All Along the Watchtower
by bhoy1888
Summary: Angels and Demons. Assassins and Knights. Elements and Magicks. This is the story of Harry Sirius Potter and how he overcame the memory of the night he stood his ground and fought for his life against the Darkest Dark Lord of an age. This is story of how he lost, how he stood back up, how he tore a hole in heaven's plan and how he told fate just where she could shove it...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- Well I guess I don't own anything from the Harry Potter 'verse, not least the heavy borrowings from HP4 in this chapter or anything from other copyrighted material that may slip into the story at any point. Thank you. (Applies for entire story.)**

All Along the Watchtower

Prologue

Harry's eyes opened lazily and almost drooped closed again. He looked around; it was dark, very dark. He could only see a few feet around. Where was he? Where was his wand? He couldn't feel his magic; he couldn't focus at all, he could barely think coherently. He looked to his left; he was tied to something with… glowing ropes? He looked down, why was he tied to a statue? So many questions but his mind couldn't fathom an answer to them.

He shook himself trying to focus, trying to remember. He looked at his robes, the unfamiliar cut and silver accents jogging his memory, the tournament and the trophy. _James!_ He thought urgently and surveyed his surroundings; all he could see was stones, rectangular stones, a Graveyard? The blue flash of magic as he grasped the cup with his brother and then blackness, a portkey?

_James! _Harry thought again, _where is he?_ His mind flashed to the worst and it cleared away the fog a touch. He couldn't be dead, Harry would have felt it.

He tried to concentrate on that thought but it was hard, much too hard and he was tired from the effort. The problems where just so far away but he pulled at his arms, unable to budge the bindings in the least. Harry pulled at them again, shaking and struggling as he attempted to loosen the glowing ropes. His mind was becoming clearer but he was concentrating hard to keep the fog away. He had to find James, they had to get out. The sky was inky black and the stars where bright in the sky alongside the glowing white moon; he needed his power to get out and he needed to focus in order to reach it.

Harry's eyes closed and he let out a scream as a sharp pain pierced his wrist, slicing halfway down to his elbow. He could feel the warm blood pouring freely from the deep wound. His eyes snapped open and he locked eyes with his attacker. "Uncle Peter?" He whispered, eyeing the squat man with a curved dagger in his hand. "Uncle Peter what are you doing? Help me, let me-"

"-_Silencio,"_ said the cold whisper so unlike the gentle, nervous man Harry knew so well.

Harry's mouth flapped open but could not form a sound. A fire was lit and James appeared, heaped next to a gravestone but Harry relaxed when he saw the gentle rising of his chest. The pain from his was constant and slow but it focussed him and cleared away the fog. Harry could almost feel his magic again; it was so close but so far. His eyes were drawn to the fire and the power he could feel from it, just waiting to be stripped by his hand but he couldn't reach it.

Why was his Uncle Peter doing this? It didn't make any sense. The fire became larger as the wisp-like tendrils reached for the inky black above until a huge black cauldron was slapped on top. Harry watched as potions where poured and the ritual was put together, as Peter carefully placed a mysterious object from a pile of cloth in the potion and pulled what looked like bone from a grave. All through it he focussed, focused on the pain, focussed on finding a weakness in the yellow runes which covered his bindings.

As his mind cleared it began to make sense. All of it, his Uncle Peter, the portkey, the absent pain in his scar, the hallucination-like dreams he had been having all year through the tournament. He thought it was the stress of the tournament that brought them on. They couldn't have been real? His Uncle Peter was the one? The betrayer his parents never found in fifteen years. He was the reason Remus was captured and had the location tortured out of him by Bellatrix Black and Fenrir Greyback. He was the one who incapacitated his parents that night and handed the twin brothers over to the Dark Lord.

Harry pulled at his bindings again, he had to stop him. He couldn't let him complete the ritual, whatever it was. Harry pulled at the bindings again and felt them loosen but he needed his magic; he needed it desperately, more desperately than he ever had in his life.

Peter raised his arm and Harry's almost vomited at the sight. A clean cut of another blade and shrill screech and half of Peters arm _plopped_ into the cauldron as potion slopped over the edges. He threw in the dagger he cut Harry with after a few whispered words and the tendrils of fire grasped upward violently, encircling the cauldron as Peter retreated.

_NO!_

Harry wretched his arm desperately, strongly and the binding around his right wrist shattered completely. His hand stretched out and his wand came to it without thought, the rest of the bindings snapped away instantly. The wand was warm with magic and he didn't think twice as he spun, magic fresh in his veins as a glittering violet fireball, easily hot enough to melt stone encased the cauldron by his direction. Harry concentrated hard as he poured more power into the creation. Whatever Peter dropped in that cauldron would_ not_ survive.

As suddenly as his power returned to him it failed, he was on his knees as pain burst through his scar and blood trickled down his forehead. It was unimaginable, not the kind of pain he could control but the kind that stabbed behind his mental shields like they were tissue paper. He writhed on the ground like a wounded animal.

It was only when the flames settled to an ember and the inky black void hid his brother from view could Harry stop and struggle to his feet, leaning heavily on a gravestone. Bandages appeared around his wrist and Harry nodded in thanks to his brother who was at his side helping him up. He turned to see a man, if the _thing_ could be called a man with its waxy white skin and crimson eyes, be robed by one of his parent's oldest friends.

Harry raised his wand, a spell almost on his lips but it was _torn _from his hands and he almost fell forward with it.

"I think not Harry Potter. You will wait." The Dark Lord Voldemort said lazily, catching the wand and tucking it in his robe, "Your arm Wormtail."

Peter presented the bloodied stump wrapped in his robes.

Voldemort regarded it with mirth, "The other arm, Wormtail."

Peter whimpered pathetically, "My Lord…My Lord…you promised…you did promise."

Harry watched frozen, unable to move alongside his brother as Voldemort forced the sleeve of his Uncle Peter's robe up, revealing a tattoo, a vivid red stain on otherwise white skin. Harry recognized it, the World Cup, the Death Eaters. It was the Dark Mark.

"It is back," Voldemort said softly, "they will have noticed it…and now we shall see…now we shall know…" He pressed a lone, thin finger to the mark.

His Uncle Peter's scream was as loud and pain ridden as his own, Harry fell to his knees, his brother barely supporting his weight.

"Harry," he said, "Harry what's wrong?" He wiped at Harry's scar, coming away with more blood which darkened his crimson robes further.

Harry could only breathe deeply as he stared hatefully at the abomination. He was shaking; the pain was fresh and strong and pounding inside his skull.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" Voldemort mused aloud; his slit-like crimson eyes regarded the Potters. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

Harry knew the question was not directed at them, it was a statement of intent. "I'm okay James, just be ready."

James nodded shakily, his wand gripped tightly in hand.

"You stand, brothers Potter, upon the graves of my forefathers," Voldemort hissed softly. "Muggles, fools…very like your dear mother. But my Father had his use; I am so very glad I killed him. He has served me very well in death…." Voldemort laughed as a large snake slithered around his legs. "_Nagini be patient_." He hissed gesturing widely to the manor in the distance. "The home of my Father, my Mother was a witch who lived in the village, from a once great and powerful family. She fell in love with him. But he abandoned her…he did not like magic…my father, the ignorant fool left her before I was born…I was raised in a Muggle orphanage…but I vowed to find him and revenge myself upon him and he died like a pathetic insect beneath me…" He stopped, looking around, sensing something. "Ah…my true family returns brothers, my Circle of Immortals and my Death Eaters."

Suddenly Harry found his brother and himself surrounded by streaks of black smoke and swishing cloak. There was upwards of forty darkened cloaks but only a few with a distinctive silver mask, perhaps five or six, only the mask bearers stepped forward from the crowd. Harry felt power pool in his veins. Fire warmed him, itching to be released. Harry concentrated on it, ready to rip his wand from the Dark Lord. He was certain he could do it. He only had to hold them off long enough to get the cup, Portkeys were always two-way. He just needed the perfect opportunity to strike. "James, you need to get to the cup, I can take care of myself."

James shook his head. "I can help."

Harry acquiesced, eyeing the glinting cup behind a sea of black robes. "We'll need to be quick," he whispered, "when I say go."

"I smell guilt," Voldemort announced to his followers. "There is a stench of guilt upon the air-"

Harry reached deep within himself, to the well of power even he did not know the depths of. He almost shuddered as untold amounts of magic flooded his veins.

"Harry your eyes…" James said suddenly.

He didn't care. "James, get away from me, now!" Flame erupted from his skin as all eyes turned to him, his wand cut from the robes of the Dark Lord and to his hand.

"It would seem you have a reprieve my friends." Voldemort said to his Death Eaters as he produced his wand. "The boys need to be taught a lesson." The sea of black laughed heartily. The Dark Lord bowed gracefully. "Now we begin."

Harry sidestepped the first curse and spun away from the second, his wand whipping around and a whisper of '_sophor irrationalis'_ and a powerful stunning spell erupted from the time. It was almost blinding in its intensity and when it was inevitably deflected into the crowd of Death Eaters it took out three. And then it was almost wordless as they traded blows, skilful slips and thrusts of wand as they slew energy at one another and James pitched in when he could, fending off blows and creating openings for his brother.

Harry switched between defence and attack, opening himself fully to his brother's mind until they were almost one. Perfectly they slipped and slid around one another, cursing, shielding and holding their own until Voldemort decided to stop playing. Harry recognised the green flare of dark magic and tore up a gravestone to block it, the follow up; a nasty cutting curse tore into his side, almost took him from his feet. He sucked in a breath and looked down at his once navy and silver robes, at the blood seeping from them; he swayed on his feet. The laceration was deep, cutting to bone but he raised his wand again, he couldn't fall, he had to protect his brother. It raked through the air, throwing flame in wonderful crimson hues as pain fuelled his power.

James dodged in and out of his line of sight. "The cup," Harry snapped at him, "we need the cup." And when he refused, Harry pushed James hard, hitting him with a bluish spell until he tumbled through the crowd of black and Harry took cover behind a statue as the crowd laughed.

He took a breath and stepped out, flicking dark curses away. The air was charged, hot, almost enough to choke on. Magic cracked as two titans threatened to unleash their power fully. But they stuck to finesse, as power flittered and waned between them, as streams and hues of the rainbow threatened to kill and maim. Harry used his greatest asset and sped in an out but was pulling at his wounds, leaking precious life-blood until he had minutes of consciousness left. He was losing, he almost couldn't move. It hurt to move his arm and soon he was still and not holding it together.

Toe to toe it turned into a slugging match. Harry slung magic, much of it unfocussed and destructive from his wand without thought as his Element ripped and coursed through his veins. He felt it burn but ignored it and forced through _more_. _More _fire, he needed more power. He pulled at the well within him, pulling it all to the surface, pouring it through his veins as he felt them distort and rip to keep up the flow of destructive magic.

While he suffered and burned he stared into the unblinking gaze of his enemy who held his ground easily, revelling in the destructive Magicks they were throwing at one another. Harry kept his focus, his wand weaving paths of destruction through the air but his arms where burning with pain and he felt blood drip from his nose into his mouth. The power he was channelling was making him shake, he couldn't keep up with every delicate turn and flick and his wand was growing hot from the power he had to force through it. _JAMES!_ Harry screamed desperately in his head.

He took a deep breath and threw himself to the side again, missing another stream of destructive magic. He wiped the blood away from his nose desperately, where was James? Harry looked at his arms through the rips in his robe, they looked burned. That wasn't supposed to happen, fire, his Element wasn't supposed to burn him.

"Come now Harry…Come out and play…I will make it quick…"

The Death Eaters laughed and Harry got up and tucked his wand into his pocket. If he was to die, he would die on his feet, not bowed and cowed. He walked out shakily and stood his ground. Fire pooled in his hands again; burning a costly path down arms. Harry tried to extend his arms but they failed him and he fell to his knees and cradled the leaking wound in his side.

"Harry, there is no need to bow, _crucio."_

_JAMES RUN!_ He thought weakly as the red spell slapped him in the chest and he screamed in pain…


	2. The Boy Who Lived, Yeah Right

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 1- The Boy Who Lived, Yeah Right

Harry reached the barrier in a bad mood.

While flooing he slipped as usual, but over the years Harry had refined his habit of tripping after flooing into a slight stumble. Not this time though, someone had spilled beer or whiskey on the floor and his stumble led to a fall. Not all that bad one would think but combine it with a the mantel of a brick fireplace and you get an extremely curious pub all staring at you like you're the village idiot and muttering about the boy-who-lived.

The rapidly forming bruise on the side of head didn't help his mood either and after taking a moment before the barrier Harry produced his wand. He tapped the correct bricks and the wall peeled back to reveal the hub of Wizarding shopping in England, Diagon Alley. Despite the return of the Darkest of Dark Lords, the Alley remained virtually untouched and was still the sprawling shopping capital of years past.

It was as crowded as usual with droves of witches and wizards buying all manner of wizarding produce. Harry took a quick glance at the Owl Emporium making note to go in later. Hedwig was still in a dreadful mood with him after he asked her to deliver a letter; the Owl treats would put him back in her good books. If there was a girl in Harry's life easily bought, it was Hedwig.

He came to Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour and decided to go in while waiting on his best friend. Harry was friendly with Florean, the proprietor, as he always asked about the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Even after the Tournament it was strange for someone to ask for his perspective. But Mr Fortescue, or Florean as he proffered, mentioned his boy (a third year Ravenclaw) had told him all about the _other_ Hogwarts Champion. But Florean was still interested to hear Harry's take on the enthusiastically skewed tale his then first-year son strung.

Harry took his time as he walked outside and was surprised to see Kaden sitting at one of the tables. He was leaning back, feet up on the table playing with a small black rectangle which Harry assumed was his latest mobile phone. Harry never understood his friend's fascination with muggle technology, the phone may have been useful to speak to people but fire-calling someone was far easier. But Kaden was raised like a muggle; he would always act like one in some respects.

Harry pulled a silver seat from under the table and made to sit.

"Piss off, seats taken." Kaden growled without looking up.

Harry pushed his friend's feet off the table in response.

Kaden placed the mobile phone into his pocket and sat up. "So what's up?"

"I landed on my ass coming out of the Floo." Harry deadpanned as Kaden doubled over with laughter.

"I know; I heard Chang talking to her friends about _how cute you looked_." He rolled his eyes for good measure.

"I kinda-"

"-you ran out of there as fast as possible...pussy." Kaden muttered; irritation evident.

Harry scowled at his friend's comment and threw his ice-cream at him, never expecting it to hit its target.

Kaden swatted the ice-cream out of the air with a little magic but it splattered on the table and covered his jacket. "Do you know how much this jacket cost?"

Knowing his family weren't the poorest around -not by a long shot- Harry laughed. "Want me to buy you a new one?"

"You know if I didn't have another at home I might." Kaden sniffed, trying to apply sloppy cleaning charm on his jacket.

Harry flicked his wand and the stain was gone.

"Thanks." Kaden muttered.

Harry never quite understood why his friend was so bad with cleaning charms when he could murder most people in a duel. Harry found out by duelling with Kaden in DADA that he was more of a power player, dominating his opponents with powerful and potent spells. His style was very much unlike Harry's natural finesse; Harry preferred control, although he did have a tendency to humiliate those he disliked.

"So have you decided yet?" Kaden said interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Harry shrugged. "I don't want to disappoint my mum, I want her to get used to the idea first."

"How will you disappoint her? If anything Lady P will be happy for you but that elf Nobby will probably throw himself off a bridge." Kaden said, only half joking.

Harry glared at him. "His name's Dobby and he isn't obsessed; he just finds it amazing that I don't ignore him all the time. He worships my mum because she took him for Merlin's sake!"

Kaden shook his head. "Come on mate; this is your chance to get out. My dad bought me and Connor a flat in south London. The last bedroom is yours, if you want it, hell I'll even let you drive the 350z if you want!"

Harry ignored him. "My dad won't let me and Sirius would be disappointed to."

Kaden raised an eyebrow. "Sirius thinks it's a great idea and you were seventeen last week so your dad can't stop you."

"How do you know what Sirius thinks?"

"I had to deliver a few hundred Portkey permits to the ministry for my dad and ran into him. He thinks it's a great idea to get you out of the Manor, thinks it'll give you a bit of freedom." Kaden paused. "And Chang will be impressed if you have your own flat, car and fantastically fuckable roommate should she get bored with you."

Harry shook his head at Kaden's confidence, something he struggled with. Even his recent years as a Quidditch prodigy did little for it. He was more than confident in his magical abilities, not many people could say they stood toe to toe with the Dark Lord and lived, but socially he wasn't fantastic. The memory made him tug at the sleeves of his jacket, pulling at them until they covered his hands. He shook himself, throwing back the memory. "Cho is a witch; she won't be impressed by a car and you," Harry snorted. "She's shot you down before."

Kaden pouted. "I was drunk at the time, thank you very much."

"I told you not to drink that night." Harry said with a laugh.

"You were drunk as hell too, and my defence thought she was her older cousin, not that I expected different from her. And I'm not a man wh-"

Harry gave Kaden a pointed look.

Kaden glared back. "That's not the point; I'd never intentionally go after the girl you like. Anyway, after that," Kaden said rubbing his chin either thoughtfully or in remembrance. "She pointed out my mistake I turned her in your direction ... and just so you know every girl is impressed by my car, but you don't need the car. After one of your Quidditch_ practices_ you kissed her."

Harry was swaying. "Your dad would let me move in with his two sons and be quite happy?"

Kaden shrugged. "My dad is a rich man Harry, he has a lot more to worry about than what we do with an apartment and don't change the subject. Why didn't you tell me about Chang?"

Harry's face grew hot and red. "I was going to tell you but you were off with Padma or was it her sister? I can't remember which and it slipped my mind."

"It was Padma, though Pavarti is cuter right enough."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"So it slipped your mind that you kissed the girl you've fancied for years?" Kaden shot at him.

Harry shifted nervously as the words smashed his rudder, floating listlessly was uncomfortable. "It was awkward and we didn't talk for a while. We didn't say anything about it and I guessed she thought it was a mistake."

Kaden sighed; he wondered if Harry had learned anything from him. "She wanted you to talk to her about it. Not avoid her like the fucking plague. Fuck me; you're worse than a girl sometimes!" Kaden finished, his temper getting the better of him.

Harry stayed seated. "Kaden, where are you going?"

Kaden grabbed his friends arm and pulled him out of his chair. "You're coming with me and we are going to get you a date with the girl you've fancied for years."

"I can do it myself I don't need your help!" Harry said.

"You aren't going to get it, we're going to find them and you can talk to her by yourself, and try to be confident!"

Harry glared at him defiantly.

"God you need pull that book out of your arse."

"Kaden stop acting like a d-"

Kaden grabbed his arm again and started to drag him down the street.

Harry and Kaden walked Diagon Alley's streets in search of their prey for nearly an hour, except a small break when they passed Eyelops and Harry bought Hedwig's treats. Harry was relieved when Kaden stopped to take a phone call from his sister; he managed to force him into sitting down.

Meanwhile Harry watched an array of people pass by. Harry waved to a few Aurors that he had met through Sirius including Tonks, Sirius's cousin. Harry was annoyed that Sirius wasn't there; they hadn't spoken for a few days, but knew the Ministry rarely made any experienced Aurors guard the Alley. Most were knee deep in the hunt for the Dark Lord. Harry didn't understand why they spent so many resources looking for him; they wouldn't find him until he wanted them to. It would be more efficient to prepare for attacks on the most obvious places such as Hogwarts and the Ministry and set a trap for him, while pouring more manpower the Hit Wizard Special Operations and Unspeakable Intelligence Division. As Sirius explained, it would be more efficient than sending out Aurors to lands far and wide.

"Karen's asking what colour you want your room to be?"

"I never said I was moving in." Harry reiterated.

Kaden narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't matter, no one else will use the room so pick a few colours?"

"Ravenclaw blue, white and some silver," the same colours as his room at the Manor, one of the only rooms he liked.

Kaden returned the phone to his ear. "Blue, white and silver Karen...speak to you later…I won't be out late tonight…I know, we're going to France tomorrow for a few days…yes I will pack…really I will…I'll pack…bye and ask dad if he's heard from Connor…fucking pain in the arse." Kaden muttered as he slid the phone shut.

Harry laughed. "What do you want to do now?"

"We could always go and talk to Chang; she's coming out of Twilfitt and Tatting's?" Kaden said with the slightest of grins.

Harry's stomach its customary back flip which made him feel queasy. Harry got to his feet and started walking.

Kaden put a hand on Harry's shoulder spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "You're going to invite her to a moving in party a week before school goes back."

Harry nodded, his mouth suddenly going dry.

"I'll distract Padma; get her out of the way. Remember, it's our moving in party and get her number so you can phone her about the details. She's a half-blood, I think, so she should know what you're on about. Take this as well." Kaden slipped a phone into Harry's pocket. "Good luck." Kaden finished, giving Harry a strong slap on the shoulder.

"Thanks mate." Harry said quietly, while contemplating his impending doom, he wanted nothing than a black hole to appear and swallow him up. It would be a welcome, if not very timely alternative.

In seconds the two caught up with Cho and Padma.

Kaden now in character; fell into step between the two placing an arm around them. Kaden got the desired effect of confusion and spoke before Cho could speak or hit him. "Hey Chang, I take it you don't mind if I borrow this dear Padma for a minute or two?" Kaden gave Padma his best swoon worthy smile- the one he claimed had broken too many hearts- and she blushed, more rose than red and Kaden took the opportunity to remove his arm from Cho as she looked liable to cut it off.

She looked at him, annoyed and angered, as she narrowed her chocolate brown eyes at him. Cho never liked the way her friend always fell so easily to Kaden's charm. She wasn't letting it happen again.

Before her scathing reply could be formed Kaden supplied. "Not to worry Chang, Harry will keep you company."

Cho thoughts changed focus when she found Harry only a step behind his friend. Her face brightened and Kaden slipped away with his quarry.

The two seventh year Ravenclaws stood in complete silence, the awkwardness in the air was tangible as Harry asked. "How has…you're summer been… eh Cho?" _Just keep on stuttering, Merlin why do I have to sound like an idiot_! Harry scolded himself.

"It's been, okay I guess. Just hanging around with friends, you?" Cho asked; her eyes alight with curiosity as she flicked a strand of her ebony hair from her eyes.

Harry was entranced by the simple gesture and didn't repent easily. "It's been a bit boring, I've only seen Kaden a few times. Most people would say that's a good thing."

Cho laughed at the comment.

"I've just been hanging about the house really, reading mostly." _Okay that just didn't make me sound like a loser_! Harry scolded himself again. Harry finished and a pregnant silence grew between them so he sucked in a breath. "The reason I wanted to talk to you is because Kaden…well me and Kaden...we're having a moving in party at our new apartment about week before school starts and I was wondering-"

"-yes!" Cho interrupted.

"Yes what?" Harry asked, rather stupidly by his standards, complete with a confused look. The reason soon dawned as Cho laughed again. Harry ruffled his already messy hair nervously.

Cho watched the gesture intently, smiling at his nervousness.

"You mean the...?"

Cho nodded with a smile, her chocolate brown eyes alight with happiness.

Harry, grinning like an idiot, took the annoying black rectangle out of his pocket. "So can I get your number so I can phone or something like that?"

Cho nodded and took the phone from his hand. Her fingers brushed his palm and a spark ran through them both. They both pulled back startled but recovered quickly and Harry looked on in confusion as she slid up part of it and started entering a number. She passed it back to him careful not to touch him again. "How did you get a phone like that? I thought both your parents went to Hogwarts? And why are you moving in with Kaden of all people?"

Harry mentally shrugged, noting her hostility towards Kaden; it was perfectly understandable. Kaden was an acquired taste; Harry sometimes wondered how he acquired it. "They are, but Kaden got it for me so we could talk, he doesn't have a Floo-enabled fireplace. I just agreed to move in with him. He's moving to London and the flat had a spare bedroom so he offered it to me. "

Cho was about to speak before Padma came into view. By the look on her face Cho could tell her friend was seething, she sighed and gave Harry a look that clearly said she was sorry.

Harry answered with a lopsided grin, his emerald eyes twinkling in happiness.

"Cho can we go now?" Padma asked impatiently as she glared at Harry.

"We'll speak soon Harry." Cho said; disappointment softening her tone.

"Guess so, see you later." Harry said.

Harry was stunned as she turned suddenly and her soft lips touched his cheek lightly before moving to his ear. "Text me later." Cho whispered before slipping away with Padma in tow.

Harry watched her, he watched as she glanced back to see if he was gone.

"What are you smiling about?"

Harry looked to his side and found his best friend rubbing a red mark on his cheek. "I'm moving in."

"Why the change of heart?" Kaden asked as they walked down the Alley in the opposite direction of Cho and Padma; more for his safety than anything else.

"We can't have a moving in party if I don't move in, can we?" Harry stated. The idea of a date with Cho had tipped the scales in Kaden's favour.

"Well technically we-" Kaden stopped and grinned. "Fuck me, you actually asked her."

"Yeah, I did." It wasn't a dream; Harry Potter after nearly five years had finally done it. He had finally asked out Cho Chang and she said _yes_. "I take it you didn't ask Padma?"

Kaden rubbed the red spot on his cheek. "Nope, I asked for her sister's number. She wasn't too happy."

Harry laughed.

"Drink?" Kaden suggested.

Harry nodded. "Are you apparating or have you got the 350z?" Harry asked as the two made their way up the cobblestone steps after the barrier and into the warm atmosphere of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Apparating," Kaden said and his face turned murderous. "The 350's in getting a new paint job because some dick backed into it and drove off."

Harry laughed. "How far is the apartment from here?"

Kaden glared at Harry for the mockery of his anger. "New builds, couple of blocks down. You want to come down and see it after we get a drink? I've got to go and see Karen but I have to pick up the 350z first." Kaden asked as he ordered two Firewhiskeys from Tom the barmen.

Harry shook his head. "I can't, I have to get home and I'll break the news to my mum and dad. Any idea when the flat will be ready?" Tom placed the glasses on the bar and stepped away but not before giving Harry a nod, Harry lifted his glass slightly in response.

"Should only be a few days."

Harry brought the glass to his lips.

Kaden spoke again, an air of arrogance around him Harry could recognize in an instant. "Then next week we have a party and Harry finally pops his cherry."

Harry choked on the steaming fluid as it slid down his throat. Harry really...really...did not want to get into that subject, for reasons befitting of at least a broken nose.

"Don't worry she's one too, or so I've heard. Just don't pussy out of this one like the last five, alright?" Kaden finished eyeing the spluttering Harry.

Harry recovered and answered. "Fuck off alright, that's not why I asked her."

Kaden rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just remember, plenty of Karen's mates are going to be there if you fuck up. But c'mon mate, you can do it!" Kaden almost shouted, laughing away to himself.

Harry glared at Kaden. _If only you knew_, Harry thought and it would stay a silent thought.

Kaden looked away before his gaze drifted to his watch. "Got to jet mate. I never realized it was this late, I have to pick up the 350 before this garage closes or it'll be there all weekend."

"Fair enough," Harry said, digging around in his pocket and finding the sleek black rectangle he made to give Kaden the phone.

Kaden shook his head. "That's yours; my dad got three of them for free so don't argue it's about time you had one. My new number is on it, so is Karen's, I know you two talk about me and now Cho's." He grinned, "You have no idea how proud I am." Kaden finished, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "You know how to phone people so that's alright, you'll figure out the rest easily enough. And it's been enchanted so the battery won't run out." Kaden assured before moving away, electrical spells were his speciality, even given their precarious relationship with magic.

Harry looked at the mobile phone and remembered what Cho asked him.

Before Kaden could turn to apparate away Harry shouted. "How do you text people?"

Kaden turned with a laugh and a mischievous smile lightened his face. "You'll figure it out eventually. Remember; tell your mum and dad and phone_me_ later, not Karen!"

Harry sighed helplessly as his friend apparated away. Taking one last look at the mobile phone Harry stuffed it into his pocket. He would figure it out later and he made his way towards the Floo and Hollow Manor.


	3. Entrapment and Exodus

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 2- Entrapment and Exodus

"If you leave this house don't expect to come back." Roared James Potter, his sapphire eyes alight with indignation.

Harry faced his Father, in his flowing crimson robes. "Why would I want to come back?" He snapped. "So I can listen to you go on about how _James _is amazing at Quidditch, how _he's_ a hero, how great _his_ life is? The only reason I have stayed in your house was for Mum, you mean _nothing to me_!" Harry spat coldly. "When have you ever been my dad? Sure you're my Father but when did you ever say _well done; _or _good job_. I'm sure James told you I won the Tri-Wizard tournament, not him. About how I stood for half an hour, _waiting_! I won the Quidditch cup for the past two years for _my_ house. I even outscored James in my OWLs!" Harry shook his head. "Sirius is the only one who has accepted me for who I am. He doesn't care that I am a Ravenclaw, or that Kaden, my best and only friend is -"

James cut in angrily. "Don't ever compare that _boy,_ to my friends."

Harry sneered. "Kaden would never betray me, not like Peter did." Harry smirked wickedly. "It must really cut you up that one of your best friends served up your golden boy to his Dark Lord. Even worse, that I had to save James' sorry ass from the Dark Lord."

"Don't lie; your brother saved you from the Dark Lord-"

Harry pulled back his jumper, down to his elbows. The scars on his arms were as red as the fire that burned them, that melted them; they were shiny, almost metallic, streaking along his arms like thick, horribly disfigured veins. "Look close; I almost killed myself to save him. To save _my _brother, I stood my ground against the Darkest of Dark Lords for almost ten minutes before he kicked my arse into the next month. So _fuck you_, you self-righteous bastard, that's the truth!"

He watched as his Father's hand plunged into his robes. And Harry reached out, _hard, _he reached out with his magic and tore his Father's wand away and sent it skittering down the hallway. "Let's get this straight," Harry stated as he looked down from his position on the stairs.

"Get what straight?" James asked calmly, he wore the mask well but seethed inwardly.

Emerald met sapphire, spawn and sire. "He's not the _boy-who lived_, we both are and I'll be the one to kill the Dark Lord, not _him_."

James paled considerably. "How do you know of the prophecy?"

"The prophecy doesn't matter to me and James can keep his title for all I care, but it is amazing what a little bit of passive Legilmency does." Harry said mockingly. "As I was saying, be honest with yourself. Do you really think that _my_ brother, James we're talking about, could defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort?"

James looked away from his son's emerald gaze, admitting defeat in a way, but the silent truth being that he could never stare down someone with those eyes. "He is being trained by Headmaster Dumbledore to that effect."

"That's why he's been going to Order Headquarters?" Harry looked up to find his Father alarmed. "Of course I know about the Order. Do you think I am thick? How is he doing?"

James calmed. Someone would have to be mentally deficient not to at least know of the Order with all the traffic that went through the Hollow Manor. "What is it to you? You obviously don't care very much."

"I care; James is my brother; that should be enough for you." Harry said with a slight wince, he may have seemed uncaring at times, but James was his brother and always would be till the day one of them died; that meant _something_.

James sighed wearily, "Not as well as we would like, he has become frustrated with more powerful spells and lacks the magical power to maximise viability. Albus said it will take time and I am afraid that we won't have much."

Harry knew his Father was right. "Dad."

James looked up at his son, shock and surprise taking to his face. It had been years since Harry had called him that.

"I called you dad for the first time in years, be happy about it." Harry snapped and his Father looked away. Harry saw the look of dejection on his Father's face but he just wasn't a forgiving person anymore.

"Look at me." Harry said. James looked up and his son lit a small violet flare in his hand. If it wasn't classed as a Dark Art and illegal James would have been proud of his son's achievement in mastering such an advanced form of magic.

Harry moulded the flames until they resembled a ball of fire and allowed its violet intensity light up the slightly darkened hall. "This ball of fire, while wholly illegal takes more power to maintain than casting a Killing Curse."

James nodded watching as his son's eyes glowed brighter and brighter with his Element; in the Auror Academy they studied basic Elemental theory to identify if a criminal used the ability. One of its disadvantages being the glowing in ones' eyes, it gave away a suspect instantly.

"Since the average wizard can only cast the killing curse ten to twelve times before coming close to magical exhaustion, that tells you, firstly. Elementals, such as me, have a larger capacity for drawing magic than normal witches and wizards such as you and James."

James scowled at the fact.

"Secondly, we're more powerful and can use spells that require a greater threshold. Most _normal_ wizards can't compare." Harry had never broken his stare. "Think, which of your sons is more likely to kill the Dark Lord, the Elemental or the _normal_ son. I know you all thought it was amazing that he managed to knock that basilisk out with the Killing Curse. Any magic user can use that horrible spell so long as they have a pretty concrete reason for not wanting it around anymore and the power to do the trick properly, which he didn't; he wasn't exactly a prodigy back then either." Harry concluded.

"Would it make you stay if I said that I believed you?" James asked helplessly.

"No." Harry said with a shake of his head as he turned away.

James sighed; all his anger gone. He finally lost his son; if he was honest the day was long in the making. "Do me one favour, come back to see your mother. She will miss you terribly." James said, for the first time, every word he strung together was the truth.

Harry didn't bother to turn back. "It's not like I'll come back to see you."

xxxxx

The days passed slowly for Harry, his room was lonely but he dared not step out. His mother and the elf contingent where rather distraught by his leaving, the latter often to the point of hysterics with Dobby and Winky at the forefront; pledging to follow him to the ends of the earth and as for the others of the household, Harry was simply glad to be rid.

Harry had little to entertain himself other than figuring out the mobile phone Kaden had given him, even that hadn't taken long. He had even read through all of his new school books and practiced some spells but none stood out as particularly useful, it was hard seeing the value of a cheering charm when he was fairly certain the Dark Lord could incinerate a city should the notion take him.

Therefore his eyes wandered to more interesting texts. Such as _the Darkest Book of Dark Arts _and the_ Diary of Tom Riddle. _Harry found the second book particularly useful. It was interactive and gave him long explanations on spells, their use and wand movements. All he had to do was touch black ink to the page and let the words flow from his quill. Harry didn't have a clue who Tom Marvolo Riddle was; but the guy was a flat out genius at least on par with Dumbledore and if the book was correct, on par with Dumbledore at sixteen. The wards of Hollow Manor thankfully kept his foray into illegal sorcery under wraps.

James was off training but Harry didn't have a clue why the Headmaster persisted if they were getting nowhere. With magic it's a simply case of you either have it or you don't. Magical power could not be manufactured, sure Harry heard of rituals to augment and amplify it but they were rarely permanent, most involving the cutting of runes and sigils a person's skin. Harry had also read of a few of the slightly more heinous variety, mainly Druid, Roman and Egyptian in origin, which required actual human sacrifice or other not socially acceptable acts.

The only bright part of his day was when the phone lit up with a text from Cho; it woke him from his mid-morning nap. Although Harry had figured out how to work the mobile phone properly, to an extent, the idea of a text was as confusing as how to create one. Mainly due to a combination of nerves and Harry being a wizard -who when frustrated- didn't enjoy the more complicated aspects of muggle technology. Harry gathered it worked when he got a message back saying _Lol_, but that raised an entirely new conundrum.

The phone began to vibrate again and at least Harry knew how to answer it and slid the screen upward. "What's up mate?"

"Nothing, what's up with you?" Kaden asked.

From his sitting position Harry lay back on his bed. "Nothing just tired."

"Okay."

"Any reason for the call?" Harry asked; Kaden rarely did anything without some convoluted reasoning.

"I'm bored and I figured I'd mention Karen will be staying with us, not Connor."

Harry recognized the lightened tone that came when Kaden spoke of his sister, Karen was one of the only people Harry knew Kaden actually liked to be around. "I thought Karen was staying in France with her friend?" Harry asked, Kaden was meant to be there too, if Harry remembered right.

Kaden paused, thinking of how to paint himself in the best light. "Well, I was with them until yesterday, but getting caught half at it with your sister's best friend isn't that good, especially when it's her dad that does the catching. Lana ain't to bright mate."

"Alana?" Harry corrected. "Isn't she the ordinary looking one?" Harry retorted after a touch of laughter. If truth be told none of Karen's friends were ordinary looking; it was a prerequisite to be a beautiful girl when attending the Beuxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Such a good friend…" Kaden muttered

Harry rolled his eyes. "Where are you now?"

"The flat."

"I thought you said it wasn't going to be ready until tomorrow?" Harry asked with a frown.

"It's not and my dad won't put me up in a hotel. According to him it's my fault I got chucked out of Lana's. My fault! Honest to fuck, how was it my fault?" Kaden muttered to himself.

"Have a bit of self-control." Harry suggested.

"Let's see how much self-control you have after you nail Chang." Kaden retorted.

It was Harry's turn to scowl. "I told you that's not why I asked her."

Kaden chuckled down the line. "Sure, you want you some advice Mr Potter?"

"Shoot." Harry said with a fair helping of distain.

"Every girl loves it as much as we do and if she tells you any different, she's an idiot. If there's one thing about me I may be a little man whore-"

"That's being diplomatic." Harry deadpanned.

Kaden ignored him. "I at least make sure she enjoys herself as much as I do. Probably more now I think about it."

"So did you call for a reason or just to insult my non-existent sex life?" Harry asked, annoyed at the direction of their conversation. So what he wasn't as excessively promiscuous as mostly everyone his age?

"Moaning much?" Kaden asked, sarcasm dripping.

"Just tired, bit of a bad start to the day is all."

Kaden growled in annoyance. "Right, you call a bad day getting into a fight with your daddy, I call that a fun day. Stop pissing about it; I'm sure you could take 'im."

"I just wish he'd piss off… but I guess I'm doing that part and won't have to see him again." Harry said; bitterness well drilled into his tone.

"Whatever, but how did you get into a fight with him at one in the afternoon?"

"It's actually around four and he brought it up at breakfast when James was about-"

"-let me guess, _Golden Boy_ couldn't stand the thought of you moving out because he loves you so much?"

Harry shook his head, not partaking in the humour. "Nom he thought it was unfair I get to move out and he doesn't. I don't know what he's complaining about because he's at the Order's headquarters training with the Headmaster most days anyway."

"You're kidding right? Shit...the little fuckwit is getting trained off the Old Man? Never thought that would happen," Kaden exclaimed. Now that was some useful information to have on hand.

"Neither did I, but I told my dad some home truths I hope he doesn't run off and relay to the Dumbledore too soon." Harry said with a smirk, remembering the confrontation.

"Mate, that's another reason I had to give you a call, you have to stop using your Element so much."

"Why? You said the Ministry can't detect it and I need to blow off some steam." When he was younger, heightened emotional stress often caused him to accidently incinerate objects, have bouts of telekinesis and generally cause havoc for the elves around Hollow Manor, which conversely fostered a rather strong relationship with them. They did love to work. So as he got older he found exercising his magic was the best way to stop any random outbursts of accidental magic. When he discovered his Element, it was like a gift from Merlin; allowing him to burn away his frustration and mixed emotion.

"Harry that's the thing, the Ministry can't detect it but other," Kaden chose next words carefully, "organizations can."

"What? Kaden you've been watching too much 24. Try something funny for once, maybe some Two and a Half Men." Harry said jokingly. When staying at any of Kaden's homes, either the old Ancestral home in Ireland or the Blackwood residence in Scotland, Harry had partaken in watching some of his DVD collection, mostly consisting of TV shows and various films. Harry liked fact-based shows like House whereas Kaden was a freak for anything rife with conspiracy.

Kaden growled in frustration yet again. "Harry, I'm not being funny or joking. Look, I love nothing more than playing around with my Element, but I only do it when I'm in a properly warded area."

"A properly warded area? Don't tell me someone might come to my door and take me away?" Harry asked with mock fear dulling his tone.

"Don't joke about shit like that."

"Then tell me what you're on about." Harry said, frustrated at the lack of explanation.

"I will." Harry was relieved for a mere second. "Tomorrow once I come and get you."

"Just send a portkey."

"No, we need to go somewhere first and I can't be bothered applying for a Portkey permit, so we'll apparate. But I have to go, got some stuff to do. See you around ten tomorrow morning." Kaden said quickly, not giving Harry time press the subject.

"Alright guess I'll see you then." Harry set the phone down on the bedside table and his frustration gave way to a complete disregard for his friend's advice. He lit a small pocket of flame in his hand. Slowly he manipulated the flame, making them grow and colour, but due to his less than happy mood the fire flared continuously.

It caught the attention of Shan, his small snake, who slithered the distance from his wicker basket to the bed. "_What is wrong Master Harry, has the conceited one annoyed you?"_

"_No Shan, I haven't spoken to James since this morning." _Harry hissed back, still concentrating on the crimson flare.

Shan moved toward his Master and twisted his body around his Master's scarred arm and rested comfortably while watching the frustration filled flames dance in his Master's hands. _"Not the mindless one Master Harry, the conceited one, the one who dislikes snakes." _Shan hissed indignantly.

"_It would be easier if you just said his name, but yes, Kaden has annoyed me." _Harry hissed back impatiently and the flame flickered.

"_Do you wish for me to hurt him?" _Shan asked, his black eyes turned and shined with innocence.

Harry never understood how Shan could pull off such behaviour and his small jet black eyes pleaded with Harry. "_No, I don't think I that would help me."_

Shan hissed something unintelligible under his breath. "_Are you sure you don't want me to hurt him? I will try not to enjoy it."_

"_For the last time no!" _Harry stated firmly. "_What has he ever done to you, it was you who bit him not the other way around!"_

"_He insulted me; he said I was just a common grass snake." _Shan hissed releasing his hold on his Master's arm.

"_Poor little Shan, I know you are not just a common grass snake, don't listen to him." _Harry hissed back.

"_Don't patronize me Master Harry; I am both older and wiser than you. You are lucky the feathered one is returning or I would teach you a lesson in respect." _Shan said, baring his small fangs threateningly before making his way off Harry's bed and under the desk to his basket.

Chuckling away Harry lay back on his bed and fell asleep as Hedwig glided back in the window. She hooted a greeting but quieted when her yellowed eyes spotted her Master resting fitfully. She sighed as best as an owl could.

He was having yet another nightmare.

xxxxx

Come the next morning Harry was even more eager to leave Hollow Manor. The Lady Potter thought it would be a fantastic idea to have a family dinner as a send-off and invited Sirius, his girlfriend Remus. It turned out to be a spectacularly bad idea when another argument broke out.

Sirius and Harry on one side, his Father and James on the other and his mum, Remus and Holly -Sirius' girlfriend- stuck somewhere in the middle.

It all began when his Father told everyone that Harry was moving out. Remus understood his reasons and Sirius shrugged it off, explaining the news was nothing new to him. Harry's Father was none too happy about that and accused Sirius allowing his son to be driven away. That turned into a bigger fight when Harry suggested that if he wanted him to stay he should have treated him like a son, not a hole in the wall.

The argument drew out for nearly a half-hour before James Junior and Harry got into a fight. James attempted to use one of the many spells the Headmaster had taught him but couldn't quite pull it off. Harry, pissed off beyond all recognition, decided to show his brother how to use the spell properly and destroyed half the dining room. After that performance Harry was banished to his room where he chose to stay.

Shan of course tried to cheer him up, Hedwig stole worried glances and Sirius called through the two-way mirror. Harry wouldn't be happy until he left Hollow Manor behind.

A loud knock on his bedroom door drew Harry from his thoughts; he was sifting and sorting them as best he could with his feeble Occlumency skills, so he ignored it. The noise wasn't soft enough to be his mum; it was James or his Father. Either way Harry wasn't up for another fight.

Another knock came, this time louder and impatient. "Piss off!" Harry shouted angrily at the door.

"Harry let me in." He heard a muffled voice say.

Harry recognized the voice. "James, pissing off is a really simple concept that even your limited self can understand!"

"I need to talk to you." James said, his voice still muffled by the door.

"Fine," Harry relented. With a flick of his wrist the locking charm disengaged and the door to his room flew open, revealing his mirror image. "What?" Harry asked impatiently, forcing himself to sit up.

"I wanted to ask, why you are moving out, really, why?" James asked nervously, ruffling his hair unintentionally. Harry hated that similarity.

Harry didn't get up, "Because I want to."

"Stop talking out of your ass Harry! You have a reason, you always have a reason!"

"So I need a reason for moving in with my best and probably only friend thanks to you and years of torture at school?" Harry snarled venomously. Out the corner of his eye he noticed Hedwig shuffle toward the window.

"Stop being so melodramatic, you had friends." James retorted weakly.

"Name one before Kaden came in third year that you and your friends didn't drive away." Silence was his only answer. "Well then there's your reason now piss off and leave me alone before I make you."

"Harry I just want to know why you are leaving, why you won't tell me?" James said desperately.

Harry thought for a moment James actually cared, but quashed the notion as quickly as it arose. "What difference does it make to you?"

"You're my brother, of course I care." James muttered, slightly downcast at Harry's coldness.

Harry's face set itself into a sneer second naturedly. "I'm your brother all of a sudden? That's a piss-poor joke if I ever heard one! It didn't seem like it in first year when you said that you saved me and the Philosopher's Stone or in second year when I got you into the Chamber of Secrets and your stupidity got that Weasley girl stuck in a hospital for the rest of her life."

James turned away as tears leaked from his sapphire eyes and made to walk from the room.

The sneer still hadn't left Harry's face, the venomous anger which clouded his mind didn't dissipate either, he had struck a nerve and the knife was ripe for twisting. "Wait."

James stopped and turned, knowing exactly what Harry was going to say.

"What about fourth year when I saved you from the Dark Lord? It wasn't you in the Hospital Wing with third and fourth degree burns after pretty much imploding your magical core? It never took you nearly 3 months to hold a wand again!" Harry's voice faltered and turned fearful as he remembered the searing, piercing pain, how unrelenting, how debilitating it was, how numbing charms didn't hold for long against the burning tide. "Your magic never burned and scarred your arms until you couldn't even recognise them anymore, you never destabilised your core to the extent that Madam Pomfrey was afraid you'd explode and take half the school with you!" Harry pulled at the sleeves of his cardigan, like he always did, he couldn't help it. He _hated _the scars which ran the length of his arms. They were a painful reminder of his weakness and the six month fight for his life and magic. "Still you took everything in. You became the big damn hero who nearly killed the Dark Lord and escaped without a scratch while dragging your brother's lifeless body back; you didn't even visit me in the hospital wing." Harry said and a tear dripped from his eye." Kaden is more of a brother to me than you will ever be. You wonder why I can't stand to live here? Look in a fucking mirror and think of what I see every time I look at you, just like every time I look at my arms!" Harry pulled back his sleeve and the vein-like scars where puckered and red again, like fire, the tissue as inflamed as ever. "Just do yourself a service and leave the Dark Lord to someone who stands a chance!"

James' sadness flipped like a coin to anger. "So you think you'll destroy the Dark Lord? The prophecy points to me as the person who will defeat him!"

"You can't beat me in a duel and I think there was something in the prophecy about _'marking his equal'_. Who's the one with the scar I wonder, oh wait, Dumbledore never told you that part did he?" Harry mocked. "Get out...you don't want to be here and I don't want you here."

James complied.

"Just do me one favour?"

James stopped. "What?"

"Make sure the door doesn't hit your arse on the way out, I happen to like the door."

xxxxx

The next few hours passed with Harry just sitting on his bed, calming himself, turning away the dark memories which threatened to overcome him since the confrontation with his brother. He couldn't help as the resentment welled in his stomach, as the anger flared and swirled, as the sadness became a puddle in a rainstorm and deepened.

But there was only so much compartmentalizing he could do and Kaden was due to show up. Hedwig and Shan were in their respective cages, in the hall along with his two cases of clothing and a couple of boxes. Harry figured if he needed anything else he could get it when only his mum was around, he was situated in the large living room of Hollow Manor. It contained mostly uncomfortable Victorian furniture scattered artfully around a magnificent mahogany coffee table.

Harry hated it all.

James was out and his Father at work, while his mum was in her in the basement working on various potions. Probably Wolfsbane for Remus, that took up her time along with being the current Lady Potter which was a mostly full time job. What with all the charity and social events she was required to attend, but on any other day she could be found in her basement, working on potions for Remus and his friends and keeping up the Order's stocks.

Harry smiled at the thought, knowing her perfectly white skin would be covered in soot and undoubtedly she would be screwing her eyes up in concentration. Harry would miss the time he spent down there. Lily Potter was an amazing Charms and Potions Mistress, second only to Severus Snape whom she often subbed for before he became the DADA teacher. Many encouraged her to take up the position fully when it was available. She had taught Harry little tricks and shortcuts in Portions. It helped him greatly to scrape an O in the subject.

A loud rattle emanated from down the hall and a small house-elf with large ears and big brown eyes _popped_ in existence next to Harry. He was dressed in the strangest assortment of clothes one would ever see with a tea-cosy for a hat, an oversized maroon jumper and a pair of checked shorts that fitted him perfectly as trousers. His voice was squeaky and unsure when he said. "Master Harry, your friend has arrived, shall Dobby let him in?"

"Please Dobby, thanks," Harry said. Before he could _pop_ away Harry spoke again. "Remember it's just Harry." Harry always tried to be nice with Dobby; he was sad and unsure of himself but loyal to the point of insanity. Harry was sure it was due to his former employers, Dobby didn't like to talk about them.

"Okay Master … sorry, Harry." Dobby beamed with pride as he _popped_ away.

"I'm in the living room." Harry shouted down the hall. A few minutes later Kaden walked into the living room. Kaden was wearing his usual muggle attire which consisted of a pair of light blue ripped jeans, a black t-shirt with some writing printed on it, also a slate grey jacket and his blondish-brown hair was messed up like usual. Harry never quite understood why Kaden always had to look like he was going somewhere, Kaden mostly laughed it off saying he usually was.

Kaden laughed.

"What?" Harry questioned, looking down himself to find nothing wrong.

"Nothing I can't believe you agreed to this is all." Kaden said, his ice blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Why? What have you planned?" Harry asked. He wouldn't put it past Kaden to try and humiliate him for any other reason than enjoyment.

"Nothing we've just got a big day ahead of us, well you do." Kaden said, nearly laughing again.

Sitting up Harry asked. "I thought we were moving in today?"

"We are, but we have to do some stuff. Go see my dad for those answers you wanted, you've got a shopping trip with Karen, Fleur and little Penny. They're going to introduce you to a few things, maybe some A&F. That's a present from me as I never actually got you anything for your birthday, well 'cept the phone and flat, but they were free so don't count. Then we've got a night of drinking beer with a few of my old mates."

"You call a birthday present going on a shopping trip with Karen and two of her friends…wait did you say Fleur?"

Kaden nodded, knowing exactly what Harry would say.

"As in the Fleur you went to the Tri-Wizard ball with?"

Kaden scowled. "You know the only reason she went with me is 'cause she couldn't be bothered having some guy from Hogwarts drooling all over her and I've known her for years. She just moved to London too and has been hanging around with Karen a lot and shut-up you went with my sister!"

Harry went red in the face. He had fun that night with Karen and she helped him loosen up little around girls with her carefree attitude. That invariably led to their six month romance during the Tournament. Karen was a lot like Kaden in appearance as she had the icy 'Blackwood' blue eyes that all their family had and long dark blond hair. She was the only person he knew who could quiet Kaden with a single word, a talent Harry had long hoped to acquire.

"Shut-up," Harry said finally.

Kaden looked at his watch and frowned. "Shit! I never knew I was this late, c'mon we need to head; we should have been at my Dad's office like ten minutes ago." Kaden stood from his seat and headed towards the hall.

"Wait, what about my stuff?" Harry asked

"I got Dobby to _pop_ it over to the flat; Pepsi saw fit to inform him about the place and show him around. Elves are scary little bastards at times, all cloak and mops. Now c'mon my Dad is going to kill me." Kaden said heading for the door.

"Give me a minute I just need to say goodbye to my mum." Harry said.

Kaden nodded in understanding.

Harry pushed open the basement door. "Mum, I'm just about to go." Harry shouted down staircase, knowing his voice would carry down. It only took a moment for the Lady Potter to come up the stairs, her long, fiery red hair splayed out behind her and her pale face was covered in soot.

"Hey, Lady P," Kaden said as he leaned against the door frame with his most dashing smile.

Harry rolled his eyes as his mum answered with a polite smile.

"Hello Kaden, how has your summer been?" Lily Potter had never fully understood why her husband thought so ill of her son's only best friend.

"Not bad Lady P, except a few incidents; yourself?" Kaden asked.

"It has been enjoyable, thank you." Lily said. She turned to her son sadly. "My little boy is finally leaving."

Harry saw the tears which threatened to spill from her intense emerald eyes and reached down to wipe them away; he smiled as happily as he could. It wasn't hard to summon, he couldn't wait to leave Hollow Manor behind. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine." Harry said pulling his mum into a hug.

"I know; it will be strange not having you here. Your father really-"

Harry shook his head silencing her as he pulled away. "There's no need mum, I know where I stand when it comes to him. Don't worry I'm still coming for dinner next week. I'll see you then." Before Harry could turn and walk through the now open front door Harry was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by his mum.

She whispered. "Don't forget that we love you and you will always be welcome here."

"I know mum, I know." Harry said into her hair as she began to sob lightly. This time when he pulled away Harry didn't look back even as he passed the door and walked out of the house for the final time of his residency.

Harry and Kaden walked down the weathered stone path which eventually left the grounds and led to the small town of Godric's Hollow. The Ravenclaw pair only ventured to outside the ward field, "you happy to be leaving the Hollow?"

"You have no idea." Harry said. "How are we going to get to your dad's office? I don't know where it is."

"I'll side-along apparate you." Kaden said and he took a deep breath as they cleared the gates. "You're going to find out a lot about me. I'll be honest when I say some of it really isn't all that good, so don't freak out okay?"

Harry shot Kaden a curious look.

"This is it."


	4. History 101

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 3- History 101

Harry always thought normal apparition was bad but side along apparition felt even worse. Instead of being squeezed through a plastic tube by yourself, you were being squeezed through a plastic tube with someone else. An uncomfortable apparition later and the pair were in a city. "Where are we?" Harry asked warily.

"In Glasgow, my dad's office is a bit away." Kaden said. "C'mon, we're late as it is."

"So you just apparate into a muggle street all the time?"

Kaden shook his head in annoyance. "Registered apparition point, I think," He said, vaguely remembering this spot next to Central Station as such.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"I told you my dad's office. It's the big glass building at the end of the street we're on."

Harry followed in silence. After ten minutes they came to a large building next to a motorway that was comprised almost completely of glass. Harry took a second to admire it before getting pulled into the building by Kaden. In a minute they were in an elevator heading to a tenth floor office block and Kaden was fidgeting uncharacteristically.

"Don't be surprised; me and my dad aren't talking, the whole 'Lana thing pissed him off pretty bad." Kaden said as they walked from the elevator to find a reception area and a large sign behind the desk saying _Blackwood Industries and Private Security._

Harry stopped and had a look around as Kaden walked up to the pretty brunette receptionist, "Hey Ash, my dad about?"

Ashley looked up from her work, her dark eyes shining with recognition. "Hello Kaden. Yes, your Father is in his office, but he is none too happy with you. I suppose; when is he ever?"

Kaden grinned.

"He pushed back a very important meeting because you were late, so off with you, before Mr Blackwood becomes too exasperated."

"Will do Ash," Kaden beckoned to Harry and directed him down the hall, past what seemed like hundreds of office cubicles.

Harry felt nerves. "Why does your dad want to meet me?"

They reached a large wooden double door with a golden plaque on the left side door which read _Adam David Blackwood, CEO, Blackwood Industries and Private Security. _Kaden stopped, "Well you asked for answers and you're going to get some."

Harry shifted nervously as Kaden reached to open the door. Kaden found an electronic card reader was the new lock.

"Try knocking?" Harry suggested.

"I think I'll manage." That's said; Kaden placed a hand over the reader and fried it, the door popped open. Together they entered the office to find Kaden's dad sitting in a high backed leather chair at a large brown oak desk. He was looking over some papers on his desk. The entire wall behind him was glass and looked out over the city of Glasgow. Kaden walked further into the spacious office and lay back on a leather couch to the side.

Harry sat on one of the armchairs near the desk, nowhere near as comfortable as his friend. Despite dating Karen for the majority of the summer before his fifth year he had never met Kaden's dad but noticed their striking resemblance. Adam Blackwood wore a smart grey suit, with a darker shirt and silver-grey tie. His hair was the same blondish-brown hybrid that Kaden's was but slightly longer and dusted with silver. He stopped writing and placed his papers at the side of his desk and Harry noticed he possessed exactly the same colour of eyes as his sons and daughter, if not a hint more serious.

"You are late." Adam said curtly, as he got up and walked the short distance to the small sitting area. Kaden gave a half-hearted shrug and his Father's attention returned to Harry. Adam's gaze was piercing and Harry felt a slightest touch on his mental shields as he sat down. Adam tipped his head in acknowledgement. "Sorry, that is a bad habit when you work with non-magic people more than capable wizards, you must be Harry." Adam reached over and offered a hand which Harry shook.

"And you're Kaden and Karen's dad."

Adam nodded and smiled good-naturedly. "Yes, my name is Adam David Blackwood, I'm quite sure my son told you nothing about me."

"Well yeah." Harry said with a short laugh. "Karen mentioned you though."

"Thank god for good daughters." Adam shed his jacket. "Well, I am the CEO of Blackwood Industries and Private Security and own the major shareholding. My family come from a line of Scottish-Irish with a touch of Welsh, wizards who don't interact with the magical world in the most direct ways."

Harry was curious, "Direct ways?"

"I am sure Kaden has not told you, but I am the Master of the Elemental Council. I head the Academy in this country, although I tend delegate most of my duties to my friend, Master Gordon. I'm also the Advanced Swordsmanship Class Instructor but mostly Connor or one of his friends teaches for me."

The confusion was building in Harry's head. "Adam, what are you talking about?"

Adam let out a sigh at his son, who was almost asleep; he hadn't told Harry a thing.

"I'm kinda lost here." Harry admitted.

"Okay then." Adam said. "Well firstly, my Order is part of Alliance of Five. The Alliance was forged over two hundred and fifty years ago during the reign of the then Dark Lord Count Vayne Kruhl. He was a man born to a non-magical family of the German Aristocracy who went on to attend the Durmstrang Institute. He was a very powerful wizard and had taken or destroyed every magical community in mainland Europe; he however left non-magic peoples relatively untouched. There was however a large scale war at the time; which we are unsure if he influenced to any great extent. This caught the attention of four magical races. Any guesses?"

Harry shook his head helplessly.

Kaden answered in a bored monotone, he wasn't asleep yet. "Veela, Elves, Lycans or Werewolves as Wizards call them and Vampires."

"Vampires!" Harry exclaimed incredulously. "You call Vampires a magical race?"

"Yes we do, unlike Wizards we do not consider the magical and non-magical worlds beneath our feet. In the case of Vampires have amazing abilities. They are immortal and have speed, reflexes and strength that most humans could never attain and of course the ability to sense magic and by extension, capacity to control an Element in humans." Adam's answered; his voice was calm and even.

"But they drink human blood." Harry stated, despite the simple explanation.

"Harry you need not worry. The Vampires with whom we associate feed from humans very little and if so only willing humans. Most survive by injecting a serum which suppresses their need to feed by allowing their bodies to sustain the chemical haemoglobin which fuels their baser needs. Feeding has some magical components but they can be suppressed with time and discipline. Those you are thinking of, come from one of the three major Vampire Houses or clans if you will. There is also rogue Vampires out to consider but the _Liberi Noctis_, the Vampiric sect of the Alliance try to control the rouge population. There are the _Day-Walkers, _half-vampires, but they are few and rarely do any survive birth. They are the smallest organisation of the Alliance, only numbering thirty two."

Adam continued undeterred. "The Alliance was created in order to destroy the Dark Lord but even together the four races were not strong enough to defeat him and called on the Elemental Order which was founded about six to seven hundred years earlier, it was actually two of your founders who created us Rowena before she moved East and Helga. The Alliance saw Elementals as the most capable of Wizard kind."

"So the Alliance united to defeat the Dark Lord. It was a long and bloody war ending with the near extinction of the Free-Elves but they survived even if their population is few. The purpose of the Alliance is to safeguard the magical world in times of need, even if many of my council would say the Alliance is self-serving and we are left to uphold these tenants."

Harry accepted Adam's explanation and relaxed, availed slightly. "Why are wizards not part of this _Alliance_?"

Adam shook his head. "Harry, you seem like an open minded person, however even you hold certain prejudices; as evidenced by your disgust of the Vampires. The ruling class, the people who direct the wizarding world, such as the old pureblood families of House of Lords and Wizengamot are inflexible. They hold even greater prejudices; they look down upon a people more advanced culturally and technologically. They once saw Veela as nothing more than whores for their personal amusement, despite that some could use human magic effectively and when they created Veela by breeding with Forest and River Nymphs and had the gall to claim ownership of them until the Veela Rebellions of the late 1500s. Elves are much the same, treated with complete disrespect like slaves and not the powerful beings they are and as such no person of our Order is permitted to o_wn _an Elf in any capacity, unless they are free, paid and have adequate accommodation. Rouge vampires are tolerated and allowed to kill non-magical people at will digression so long as they don't attack the magical population. They treat Lycans like second class citizens, despite the advances in potion making which have made Lycanthropy mostly manageable."

Harry made to interrupt, hoping to intercede on his behalf. All of his Elves were paid. Harry's mother could never turn a stray Elf away, but he was silenced by Adam.

"Granted, this is not the opinion of some Harry but the leaders and most important figures in the Wizarding World hold some if not all. Wizards are arrogant and opportunistic Harry; they even punish heavily those who are the same with other natural gifts, such as our people or due to the mere presence of non-magic blood. Magic is the lifeblood of all; even the non-magic population have traces of it. It is the spark or soul of every creature on this Earth with the minority having the ability to harness it effectively. Some non-magic people have amazing abilities, such watchers, prophets of a type, pushers and mind walkers who can bypass even the strongest mental shields, powerful telekinetics and others with abilities we don't know about. The others of the Alliance refuse to acknowledge Wizards and their plight for these reasons."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I still don't understand why I've never heard of you?"

"As I said, we tend to operate quietly; we help when needed and safeguard the magical world as much as possible."

"I understand why you hide, but how can the Dark Lord cause so much trouble? From what you are saying, your organisation is very powerful. Could the Order not destroy him before he causes too much damage? What about the Muggle Government? Don't they know of you?"

Adam leaned back in his chair with a smile, "More questions."

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

Adam shook his head. "Don't be. They are good questions and questions are a sign of a keen mind, not very long ago my son was the same." He said motioning to a lightly sleeping Kaden and the two shared a laugh. "Back to business, the fact is, the Dark Lord is a lot more powerful than the Order of the Phoenix give him credit for. He has amassed an impressive Army of his Allies, such as Vampires and Lycans, Giants and other disgruntled magical creatures. Even some disillusioned Veela and Free-Elves have joined his cause. While his numbers may be manageable and we could win, we would win at great cost, it would be a hollow victory. We wish that cut the cost."

Harry understood the reasoning.

"It will interest you to know that I fought the Dark Lord once and I am one of the few to escape with my life, like you. He is most powerful wizard I have ever fought and has potential for more despite his advancing years. His skill was, too great, for my own."

Surprised, Harry looked up to see a sad smile grace Adam's features, despite looking so young before Harry saw the deep lines and crevasses of age labour his forehead and eyes.

"I barely escaped with my life; my brother arrived in time to save me but was not as fortunate, I assume you know my other son?"

Harry nodded.

"And you know that by blood he is my nephew?"

Harry nodded again.

"It was his father, my brother Andrew, who died saving me from the Dark Lord. He stopped the Dark Lord's killing blow but I was in no state to fight and he activated my emergency Portkey before the Dark Lord struck him down. I wasn't the same for a very long time after that day." Adam paused. "It is important you know you will never be the perfect soldier, no matter how effective your training or steadfast your resolve. Every second your beliefs will be challenged, you will wonder why you were placed on Earth if only to be an instrument of destruction. If your only purpose was to lose the people you love and watch darkness ravage this world like an incurable cancer. I was lost and for a long time I wasn't in a fit state to look after my own children. That is why Kaden resents me, why Karen distances herself from me and why Connor excels to gain my attention, when they needed me I wasn't there. Even now I place too much expectation on their shoulders as I did with Andrew and..." He stopped himself. "Sorry about that."

Harry shook his head, though he silently wondered if he would feel such sadness should his brother die. "It's alright."

"No it is not Harry, you are by no means my psychiatrist and you have no need to be burdened by my troubles. I do however want you to understand our ways. The Assassins I command as Master of the Order are all flawed individuals who deal with their problems as best they can. While I may not be as strict as those before be, mostly because I can understand what loss, love and pressure can do to a young mind but as with Kaden. When someone is falling from the path I will take action to steady them, or as in some of our worst cases I will stop them. That is both a reassurance Harry not a warning. Remember we are always here, if you feel you are being pushed too far, too soon let us know."

"I will, if I need help I'll ask." Harry said, not quite sure what he was saying, he hadn't thought of what _could _happen to him in the future. It didn't seem like he had much of a choice in his future.

"That is very good to know Harry. To answer your other question, yes the non-magic government do know of us and through Blackwood Private Security we have a standing arrangement to help them with certain _problems_ should they arise." Adam said evasively.

"What kind of problems?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Problems of a military nature, certain situations require a different approach, which magic can provide." Adam stated professionally.

Harry accepted this, but he intended to get a fuller answer from Kaden. "What about these _organizations _Kaden warned me about?"

"Ah, the Knights of the Paradynian Order."

"Who are they?"

"They are an ancient Order of Knights who want to kill or destroy every Elemental." Adam stated simply.

"Why?" Harry questioned, there had to be a reason.

"It is their belief; that we should not be able wield the powers of God. Only he, in their eyes, should be able to control the ancient Elements and the destruction that can be wrought from them." Adam paused thoughtfully. "Harry, you may not understand but a long time ago Pure Elementals were much more powerful in comparison to normal humans and archaic Wizards. They seemed to be Gods in many ways, controlling storms, the seas, fire and even the very earth. Although Earth Movers are a rare breed which we have not seen for over eighty years and from the accounts of history, most were mentally impaired in some capacity and not able to control their powers very well. These Elementals ruled as _Gods_, and not very well I might add. They used their power to control the masses and wage war against one another. However eventually Wizards evolved to a point where they could defend themselves and together with non-magical people turned against their so called _Gods _and overthrew them, turning their existence into the myths and legends, from the Roman Gods to the Olympians. And while their intentions were pure, as so many begin, they lost sight of their true goal of protecting from those who abused their power. They eventually determined that all Elementals, regardless of history had to be policed and killed to protect the future. Out of that objective, the Knights of the Paradynian Order were formed. To protect ourselves some of us came together and created the Order of the Element, eventually integrating with and up taking the traditions of the noble Assassin's Creed, an Order of special individuals, not magical who also fought for their own freedom."

"But none of us are that powerful, it nearly killed me using my power like that." Harry said, disbelief creeping into his tone.

"That is true Harry, in a way. There are very few pure Elementals now. It is extremely rare to be born even a partial Elemental outside of families who already are Element users. To be born a pure Elemental though is even rarer, even in our community. By statistical analysis there are only between fifty and three hundred left in the world and I currently know of twenty-six. The watchers I employ help us along with the _Liberi Noctis _help us track these people. Most are young like you and Kaden, many scared and fearful of their potential. There are three are in this room to be exact."

Harry was taken aback. _I'm a pure Elemental?_

"While it is true your powers can become so destructive they can literally tear your body apart, you have to control your power, temper your emotions. Elemental magic can be very destructive in the hands of an unprepared practitioner. It is how you use that power, how you feed and control it which determines what you can do. You can be drawn in by your darker side until it consumes you or you can use it and feed on it to fuel your power. That is why you almost killed yourself, you weren't used to the more destructive aspects of your power and couldn't control it properly when you tired so your body reacted in the only way it could. It _purged _the uncontrolled magic from your system as best it could, but you were injured and destabilized core couldn't convert your Element back to magic properly. That is why I want you to come to our Academy, learn to trust your power and become stronger; you won't learn how to do that at Hogwarts."

Harry looked away; he remembered the malevolence, the sadistic empowerment, he had so much power at his fingertips during the First Task when the Dragon poured flame into him, poured liquid power into his veins until he was ready to burst. At that point he was wavering on a knife edge, his control could have slipped and the cyclone of fire he created could have killed everyone in the stands. Harry now understood why the Headmaster was unappreciative of his performance, the Old Man wasn't jealous of the power Harry displayed, he was genuinely concerned about his other student's safety. In that context, what Adam was saying didn't sound too far-fetched.

"Harry I know what you are thinking, don't be ashamed of it. When there is a thunder storm over Glasgow, theoretically I could control it enough to destroy the entire city, but I detest the horrible legacy my ancestors cursed my family with. The Knights are a secret organization, even more than our own Order. We have very little information on them. From what we do know, they are mainly based in North America and our Academy is perhaps in the most danger. Like us, they have ways of detecting Elemental powers when they manifest. We have to find those with our power before they do. You must understand; they have spies everywhere even Hogwarts. When your power was revealed it was publicized so much that they couldn't touch you, but if you choose to join us, their inhibitions will eventually drop and you will be hunted like the rest of us. They won't hesitate to ally themselves with the Dark Lord if it means destroying us, they have done so before. If you choose not to join us and go back to school, we will not stop you. However, your memory will be modified and Kaden won't return with you, his time at Hogwarts is complete."

Harry frowned. "What can I do for you? From what you said you give people this opportunity when they are much younger?"

"We need you." Adam sighed wearily. "The war with the Dark Lord will be terrible. I hate putting kids like you and Kaden through this, but it needs to be done. With your future powers and knowledge of true magic you will become an extremely useful addition to Kaden's _Reapers_. Also I have no doubt you will become a prominent leader of our people. You could even join the ranks of our Operative Corp once you are qualified, and of course pass their training. From what Kaden has told me you will learn nothing of value returning to Hogwarts."

"How would I explain it to the Headmaster?" Harry wondered aloud.

A cold look came over Adam's face. "Albus knows very well not to cross me, he could not take you by force and he would be ill advised to try. While I am far from his match, he cannot deny the combined power of the Masters of my Order."

Harry was relieved by the confidence in Adam's voice.

"So will you accept a place at our Academy?"

Harry smiled despite his unease; he knew he had to learn to control his power better, he had to become stronger. The possibility of repeating the night of the third task wasn't a thought he wanted to entertain, he unconsciously pulled at his jacket sleeves, "definitely."

"Good, I will take care of the arrangements. You can tell your parents if you wish though it is your choice. If not I can arrange something as a cover." Adam said.

"Don't worry, I'm seventeen, I can do what I want." Harry said sharply, he was of age.

Adam nodded. "You should keep on good terms with your parents. I would prefer you not tell them the full story, but it is your choice assuming you can trust them. I would prefer you had their approval but you are welcome nonetheless, my son!" Adam said 'son' loudly while rapping a hand on the hardwood coffee table.

Kaden woke with a start and swore under his breath.

Adam continued with a grin at his son's expense, "-will take you on a quick tour of the Academy as I cannot; won't you Kaden?"

Kaden was still in the process of wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Harry laughed and Kaden glared at him.

Adam continued. "I will advise you not to take your prejudices into the Academy, some Lycans and Veela also attend through exchange programs and other circumstance. Also, be cautious as you know the effect a Veela can have on you and Lycans tend to have a quick temper. My son could tell you about both." He looked at Kaden pointedly.

Kaden brushed off his father's warning. "Can we get the portkey dad, I have better things to do than listen to your Order promoting sermon."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Kaden's attitude but Adam ignored him and moved to his desk and produced an ornate silver knife. It shone with a faint blue aura indicating its nature as a portkey.

"This will take you to the Academy. Kaden will show you around before the shopping trip you have with my daughter and then I do believe Kaden has invited his, rather interesting group of old friends to christen your new apartment." Adam smiled at the thought; it was good to have his son seeing his old friends again. He had drifted so very far from them over the course of his time at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, he has." Harry said ruffling his hair nervously.

"Are you coming round tonight dad?" Kaden asked.

"No I will leave it to the younger generation, I have some business to finish here and then later at the Academy."

"Okay, can we go?" Kaden asked.

"When you are ready," Adam said pushing the portkey to the edge of his desk.

Kaden picked it up from the edge and presented the handle to Harry.

Harry took a hold of it as Kaden said, "See you soon Dad."

"Bye son."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said unsurely as he felt magic build inside the portkey.

"No problem Harry and it's just Ad-"

xxxxx

Harry landed on a patch of grass, on his ass as usual after a portkey trip. Harry had always wondered what was with him when it came to magical transportation. _Maybe Kaden has a point with the car._ Harry thought as he got up and dusted himself off, pulling down his sleeves and looking around. All he saw where the unmistakable Scottish hills and miles of fields in the distance, much like Hogwarts there was a lake and a large forest surrounding the borders, but no gravely road and no magical village in the distance.

Harry was confused, "Are we in the wrong place?" They were standing in the middle of an empty field.

Kaden shook his head, "The Academy is hidden just like Hogwarts!"

Harry followed as Kaden started to walk along a bricked pathway slowly appearing below their feet. "Where is-" Harry stopped as his magical sense lit up, momentarily showing the colourful streams and hues of the barrier they passed. It was bright and his hands pawed the air like a cat until it cleared.

And suddenly in the middle of the once clear grounds stood a large sky blue building shaped like an abnormal upturned cone.

Above it was a glorious ring of gold, a halo suspended in the air by what could only be magic. It was unlike any building he had ever seen. It was entrancing, unique, whomever had created it had poured there heart, soul and possibly magic into it. The building was sky blue and dazzling white against the bright summer sun. Unlike Hogwarts it was surrounded with lush gardens and various sporting grounds. Harry even spotted a Quidditch pitch. Even more unlike Hogwarts it had a large open entrance and Harry could see into the heart of the Academy and the golden pillar which stretched to its peak.

"What was that barrier?"

"A cloaking barrier, it shields the Academy from detection, we can't have Aurors coming to the door. It's taken down once or twice a year to help filter out the excess magic that builds, but we usually do an infil' and mess with their magical detection gear so they're none the wiser." Kaden said as they entered a garden-like area not far from the entrance.

"Excess magic?"

"We use a lot of non-magical equipment in our operations so we have to make sure we don't become like Hogwarts." Kaden said.

Harry could have guessed that. "Operations? Anything like how you happened to turn up at Hogwarts in third year?"

"I knew this would come up at some point." Kaden muttered.

"Well get on with it. Explain."

Kaden had a sharp look in his ice blue eyes. "What do you want to know? That it was my mission to befriend the _boy-who-lived_ and bring him over to _our_ side."

Harry laughed condescendingly. "You didn't do a very good job did you? Got the wrong brother."

Kaden returned the laugh with his trademarked smirk. "For such a smart guy you're short sighted little boy at times."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked narrowing his eyes.

"Do you really think that the Council of Masters would send me on a mission to bring the _boy-who-lived_'s brother to our side?" Kaden scoffed, "You are the boy-who-lived you idiot!"

"No I'm not … no one ever-" Harry managed to stutter, pulling at his sleeves nervously.

Kaden placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, calming him slightly. "So the scar, Elemental, best looking best mate ever didn't at least give you a hint." Kaden joked. "Harry, _you're_ the one that fought him, _you're_ the one who stood his ground, _you're_ the one who kicked a Hungarian Horntail into next year and_ you_ won the Tri-Wizard Tournament! James is lucky _you _are or he'd be dead. When he found you guys, he tried to kill you first and when he did, it marked you both and the influx of foreign magic at such a young age caused your Elemental powers to develop later than normal. When you hit second year one of our watchers saw you, a vampire called Vincent checked you out and the Council put the mission together. I was to come and look out for you and eventually bring you into the Order."

Harry tried to speak but was cut off yet again.

"Shut-up and let me explain. Before your third year, I had…" Kaden hesitated, something he never did in Harry's company. "Things happened that I would change..." he shook himself. "It doesn't matter; I needed some time away and it was the best thing for me. I had to get over what had happened or at least try, now it's time for you to come into my world."

Harry smiled genuinely. "Thanks, when you came it was good to actually have a friend that James couldn't drive away."

"You're my best mate Harry; don't ever think any different. When you're standing on that line, I'll be right next to you to the end, I promise." Kaden assured him.

Harry was silent. "Thank you." He said finally, unsure of just what else to say.

Kaden let it go. "Are ready for your tour of the Academy of the Element, Cadet Potter?"

"Yes, Captain!" Harry said with a grin, attempting a sloppy salute.

"Fuck off!"

xxxxx

About an hour later Harry and Kaden emerged from the Headmaster's office on the topmost floor. Harry met Adam's lifelong friend and Master of the Order, Master Gordon or 'Sunny' as Kaden called him. Sunny informed Harry he hated being called Master Gordon as it made him feel old, something he felt his whitened hair already attested to.

Harry even learned more of his best friend. Including the fact that Kaden was actually a year older, as was Karen, they were eighteen. That at least explained how Kaden could drive a car for so long while he was underage and why Karen was a year above the two at Beuxbatons.

Sunny explained the mechanics of the Academy and that Harry wouldn't be attending traditional classes. Instead he would have tutors from Kaden's squad, the _Reapers _and some Operators from Blackwood Private Security as by Harry's age students were Assassins and rarely took classes, or had moved onto other endeavours. His knowledge of conventional magic was also expansive for his age, so he would only have to train in certain combat and physical elements. He also learned that everyone who attended the Academy was given a choice to either stay on or go back to some semblance of a normal life. Harry had already made his choice.

"So was that a satisfactory induction?" Kaden asked as they walked from the elevator and toward the dorms. The Academy was simple to get around, in the centre stood a large rounded pillar containing elevators to the classrooms and other areas with a walkway encircling the base. There were a total of eight walkways connected to the pillar, each leading off to a separate area. One led to the dorms, another to the infirmary, the garage, cafeteria, library, a large courtyard for outdoor classes, the training centre and finally the last leading outside to the front entrance.

"Kaden there is one thing."

"Shoot." Kaden said.

"I'm not too sure about joining the _Reapers_. I'll probably be more of a liability." Harry said as he pulled at his sleeves again, thinking of the night of the third task again.

Kaden watched the gesture but didn't say anything. "You'll be fine; you have a better knowledge of conventional magic than the rest of us put together. You already know the basics of your Element too, so a month or two with Richie and you'll be able to pull off the more advanced stuff. I'll be training you personally with weapons. We won't be going on too many missions anyway, the _Talons_ and _Wolves_ are on active just now, I think. We'll get stuck with recon until we return to full service when Connor gets back. Don't worry about it; if I don't think you're ready you won't be going." They took a sharp right into the squad section of the dorms. "Your room is next to mine and the rest of the _Reapers_."

"Do we have to stay here all the time?" Harry asked as they strode down the white washed hall.

"Nah, once you hit the squads or the Op Corp you only stay if you need somewhere to crash." Kaden said and stopped in front of a grey door. On the door was a small silver plaque with curling black writing, _Room 10c Harry Potter, Reaper Apprentice._ The room was barely a quarter the size of Harry's bedroom at his ancestral home. The walls were plain white and the carpet was a rough material coloured grey. A plain sheeted single bed was placed to the left of a small window which faced the grounds, a small desk and chair made up the rest of his furniture. Next to the desk was a door which led into a small bathroom.

"It isn't much." Kaden said.

"It's better than having to share a room with six guys." Harry took the offered card from Kaden.

"We don't have as many students as Hogwarts. If you want during the week you can bring some stuff here make it look a bit better, personally I can't stand this fucking place…all the cheap plastic, shitty carpeting and cleanness does my head in!"

And Harry could have sworn he saw a hint of sadness but he didn't bother. Kaden may show the emotional depth of a teaspoon on the surface, but Harry knew there were some secrets he couldn't tell him, but Harry could respect that. Everyone had their secrets, even him.

"We've only an hour until you need to meet Fleur and Karen. Want to dive down to the training centre and meet the guys?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

xxxxx

Five minutes later they arrived in the training centre. The main hall was at least as large as the Great hall at Hogwarts and the walls were lined weapons and equipment. There was even a side room designated by a sign, _Shooting Range_. Kaden led Harry to the far end.

Each section of weaponry had a name and crest above them. The _Talons_, _Harpies_, _Ravens_, _Wolves_ and finally Harry saw the _Reapers _crest above a wall of weaponry. The crest was a black winged angel and a small scroll decorated the bottom which Harry couldn't read properly due to his impaired sight. He hated having glasses, at least he was of age and could get it fixed but Harry couldn't help but notice several girls with silvery-blond hair, obviously Veela, at the training circles around the weapon racks marked _Harpies_. Harry as they passed he didn't feel the usual assault against his mental defences which came with close proximity to Veela.

When they reached the far end of the hall, the _Reaper's_ area held a total of six guys. Two were in each training circle, while the remaining two were over at the weapon racks.

"_Reapers ..._ Attention!" Kaden shouted.

Harry watched them to drop their weapons and stand in a straight line in front of Kaden, saluting him. When the _Reapers_ looked at Kaden, his smirk patronising in all its glory, they all relaxed.

One of them, around Harry's height who sported black hair and dark colourful eyes stepped forward. "It's only you boss? We thought the Commander was back or something."

"Just me Rossi, Connor's still on his trip." Kaden said. "I've got the new guy here for you." He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and he stumbled forward. "This, my esteemed and revered fellows, is none other than the _boy-who-lived _himself_,_ if you'd like to bow."

They all laughed.

The one who spoke to Kaden stepped forward extending a hand to Harry. "Alright mate, I'm Ross Grieg, call me Rossi."

Harry shook his hand. "I'm Harry, Harry Sirius Potter."

"I know son, we all know." Rossi said as he eyed the Captain slip away.

Rossi placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and turned him towards the _Reapers_. "This here merry band of piss heads, misguided philanthropists and all around assholes ... are the aforementioned, rather legendary I might add, _Reapers_. We'll start from the top. That's Richard Jackson, Richie to his friends. He's our resident tortured soul; get more than a sentence from him an hour and you'll win the pool. He's our First Lieutenant and a fireboy like you." Rossi said, pointing to a tall guy about 6'2 with jet black hair and blue highlights.

Richie tipped his head in response.

"He doesn't talk much. That's our Second Lt, John Anderson. He's our resident, dildo stuck up his arse officer, he's wanted the Captain's job for years. And it may interest you to know our favourite Lt is also in a relationship with your ex! Got to be the worst kept secret this side of Europe." Rossi said with a grin.

"Fuck off Rossi, we'll talk later Potter." John said, trying to keep a straight face and turning to leave.

"Oh frosty are we? Little jealous Jonny's back!" Rossi proclaimed with a wide grin but only got the finger in response and moved on. "The ginger one there, that's my little brother Paul."

"Welcome to the team mate!" Paul said cheerily, shaking Harry's hand. "I had better go and see what the Lt's up to!"

Rossi watched his brother walk away. "The little bastard's nearly nineteen and still steals my porn, says it all."

Harry snorted in amusement.

Rossi was down to the last two. "That there is Mark, the tanned one. He's the main reason for our rather coloured rapsheet and why we went from co-ed changing rooms to separate ones. As you can imagine, the act was a lot more fulfilling than the outcome."

"Hey, you were in on that just as much as me!" Mark said with a wink at Harry, "Good to see you Potter, for your information Rossi just didn't get caught!" Mark finished walking off in the direction of the _Ravens_.

"And last but not least is Ollie, our Technical Sergeant. He's our geek, we look after him." Rossi said, indicating the last and smallest of the group who was wearing glasses like Harry. "I assume you've got some complicated shit to do with a computer Oliver?"

"Yes I do Ross, Mr Potter, it's a pleasure." Ollie said slight bow, before doing the same as the rest and walking away.

Rossi turned to Harry. "The Commander's on a mission at this very moment, but you'll-"

"-I already know him."

"How do you know the Commander?" Rossi asked.

"He was at Hogwarts for a few years." Harry answered.

"Oh yeah, that's how me and the kid ended up coming here-"

"-CAN'T YOU TAKE A FUCKING HINT!"

Harry swivelled towards the voice he recognized as Kaden, as did Rossi.

"Shit," Rossi murmured. "No wonder everyone else split. Come on, time for your first episode of_ the Fucked-Up Fairy Tale_."

"The what?"

"Just wait and see..." Rossi said.

Harry followed him to the disturbance and surprise, surprise, Kaden was arguing with a Veela. Harry had viewed that spectacle before and that alone was one time too many. Except that time there wasn't a quickly gathering crowd. Kaden couldn't quite stay away from them at the Quidditch World Cup. Actually if Harry was right, the girl looked _familiar?_ Harry was sure he recognized her; she was one of the Bulgaria cheerleaders Kaden tried to chat up.

Well not that night anyway, Kaden did look a little _too_ at ease with the girl.

_Guess she's the clingy type?_ Harry thought and only Merlin knew why, she was hot. The thin white cotton tank top, grey joggers, the light sheen of perspiration over her perfectly white features only enhanced the allure of her Veela nature. If Harry's taste wasn't darker he wouldn't have minded some consideration. Harry didn't get to hear what the girl said but his friend's response was scathing at best.

"Look _Princess_, you want your idyllic little Prince Charming...newsflash, I'm not fucking him...I'm an alcoholic, drug addled teenager who has a liking for sex with as many girls as he can convince in the great fucking hope that he can screw away his unrelenting abandonment issues...you are and always have been a willing customer, albeit one-" Kaden gave her a pointed once over "-very fucking hot customer...understand yet?...no?...well your best mate or little sis' might; guess which one I've fucked? ... and no don't worry it wasn't dear little virginal Penelope," Kaden laughed. "Oh wait…it was…guess Camille was just the entrée before the rather delectable meal..." Kaden leaned in, toward the _Princess's _ear. "Now unless you plan on spreading those fine French legs anytime soon, get the fuck away from me and save yourself the embarrassment Miss Martineau." Kaden's hand clasped around her blue jewelled necklace and he pulled. "Actually, I'll leave; let you contemplate my everlasting hotness from afar."

Harry watched as the girl slapped him not just once, but twice and a third time for good measure before turning towards what he guessed her sister and best friend_; _and by her look she was irate.

Kaden parted the crowd and got to Harry and Rossi. Kaden winked at him as he slid the necklace into his pocket. "I'll keep that for later."

"Is that our daily dose of fuck-me-I'm-a-poor-sad-filthy-rich-little-bastard over with then?" Rossi asked, bored with the poor showing, the Captain could have been in better form. Rossi knew him for long enough to tell the shit he spun about Cam and Penny was complete bollocks; it was only a way to get the _Princess_ off his back for a day or two.

"Well at least she can't shout at me about 'Lana, well I can't understand her when she shouts; same thing. I'll be good for a few days till she gets a new translation crystal, she's too lazy to actually learn English!" Kaden said with a grin at Harry, "how you liking my world so far?"

"It feels like I just walked into a soap opera." Harry deadpanned.

Rossi smirked, putting an arm around Kaden and Harry, leading them away. "You know Cap'in; I think I'm going to like this kid!"


	5. When Angels Come Calling

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 4- When Angels Comes Calling

Harry leaned back tiredly. It was an exhausting day following Karen, Fleur and their friend Penny around London in the morning and Paris in the late afternoon. The three forced him to follow them around each and every shop with limitless stamina; making him carry every bag. Harry could tell they enjoyed themselves, but it got old quick for him even if he did enjoy Karen's company a touch more than he should have.

Harry opened his eyes and he could see the door to his bedroom. The room was like the one in his old home; midnight blue and white with a hint of silver; Harry didn't like bronze, and a tad smaller but much more modern but he found himself missing the aged wood smell of his old home. It was much more calming than the odour of fresh paint.

The living room was simply decorated and its main feature was a magnificent black granite fireplace beneath a flat screen mounted on the wall and various muggle devices connected to it in alcoves burrowed under the floating hearth, both which faced a U shaped couch. The entire area was sunk two feet into the floor and a slight step was needed to get into the kitchen and other areas. All around the room were small frames containing pictures of the Blackwood family with a few of Harry with them and a few conservative paintings; obviously Karen's inner interior designer coming to the fore.

Harry learned that Karen was a full-fledged Assassin like her brother, a Lieutenant of the _Harpies_. She only went to Beuxbatons because a few other _Harpies_ also went. They were granted leave to protect various important Veela who were blessed with human magic, but the program was entirely optional. Karen was in her room talking to John, her boyfriend, not that Harry needed reminding of the tall, straight laced Lieutenant.

Kaden wasn't around but Harry didn't question his absence. Kaden liked being alone, Harry was much the same, both where lonely people underneath and liked solitude. That understanding founded their friendship, or so Harry always thought. It certainly wasn't Kaden's winning personality.

Having nothing better to do Harry stood and stretched, Kaden hadn't got Pepsi to bring over any of his DVD collection and the flat was still fairly bare in that regard. So he took the opportunity to walk along to Karen's bedroom, stopping to knock the door lightly. "Mind if I come in?"

The door opened itself and Harry found Karen lying on a pale yellow covered bed with a mobile phone to her ear. He took the hint and stood in the doorway for her to finish, finding that the room was mainly pale yellow. Her bed was at the far end of the room, there was a desk off to one side, next it a door to a walk in wardrobe and on the opposite side of the room a door to her en-suite bathroom. She refused to share a bathroom with two guys.

Harry heard a quick "Bye" and Karen her threw her phone away, it impacted the wall and fell away in pieces. "Problem?" Harry he asked and took a seat at the desk, not bothered by the anger. Karen broke things when she was angry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Karen accused; looking at him with a sharp ice blue stare.

Harry held his hands up in surrender. "What are you on about 'Kay?"

Karen narrowed her eyes, "About Kaden completely humiliating the freaking Veela Princess!"

"She's a Princess? I thought she was a cheerleader for the Bulgaria?" Harry said, wincing slightly at the pathetic nature of his statement.

Karen shook her head. "She is a Princess, not a bloody cheerleader! She was at the Cup for a reason but god knows Kaden done his level best to screw it up for her! It doesn't matter; I need to know what she said to him."

Harry cast his mind back and extracted nothing. "I don't know, Rossi was introducing me to the guys and then Kaden got pissed off and wasn't very nice to her."

"So the _Fairy Tale _continues?" Karen asked, getting up and going to her wardrobe.

"That actually happens all the time?"

"Sadly enough, it does." Karen said softly, sifting through her jackets.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Kaden doesn't stay with girls; he rubs it in their face that much that they end up hating him or they already hated him to begin with..."

Karen pointed to a picture frame on her dresser. "That's why."

Harry got up and moved over to the dresser, picking up the silver framed photograph. He took a moment to look at the picture and it was Kaden with a girl. He looked younger, his hair was slightly blonder and longer but that would make sense because it looked as though he was in a country with decent weather, his sunburned face just confirmed it.

The girl was beautiful, not the ethereal Veela beauty but a natural beauty few he knew possessed. Her hair was thick, curling a touch at the tips and the deepest of browns, almost black. Harry had never saw Kaden smile so freely. Harry watched Karen as she hastily wiped away a tear; Karen hated to look weak in front of anyone.

"He loved her you know?"

Harry nodded.

"No I mean he really _loved_ her, that crazy you know they'll be together forever kind of love even when we were still so young. He still does." Karen said as Harry passed her the picture. Karen looked at it with glistening ice blue eyes and sat on her bed.

Harry put an arm around her; she rested her head on his shoulder with tears freely running down her cheeks. "It's okay, it's only me." Harry whispered, placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

Karen sniffed as her tears seeped through his shirt. "Allie was my best friend. We started the Academy at the same time. She was like Kaden and me, she was a Thunderkid. When they met there was a spark between them, literally, he even smiled at her." Karen smiled through the tears as the memory washed over her. "When we were little, Kaden was quiet, like Connor. He only got worse after mum died; he only talked to me and Connor for years after. He didn't speak a word to dad until he was six and a half and that was only to tell him to leave, that we didn't need him and Pepsi would look after us." She managed a laugh; Kaden loved that little House Elf. "When they first met she wouldn't leave him alone, I loved her for that; she never gave up on him. She convinced him that despite everything he could be as _normal_ as everyone else. It was always there, anyone could see it, and Allison filled that hole inside of him. It was the year before he went to Hogwarts they got together. For months he worked to get onto one of the squads and finally became a _Reaper_. Connor was their Captain. It wasn't until a month later, during Kaden's fourth mission Commander Lyle was killed by Vampires and Connor got the top job. Most of the squad was massacred except Connor and John. Everyone thought he was dead but me, I knew he was still alive, I didn't feel him die and Allie believed me. We convinced Connor too."

Harry's understood, he could feel James, however distantly at the edges of his perception. He always could.

"It took Connor more than a month to get clearance for the rescue. The Council eventually gave a go, so long as it was off the books and volunteer only. Me, John, Allie, Lauren, Richie, Jaden and Rossi went in and Ollie was our only tech. When we found him..." Karen's lip quivered at the thought Kaden's broken body, drenched in his own blood. "They had tried to turn him, but when it didn't take they feed on him over and over, and over again. We managed to get him out before it killed him but-" Karen sniffed gently.

"You don't have to tell me." Harry said.

Karen wiped her eyes. "No, it'll make me feel better." She took deep breath. "It took a while, but once Kaden was better we all went out to celebrate. Afterwards Kaden and Allie went off and they were attacked by about eight of the Vampires who escaped from the nest we destroyed. They killed Allie and they left Kaden alive again to watch her die." She sniffed and paused for a moment to collect herself. "Kaden was out of it for three days. He was lucky to be alive, the bastards didn't even try to turn him; they left them for dead after watching Allie die. When I told Kaden, I think he knew. I watched him as he sat in a daze for days and refused to go to her funeral. I don't think he wanted her to be gone. It was like a part of him died when she did. Sometimes I think that's why he sleeps around, because he feels alone without her."

Harry nodded and she continued.

"When Kaden recovered he found the vampires and slaughtered them. All of them, not just the ones that attacked them, even the human familiars and anyone who got in his way. Connor managed to catch up with him before he got himself killed. The council grounded him for a long time and Kaden in his infinite wisdom thought it would be a great idea to sleep with the Princess Danielle Isabella Martineau. Danielle is a nice girl, not a spoiled little royal at all and I always got along with her when she joined us at the Academy_._ She had a thing for Kaden, I knew she did. She even volunteered for the rescue Op to save him but I said no, she would have been a liability back then. He took advantage in the worst way possible and he still treats her terribly."

Harry nodded in understanding that did sound_ very_ like Kaden.

"Every summer for the last four years he has come back to her, pissed her around and I don't blame her for going off at him and saying what I think she did. But she crossed a line. I love my brother Harry, but there is a part of him even I will never know and I would _never_ ask him to let go of." Karen got up and replaced the picture on her dresser and picked up her jacket. "Come on, we need to go out."

Harry stood and followed her to the elevator in the living room, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

xxxxx

Kaden was having a bad day.

First off, he was out with Rossi and Mark the night before and drank that much that his head felt like it was about to explode.

Secondly, he woke up in some girl's bed that very morning and was lucky enough to find she still stayed with her parents.

Thirdly, when falling to sleep in his very comfortable new bed, he had to pick up Harry and take him to Adam. So after forcing himself to have a quick shower and something to eat he went to pick up his best friend. After a relatively quiet goodbye they left and were on their way.

Due to his hangover state Kaden ended up apparating a good mile away from his Father's office. After paying little to no attention to what his Father said they were off to meet Sunny at the Academy. After that hour Kaden was refreshed and in a good enough mood to put up with his squad. Not that they weren't a great, but they could be mighty annoying when sporting a hangover so he let Rossi introduce Harry to the _Reapers_ while he drifted over to the weapon rack to check on his equipment.

When he attempted to check his prized piece of equipment, namely his gunblade _Thunder, _it wasn't there. The assault rifle handle and beautiful azure crystal blade were nowhere to be seen, but he knew exactly who took it. He quietly made his way over to _her_ and snatched it back, before tossing it back and angrily reprimanding her for even _touching _it. Beneath the simmering anger, he wondered why Danielle took it. It was his last gift from Allie, before_ it_ happened and Danielle knew that.

It was a promise they'd never leave each other again after he was taken. Kaden gave her a similar gift, a lighter and shorter blade which had fused jade at her touch. They were going to quit the Order and have a _normal_ life, but it happened. He could remember it as clear as day, a sound which echoed his every nightmare. He didn't get the chance to tell her he loved her, to watch her last bittersweet moments on Earth as she faded away. Kaden would have given anything for that.

One _snap_ and it was over. She fell to the ground lifeless with her head at a horribly unnatural angle. Kaden wasn't even sure what happened after that. He woke up three days later, alone.

He was still alone.

It didn't matter how many girls he slept with, most of the time he was drunk and could barely remember the faceless beauty. Or like that night with Danielle when he just lay awake all night. He always thought of _her_. Why _she_ had left him. Why he could never feel whole again.

The answer was simple and he'd never admit it to anyone but her grave, he still loved her. After four years and tens of girls, the sad and bitter truth was that he loved her as much as he did the day she died. The refusal to accept reality made him laugh and he brought the bottle to his lips. The semi-warm lager slipped down his throat doing nothing to stem the tide of thought.

He threw the empty bottle away and got another from the six-pack at his side. Taking a quick gulp of the liquid he wished Connor was there. He missed his brother's direct way of thinking, or even his left hook on occasion, and because warm beer tastes shit; cold beer isn't much better but the company would've been nice. Non-judgemental, someone who would just listen and nod, not like what was in front of him.

_Allison Stevens_

_Loved Daughter, Sister and Friend._

"_She will walk the lowest dungeon to the highest tower but she will never walk alone."_

_1988-2003_

The more Kaden read the black granite gravestone, the more he wanted to demolish it. Or even on really shit days he wanted his own grey stone next to it. Not that he was suicidal or anything but after nailing a Princess for the hundredth time of his life, he wanted to feel something. Anything to unlatch himself from the fragments of a forever never meant to be. He wanted to feel something other than the hollow, sick feeling in the pit of his stomach; almost like he'd betrayed _her_.

He wondered, why? _She left me. I loved her and she left._ _Hell, sometimes I think I love-_ _Wait, that didn't come out right, I like Danielle a lot._ But Kaden just couldn't handle that sickening, hollow feeling; so he avoided her when she started the whole '_I love you'_ trail. So he drinks a lot, swears a lot and cheats on her more times a year than he can count; he often wondered why she put up with him_._

That love word just fucks everyone one.

Kaden could almost predict what would happen that night. He'd ditch boys; they would welcome Harry into the fold without him. He would finish the rest of his beer, go into Glasgow, get stupidly drunk, and start a fight with some idiot and being too drunk gets his ass kicked. He'll then go to her door at one or two in the morning, say sorry. She will scream at him in incomprehensible French before he gave her back the crystal, she patches him up, they have sex, she falls asleep muttering '_I love you'_ under her breath and he stays up all night thinking.

He took a long drink, hoping he could finish it quickly. Looking ahead his eyes fixed on the stone and after reading it he saw red and his temper took over. Flipping the bottle in hand he threw it hard at the black granite. Much to his luck the bottle hit a translucent blue shield and shunted off, shattering in the distance. An Imperturbable Charm, he should have known, probably Karen's doing. Kaden laughed in frustration as his eyes close and he felt a single tear escape his eye and slide down his cheek as someone settled next to him and took his hand.

Kaden smiled for the first time.

"_There are better ways to get my attention Kaden?" A sing-song voice said._

"I know but it's a bit cold for stripping, figured I'd settle for a classic." Kaden said with a grin as his eyes opened and he was greeted with a curtain of wavy brunette tresses.

_She laughed. "It would've been funny and I like that gravestone."_

"Never the most thoughtful me, you should know that."

_She slapped his hand. "I know, it's your curse, just like mine is to wear these clichéd white clothes."_

"Well it was your choice Allie, it was either that or I suffer alone for the rest of my days."

_"All for one hour a month to make sure you don't go crazy, can't even space the hours." Allie said irritably. "How have you been?"_

"Allie, you're my heavenly guardian, you know exactly how I've been!"

"_I know," Allie pouted and kicked his leg playfully. "Sometimes I like to hear it, being all seeing isn't as fun as it says on the tin." She finished quietly, after four years she still wasn't used to the rules which bound her._

Kaden turned his head and kissed her hair. "You know I didn't mean it like that, I'd just rather talk about something else, something not me, how have you been?"

"_Bored," She deadpanned, "Unless you want to know about Paul's porn, how flexible Mark's latest girl is, Ollie's rather interesting hobby or the details of Karen and John's se-"_

"-okay…okay…I get it! God, my ears are burning over here!" Kaden exclaimed, cringing. "So what do you want to know?"

"_I want to know what you're playing at." Allie said, letting go of his hand and standing, perching on her gravestone._

"C'mon Allie, it was just a bit of fun. I haven't gone near Penny, the girl isn't even sixteen."

_Allie looked aghast. "You were horrible to her and you know it! That was her little sister!"_

Kaden smirked, "I know, I think I deserve a fucking Oscar." Kaden winced as he looked up at Allie; her face was twisted in disgust. "Come on Allie don't look at me like that. It was a harmless joke; she even hit me a few times for it!"

"_She can't do half the damage I can." Allie said, glowering at him and lowering her eyes pointedly._

Kaden recoiled. "Okay, I'll be nice when I go see Dan tonight."

"_What if I don't want you to see her again?" Allie asked with a frown._

Kaden got up. "Allie, I don't know if you noticed but I'm almost nineteen, sex is kinda essential if I don't want to implode. Stresses of the job and whatnot?"

"_I can get rid of it better than she can." Allie said pulling him between her legs and wrapping her arms around his neck._

Kaden smiled despite himself. Allie wasn't the most creative when jealous but they had never done _it _before, not that he hadn't been tempted. A graveyard wasn't a place he would ever take a girl's virtue, even Kaden held standards. "I know you can, but you're not always here. And as much as I want to wait around for this every month, sometimes I need to blow off steam."

"_I know," Allie mumbled against his shoulder. "That's why you have to move on, I can't always be here and I won't be here forever."_

"Don't say that," Kaden said quietly. "I need you to be here, knowing I can see you and talk to you stops me from doing anything stupid."

"_Promise me you'll try, and stop treating Danielle so badly or I will smite you!"_

"Smite?" Kaden asked with a quickly summoned grin, "Is that kinky?"

_Allie slapped his chest playfully. "Shut-up, I shan't be propositioned by a mere Elemental! Certainly not on top of a gravestone!"_

"Allison Stevens."

"_Yes, Kaden Andrew Blackwood?"_

"Shut up while you're ahead..."

xxxxx

Karen apparated herself and Harry to a secluded cemetery about ten miles outside Glasgow, it was the place most of Elementals who died for the Academy were buried. They walked up the gravel road, into a car park where Kaden's Nissan 350z was parked. The green and deep blue car was glowing softly in the moonlight. When they reached it Karen placed her on the door, the door popped open and she settled into the passenger seat.

She turned to Harry, "What are you waiting for? Go get him; it's the seventh row down the path."

"Why aren't you coming?" Harry asked.

"I have my reasons." Karen replied sadly, looking away as her eyes glistened with moisture.

Harry took her hand. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, go, Kaden needs you more than me."

Harry got up and followed the path, he saw Kaden long before he got to the rows of graves. "Bad day mate?"

"It turned out okay; I think I had an epiphany or something." Kaden said brightly and they started to his car.

"Really?" Harry asked confusedly, he wasn't sure Kaden knew the meaning of the word.

"Yeah, I know what the word means. Try not to faint." He deadpanned. "Karen thought I would get drunk and brood all day." Kaden asked knowing his sister was usually right, but it was a _special _time of the month.

"She was worried about you Kaden." Harry said as they reached the gate. He didn't answer and Harry watched as Kaden walked up to his sister and enveloped her in his arms. He sat on the edge of the car and waited for Karen to calm down.

Kaden let his sister cry. He knew she never went to see Allie's grave but a song sounded from his pocket, his ringtone. "I have to answer this 'Kay?"

She nodded and moved over to Harry clamping onto his side for comfort instead.

Kaden flipped the phone open, "What's up Rossi?"

"We have a code blue; my phone just received the signal from the Academy."

"Who's on guard tonight?" Kaden asked praying he was right that morning.

"That'd be the _Harps_ and _Wolves, _boss. The _Talons_ just got off."

"Do you know if-"

Rossi knew exactly what he was thinking. "-sorry boss, all I know is four _Wolves_ are down and two are injured including Jaden. He thinks its Erebus. They've kicked in the lock-down and are discussing the terms of our surrender."

"Surrender my ass." Kaden didn't hesitate as he ordered his XO. "I want you and the _Reapers_ at my flat in twenty, full silver loadout. Put the word out to the _Ravens_ and _Talons. _Round up the boys, we're going Vampire hunting tonight."


	6. A Few Good Men

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 5- A Few Good Men

"Fuck!" Kaden threw his phone across the room and slammed his fist into the wall.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, looking at the dent in the metal, Kaden could hit harder than he thought.

"You mean except that completely incompetent bitch Erica May who just got three of her _Raven_s killed! Now the bastards know we're coming and have activated every single ward at the Academy including the anti-magic field!" Kaden took a calming breath before he slammed his fist into the wall again.

"Anti-Magic? I don't know how much use I'm going to be since I've never fired a gun or used a sword?" Harry said pulling a flak vest over his jacket, as it turned Kaden's room did have a walk in closet.

It was used to store Kaden's emergency weapons cache, hidden behind a rather large wardrobe in his room requiring a pass code, very James Bond, clichéd if Harry was honest. The room was lined and floored with metal. The walls were covered with guns old and new, swords and other assorted equipment. It looked like it could outfit a small army but Kaden insisted that it was mostly old junk his family kept for posterity and it came in useful as an armoury in an emergency. This collection included two gunblades. One was a heavy blade with a revolver handle, crafted of silver-like metal which drew in light. The other was a wicked emerald crystal blade which seemed to swim and sparkle with energy.

Kaden turned gave him a funny look, "I know, I can do something, it's painful and might not work-"

"-what is it?"

"This-" Kaden grabbed Harry's fringe, staring directly into his eyes. A whisper of _"Legilimens"_ and the room twisted in Harry's eyes until his mental shields were bombarded memories, each taking an empty space in his own memory.

Harry staggered back as his eyes opened to find the room suddenly familiar and his eyes went directly to the crystalline gunblade on the wall, every instinct telling him to reach out. He went for the blade, his every footstep echoing on the cold metallic flooring. He stretched out for it but a hand clamped around his wrist. Instinct took over and Harry pivoted to strike out but his other hand was caught at the wrist.

"Calm down." The blue eyed Elemental said and released Harry's wrists. "Like I said don't touch the gunblades."

"Why?"

Kaden paused. "Well one has a rather nasty enchantment; if you are not of the Blackwood bloodline it will make a fair go at electrocuting you and the other? Just leave it alone."

Harry perked up at Kaden's explanation, any compulsion gone. "What the hell did you do to me?" Harry rubbed his temple as the pain returned.

Kaden searched the wall. "I transferred my memories of sword training and basic firearms." He paused, shaking his head at some silver-tipped weaponry. "They should work as a stop-gap, it'll be a bit awkward but it's the best I can do. I need all hands on deck for this, and you can do damage." He stopped and lifted a silver coated scimitar, sweeping it in a downward arc. Satisfied he sheathed and threw it to Harry who, "Strap that on and grab a sidearm, M9, the recoil's low and you should be able to handle it."

Harry secured the sheath to his back and straightened his sleeves. Harry found the sidearm on the wall quickly; he was surprised, he knew exactly what to do. He picked up a holster and strapped it to his leg and picked up the muggle weapon. The sleek black handle seemed foreign and yet familiar to his touch. He holstered the gun and opened a drawer full of empty magazines.

"Silver hollow points," Kaden shouted over.

Harry was again confused but intuition took over and he loaded the magazines with bullets from a lower drawer. It only took few minutes and five clips where full. He shoved the four extra into various pockets in the flak vest and pulled the M9 from his thigh. He and flicked on the safety holstered it.

"Guess the memory transfer worked better than I thought." Kaden said, now at Harry's side. Kaden plucked a USP Tactical off the wall and opened another drawer full of loaded magazines and a selection of suppressors, he handed one to Harry.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked; affixing the suppressor as Kaden led him from the room.

"We use a similar technique in some classes with the kids but it doesn't work in high stress situations. Even then it'll only last of a few days at most; but we need to be prepared for this one. Even if I don't think you'll be read." Kaden said regretfully.

Harry was incensed. "Not ready? You shove your memories into my head and you say I'm not ready for this? You know what I've done!" Harry almost shouted, stopping himself from pulling at his sleeves, it was the habit of a scared child.

Kaden turned tiredly and pulled a small patch from his pocket. It was the _Reaper_ patch that Harry could see on the shoulder of Kaden's jacket. Unlike earlier he could read the scroll at the bottom clearly, _For the Greater Good_. "For the greater good, that's what we're all about."

Harry looked up at his friend; he recognized that from somewhere.

"We used to hide, before the Elementals joined with Assassins. Then we began to fight back, for the greater good of this world." Kaden looked downcast. "I'm not going to lie, we kill people and I've killed people." Kaden sighed. "I have no illusions about my life Harry, I'm a bad person. I hate people, I kill people and I have no real problems with it." He laughed pathetically. "Hell, I've enjoyed it more than once and on those days I've wondered, where I draw the line? Who the bad guys really are, 'cause I've sure as shit felt like one before…but the world needs people like me and my _Reapers_; because if we don't do it the who fuck else will? You need to make that choice here and now. No one is forcing you into this...but this isn't some stupid little duelling club where we can fuck about and pretend to be little rebels. If we fuck up, people die. If you think you're being pushed, leave, walk out that door and go home. The difference between stepping in this and getting pushed, it can be the difference between life and death." Kaden left him alone.

Harry had two choices. He could run or stand and fight like before, he pulled at his sleeves and turned the patch in his hand, he slapped it to the Velcro on his shoulder.

And a _Reaper_ he became.

xxxxx

Kaden looked over the _Reapers_. His squad where all athletic young men, hardened by the training they had endured together since they were eight years old. There was Rossi, his XO; his loyalty could never be questioned. He and Paul were more recent additions, but _Reapers_ for two years now, their skill proven time and time again. Richie was his cold, dark haired Lieutenant; he was unparalleled in his field of fire and a master tactician. John was his other Lieutenant. Kaden had always harboured a dislike for him but he was a great leader and would lead a squad in a few short years and perhaps move on to the Operative Corp. Mark was the comic relief of the team, he could even make Richie smile on occasion. Finally there was Ollie; their Technical Sergeant. Unlike the rest he would never move on from the training squads to the Operative Corp. He possessed an ability far too valuable to endanger, he could _talk_ with computers. The ability stemmed from his underdeveloped Elemental powers with which he could subtly control and receive very low level electric impulses, he was for all intents and purposes a _technopath_.

The only squad member not present was Connor, the Commander of the Assassin Training Corp and technically senior officer, but he fell into a more observational capacity, often drifting between his Squadrons to check on their progress. Kaden regretted his absence as there were few who could hold his brother to ground by blade.

Kaden's ear twitched as a door open and he allowed himself a small smile until he saw that it wasn't Harry. Karen was clad in black gear similar to his own, but more form fitting, with a curved sword at her side and sidearm on her thigh. Kaden's face twisted into a frown, "Karen you have to stay and alert the Council if the Academy falls."

A scowl to match her brother appeared on her face. "There is no way I'm letting you do this yourself. You need me if the _Wolves_ are as bad as we think."

Kaden grunted in annoyed approval and stood at full height; readying to address his squad but he heard another door open. Kaden found Harry standing in his bedroom doorway.

Harry shifted unsurely, pulling at his sleeves.

There were a few murmurs from the squad. "Get in line Apprentice."

When he was in line next to Rossi, Kaden tuned in the Captain. "Well here's the sit, we have a Code Blue at the Academy. The _Harps_ and _Wolves_ are on guard, we have a confirmed count of four dead and two wounded including Captain Wilson on the _Wolves_ side. The _Harpies, _with the exception of Lieutenant Blackwood, are unknowns." His thoughts flashed to her. "Assume they are lost, but they were probably caught in the automated lock-down of the complex and are locked in the dorms. The younger students should be locked down too so collateral damage should be minimal. There are an estimated fifty Vampires from the House of Erebus involved." Kaden paused and observed his squad. They could do it, Kaden had the utmost faith in his team and Kaden would trust them until the end of time. "First team standard, Lieutenant Anderson and Technical Sergeant Mitchell, you guys get the job of taking the security room; lift the lock-down and all wards except the barrier. Standard combat jump insertion, go in through the roof. You'll find parachutes at the weapons cache in the outer forest; the anti-magic field is active so watch your heights, you able to handle it?"

John nodded, not surprised at his assignment and Ollie was about to answer when Karen said, "Kaden I-"

"-that's Captain to you Lieutenant; and you will follow the orders of Lieutenant Anderson or you are off this mission is that clear!" Kaden snapped off.

"Yes, Captain." Karen managed to bite out evenly.

Kaden ignored her. "Mitchell?"

"Give me half an hour Captain."

"Fall out, Blackwood, signal when you're in." Kaden said tapping the side of his head as Ollie and Karen apparated away instantly. John stayed and Kaden let the Captain facade drop for a moment; that of a brother taking place. "I trust you."

"Won't let you down Captain," that said he turned on the spot and disapparated a loud _crack_.

"Second team will be Lieutenant Jackson, Paul and Tanner. Secure the Armoury. Use the western tunnels to gain access. Keep it secure until the_ Harps are_ suited and booted then join up with us. Begin in ten. No signal, maintain radio silence until ordered." His Second Lieutenant acknowledged with a nod and his team disappeared with him.

Rossi stepped forward. "What are we doing boss?"

Kaden sighed; he hated having Rossi call him Boss. Rossi should have been one giving the orders, he should have been Captain of the _Reapers_ not Kaden and he commanded them while Kaden was away but Council politics dictated otherwise. Rossi was still on the roster as Captain, he was the one who received the signal. "We'll secure the dorms, make sure the students are okay and get everyone ready to kick those blood sucking bastards out of our Academy."

Rossi gave an even nod, it was a sound plan.

"There's going to be a fight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, a big one, it'll be in the quad if I can help it and we need to be ready. Here's the plan…"

xxxxx

Harry, Rossi and Kaden waited deep inside the forest bordering the Academy. They sat around a metal hatch, waiting for the small light near the control panel to change from red to green.

The _Reapers _waited in silence, contemplating what would happen if their home fell under Vampire control. It would mean an all-out war like they hadn't saw in their generation. The feeble Alliance of the Five wouldn't come to their rescue; the Vampires would never fight an all-out war, it went against the cloak and dagger approach. The Werewolf clans were too scattered and disorganized to make any real contribution, any Lycans who would make a stand with them already fought with them as part of the Order. The Veela wouldn't fight a war; they stay safe in Chateaus across France and Eastern Europe, enjoying the rich and privileged life granted to them by their beauty while sending a token force of their young and impressionable as aid. The Elves, those who weren't enslaved by wizards would never consider themselves strong enough to fight, fighting wasn't their strength. They would be on their own, when coupled with the war against the Dark Lord, it would be devastating.

A click echoed in the darkened area as the small light changed. A nod from the Captain and his XO opened it. They all climbed into the darkened shaft reached. At the he Captain stopped as a familiar feminine voice sounded in his mind_._ _"Captain, we've cleared a way though the lock-down security doors to the dorms. There will only be two Vampires in your path, they're guarding a storage closet we figure you should check out. All secondary wards have been lifted including the anti-magic fields; we kept up the Portkey and Apparition wards to keep them from jumping in any reinforcements or escaping."_

Kaden nodded. _"Got it Lieutenant, any idea how the Master is doing?"_

"_Dad is talking to the Count out near the front gate. He has Sunny with him."_ _She replied worriedly._

Kaden was worried too, the Count was old, very old and that meant very strong. "_Copy Lieutenant, we'll be quick. Stay in position and monitor, give us a call if it changes." _Kaden said as he turned to a confused looking Harry and a nonplussed Rossi.

"Me and Karen can talk to each other; saves us breaking radio silence."

Harry nodded and pulled at his sleeve. He'd never tried that with James except in his most desperate hour, when he screamed at him mentally, he screamed for his brother to _run_.

"We have a clear path to the dorms 'cept two vamps at a level three storage closet off the main corridor. Rossi take one, I'll take the other."

Rossi nodded and they were off down the tunnels. Four hundred and sixty-eight meters later they came upon the ladder which would take them onto the stairwell on level two of the dorms. They climbed the ladder with Kaden taking the lead and Rossi at the rear, keeping the less experienced of the group from harm. When they reached the hatch for the level two, they climbed out into the dim emergency lighting. The acute senses of Vampires made stealth all but impossible so they ditched their not-needed gear. They traversed the quiet corridors slowly and when they reached the main hallway which led to the squad dorms.

A thought interrupted Kaden's calm. _"Kaden you're almost there, we have you on the security feed, the next right. You still have the jump on them."_

"_How's the Master getting on?"_ Kaden asked stopping and signalling Rossi and Harry.

Kaden readied his USP as Karen answered. "_Still talking, he knows we're here. He's trying to stall them."_

"_Good. You and Anderson better hook up with Jackson and his boys, have Mitchell lockdown his area so he's safe. If the Master knows we're here so do they."_

Kaden nodded to Rossi but Karen's voice was suddenly panicked. _"One just came out of the storage room, there are three now. Repeat, there is now three Vampires, three."_

"_Not a problem Lieutenant, get to the Armoury. Tell Mitchell to send the signal to the Ravens _and_ Talons, have them come in the front door, full dynamic entry. Head to the quad, dad will draw them there and we'll wipe them out. Good luck Lt."_

"_Good luck Kad, love you."_

"_Love you too 'Kay." _Kaden answered, turning to Rossi and Harry. He signalled that there were three vampires.

Harry nodded evenly despite his trepidation, he had to take one.

Rossi was the picture of professionalism, his face stony and unreadable.

Each took a breath as Kaden held up his hand. Raising three fingers he slowly counted down in his head. Three…two…one...his hand went down and he dived around the corner.

Three shots rang through the air; the silencers didn't do much to mask the gunshot beyond eliminating muzzle flash. The marksmanship of Rossi and Kaden each nailed their targets in the head and their targets were nothing more than piles of smouldering unholy ash in seconds. Harry, despite his implanted experience, fired off centre and the bullet hit his target in the shoulder. It fell; screaming in agony as it hit the ground, twitching horribly as the silver took longer to kill it. Harry felt the cold hand of uncertainty begin to grip him.

Kaden spoke up as it finally disintegrated, "Hey."

Harry put the gun in the holster and looked up.

"Good shot, but me and Rossi have been doing this for years; it'll take a bit of getting used to. Don't worry it, that thing was only a Vampire."

"But, but it...he was still-" He didn't finish.

"That thing was not a person…it killed without thought or reason. If it had lived it would have killed you, me and Rossi without so much as blinking, you did nothing wrong." Harry didn't look very reassured, Kaden hit his shoulder. "Go with Rossi. Check on the students and get them ready. I'll check this out and catch up." Kaden said. Watching as Harry and Rossi walked down the hall, Harry was nowhere near ready. Sighing he turned and punched in his security code. He frowned as the panel flashed red, denying him access and clicked the radio in his ear. "Mitchell; open storage closet four on level three."

"_No problem boss." _The Tech replied over the radio, the panel fluttered green and the door slid open.

The room was bathed in darkness and Kaden heard a sob. He stepped into the room and felt around for the light switch. His suspicions were confirmed when the light flickered on. In the corner of the room was a Veela. Her silvery blonde hair and perfect figure were outlined in the small, sky-blue silk robe she was wearing. All around her objects had fallen from shelves, a chair was broken and a table turned over; the results of a struggle. Kaden refused to believe it could be her.

Standing in shock until a ball of fire was thrown in his direction, he dodged it easily. "Leave me alone!" The small figure screamed from the corner, her voice reduced to a strained and desperate shriek as she choked back sobs.

Even strained Kaden would recognize _that_ voice anywhere. He inched forward, only to have to another ball of fire thrown which he side stepped. _I_t hit him, with the Anti-Magic field up she wouldn't be able to use her fire or magic and with the superior strength of a Vampire she would be easily subdued. Danielle cowered in fear, drawing further into the corner of the room as Kaden inched nearer, only for a searing ball of superheated flame to glance off his shoulder. He shrugged it off, but he felt the burn weep blood and pain. He reached out to put arm around her. "It's okay Dan, it's me."

She didn't listen and her hand clamped around his wrist, Kaden felt the searing pain and his wrist burned, his flesh twisted and warped. Kaden bit his lip, drawing blood, but he deserved this kind of pain. The physical was always the easiest to bear for him. Using his other arm, Kaden pulled her to him and she released him. His wrist was afire with pain but Kaden ignored it and held her close. "You're safe now."

Danielle was crying through the shock, shaking fearfully against him, "Kaden?"

"It's me." Kaden repeated, she drew closer to him and he felt her shaking intensified. Her robe was ripped to shreds and she was a mess, her wrists, neck and eye bruising badly. _She must have gone avian at some point._ That would've accounted for the damage to her hands, the back of the robe in pieces and why she seemed so weak. He didn't even want to know what other injuries she could have. He released her gently and unzipped the jacket he was wearing. His gunblade fell to the floor in its sheath with a clatter and Danielle jumped away from him. Kaden edged forward and wrapped the jacket around her.

Rossi rushed into the room, "Captain the Princess-" He stopped when who Kaden was holding. Receiving a shake of the head, Rossi retreated from the room.

Kaden left her for a moment but he had to cut it short, "C'mon Danielle, I'll take you back to your room."

He lifted her and Danielle asked timidly. "Will you stay with me?"

"I'll try." Kaden lied. A minute later they came to Danielle's door having passed Rossi and Harry. Rossi already gave the other _Harpies _their orders.

A spark electricity from his hand and the door slid open. Her room was light blue and had more personal effects than a normal dorm at the Academy. The reason for that being she lived at the full-time, her true home was in France at the Matriarch's Palace, on the outskirts of Marseille. The heir to the United Veela colonies of Europe deserved the best protection at the Academy of the Element. Kaden just wished they lived up to the bill a bit more. He flicked the light on with a shrug of magic and he pulled back the bed covers the same way. He placed her down on the soft bed and tried to pull away but her grip only tightened.

"I need to go." Kaden said gently.

Danielle looked up. "Stay with me…"

Kaden recognized the pain and desperation in bruised face. "I can't, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No." Danielle said firmly, tightening her grip.

Kaden sighed, "Danielle I have to go otherwise-"

"_-Boss the Master's in trouble, he's fighting the Count with Sunny. You need to get down there as soon as!"_

Kaden turned his head and clicked the radio. "Where is he?"

Ollie didn't hesitate. _"It's moved to courtyard in the quad...shit Sunny's down. You better hurry, the Vampires are gathering. I think he wants an execution."_

_Well done Dad, _Kaden thought. "Signal Jackson and tell him to get everyone there ASAP! But the _Wolves_ two have to stay with the wounded and I want one stationed outside the Princess's room."

"_Will do Cap'in."_

Kaden turned back to Danielle, his voice softened. "Danielle, I have to go but I'll be back."

"You never come back," She muttered.

"I will this time, I promise." Kaden said bringing a hand to the side of her face and giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

Danielle nodded and as Kaden reached the door he heard her whisper, "I love you." He stepped out of the room quickly and slid the door closed, ignoring the instinct to go back as his hearing picked up her sobs through the almost soundproof walls. Putting a hand over the reader he fried it completely, just in case.

"What happened to your wrist, boss?" Rossi asked, handing Kaden _Lightning_ in her sheath.

Kaden ignored the question and unsheathed the gunblade and tested the thin blade strapped to his unburned arm. With a motion of his wrist, it popped out with a _snick_, deadly sharp and edged with silver, a beautiful surprise. "I'm fine." Kaden said finally looking over his injuries as the thin_ blade_ snapped back to its sheath. His black t-shirt had burned through into his shoulder, pieces of it fused to his skin and his wrist was angry red with patches of blackened skin, Numbing Charms were a godsend. "Have you got any bandages?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah Cap'in, here," Rossi said handing him a roll of bandage.

Kaden wrapped it around his blackened wrist and held his hand out to Rossi who laid a freezing cold hand over it. Almost solidifying the once flexible bandage, Kaden knew the wrist would be frost bitten but he was more worried about surviving until and a numb wrist was better than a burning wrist.

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"Not now Harry." Kaden replied coolly and turned as the _Wolf_ assigned to protect her room arrived. "Tony, it anything happens to her I'm holding you responsible, understand?"

Tony nodded sharply. "No one will get through me sir!"

xxxxx

They made it to the courtyard in record time. Thunder clapped overhead and the ground was soaked with rain as the Master of the Order fought. The three stopped as they reached the square and drew their weapons. The leader held a shining silver gunblade; the emerald eyed boy drew a curved blade while the violet eyed boy unsheathed two short -swords. They observed the fifty or so Vampires opposite them warily.

The Master held the advantage of speed over his opponent, swinging the blue crystal gunblade with ferocity. His opponent was older looking for a Vampire, being turned later in life but held himself regally. To fit his image he wore deep crimson robes and a matching dark cloak. His hair as white as was his perfectly trimmed beard. He used the rapier one-handed with skill of centuries and elegance to counter his stronger foe, only moving when he saw fit with every thrust and parry perfectly timed.

A Vampire of 250 years, his strength showed as he parried the heavier crystalline blade and followed up with blinding speed as he drew a silver dagger and thrust it deep into the Headmaster's shoulder. The Master fell hard to rain soaked ground.

Ice blue eyes were streaked with defiance as they looked onto the soulless eyes of his foe. "When you kill me Count Kruhl, know that my sons will hunt you down like the animal you are!"

"I think not Master Blackwood." Count Kruhl said triumph as he brought his slender blade around. "It was a pleasure." He added as he pulled blade downward.

The Headmaster closed his eyes ready to feel death's warm embrace; a day he had danced around too often but loud clang of steel meeting steel and he opened his eyes. His day hadn't come and his gaze locked onto the identical ice blue of his son.

"Hey Dad, thought you could be do with a hand." Kaden quipped holding the Count's blade scarcely a foot from his Father's neck. Kaden shunted the blade aside and delivered a powerful kick to the Count's gut, launching him back to fall in a heap.

"I had a plan." Adam replied standing painfully.

Kaden gave a disbelieving look. "Okay Dad, laying there almost getting killed, some plan. Leave it to me, Rossi will look after you."

Adam smiled, picked up the crystalline gunblade and making to hand it to his son.

Kaden shook his head looking over the blade in his hand. "Nah Dad, I'll use this." He watched his dad retreat and turned to his opponent and smirked, "So you're the Dark Lord Vayne Kruhl…" Kaden looked him up and down, "I expected you to be taller."

The Count gave a hearty laugh but kept his distance, "I prefer Count; I am no longer a Dark Lord, most of my magic was taken from me when I was turned." He said regally, dusting off his robes and adjusting his cloak.

"Fair enough, care to tell me why I shouldn't kill you? I do like it when Vampires beg." Kaden said with a malicious grin.

"Such anger and pain in one so young, you should temper it and bend it to your will."

"Save the speech, I was never good with the whole control your darker side shit." Kaden said, holding _Lightning _loosely at his side.

"As you wish Captain, I do hope you are worthy." The Count said bringing his sword into a high guard.

"Whatever." In a flash of magic Kaden brought his un-burned left arm around and extended his fingers. He felt the electricity course through his veins before a bolt of ice blue lightening loused from his fingers.

The Count pulled his blade forward, the tip of the slim blade parallel to the ground. The bolt was blocked by a crimson shield around the blade.

"Still got a few tricks up your sleeve?"

"A few-"

He couldn't finish as Kaden leaped forward with inhuman speed knocking his blade to the side and crashing another boot into his stomach and he fell back again but Kaden backed off quickly.

The Count recovered easily, "You have no inclination for this to be a fair fight do you Captain?"

"Not if I can help it."

The Count was ready when the Captain struck again. The fight went on and the heavens' poured rain onto the battlefield. Kaden was tired of stalling the fight, there was no way Rossi and Harry could take care of fifty Vampires and survive. It was a death sentence. Kaden knocked aside a thrust aimed at his heart and countered with a quick slash which tore through the Count's cloak.

The Count was stepping up his game and Kaden was struggling to block all of his fluid blows, he slipped around and under them one after another in a blistering evasion, as the count thrust and slashed at will, he was a master of his blade. Every attack, parry and block was perfect. Kaden was on the defensive, a nasty slash to his burned shoulder later Kaden was being more careful and the Count was circling like a hawk. Kaden waited, knowing he needed time or Rossi and Harry would die at the hands of the vampires.

And it came. He heard the doors to the Quad croak open and every ready Assassin of the Academy entered the courtyard. They formed a line and watched as their Captain was circled by the Count.

"Your plan was to draw me out?" The Count asked, nodding in approval.

"Yeah it was, now I get to kill you." Kaden said with a feral grin as a crimson shadow clouded his ice blue eyes.

The Count's eyes widened. "You're a Ly-"

Kaden was on him in a second with a heavy downward strike and the Count gave ground under its weight. "I'm a _Reaper_." Kaden stated and the Count was on the defensive as Kaden threw himself forward. Every slash, thrust and cleave sent the Count stumbling back or forced him to parry.

The Count was tiring. Even being an Elder Vampire of nearly two hundred and fifty years old was not wearing well. He thanked whatever damned Gods he prayed to each night for his vampiric abilities, the Captain's blade bit deep on many occasions. He was confident he could outwit the Captain, his strikes were powerful but his technique had not been refined for near three hundred years.

When the slight opening came he parried the strong cleave to his side, his blade flashed with inhuman dexterity; elegantly twisting the silver-like metal from the Captain's hands, His foe was defenceless, the Count drew his blade across the Captains face, cutting a deep gash from the bottom of the Captain's temple, narrowly missing his left eye and tearing through his brow, marking him for life.

Kaden fell back as the blade drew along his face narrowly missing his eye. Kaden felt the warm blood and rain pour down his face, over his eye and he could barely see but he spotted his gunblade no more than two meters from his position and made to dive for it but was stopped short as the old Count's slender blade came to his neck.

"I wouldn't do that Captain."

"You're going to kill me anyway." Kaden said, watching a lone hooded figure emerged from the first rank of vampires.

"Don't be so sure young Elemental, I have uses for such as you." He said with a malicious smile, flashing his pearly white fangs.

Kaden flinched slightly. "Try it you bastard."

"If you-" The Count stopped as the hooded figure drew an onyx black gunblade and held it carefully to his neck, the silver coated edge shining fiercely.

The hooded figure kept his blade on the Count's neck, burning the skin. "Step away slowly as will I."

He moved back and the hooded figure turned to Kaden. "Little brother, what do you hear?"

Kaden spread his arms, feeling the cool rain slap against his skin, "Nothing but the rain."

Connor shrugged off the black robe. "Then grab your gun and bring in the cat…"

Kaden grinned. "Boom, boom, boom," He picked up _Lightning_ while Connor walked toward his squads and left his brother.

Connor would only get involved if he had to.

Kaden cracked his neck with renewed vigour, now it was Kaden stalking his prey. Slowly he stepped back and forth, pondering how to _bring in the cat_. Stopping he brought his blade around. He dived forward as he thrust his silver blade straight at the Count's heart only for it to be torn asunder and the Count to step back. Again each and every time the Count measured his parries and blocked his blade, never taking the offensive or even countering. Kaden jumped back suddenly to avoid a thrust which nicked him just below the rib, creating a small but deep cut. It was an attempted killing blow, almost the perfect deadly counter.

Kaden put distance between himself and the Count. "This has been fun, my Lord." He bowed. "But I have a beautiful girl to get back to and now you have to die."

"Ah the young Veela, Princess Danielle if I'm not mistaken; I had my men enjoy her. I assumed they killed her afterward." He said with naught a twinge of remorse.

Kaden seethed and allowed his anger and aggression to fuel his power. "She had nothing to do with this!"

"Yes she did Captain. There is a war coming and I believe the Veela Matriarch would have been quite devastated with the loss of her granddaughter. Her grief would have breed irrationality, fear and indecision. Without their Matriarch to guide effectively them the Veela would be easily conquered." The Count stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"The Houses put you up to this?" Kaden asked, his hatred for them growing with every second. They had taken the most important person in his life from him once, _never_ again. Using _Lightning_ as a focal point he channelled the power into his blade and it flickered and crackled as power writhed beneath the surface.

"No, this action was of my own decision. The House of Erebus went against the ruling of the others." He said, twirling his blade.

"You expect me to believe that." Kaden spat.

"Believe what you must Captain. My actions served my _greater good,_ so to speak."

Kaden hefted his Element enhanced blade high and swept it in a downward arc, leaving a trail of blue magic in its wake. Pure electrical energy encased in a micro-storm, like water defying gravity. Kaden could feel his magic in the field and he brought the blinding silver blade around, slamming the flat side into the wave of magic. It did nothing to the field and the blade was held in mid-air until he pulled the blade's trigger. A gunshot rang the air. The concussive force of the gunblade matrix hurled the magic forward.

The Count watched in horror as the wave of magic advanced on him. In a vain effort he brought his rapier forward and concentrated on forming a shield. He poured every ounce of magic into the shield as the wave slammed into his shield with the force of a train. However his power was less that of an average wizard and nowhere near its height as a Dark Lord. The deep crimson shield spluttered and cracked before shattering his blade completely.

Kaden didn't miss a beat as _Lightning _fell from his hands and he broke into a run. The hidden blade on his wrist snapped to attention with a _snick_ and he jumped. He landed a two footed kick which took the Count to the ground and before he could recover Kaden plunged the blade into his chest.

The Count sucked in a breath as the blade pierced his chest. "A _Reaper _indeed Captain."

Kaden looked into the Vampire's soulless eyes with disgust, "Whatever." Kaden pulled his blade from the Count's heart and eyed the thick gold cross dangling from his neck by a chain. Kaden saw red and finally jammed the blade through his jaw, through the soft palette and into his brain. The Count was consumed by flame, becoming ash in seconds.

Kaden called _Lightning _to his hand and retreated to the line of Assassins quickly.

"Got a plan at all?" Connor held his black gunblade low.

"Of course, just give me a second." Kaden said as he tried to summon his magic. "No." He turned to Harry. "You have to do my part, after that I-"

Harry nodded. "No problem."

"You sent dad to the Doc?" Kaden asked.

"Yeah, the old man's a bit of a hindrance nowadays!" Connor said with a grin as the Vampires advanced.

"You can say that again." Watching the Vampires slowly advance across the courtyard Kaden turned to Harry and Rossi, they both nodded. "Now!"

For the first time in the Academy and certainly not the last Harry pulled his Holly and Phoenix feather wand from his pocket. He gathered as much magic behind his wand as it could handle without exploding and mentally screamed, _'Demprimo'_ three times. The jets of blinding violet energy shot from the wand thick and fast, the overpowered Blasting Hexes demolished the paving of the quad and threw stone, dust and concrete into the air, blinded the vampires stopped their advance.

Now it was Rossi's turn, being a former Wand-Wizard and graduate of Hogwarts he had advanced transfiguration skills. In fact Rossi had the highest NEWT Transfiguration score since Professor McGonagall. His hawthorn wand was inscribed with various crimson hued strengthening runes which held it together. He was the most talented in the Academy when it came to Transfiguration but had a tendency to drastically overpower spells and blew up a box load of wands during school, much to his adoptive parents chagrin. This particular wand took him one too many sessions with Mr Olivander to perfect and he hadn't regretted it since.

Concentrating clearly and intently on what he wanted the shards of rock and paving to transfigure into, he muttered a long incantation and with a wave of his wand the tons of rubble shone silver, each razor sharp. They would cut through a vampire like a hot knife through butter. He smiled knowing his part was far from over and reared his swords.

Harry held the razor sharp silver in place easily; suspended in the mid-air before the fearful Vampires. He didn't need his wand, simply an outstretched palm as his magic burned along his scarred arms. It hurt, but it was the good kind of pain, the kind of pain which made him stronger.

"Do it." Kaden ordered.

Harry reacted instantly, his wand in hand he used the most powerful Banishing Charm he knew, overpowering it through sheer will and magic. His wand was white-hot as the spell snapped away at twice the speed of sound giving the Vampire's no time to react.

More than half their number disappeared in a cloud of fire and ash as the improvised silver stakes rained down. The rest struggled to regain their courage, looking on as the rain hissed against unholy ash. Unfazed the _Ravens_, _Talons,_ _Reapers_, _Harpies_ and few Operatives advanced on the enemy; flashes of silver, fire, lightning and ice rang through the courtyard as the Elementals, Veela and Lycans fought for their home.

Within minutes a loud cheer signalled victory. The last of the Vampires became ash and the Commander spoke.

"Listen up guys, I want the _Reapers_ to patrol the perimeter and take up guard until morning. A three women team from the _Harpies_ is to check on the students, get them to their dorms, look for any unexpected casualties and take them to the infirmary. Then report to me, I'll be in my office before joining the _Reapers_, if not the Masters Study. All active Operatives report to my office for debriefing. Everyone else, back to your dorms and get some rest, that's an order."

A loud rendition of, "yes, sir!" and the teams filed out of the courtyard to get some rest.

Connor turned to the _Reapers _only for a small blonde to throw herself at him. Connor felt a smile tug his lips. "I missed you too little sister" When she pulled back, she returned to his squad line and stood with them, intent on joining them. A black haired guy stood next to Rossi, Connor recognized him as Kaden's friend. "Welcome to the _Reapers _Apprentice."

"Thank you." Harry replied.

The entire squad, except Kaden received little to no injury. "We're on guard until morning." A groan went through the obviously tired squad and he continued. "Standard teams, I'll go with Lieutenant's Anderson and Blackwood when I'm ready." He received a nod from his brother who looked worse for wear. "Rossi, you and the newbie be alright on your own. Your Captain looks banged up."

"We'll handle it Commander. That's assuming boy wonder here is up for it." Rossi said clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry ruffled his hair nervously, "Yeah, I should be alright...sir." He added with an afterthought.

"_Reapers _fall out."

In their respective teams the _Reapers_ and lone _Harpy_ filed from the courtyard and Connor took a moment to observe his brother. Kaden's right shoulder was burned, not badly but bad enough. One of his wrists was bound with a half frozen, blood soaked bandage and the deep cut on his temple and over his eye had at least stopped bleeding.

"What's up? Like what you see? 'Cause mate, I hate to break it to you but I don't swing that way."

Connor rolled his eyes and gestured inside, Kaden followed. "Very funny, I'm just wondering how everyone else comes out uninjured and you end up looking like shit, people will think I've never taught you anything!" Connor said jokingly.

"Piss off." Kaden muttered moodily, staggering past his brother.

"Where are you going?" Connor asked, stopping in his little brother. "Get in there and let the Doc look at you before I kick your ass!"

"I made a promise to a girl and I'm keeping it-"

Kaden swayed on his feet, the adrenaline finally tapering off and Connor caught him before he could collapse. "Always getting into trouble little brother," Connor sighed, there was a lot of blood. "You can tell me about this promise and this girl once you're stitched up and can walk straight..."

Kaden nodded to himself, leaning heavily on his brother. "Thanks big brother."

"Anytime kid, anytime…"


	7. Aftermath

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 6- Aftermath

A week later Harry found himself sitting in complete darkness, he was been unable to sleep through a combination of disturbing dreams and troubled thoughts. Harry thought about everything; Hogwarts, the Academy, his family, Cho, Karen, Kaden, his new life.

When he joined the Academy he became a _Reaper_, forever bound to the Elemental Order. He would train day in, day out to once again face the Dark Lord and his forces. Kaden didn't mince his words when he said how many Elementals where killed by Voldemort's hand alone, the number stood at thirty-four, including Kaden's uncle. He once wiped out an entire squad when cut off from his Death Eaters, a beast when cornered.

"What're you doing up?" Kaden asked as he flicked a switch and bathed the room in dim light.

"Just thinking," Harry said and Kaden step into the kitchen. He emerged with a bottle, two glasses and a small bucket of ice.

Taking a seat across from Harry, Kaden laid his wares on the table. "What are you getting that out for?"

"When do I ever need a reason?" He poured two glasses of the amber liquid and pushed one over the table. "To the _Wolves_ and _Ravens _who fell," Kaden said raising the glass and draining it.

Harry copied him, for a week they honoured their fallen before beginning the process of selecting replacements.

"You can't sleep and there's nothing wrong? Get on with it."

Harry took a sip of his whiskey. "Why are you awake?"

"I try to keep an eye on Danielle. She has some trouble sleeping after well, you know. She has nightmares and you know don't sleep all that much, you?" Kaden asked.

"Well it's about leaving school really and some really fucked up dreams." Harry admitted.

"Dreams?"

Harry shook his head. "How is Danielle, after, you know?"

Kaden shrugged. "As well as she can be I guess; I don't really know what I can do or say to help."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, glad he had managed to change the subject. He wasn't up for explaining the gruesome dreams where he would watch countless people being tortured. The intoxication and enjoyment he felt during the heinous atrocities was even more disturbing.

"I just can't see it from my point of view; a vampire could never overpower me like that. Danielle feels more ashamed than anything else. She doesn't want me to feel sorry for her and…" Kaden trailed off shrugging helplessly.

Harry nodded.

Kaden reached into a pocket in his shorts and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. "Want one?" He asked, throwing the packet on the table.

Harry shook his head; he was never a fan of smoking, he instead refilled their glasses. "Aren't Vampires stronger than most humans and Veela?"

Kaden took a long draw of his cigarette, thinking of how to word his answer. "Well yeah, but I'm not exactly human Harry."

"Well you're a wizard, so you aren't really human, I don't actually know what they call us."

Kaden shook his head. "Mate, I'd watch who you call a wizard, not a lot of people would agree. I've got Lycan blood in me."

Harry looked up dumbfounded. "Really?"

Kaden smiled slightly and nodded.

"And you never thought this was worth a mention?"

"Pass me that first." Kaden said indicating the glass in front of Harry.

Harry pushed it along the table.

"Well, my mum was one."

Harry then understood; Kaden's mum wasn't a subject they touched upon. "Your mum was a werewolf? Does that mean you and Karen are to?" Harry was sure he would have noticed.

"My mum was a Lycan Harry, not a werewolf." Kaden said; there was a big difference. Fenrir Greyback and his ilk were werewolves, his mum was not. "Karen is part Lycan, but it's less pronounced in her, she's stronger and faster than most but not like me." Kaden said evenly, knowing that according to Doctor Landry Senior, he protected his sister in the womb by absorbing most of the magical virus, leaving his Lycan traits much more prominent.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, taking a drink of whiskey. Casting his mind back he could vaguely remember Kaden getting pissed off a lot when people went on about werewolves.

"It's alright; I just get annoyed when it comes to my mum, latent abandonment issues and whatnot." Kaden laughed it off.

Harry nodded, case closed. "Do you shift?" He scanned his mind for any mysterious disappearances Kaden made at school. Unfortunately for him, Kaden tended to disappear a lot.

Kaden shook his head, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray. "No. I get strength, speed, a wicked temper and a heightened sense of smell. All the good parts except my body kinda crashes if I go all out, once the adrenaline wears off I can barely stand but it's worth it."

"Silver?"

"It tickles," Kaden decided to trust Harry with another family secret. "Connor, he's sensitive to it being half Vampire, nothing serious. Like me he gets all the strengths of a full vampire minus the sunshine rule and he doesn't drink blood, that much."

"No, no. Now you're talking shit. You half-Lycan with the temper I understand, but Connor half-Vampire, very funny."

"Harry I'm being serious, he has to if he gets hurt too much it's the only way vampires or part-vampires can regenerate properly. He likes it better than food." Kaden's nose crinkled in disgust. "His mum was one; nearly five hundred years old Aunt Lori was before she died, she was one of the founding members of the _Liberi_. He's stronger than me, or any of the Lycans at the Academy." Kaden said. "I didn't forget what we were talking about by the way, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry replied, draining his glass and reaching for the bottle of whiskey to avoid Kaden's piercing gaze.

"Spit it out or I'll get the Veritaserum out again." Kaden supplied with a smirk.

"That's unfair!" Harry moaned.

"Sex dream about McGonagall..." Kaden coughed with laughter. "You having second thoughts? 'Cause we have a party tomorrow night and you're nailing Chang."

Harry glared at him. "Piss off, you know-"

"-that's not why I asked her." Kaden rolled his eyes. Harry was too predictable when it came to precious Miss Chang. "So it's something with Chang then?"

"Yes and no." Harry said, discomfort evident. "I was talking to her earlier and she was saying how she can't wait until tomorrow. She can't wait to see me." Harry sighed. "Then she started going on about plans she has for the Quidditch team, Hogsmeade and well, I'm not going to be there?"

"That's why you've been all sulky and shit?" Kaden asked. "Just suck it up and tell her, she'll understand."

"What if she doesn't?" Harry asked.

"She will." Kaden assured, lighting another cigarette. He may as well toy with Harry first. "Just tell her the truth. Girls like it when you tell them the truth."

Harry was amazed by the stupidity of the statement. "Yeah Kaden, I'll say this.'Hi Cho, I really like you but I'm off to parts unknown and leaving you high and dry. I'm leaving school, you'll have to find a new seeker, no I can't go to Hogsmeade with you and no I can't tell you where I'm going so don't bother asking. Have a nice life.' You really think she's going to accept me saying that?"

Kaden scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well I'd hit you, personally the whole _'have a nice life'_ was over the top and just made like a dick, subtract that bit and I'd still hit you. But that's me, Chang? She's a different story." Kaden stopped in thought. "She's typically over-emotional at the best of times. From what I heard she actually cried when she chucked Diggory and she was only using him to make you jealous, pointless at all." Kaden said wistfully. "Right laugh all the same, never liked him too much."

Harry spluttered uncertainly at the information. Kaden had to be messing with him.

"She's reasonably confident most of the time but can be depressive, suppose after getting kidnapped as a kid you would too." He added as an afterthought. "She's pretty impulsive, probably why she's good at Quidditch. Oh and important thing to remember, has a good right hook -trust me I'd know- she don't hit like a girl. She's likes the scrawny kind of guy with black hair."

Harry threw a small cushion at him.

"So you're in the frame, all in all I'd say she'll start crying. If you're lucky you can try and comfort her. Say _it'll be alright_ and all that crap, do the whole star crossed lovers bullshit. She'll want one last night of passion with you before you leave and considering it's you she'll be greatly disappointed." Kaden added and Harry's eyes narrowed into a deadly glare that Kaden had to laugh at. "I would volunteer for the job under guise of Polyjuice Potion of course but-"

Harry threw a bigger cushion at him struck him in the face, spilling Firewhiskey and scattering cigarette ash.

"Fuck sake Harry!" Kaden said with a mock glare, with a wave of his hand and a '_Scourify'_ he was clean. "You can explain to my sister why her one of her silk cushions is ruined!" Kaden repeatedly tried a cleansing charm but the expensive silk repelled his attempts.

"Kaden shut-up, it's pointless." Harry interjected tiredly; Acromantula silk was resistant to all but high-level spells. "I'll give Karen the money to get a new one. Since when did you do a psychological evaluation on Cho?"

Kaden looked indignant. "Here was little old me thinking you'd appreciate the input, just so you know I'm exceptionally good at reading people." Kaden stuck his tongue out at Harry childishly and lay back on the couch.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You've told me nothing useful. According to you she'll cry. Remember Susan Bones? What about Lisa, that Kerry girl from Hufflepuff. I've never been good with crying girls, you know that! I'll fuck up and then she'll never want to talk to me again." Harry wasn't sure if it was the whiskey talking, but he was pretty much fucked.

Kaden shook his head. "Look at me, this big fat bit of information is going to blow fucking mind. Lie, lie through your back _fucking _teeth!"

"You just told me not to lie."

"I just spouted you the biggest pile of bullshit your likely to hear from me all year and you think I'm being serious? I think the whiskey's getting to you." Kaden said incredulously, stretching over the table to take the glass but Harry batted his hand away.

Harry lifted the glass and leaned back, holding it protectively. "Fine, then how do I come up with a lie that she'll believe? And I don't feel too guilty telling her."

"Just tell her you're going to the Auditore Institute of Magic in Florence for the year, it'll be your cover. And I'm sure you can come up with something creative and still go to Hogsmeade, we don't have to stick around unless a mission comes up. The Academy is just across the country after all, Hogsmeade is only an apparition away, you won't even have to dodge international ward lines." Kaden shrugged. "The Institute is a finishing school for the best young magic users in Europe so it's not that hard to believe, you were top of our class every year except fourth year when that Hermy Ganger beat you."

Harry's scowl was firewhiskey induced. "It was Hermione Granger, and the only reason she beat me was because I was laid up in the hospital wing, the frizzy haired Gryffindork never let me forget it."

"I know, I know." Kaden said soothingly, that was a sore spot for Harry, but Kaden was happy went he noticed Harry didn't pull at the sleeves of his t-shirt. "I don't really know what you were bothered about, you didn't have to do exams that year but no…"

"Shut-up," Harry said giving Kaden another firewhiskey induced glare.

"Come on mate, we've had enough, I have a girl to get back to and you should be able to get to sleep now." Kaden said a little too cheerily considering it was three in the morning.

"Where's Connor? I thought he was taking the couch."

"He's out with John, Paul and Richie as far as I know; he'll be staying at one of their places." Kaden answered with a yawn which betrayed his energetic persona.

Harry nodded.

"Anyway," Kaden raised his glass. "Here is to you my friend, finally popping that cherry of yours!"

Before Harry could move his glass away Kaden, who still had a reasonable semblance of co-ordination, chinked the glasses together, drank his fill and left the room laughing to himself.

Harry drained the remainder of his glass thinking for the second time in as many weeks, _if only you knew_, placed it on the table and began stumbling through the maze of furniture in the dark. After hitting countless pieces of seemingly random and useless furniture Harry reached his room, he stepped in and with drunken ease he flopped down on the large bed falling asleep almost instantly under the gaze of his worried familiars.

xxxxx

Harry woke the next morning feeling content, excepting the dry feeling at the back of his throat that came with an adolescent hangover. Nevertheless, Harry felt lucky that he didn't have a splitting headache and rolled over until he was looking at the white ceiling above his bed.

He cast his mind back to whatever horrible dream plagued him the night before but found his memory empty. He hadn't dreamt of anything. No snake faced monster invaded his dreams with plots of destruction and murder. He looked to the clock on his bedside table and found it nearly half twelve in the afternoon. Harry frowned as he sat up; he grabbed his glasses from the end table and checked the clock again.

Usually he was up at the crack of dawn outside school and to his amazement his scar was only a dull throb in comparison to the searing pain that usually accompanied his awakening.

_Maybe the dreams are gone? _With that thought and the knowledge he had a date with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts Harry bounced up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom to have a shower, he stripped off before stepping below a stream of warm water. The warmness of the water soothed his mood even further; almost to the point of elation. Quickly brushing his teeth he got rid of the stale Firewhiskey taste from his breath. He threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt knowing he would have to change later and walked out of his room with a spring in his step.

Whistling a tune carelessly under his breath, Harry made his way through the living room to the kitchen. He made himself a bowl of cereal before sitting at the breakfast bar which faced out into the living room. Harry looked up and noticed a head of hair sitting on the couch.

Picking up his bowl he made his way towards the couch. "Afternoon," Harry said loudly, knowing his friend would have a headache and the noise would agitate him.

Harry settled on the couch near Kaden and the only reaction he got was a muffled. "Mm…" Harry looked up from his bowl knowing Kaden would never make such a noise. He found Kaden, predictably still sleeping despite his trying incursion.

But a beautiful blonde was disturbed from her restful slumber and turned her head which rested in the Kaden's lap. "Morning," Danielle murmured uncertainly, getting up carefully, ensuring she didn't waken Kaden.

Harry watched with curiosity as she stretched, noticing the blood red magical rose tattooed on the back of her shoulder flutter; it was the mark of a_ Harpy_. He looked on as her silvery blond hair settled into its naturally perfect style by magic.

"What time is it?" Danielle asked as she wiped at her sleep filled blue eyes.

"It's around half one, you not going to wake him?"

Danielle turned and looked at Kaden thoughtfully; he must be very tired to be sleeping, even she knew from limited experience he didn't sleep much. "No, let him sleep. He doesn't sleep enough."

"We were up late last night."

"I know." Danielle knew Kaden stayed up the better part of most nights to watch over her. The night before was night was no different.

"Are you excited about your date tonight?" Danielle asked, watching with amusement as Harry choked on his cereal and milk dripped down his chin.

"Yeah," Harry said placing his bowl on the coffee table and wiping the milk from his chin.

"Where are you picking her up?" Danielle was curious; she and Kaden never went through the _dating stage_. She had never been out with Kaden unless it was with the _Harpies_ and _Reapers_; even those events were fleeting, he was more of a lone wolf than his team. They fell together after_ she_ was killed. At first Danielle knew she was only someone he used to get over his grief but she tried to open him up, her young and idealistic mind thinking she could work miracles.

"Kaden's is letting me borrow his car and I'm going to get her at the Leaky Cauldron about nine. It's not that far." Harry said.

Danielle groaned, there was no way she would let Harry whom she considered a friend, use Kaden's car to pick up a girl. Talking with Harry was refreshing; he was strong enough that he could almost completely ignore her allure and have a constructive conversation. "Harry, there is no way I will let you use his-" she nudged Kaden, "-car to pick up a girl."

"What's wrong with Kaden's car?"

"He likes bright colours, most don't." Danielle was one of the few who knew why Kaden's Nissan was a deep blue and neon green hybrid. Kaden had drunkenly admitted to her, much to her surprise; that the blue was for her and the neon green was the way _her_ eyes were, when infused with _her_ Element. It was one of the few reasons she had refused to let go of him, it proved something there was something _good_ underneath it all.

Harry gave her a blank look.

"Use Connor's, it's black so that means dark jeans and a black jacket okay?" Danielle said slipping in a snippet of fashion advice.

Harry didn't dismiss her but Karen would probably decide what he was to wear; she was obsessive when it came to fashion. "You think Connor will let me use his Skyline? He treats that thing like Kaden treats the 350'!"

Danielle gave him a knowing smile. "He'll be too wrapped up in a certain Fleur Delacour to bother."

Harry dismissed Danielle's hopeful statement. From what he heard, hell would freeze over before Connor got wrapped around a girl's finger. "Thanks, Dan." He looked down at his soiled t-shirt and frowned. "I better get changed; will you be alright by yourself?"

"I should be. I have got sleeping beauty with me." Danielle assured him.

"Better not tell him, that head's big enough." Harry muttered.

Danielle laughed as Harry retreated to his room and sighed in contentment for the first time in weeks. After her ordeal, Danielle had felt more ashamed than anything else, coupled with a healthy dose of fear. She detested the pity; she came to the Academy to learn how to fight, to defend herself not to be whispered about by her peers. They didn't have a clue what happened to her.

In all truth Danielle could barely remember what happened. It was a haze of pain, fear and gut retching denial until Kaden found her. For the first time in a long time she was relieved to see him, even if she hurt him thinking he was another of _them_. His bandaged wrist was a constant reminder and despite her protest Danielle was given two weeks off, which coincided with the _Reapers_ being back active at the Academy. Danielle knew Kaden arranged it and it was his way of showing support, but Danielle wanted to get back to work and take her mind off it.

Why wallow in self-pity? She watched as Kaden went on a self-destructive streak for four years, causing his family and friends nothing but pain, and leaving everyone else to pick up the pieces. Danielle would know, she was his main target and did most of the picking up. Looking at the sleeping boy on her shoulder she kissed the top of his head and rested her head against his thinking of the night before. By the time Kaden had come to bed he had found her crying over a stupid nightmare and they moved into the living room.

Danielle thought of the past week. Kaden had been considerate and kind. _With me_, she added in an afterthought. Before that week, before _it_ happened. Kaden had been kind to an extent but never happy or considerate, mostly cold and snappish, providing the catalyst for some of the most explosive fights ever to grace the Academy's halls.

Danielle knew from the beginning of their '_relationship'_ that in Kaden's head she played second string to _her_. Danielle knew that was why Kaden never got to close to anyone, distanced himself from his family and his friends. He was afraid of that type of loss, the pain and grief it entailed. Every time she or anyone else would reach out to him he would turn cold and pull away.

That was why Kaden's friendship with Harry amazed her. Kaden trusted him with _everything_. Danielle knew she loved him but the thought that she was just an in-between never escaped.

His high infidelity rate proved that. For years she mused as to why she wouldn't move him. Kaden's friends even told her to see sense, especially Rossi, John and the most surprising being the few words she received from Richie. Modesty aside Danielle knew she was beautiful; being Veela made it a simple fact.

According to her Grandmother; she was Princess Danielle Isabella Martineau; one of the few Veela gifted with human magic and she shouldn't be wasting her life or love on such a _despicable _boy. Honestly Danielle knew she could have next to any man on the face of the Earth but she wanted the one still in love with a dead girl. In her blind eyes she had him for almost four years, the truth was she had him for less than a week; she just was too blinded by adolescent love to see it.

Kaden was calmer than before, watching him sleep and the odd smile which graced his features from time to time, he as close to peace as she'd ever saw him. Whenever Danielle caught him sleeping next to her he constantly moved and fidgeted. A warm feeling ignited in her chest, maybe he finally accepted what happened to _her_.

The day after the siege Kaden said he would try and true to his word, he had. But Danielle was waiting on the promise proving false, it hadn't yet; maybe he really did love her. With that happy thought, she kissed the top of his head and gently took his head from her shoulder and placed it on a cushion. With a mutter she summoned a blanket and placed it over him.

Taking one last look at his peaceful face she got up to prepare for the day.

xxxxx

"So how do I look?" Harry asked his watching familiars.

A pair of black shoes, beneath dark blue, artfully twisted jeans, a plain grey t-shirt under a lighter denim shirt and black leather jacket Karen insisted upon buying him on their shopping trip made up the ensemble, in truth Karen picked it all. Karen wordlessly acquiesced to his preference for long sleeved clothing. Harry hated people seeing the long white scar which dragged up his right wrist, disgusting, vein-like burn scars on his arms. Sometimes he thought Karen understood him better than Kaden who took every opportunity to reveal the scars to the world. Saying he should wear them as a mark of triumph.

All Harry saw in them was failure and weakness. His failure in stopping the Dark Lord's rise and his body's weakness in not being able to hold together long enough to destroy him.

Hedwig, from her spot on the metal bedpost hooted before, with a quick jump landed on his shoulder and placed the collar of his shirt into the jacket with her beak. Harry reached around with his arm and stroked her head. The old gave him a motherly look and an affectionate nip later she returned to her place on the bedpost.

'_So what's your opinion?'_ Harry asked, watching as the small snake made himself comfortable on the large bed.

'_I preferred more formal ensemble from earlier. I also would have chosen a different aftershave.'_ Shan hissed, giving Harry an appraising look.

Harry laughed at the scrutinizing glare Shan was casting. _'And since when have you been a fashion expert?'_

'_Well don't ask for my opinion Master Harry.' _Shan hissed indignantly. _'It isn't my fault the feathered one can't speak for herself and give a true opinion.'_ Shan's comment caused Hedwig to have a fit and she hooted angrily at the green and black snake.

'_Shan, stop annoying Hedwig.' _Harry said, attempting to scold Shan. He could only laugh at the bickering pair who continued to hoot and hiss at one another. "Well I'm going to go." Harry said, but the arguing pair ignored him. "Just don't kill each other...or make little owl/snake babies while I'm gone."

Both turned their glares to Harry, perplexed at his insinuation.

Harry took that as his cue to leave and found Kaden and Connor talking in the kitchen. Karen and Danielle were getting ready with Fleur, Melissa, Lauren, Penny and Camille. Harry probably should have tried to eat something earlier but he wasn't hungry, he was too deep nervousness. He was glad Hedwig didn't noticed or he'd never have heard the end of it. Kaden and Connor stop talking as he got within earshot.

"Hey mate." Kaden said as he looked up from his sandwich, hoping Harry didn't catch what they were talking about.

"You good?" Harry asked knowing they had stopped intentionally.

"Yeah; it's my big brother's car you're going to be smashing up not mine." Kaden said with a grin directed at Connor.

Connor took the opportunity to throw Harry a set of keys. "You fuck her up, I fuck you up, get it?"

Harry couldn't tell if he was being serious or not and passed Kaden a glance. "Yeah sure..."

Connor grinned at Harry's reaction and cheered significantly, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Glad we got that sorted. I need a shower."

Harry frowned at Connor's strange behaviour. "What were you talking about?"

Kaden was ever the practiced actor, "Classified mate, sorry."

"Classified?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"We shouldn't even have been talking about it." Kaden answered. "And about the Skyline remember use the key it doesn't have a start button like the 350."

Harry nodded.

"You nervous?"

Harry tried to shrug. "You want the truth?"

"Wouldn't mind it."

"Okay, I'm afraid I'll fuck up and Cho will never talk to me again."

Kaden laughed. "You'll be fine, nerves are good, I think."

"Everything's going to be fine." Harry muttered more to himself than Kaden.

Kaden answered anyway. "That's the spirit mate!"

"Kaden shut-up." Danielle said irritably as she entered the kitchen. She walked up to Kaden who was leaning back on the worktop and stood next to him. "Princess Penelope thinks he's hot actually!"

"She does?" Harry asked disbelievingly; Danielle's little sister Penny had come in to his room after he got out of the shower to grab a brush Karen left in his room. The underage Veela girl only giggled and left.

"…Jail-bait…" Kaden coughed gaining a laugh.

Danielle shoved him with a small smile, knowing he was joking. She was wearing a deep blue dress which clung to her perfect figure and brought out her naturally sparkling eyes. Her hair was the same as always, effortlessly straight and the perfect shade of silvery blonde. "When are you leaving?" Danielle asked as Kaden wrapped his arms around her middle.

"About, now actually," Harry said as he took a glance at his watch, the golden with had many dials. It told him the phase of the moon, position of the sun and some other frivolous information. It was slim, not as clunky as other wizarding watches; he had his mum to thank for it when he came of age. It even covered the white scar where Pettigrew had pieced his skin to draw blood, something he was sure was more than a coincidence. He loved his mum for noticing his hatred of the scars, even if she did indulge it.

"_Bonne chance 'Arri_." For the first time, Harry noticed heard the French accent slip from her lips. "Remember, be yourself and act nothing like him-" She said, accent gone. "-at all, avoid it at all costs. It will scare her off."

"Hey, that's uncalled for…" Kaden interrupted.

"Only the truth." Danielle said giving Harry a playful wink.

"Thanks Danielle." Harry said with a grin. "Later mate." Harry said nodding to Kaden.

"Good luck." Kaden said knowing Harry wouldn't need it. Harry and Cho had been dancing around each other for years no matter how much Kaden tried to corrupt him. Kaden and Danielle watched as he walked to the elevator with a spring in his step.

"You think he'll be alright?" Kaden was more worried than he let on.

Danielle turned in his arms to face, she found it endearing that he cared so much for Harry. "This coming from the boy who tried to lead him astray at every turn?"

Kaden shifted uncomfortably as her arms wrapped around his neck. "I was only trying to help him. He wasn't helping himself. Fancying a girl for four years and doing nothing about it leaves a lot to be desired." Kaden said, a strange sincerity creeping into his tone that Danielle never heard before.

Danielle rested her forehead against his. "He'll be fine." She said, looking into his ice-blue eyes and seeing white spark beneath the surface.

There was a long pause between them. "I like you Dan; you know that right?" Kaden stated.

Danielle's cheeks blushed crimson and looked away.

Kaden placed a hand on her neck and turned her eyes back to him. "I know I don't say it or show it all that much. But I do, I really do and I'm sorry for all the crap I've put you through. From here on it's me and you."


	8. Once Upon a Pretty Night

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 7- Once Upon a Pretty Night

He was late, the Leaky Cauldron was a lot further away than Kaden let on; it was four miles through the city. He knew the way but traffic was terrible, he had to stop and start constantly in the London traffic.

He was worried about how to tell Cho but Kaden was right, he would still see her over the rest of this summer. Hedwig might be a bit annoyed at him but she could deliver a letter or two. He often wondered why he bought an owl but Harry wouldn't trade Hedwig for anything. He bought her just before the start of his second year. He had stepped into the Menagerie to have a look, he found Shan about there a few years before. When he stepped through the door his eyes were drawn to the beautiful snowy owl. Hedwig stared back at him with the most inquisitive amber gaze flecked with obsidian shards. Harry asked the young shop assistant at the time why nobody had bought her and dark haired girl relayed that they had sold her many times but no one kept her. She said Hedwig was uncooperative, refused to do deliveries and disappeared for days on end. Harry went back two days later with his mother and bought her. She was difficult at first but eventually settled into her mothering act where she would hoot at him for not doing homework or when he was studying and forgot to eat.

One thing never changed, she _hated_ when he asked her to deliver letters, he got the feeling she still thought herself above such common antics.

Harry took his attention back to the road, he always found it amazing the way that muggle London light up at night. He rarely experienced such a thing. Harry had grown up in Hollow Manor, in the small country town of Godric's Hollow and like most wizards was blissfully ignorant of most, if not all muggle invention until he went to school. Before Harry assumed muggles where _lesser_, but they had an answer for almost everything magical and if not they were working toward it. That was admirable considering the crutch of magic wizards had.

Now Harry had a taste of the muggle world Kaden had introduced him to, he didn't want to go back to the archaic ways back home. When he thought about it, most young wizards would probably have the same attitude. He enjoyed the comfortable furniture in comparison to the Victorian style he had to settle with at home, or the modernized kitchen of the apartment which was easy to get around. He didn't have to ask Dobby, Winky or one of the other Elves just to find something in an ostentatiously large kitchen.

Harry pulled in across the street from the Leaky Cauldron and got out. He leaned on the car to wait; it was cold for a summer night and he pulled the jacket around him. He stared directly at the Leaky Cauldron and watched as witches and wizards flittered in and out in a steady stream, some disappearing in apparition and others sauntering off into muggle London.

Harry waited, playing with his phone until he heard a soft voice.

"Harry?"

"Cho?" Harry managed to choke out in surprise as he turned and found her under the yellowed light of the aging street lamp and he looked at her like it was the first time. Unlike Danielle who had worn a dress Cho wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark almost black top with a light blazer. Her ebony hair flowed out, framing her porcelain face perfectly; her chocolate brown eyes twinkled upon noticing his observations. Harry made his way around the car until he was standing next to her. "I'm kinda late, sorry; you must have thought I was standing you up. Which by the way I would never do and you look amazing." Harry added quickly, though he inwardly scolded himself for sounding so pathetic.

"You were late?" Cho asked and she bit her lip confusedly. "I thought I was late." She admitted, shifting nervously.

"C'mon, let's go."

"Okay." Cho said a little too quickly as she stumbled to open the car door.

Harry settled himself in the seat before being interrupted by Cho's soft, inquisitive voice. "Is Kaden rich?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well first you have a rather expensive mobile phone he gave you on a whim and you're picking me up in a car that looks as it should be on the front of a magazine." Cho explained simply.

"I guess he kinda is but this is his brother's car." Harry said shrugging; he knew Connor and Kaden's cars weren't a common sight. "You don't mind if we go somewhere to talk first do you?"

"What do you want to talk about?" Cho asked.

It was obvious to Harry that her natural curiosity couldn't be satisfied by a simple answer. "I have to tell you some things." Harry said evasively. "There's a park around the corner from our apartment, we can go for a walk, is that okay?" _And you can decide to ditch me and go back to Diggory_, Harry added silently.

Cho nodded and gave him a smile.

Harry smiled back.

xxxxx

Harry looked up to find the sky perfectly clear, a rarity in London. Usually it was overcast all night, but the clearer sky made it much colder than it should have been and had forgone his jacket to her. It was only a nicety for him. Harry was wondering when to drop his news when Cho spoke.

"What do you want to tell me Harry?" There was a hint of trepidation in her tone.

Harry didn't look at her. "It's about school Cho?" And he looked over to find Cho's face alight with a brilliant smile.

"What about it? When we go back we beat Gryffindor and Slytherin into the ground." Cho looked up at him with happiness burning like a crimson inferno in her eyes. "Well, so long as my star seeker will be there."

Harry stopped walking; his face betraying his thoughts.

Cho turned to him, her face dropping.

"That's the thing Cho; I'm not going to be there." He said regretfully.

"Why not?"

Harry shifted, uncomfortable at the thought of lying to her_. _"I've been offered a place at the Auditore Institute of Magic."

Cho nodded to herself, it only accepted the finest magical talent in Europe, the reigning Tri-Wizard Champion was just that. "Why?" Cho asked shakily, Harry's admission threw her, it should have been too late for him to leave; they had come too far to stop.

"Cho I have nothing at Hogwarts." Harry looked up at her with weariness dulling his gaze. "I've got a total of three friends if you include Hagrid, who's going to miss me? Most people see me as the_ other _boy-who-lived and we both know what's coming, I need to be ready and Hogwarts can't help me do that."

"What about Kaden?" Cho asked. _What about me?_

Harry shook his head dismissively. "He's leaving, he's seventeen and can't be bothered staying on, the wizarding world doesn't suit him."

"Why?" Cho asked; not that she was ever a fan of Kaden, but if Kaden left Harry had reason to stay. Before Kaden came to Hogwarts Harry was often bullied by his brother and his friends. Not that Harry wasn't an exceptional duellist but when it was odds of five and three to one; his luck wore thin on a few occasions. The only thing Cho liked about Kaden, he stood with his best friend and didn't leave him on the line alone.

"School's not his thing and with me leaving he doesn't see a point in sticking around." Harry said.

Cho's face screwed up in confusion. "Harry, why are you lying to me?" She took a stab in the dark.

Harry looked up, his eyes widening. "What? Why do you think I'm lying?"

"You tell me?" Cho said accusingly, her eyes alight with indignation now she smelled deceit.

Harry backed away. "Where is this coming from?"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not!" Cho challenged.

Harry stood barley a foot from her and met her hazel stare. "I'm not-" Harry growled in frustration. "Why can't you just accept that I'm leaving like everyone else? Why do you care where I'm going?" Harry took a deep breath.

"You're my…friend, of course I care!" Cho said, insulted by his insinuation otherwise.

Harry scoffed. "You care? Cho, you've known me for what? Six years, you borderline ignored me like everyone else for three of them until forth year. Then the Tri-Wizard Tournament came along and I finally think we're getting on, maybe more and then you run off with Diggory for a year and a half and all of a sudden you care? Why, because I got onto the Quidditch team? Because I have a rich best friend?" Harry accused venomously, he was still bitter about Diggory and he knew his family was not as rich as Kaden's but they made a fair stab at it.

Cho gaped at him. "I've always cared about you, if I didn't why would I listen to this shit?"

"If you don't want to listen to my _shit,_ go back to Diggory, I sure he'll take you." Harry spat angrily.

"I like you, you bloody idiot, you!" Cho near shouted, red faced with anger. "I've always liked you. You're the one who asked _that_…_that_ girl from Beuxbatons to the ball and you were nearly inseparable."

"_That _girl has a name. Her name is Karen, and she's Kaden's sister, it's hard avoiding her when Kaden wants to see his sister and she's my friend. I only asked her after only I stumbled across him asking you in the first place!"

"I turned him down the first time he asked, I didn't want to go with him, I wanted to go with you." Cho said thoughtfully, she expected Harry to ask her after all the time they spent together before and after the First Task. There were even rumours flying around the girl's dorm they were seeing each other. She remembered turning down Cedric and returning to the common room to find everyone muttering about how Harry asked a Beuxbatons girl in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner.

Harry gave Cho a confused look. "You turned him down at first?"

"Yes."

"That's a coincidence and a half isn't it?" Harry admitted with a nervous laugh. Harry couldn't stop the smirk that formed on his face. "So you like me?"

Cho tried to scowl at him but it turned into a silly grin. "Yes and you like me too!"

Harry grinned too ruffling his hair. "If you hadn't figured that out yet then the sorting hat should give up its job."

"Shut up." Cho said as she threw a playful slap at his shoulder. Cho took the opportunity, knowing Harry would never be so forward and slipped her arms around his neck. "Since you like me so much, are you going to tell me the truth?"

"I can't." Harry admitted.

"Why not?"

"I just can't." Harry answered honestly.

"Is it because of Kaden?" Cho asked with a frown.

"He's coming with me, put it that way."

"Does it have anything to do with what happened during the First Task?" Cho asked tentatively, fidgeting, she knew she was treading on thin ice with _that _question.

Harry pushed her off and put a good distance between them. "Cho I'm going to ask you this once and be very careful about how you answer. What the hell did are you talking about?" Harry arm burned with pain as it was sheathed in violet flame and his eyes took on the piecing emerald glow.

Cho eyed his flaming hand and brilliant emerald eyes warily. "Cedric mentioned how unusual the ability was, I even read a letter where he was telling his dad about it and asked him why he was so interested. It mentioned something about Kaden too. He said you had to be an Elemental, whatever that means."

The flame in Harry's hand extinguished and he calmed.

"Sorry, you freaked me out a little." Harry said and Cho barrelled into him. Her arms encircled his waist and her head buried into his chest. Harry took a moment and realized how easily they fit together. Harry was reasonably tall and his past few years of Quidditch training gave him a lean physique and muscle enough to speak of whereas Cho was as slight as they came, coming up to just under his chin. Her hold tightened and Harry shook with laughter. "Cho, I need to breath every once in a while."

Cho pulled away and wiped her watery eyes. "Sorry."

Harry placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away for her. "I'm sorry; I overreacted. Most people don't know what the word Elemental means, never mind that we still exist, Merlin knows the Prophet came up with their own theories about me."

"Is Kaden one too?" Cho asked, leaning into his touch.

Harry nodded. "Don't tell him I told you." Harry said and drew closer to her until he could feel her breath on his lips. Closing his eyes Harry tilted his head slightly, making sure it wouldn't end up like their first kiss where they only succeeded in crashing noses.

For Cho the kiss was delicate. His lips were soft and Harry didn't control her like most guys would. He let her control everything, he wasn't rough and didn't try to devour her mouth. Cho, impatient with Harry's chivalry and opened their mouths slightly allowing her tongue to invade his mouth slowly and teasingly. Until a spark of magic ran through them for the second time in a week and they both pulled away from one another in shock.

"Second time in two weeks," Harry said with a grin.

"It was worth it." Cho said taking his hand, ignoring the next jolt. "C'mon we've got a party to get to!"

Harry groaned and Cho laughed, thinking of all the times Harry and Kaden spilled into the Common Room fresh from Hogsmeade absolutely smashed. Usually they would embarrass each other and then stagger off to bed. Cho would always laugh at their antics; they were much more entertaining than her usual bookish housemates. Drunken Harry was a refreshing change and it was after a Hogsmeade trips they started talking again. "It's fun to watch and I'm curious to see what kind of girl could put up with Kaden for more than ten minutes."

Harry laughed thinking about Kaden and Danielle. "Danielle's a special girl." Damn right she was, a Princess too, Harry would say it till the end of his days. Kaden did not deserve such a cool girl.

Cho tugged at his hand impatiently and Harry allowed her to lead him away.

xxxxx

"Who's going to be up there?" Cho asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Just Kaden and 'Kay's friends, I'll get Danielle to introduce you to some of the girls, you met Fleur didn't you?" Harry slid his key into the keyhole next to the button for the penthouse.

"Fleur Delacour is going to be up there?" Cho questioned.

Harry nodded, thinking of his former competitor. "Karen knows her from their time at Beuxbatons."

Cho nodded as the elevator came apart revealing the apartment. But it wasn't an apartment; it was more like a club. It was dimly lit by low intensity UV lights creating just enough light to see, with lasers painting the high ceiling. Cho only thought it would be a few people but the room; well club was packed with people. "Kaden knows this many people?"

Harry shrugged; it looked like half the Academy was there. "C'mon we'll find Danielle and she can show you around?"

"Why can't you?" Cho asked.

"I need to talk to Kaden about something, it's nothing too important." Harry lied.

"Okay." Cho said quietly as they squeezed through the crowd. Harry made his way to the kitchen but a full length bar stretching from one end of the already enlarged living room to the other was in its place. It was made of clear glass with neon lighting glowing at the edge.

"Harry?"

Harry was greeted by the sight of Karen. "Hey 'Kay, do you have any idea where Kaden is?"

"Give me a second." Karen said as her ice blue eyes shut, "over next to the DJ booth."

"Thanks." Harry said and turned away until Karen interrupted.

"You're not going to drag Cho around looking for my brother are you?"

"I was going to get Danielle to show her around." Harry said quickly, Karen and Cho didn't exactly get along very well and he knew it was because of him.

"I can keep her company." Kari supplied with a smile, managing to sound excited about it, despite the look Cho was giving her.

Harry turned to look at Cho and he flashed a grin. Karen was _that _girl from Beuxbatons. "Sounds like a good idea, you okay with that Cho?"

Cho nodded, feeling apprehensive as Karen came to her side.

"C'mon we'll go and get drink." Karen said pulling her away from Harry's side.

Harry smiled, watching the two walk away. Hoping their mutual animosity would fade once they got to know one another. They were both very important to him. Wading through the dancing crowd towards the DJ booth Harry kept a lookout for his friend and spotted him. The music being blared from the speakers wasn't his thing. Kaden had always liked dance music but Harry never bothered with it. Reaching his friend Harry had to shout over the music. "Kaden!"

He turned and Harry could have sworn it was Kaden, but the boy was slightly younger looking and when he spoke, his voice held a distinct American accent. "You talking to me?"

"Yeah I'm looking for Kaden Blackwood. Do you know where he is?" Harry asked eyeing the boy warily.

He extended a hand to Harry. "You're the new _Reaper_."

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"I'm Kaden's cousin, Andrew James Blackwood, just call me AJ." AJ said taking a drink of his beer.

"Have you got any idea where he is? Karen said he was over here. I need to talk to him." Harry said.

"He left with Connor; we were catching up with family stuff." AJ said looking over Harry's shoulder in the direction they disappeared.

"Do you know where?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Rossi!" AJ shouted, trying in vain to be louder than the music.

Harry turned to see where Rossi was and found him walking toward them reached. "Everything alright kid?"

Harry nodded in response and turned to AJ.

"And mini-Blackwood too, what the hell's your skinny American arse doing this side of the pond?"

"I'm over seeing my uncle about a transfer. Sariel's with me too, I left her with Danielle." AJ said.

"Fair enough, what do you want?" Rossi asked; wanting to get back to the brunette he abandoned.

"Harry's looking for Kaden, something important." AJ shrugged.

"Give us a minute then AJ and don't drink too much kid." Rossi said with a grin.

"I'm not a kid anymore." AJ muttered as he left them.

Rossi turned to Harry. "So what's the crisis? I thought you were here with your girl?"

"She's not really my girl-"

"-yet, she's not your girl yet Harry. You'll get her before the end of the night, trust me." Rossi interjected confidently, Harry underestimated just how much the _Reapers_ knew about him.

"Thanks, but I have information on a possible Paradyne Knight at Hogwarts." Harry said calmly.

"Who?" Rossi asked, his face dropping and violet eyes widening in alarm.

Harry knew he could trust Kaden's XO. "Diggory, I think he knows about me and Kaden."

"Follow me." Rossi said dropping his beer. Rossi led Harry back through the crowd of revellers to the patio overlooking the city, he closed them over behind. Rossi's eyes shut in concentration. "The Captain's coming."

"How did you do that?"

"The _Reaper _tattoo acts like a magical beacon, it's not specific but you can get his attention." Rossi paused. "Harry this had better not be a joke 'cause if it is, it's a bad one." Rossi said; if Diggory was a Paradyne and knew the Captain was an Elemental; it was bad. That would reveal Connor by family extension, his and Paul's disappearances from the Wizarding World would not go unnoticed either. Everyone knew him and Connor where best friends in the few years they spent at Hogwarts. That led to their Father, the head of a multi-national corporation. An obvious financial backer for the Elemental Order and beyond that he had his adopted parents and little sister to think about. She was just about to start Hogwarts.

"No joke."

"You never got close to him, close enough for you to get hit by with a tracking spell or for him to plant something on you." Rossi cycled through a list of possible spells or items that could thwart the wards of the Academy.

Harry shook his head. "Never, I barley talked to him, except at DA meetings in fifth and sixth year." Harry and Rossi turned as they heard the doors open.

The near identical brothers, Connor and Kaden stepped through. Kaden spoke first. "Hey what's going on? We've got a party going on and you two are out here."

"What's up I was in the middle of something?" Connor asked.

"Our favourite Order of Elemental killing fuckwits have a spy at Hogwarts." Rossi said.

Kaden shrugged nonplussed. "I covered my tracks well enough, but everyone knows Harry's one of us. That whole cyclone of fire was in the Daily Prophet for weeks, still makes the pages on a slow day. They can't kill him but; it'd attract too much attention, who do you think it is?"

"Diggory, Cedric Diggory of all fucking people." Harry spat in disgust, his past and present feelings tearing through.

"Harry." Kaden said with a laugh. "We've known about that prick for a long time. Why do you think the dick was seeing Chang? He was trying to get closer to the two of us after the First Task, we weren't the most subtle and anyone looking for it would've corrected my appearance and your powers, god knows the Old Man gave me hell for it."

Connor turned on Kaden, a scowl contorting his normally calm features; Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of fang.

"You knew about a Paradyne Operative at Hogwarts and you didn't tell me?" Connor said, angrily grabbing Kaden by the shirt.

Kaden's face darkened as he pushed his brother back. "You would've killed him, I needed a cover and it's me that usually does the stupid shit not you, now shut up or take it up with Dad and the Council!"

Connor pushed Kaden back hard, very hard; he flew back like a rag doll, bouncing off the brick wall next to the glass doors. "I think I might Captain." Connor said and with a light _crack_ he disappeared.

Harry rushed over to his friend who was rubbing the back of his head. "What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"He's still…just forget about it." Kaden answered wiping away a small amount of blood. "Give me a minute?"

"No problem, Captain." Rossi said and went back to the party.

"Thanks." Kaden muttered and turned his attention to Harry. "How did you find this out?"

"When Cho was going out with him she saw some stuff talking about me and you, letters, about me being an Elemental." Harry said, in his slightly naive mind he had no reason to distrust her.

Kaden sighed. "I thought it would be something like that, would she lie to you?"

"No." Harry stated, perplexed by Kaden's insinuation.

"Harry, how much do you know about her?" Kaden asked, hoping to put his point across as easily as possible. "Can you trust her with everything? She's a smart girl; she will figure it out eventually. Why you have to cancel on her all the time, mysterious injuries, being gone for weeks at a time…it's a lot harder than you think to cover up, give it a year of lying and see how you feel, you're not a liar like me Harry." Kaden said, Harry was an honest person, Kaden knew it would kill him to lie to someone he loved but it was the nature of their business.

"I trust her Kaden," Harry said.

"Good but I'm setting her up with a tail." Kaden stated. He was Harry's superior in the Order and couldn't put personal feelings before duty. He had to eliminate every threat to the Order, one way or the other.

Harry was taken aback by Kaden's mistrust. "Why? I trust her, so should you…she wouldn't lie to me."

"Its standard procedure," Kaden assured, hoping to ease Harry's thoughts. "An operative will check her out for a few days. I'll pick up the report and she'll be cleared. It's not a big deal."

"Can't be all that bad," Harry supposed and deep down he knew Kaden was right; it was sound logic.

Kaden brightened and pulled Harry towards the door. "C'mon we've got pair of stunning girls waiting on us!"

xxxxx

Harry groaned as he left his room; making sure to close the door as quietly as possible, vague remnants of memory pounding in his skull. Feeling dehydrated and a bit sick, Harry made his way across the living room. Harry was grateful Rossi put a timer on his spells, because he doubted he would've been able to reverse them in the state he was in. He remembered leaving the patio with Kaden; necking a few Firewhiskeys and finding Danielle and Cho. They had fun, laughing, dancing and drinking. Cho even warmed up to Kaden a bit since he wasn't messing about with any of her friends and Harry could almost see her attitude changing.

Harry also met more of Kaden's family, namely AJ's twin sister Sariel. Harry found it extremely strange that Kaden and Karen were twins as were AJ and Sariel. Harry soon found that by some magical coincidence that in the Blackwood family all firstborn children were twins, specifically, a boy and a girl. Even Connor had a sister, but Kaden didn't mention her much, Harry assumed she must have died.

And all too quickly he woke up with a splitting headache in his bed with Cho wrapped around him, and it didn't help that they were half-naked either. Harry shook his head as he traipsed across the living room sluggishly, to the kitchen. Thankfully the box of yellow filled vials was in the same place, the small cupboard beneath the breakfast bar. The Potion was a mix of Pepper-Up and a vague cleansing Potion to expel toxins, together they were a rather fantastic hangover cure.

Harry grabbed two and drank one. Harry swallowed the sour tasting liquid and the relief was instantaneous, his sluggish brain kicked back into gear and the toxins where expelled or dulled, Harry wasn't sure how it worked. The dehydration was still a problem so he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, when he made to sit he found Kaden grinning at him like an idiot. "What?"

"So what happened last night?" Kaden asked with the smug grin. "The state you were in! Honestly you have no idea how proud I am; you were still standing! Mind you Miss Chang was worse for wear too, when the two of you disappeared I-"

"-shut up!" Harry near shouted, Kaden knew exactly how to trip his temper. "Merlin! Would it actually kill you to help me for once?"

"I help all the time." Kaden was indignant, taking a seat and placing an arrogant smirk on his face. "So you nailed Chang and don't remember?"

"Fuck you!" Harry snapped, sipping his water.

"You two were all over each other before you disappeared, forgive me the assumption."

"What!" Harry spluttered; coughing as his water went down the wrong way.

Kaden laughed. "Only joking mate."

Harry sighed in relief.

"Okay that was a lie." Kaden admitted. "You two did disappear and you were all over each other, but the state you were in, you would've passed out when you hit the bed." He shrugged.

"Any helpful suggestions about what I should do?" Harry asked.

Kaden shrugged. "Take the potion, a glass of water and wake her up. It'll be just as awkward for her, you've lived through worse." Kaden's gaze flittered to Harry's arms; a long sleeved t-shirt covered his arms.

"Is Danielle awake?" Harry pulled at his sleeves.

"She's still sleeping, but later she's going home to France for a few days." Kaden said, pretending not to notice the gesture.

"Don't worry about it. She'll come back."

Harry stood. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need it."

xxxxx

Harry hesitated as he reached for the doorknob but before he could chicken out or over think, Harry opened the door. His room was calm, a gentle breeze came through the open window and Hedwig's perch was empty, a touch unusual during the day. Shan was in his basket hiding, he didn't react well to new people encroaching on his territory. That left the beautiful raven haired girl in his bed, sleeping and snoring lightly.

Harry walked over until he came to _her_ side of the bed and took a seat on the edge, his weight shifted the mattress and she rolled until her she faced him. Harry put the glass of water and potion vial on his bedside table and was about to wake her but took a moment, she looked peaceful. Her skin was flawless, perfectly smooth, her ebony hair splashed out over his blue pillow but Harry did however, notice a long white scar which dragged along her shoulder. He tried to ignore but it was warm and glittered slightly; he could feel magic surrounding it.

Harry placed a hand on the shoulder, feeling the indentation of the skin and shook her gently. "Cho it's time to get up."

Cho rolled away with a groan. "Five more minutes…"

Harry laughed. "C'mon, it's almost past twelve."

She moaned, pulling a pillow over her head.

"I've got a potion for you." He said, knowing it would entice her.

She rolled back over and opened her eyes.

Harry could tell she had a bad hangover. Her eyes were dulled and her hair was all over the place. Cho was a perfectionist and didn't give a care for her wayward hair as she sat up against the headboard, pulling the sheets tightly around herself. Wordlessly he handed her the potion and her face twisted in disgust as she swallowed it and then she visibly relaxed, sinking back against the pillows.

Harry fidgeted nervously as their silence stretched.

"This is awkward," Cho stated.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, here was me thinking we were past that stage."

They both laughed.

"Did you have fun?"

Cho nodded with a smile, "From what I can remember, yes." Her face twisted again and she groaned and placed her head in her hands, "I'm never drinking that much again."

Harry laughed. "What time do you have to be back?"

Cho shrugged. "My Gran won't bother; I said I was staying at Padma's. Why do you want to get rid of me?" Cho pouted playfully.

"Stay as long as you like." Harry said before thinking.

"As long as I like?"

"As long as you can stand to be around me," Harry joked.

Cho smiled wickedly, "That could take a few hours…"


	9. Fluorescent Adolescents

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 8- Fluorescent Adolescents

Harry groaned as he walked into the Training Centre. Everyone was there, pulled off their missions. He couldn't remember a time in his nine month tenure that he had saw every squad gathered. He wasn't looking forward to his morning training session with the _Reapers_. He felt like shit, that bottle of firewhiskey the night before just felt so right at the time.

Harry trudged through the Training hall past the _Talons_ and _Wolves_, giving a nod to Connor and Jaden respectively before passing the _Harpies_. Karen and Danielle were absent as he passed so he continued with his head lowered, skilfully avoiding the eyes of the _other_ Veela Princess as she blushed profusely, his unwanted admirer. Harry wiped his eyes wearily as he came to the _Reaper_ area, with a groan he noticed everyone minus Ollie, who was probably at his daily tech briefing in the CIC.

Kaden and AJ were sparing in one of the training rings while Boomer was taking on Jack and Richie in the other, managing to hold his own well but falling back all too readily. Boomer was the newest _Reaper_, a demoted Operative who was a demolitions expert. Mark was standing off with John talking about something or other. "Morning." He murmured as he reached them.

"Bad night?" John questioned.

"Or did that girl of yours wear you out?" Mark asked with a grin.

Harry heard a shared laugh. "If the girl you're talking about is a bottle of whiskey, then yeah."

John shook his head. "I would tell you to cool it with that shit," he paused, "but it'd be like talking to a brick wall wouldn't it?"

That gained a grin, "Would be like telling a house-elf not to work!"

"I'll tell Karen that one and see what she says."

"What're you guys up to?" Harry asked, ignoring John's statement as he watched AJ's heavy red blade be parried by Kaden.

"Me and John are about to head down and drop in on the Master's class; he's got that vampire Valentine with him for practical, care to come?" Mark asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I'm about to get kicked up and down the hall for being late, I'll face the music."

"Suit yourself." John replied as he and Mark went on their way.

Harry stretched a hand to the weapons rack and his sword flew from the wall. Catching the white sheath Harry pulled the slim blade out and his breath hitched as the blade's magic twisted with his own. He felt coolness spread from the blade and calm his mind. As always he checked the blade for imperfections or signs of damage. Seeing none he sheathed the blade and waited for Kaden to take notice of him.

"You're late." Kaden stated, almost reading Harry's mind.

Harry considered it a possibility; his head was cloudy the Dark Lord and even after six months of on/off training his Occlumency skill weren't outstanding. "I know." Harry said, feeling as though he was back in school, being scolded by a teacher.

"Any particular-" Kaden ducked to avoid a strong horizontal cleave and swept AJ's legs from under him sending him sprawling to the sand, flat on his back. Kaden kicked his red blade and hold his own to his cousin's throat as he looked up, "-reason?"

Harry shrugged. "Was out late last night..."

"Yeah, you and that bottle of whiskey must have had some night on the living room floor." Kaden muttered as he removed his blade.

Harry watched as Kaden stretched down and pulled AJ up.

"Nice job kid, just don't leave yourself open like that."

"I'm not a kid anymore." AJ muttered, dusting himself off and picking up his red gunblade.

Kaden laughed. "You're two years younger than me so still a kid, kid. Now do me a favour and go help Boomer with Jack and Richie."

"Sure." AJ said, knowing he was being dismissed in a polite fashion.

Kaden rounded on Harry as AJ moved out of speaking distance.

Harry rolled his eyes. "What? Going to give me a lecture about how the bottom of a bottle isn't the best way to drown my sorrows? Stop being such a fucking hypocrite, I know exactly what your vice-_'_"

"-get in here now!" Kaden snarled dangerously.

Harry knew Kaden rarely shouted, intimidation was more his style. Harry stepped inside the sand filled ring across from Kaden, his sword hung loosely at his side. "So you're going to teach me the error of my ways by kicking my ass?"

Kaden's eyes closed and he took a calming breath. "Forgive me if I don't appreciate it when Danielle finds you comatose on the couch and can't wake you. And your companion the bottle, smashed on the table." Kaden stepped forward until he was within a few feet of Harry. "Harry, please give this shit a rest. Paul's dead, he's not coming back and the way you're going you'll be joining him soon."

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around the leather wrapped pommel of his sword. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kaden laughed derisively. "See that cloudy feeling in your head this morning? It's the by-product of five of my little hangover cocktail last night. See when Danielle couldn't wake you; she cast some diagnostic spell, alcohol poisoning isn't a pretty thing. The potions mellowed it out and got rid of most of the alcohol in your system, you'll be fine in a day or two, but _never_, and I mean _never_ do that again. Danielle stayed up all night looking after _you_; making sure _you_ were okay. A bottle and a half of whiskey?" Kaden's voice changed softly, "Harry, what the fuck where you thinking mate?"

He wasn't thinking, or he didn't want to anyway. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not; even still don't tell me that. It's Danielle you should be saying sorry to." Kaden turned his back to Harry.

Harry gave a nod of understanding even though Kaden wasn't looking. Kaden had a flair for the dramatic, even in sparring. Harry unsheathed his sword and pulled it into a high guard. "Any time you're ready; boss." Harry added with a grin hoping to break the tension, Kaden did hate being called boss.

Kaden shook his head still looking away and then executed a perfect back flip, twisting in mid-air just in time for his sword to smash into Harry's blade.

Harry would usually parry the blow, but this time he caught it perfectly. Harry grinned at the surprise in Kaden's face.

"I've been practicing." He said pushing Kaden back.

Kaden spun back. "Maybe I won't hold back _this_ time, _maybe_."

xxxxx

Harry collapsed against the nearest wall nearly an hour later, breathing heavily. He gladly took the cold bottle of water from Kaden and twisted it open. It was ice cold, which Harry usually detested but swallowed anyway. His affinity for fire and further foray into more advanced Elemental magic led to him hating anything too cold. When he caught his breath he spoke. "That's got to be a record."

"What is?" Kaden asked as he sank to the floor next to his friend, he wasn't as tired as Harry but could do with a break.

"I lasted an hour in the training ring with you."

"Yeah you were pissed about something so I kept going to try and work it out of you. Towards the end you were leaving yourself open to much…but we'll not get onto that, so tell me, what's up?"

"Nothing," Harry said dismissively, not wanting to think about his problems.

Kaden elbowed none too gently. "We both know this'll be easier if you just tell me, I'll find out."

Harry shook his head. "Leave it out, I can't be bothered talking about it."

Kaden snorted. "Well we've got about three hours of insufferable boredom coming up in-" He summoned his phone from his jacket before checked it. "About two hours. So spill; it'll give me something to think about before I fall asleep."

Harry gave Kaden an incredulous look. "You realize you're supposed to be the Captain? Set a good example and all that?"

Kaden shrugged taking a drink of his water. "What? With the squad of fuck-ups I've got…give me a break! Let's see; we've got Ollie our resident geek probably never had a girl in his life, Mark the sex addict, our two American rejects Jack and AJ. They just didn't get tossed to us because no one else would take them. Richie, who fuck me, has to be the most reclusive guy I've ever met, get more than two words out him and you're a shrink's wet dream. Then John the all-round dick. Boomer; the boy with a fetish for explosions. Not too bad you'd think but again we got given him, he's a fuck up and a half that the Operative Corp couldn't wait to toss back to the squads. Then there's me-"

Harry continued for him. "-arrogant; cocky, self-centred, spoiled; one of the most reclusive guys you'll ever meet despite the brash exterior, actually really intelligent but never applies himself-"

Kaden raised a hand. "You missed out the best part, there's Harry our resident nearly there alcoholic."

Harry was about to interrupt but bit his tongue.

"Who also happens to be really smart, a prodigy in most things he does actually, also happens to be the world's savoir from the Dark Wanker too. And yet he manages to let the little things in life control him."

Harry scowled.

"Such as deaths he should move past; and girlfriends he really should dump if he's getting that annoyed with her fucking questions about his life-"

"Shut up!" Harry snapped warningly, he hated it when Kaden badgered him about Cho.

"Then tell me what's annoying you, don't bottle it up like everything else!"

Harry chuckled, "Don't give me that crap you hypocrite! You still have secrets you don't think I know about!"

Kaden gave Harry a curious glance for his last comment but let it go. "By tonight we'll have your sword and then on Sunday you'll officially be one of us and then you can tell her. That is if you trust her?"

Harry snarled venomously. "What the fuck is your problem! Can I trust her? Of course I trust her, why wouldn't I?" Harry turned to him, narrowing his emerald eyes dangerously, almost daring Kaden to make an accusation.

Kaden shook his head dismissively, now wasn't the time to bring up _that_ subject. "None at all; just curious," Kaden held his hands up. "And I've just figured I don't want to know your problems now."

"Good." Harry snapped.

Silence drew between the pair. Kaden had been swimming in well dredged water.

There were times when he could be perfectly at ease with her but one of her questions would strike a little too close to home and suspicions would flare in his mind. It was like she already knew an answer but wanted to hear if she was right or not. Or when she was late for one of their days together and came up with a quickly concocted and blatant lie to placate him. Harry just didn't want to think the girl he had grown so close too and was so dependent upon would use him in such a way. He needed her more than he would ever admit to anyone; he loved her more than he ever loved Karen, of that he was sure. It was the wild, all-consuming kind of love he only read about before. He lived for their days together and the sliver of the normal life he could have lived, in a different time or universe, a life without the Dark Lord or prophecy hanging over his head. And without his annoying best friend who asked too many questions.

Kaden by contrast just didn't want to break the ice. He and Harry actually argued more than they talked in recent months and he would rather have silence than spark his friend's increasingly fiery temper. When Kaden thought about it he had actually mellowed out a lot more since he began seeing the Academy shrink. No matter how much he hated to admit it, but the crazy bint actually helped him piece together his fractured heart. Kaden still felt the burden of his loss every day but Danielle made that easier to bear, so much so that he didn't long for the hour in a cold graveyard anymore. Well not _that_ much.

Kaden rolled his eyes. "So you're not even going to ask?"

Harry passed him a sidelong glance, "About what?"

"About the sword I've found you, you ungrateful shit." Kaden said punching Harry's shoulder playfully.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, humour me. Where is it?"

"Hogwarts."

Harry's face screwed up in confusion as he turned to Kaden. "And pray tell. Why would a sword you found for me be at Hogwarts?"

Kaden shrugged, "Don't ask me. The Operative I asked Master Abe to assign and track it down says it's in the Old Man's office."

"How are we supposed to get into his office?" Harry asked, barely believing Kaden's tale.

"Leave that to me. According to the Operative, the Old Man leaves the school most nights at eleven and doesn't come back for a few hours. He wasn't gone last night so will definitely be gone tonight." Kaden finished; standing and offering a hand to Harry.

"So that's what we're resorting to, stealing from a school?" Harry asked taking Kaden's offered hand.

Kaden smirked, "I much prefer to call it borrowing without asking with every intention of returning in the next fifty plus years."

Harry grinned in response. "I could live with it, but what's the point?" Harry stretched out his hand and the cool warmth of _Blue Rose_ made was in his hand. "This is good enough for me."

Kaden in turn summoned his two swords. The blue crystalline _Thunder_ and its silver mythril bladed compatriot _Lightning_ glided gracefully to his hands. "You're not bonded with it magically; it wasn't meant for you. With a bonded sword, you feel the blade as an extension of your will, channelling your magic and Element comes naturally. You become faster and stronger with it as your magic intertwines _fully_. You can never lose it; you're forever drawn to it, even hundreds of miles away you'll feel it calling out to you once you've touched it for the first time. You can do some cool shit with them too." Kaden swung his blades in a training kata actually meant to build muscle strength at an extraordinary speed, surpassing even his natural speed.

Even with the runic enhancements Harry had added to himself, eliminating his need for glasses and sharpening his visual acuity even further, Kaden was nearly a blur. He moved with speed Harry would never have thought possible from himself. It wasn't until the tip of a certain azure crystal blade nicked his throat before he even noticed it was there. He swallowed hard, glancing down at the blade carefully. His own useless at his side,_ Lightning _made sure of that. "I really hate you sometimes."

Kaden lowered his blades with a dramatic sigh. "Don't say that you're probably the only real friend I have. Well besides Danielle but she's different, she loves me, she has to like me."

"She does?"

"Piss off!" Kaden snapped jokingly, "We're doing this tonight, any objections."

"Nah, are we going to head down to the range?" Harry asked, really feeling like shooting something, shooting was a good way to blow off steam.

Kaden shook his head. "I was hoping for a sword session today. You can go down; the rest of the guys should be there. I'll head down and pick a fight with Connor and give his boys a show." Kaden said with a grin, he loved getting into a fight with Connor.

While Harry could easily take the title of the most advanced and powerful magic user in the Academy's Squadrons, he was nowhere near Kaden and Connor's level when it came to a sword. They were like demons and the first time Harry ever saw them fight he instantly knew why Kaden held back with him. They used everything, their feral anger, strength, infusing their swords with Element or magic, hand to hand attacks, the odd bit of wandless magic, it even gotten serious a few times. Sinking so deeply into their natural, Lycan and Vampire urges; they could easily lose control, one time being Kaden only a month previous had given Connor a scar to match his own. The one gifted to him by the Dark Lord Vayne Kruhl.

Harry nodded his head, "See you soon mate." Harry banished his sword back to the wall. The beautiful silver blade of _Blue Rose _fell into her sheath easily; he was still keeping her when he got his new sword. That was if he got it at all. All they had to do was sneak into the most heavily warded building in Britain. And then break into the most heavily warded office ever created and then find a sword before the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, arguably the most powerful wizard in the world, got back to catch them.

xxxxx

Harry and the _Reapers_ arrived at the briefing room just in time. It was located on the third floor of the Academy. The second floor contained most of the classrooms where located, only practical classes were taken in the Training Centre. The Operative Centre was based in the basement complex along with the Detention Centre. The third floor was the admin floor where the all officer, Instructor and Master's offices where located; and the CIC, the Combat Information Centre was usually bustling with Techs and Admin staff, it was the Operational hub of the Squads where missions where directed and dispensed. The briefing room was just a small auditorium for the Squads, if and when a meeting was required. It was rarely used.

Harry strolled in with the rest of the _Reapers_ except Kaden. Every squad was already there, although he noticed neither Kaden nor Connor where. Harry looked up at the _Harpies _and Danielle's stare. He gave the best apologetic look he could muster but she turned away. Harry sat with a sigh next to AJ and Richie, Danielle wasn't talking to him, he'd have to make an apology eventually. He was about to ask AJ what he thought about the meeting when Adam, the Master and Connor, the resident Commander walked in.

Everyone shot up immediately, saluting the pair, including Harry. The habit was long drilled over nine months; even if it did feel slightly forced. Connor acknowledged them with a curt nod whereas Adam took it in his stride and laughed it off, motioning for them to sit. Adam and Connor finished their conversation and the room quieted as their Commander took his seat at the centre of his young squad, well _younger_ than usual, which wasn't saying much given the average age of in the room.

Adam cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is-"

In what Harry would call true Kaden style, he chose that exact moment to walk in. Unfazed Kaden walked to his seat casually as most in the room stared at him in annoyance or amusement. Even the Master had an annoying twinkle in his eye.

"Now that Captain Blackwood is finally here we can start."

Kaden shrugged in his seat, not bothered, his lateness was expected.

"I have invited you all here for an important announcement." He paused for effect. "Over the course of the next year we will be taking a more active approach to the war."

A wave of concern flooded the room. Even Harry thought they already took an _active_ approach. It was the first time anyone had been pulled off of active duty for even a few days in more than six months, except the severely injured and if you were injured you just got on with it.

"I have received some leeway from the Ministry of Defence who have agreed to suspend our involvement in their affairs for the time being. They need to rid themselves of the Dark Lord as much as we do. Any questions so far?"

Adam motioned towards the back of the room but Harry didn't bother turning. "Sorry for interrupting sir."

Harry recognized the voice as Jaden, Captain of the _Wolves_.

"Not a problem Captain Wilson, all questions are appreciated." Adam said with a welcoming smile.

"Sir, even with the removal of non-magic based missions which only the _Reapers_ have been participating. We're still over-stretched. We're constantly out on missions, against the Knights collecting new apprentices, fighting the growing number of Death Eaters or keeping the Vampire population under control and combined each are still growing. There are just more and more Death Eaters as they spread into Europe. The Vampires are well Vampires, no matter how many we kill there's always more and we're losing people, we lost nearly four last month, Tony just made it." Jaden laid a hand on his second Lieutenant's shoulder. "It takes years to train one of us but even we can't stand up to thousands of men, even untrained men, sir." He added in an afterthought, a weary look evident in his gaze.

Everyone seemed to carry that look, no matter how much they tried to shake it. Jaden was right in saying they couldn't last forever. They were fighting for their lives with enemies closing at all sides. Of all the 45 squad members in the conference room only fifteen were actually over the age of nineteen, and only twenty five were there the year before. And Harry knew if something didn't change they would fail and an Order that stood for twelve hundred years would fall. Along with them the magical world would crumble. The Aurors and Ministry failed to realize the cracked dam holding back the river. If the world weary Assassins fell the flood would be too much for them to handle.

To them it was a joke that the squads where the Assassin Training Corp, a place where one went to learn the combat skills and gin the experience needed to become a Master Assassin and finally move onto the Operative Corp where one would join with an active Master of the Order to conduct whatever business the Council desired. They all saw more action in a week than the average Operative saw in a month.

Harry spoke up, "Before you answer sir, why don't we reveal ourselves to the Magical Government?" Whispers came from all around, even his own squad but Harry held firm, keeping his gaze forward and unfaltering. He was always been a keen supporter of that idea, which Aberforth Dumbledore passed to him during training. "They could help us, from bringing in new Apprentices, to lightening the load on our squads. With all due respect sir we could be doing with the help."

Adam paused thoughtfully he waited for the whispers and nods of approval to die away. "You propose that we reveal ourselves and even the other Academies to the International Wizarding Confederation."

Harry frowned; he had nothing of the Wizarding Confederation.

"Our three Academies are spread across three continents Mr Potter, our minor cells and larger Enclaves across four. We couldn't only reveal ourselves to the Ministry of Britain and pledge service to them; we would have to do so with every Magical Ministry the world over. You know of the corruption within, the prominent positions of known Knights and Associates."

Most around the room nodded in silence.

"We can't even be sure that behind the scenes the Paradynian Order does not control one, if not more of these governments. And you of all should know the Ministry's stance on using your Element. We can't reveal ourselves to our enemies; we strike in the darkness so those in light never see. We are the balance in the world. Our lives are a sacrifice; most of us where born with a curse that makes it so." Adam straightened himself. "Before I continue I wish to say something, if you will allow?"

Most were startled by his question but everyone including Harry and the Reapers nodded or made a movement of permission.

Adam bowed slightly in response and moved away from the podium, standing tall in front of his Assassins. "I won't lie; you won't all survive this war. You will bury friends, brothers, sisters, lovers and enemies. Most of you from Elemental families know the catastrophic toll the last war took on us. I lost many; my father, my brother, two sisters, my wife and my eldest son. Not many know this but I personally fought the Dark Lord less than a month before his fall. It was then, in a fury of hatred, anger and grief that that tore my soul apart I lost control. For over an hour I fought, cutting my way through two of his inner-circle first until I faced him, but my sword _Lightning _was stripped from me and all my hope was lost. I was lucky; luck can be even more important than skill. I survived because of one man Andrew Blackwood. My little brother, he lost just as much as I but he kept his control. That was enough to save me even with his own falling, that day I lost my brother and gained a son. I will never regret fighting that war; I fought for my family, for sons and my beautiful daughter whom would have lost me if not for my brother's sacrifice. I gained each and every one of you. I have trained each of you, whether that was minor instruction or my advanced swordsmanship class. I remember," he smiled, "the first time you're fearless Commander walked into my class, barley able to control his Element or a sword." There were a few laughs. "Captain Wilson, always over balancing, we fixed that problem didn't we Jaden?"

By then everyone was grinning and Jaden answered. "We did sir; I can even kick your ass now!"

Again a wave of smirks, grins and laughs flowed through the room.

"We can test that theory if you'd like?"

Jaden could only grin and nod.

Adam continued. "My point is; we're a family and this is our home. The only home some of us have known." A few in the crowd, most notably John, Richie and Jaden looked more serious; "I for one, am more than willing to lay down my life for each and every one of you and this Academy, my home, _our_ home."

This was greeted with cheers from everyone, including Harry. Even he now thought of the Academy as his home more than anywhere else. Harry knew that Kaden, Karen and Connor considered it their home as well; they had grown up living within its walls.

"Now I want you all to keep an open mind here, the plans put forward by the Elemental Council are drastic but necessary in our goals."

The four Captains and Commander gave a no; they were well informed on the matter.

"I'm sure you have all noticed the renovations underway to expand the living capacity of the Dormitory Complex." Nods all around, "These are to accommodate our five new squadrons; I will read the promotions afterward and our nine transfer squads. Seven will come from our American compatriots while the other two from our Chinese Academy."

This time it was Erica May, Captain of the _Ravens_ spoke up. "Sir, where is the manpower to fill five new squads and officer them coming from? Surely you're not cutting us up? And our command base will be in disarray, no offence to Commander Blackwood but could he handle nineteen_ training _squads?" The title of _training_ was spat out with no small hint of distain. "That's s hundred and seventy one of us."

"All good questions Captain May and I'm sorry but, yes we will be taking your officers and more experienced Assassins to form the backbone of the new squads. But this is the only direction the Council can take, we have little choice. Those ascending to the rank of Captain include Allana Brown who will Captain the _Aces_, Karen Elizabeth Blackwood will Captain the _Rogues_, John Anderson will take the _Vipers_ and finally Daniel Evan Winters will Captain the _Griffins_. I will take command of the _Guardians _along with Masters Gordon and Aubrey; they will be tasked with protecting our Academy. Those with new squadrons report to my office tomorrow about selection, from our graduate class this year. There will also be a few Operatives stepping back for a touch of experience and several Assassins from our Enclaves in Spain, Italy and Russia have made themselves available. New Captains are also allowed to take experienced members of your former or other squadrons, at the Captain's behest of course."

Adam then took a breath. "A new chain of command will also be introduced, to cope with our higher population. As Master of the Council I will take control of the _Guardians_ and the title of Grandmaster of the Order. Under my command there will now be two Commanders and their respective squads. Under each shall be two Majors, each having control and observation of three squadrons including their own. Our Commander Connor Andrew Blackwood has agreed to take a position as First Commander. Under him shall be Majors Kaden Brian Blackwood of the _Reapers_ and Lee Sheppard of the _Blue Knights_. Taking position as Second Commander will be the former Commander of our Chinese Academy Mei-Lin Chang of the_ Night Blades_."

_Mei-Lin Chang,_ Harry thought. _That name rings a few bells._

"Her Majors will be Yoa Chen of the _Dragons_ and Elizabeth O'Neill of the _Eagles_, any questions?"

None came but Harry was sure many questions would arise later. Everyone was processing the new information.

Adam nodded. "The postings for who you will be working under will be up by the end of the week, guard duty will be rotation of all base squads. New Captains are exempt for obvious reasons. Assassin ranks will also be issued for ceremonial use." Adam finished that with a smile all returned, they were proud of their history. "Our new arrivals will be scattered over the next two weeks. Only Light Recon is posted but be prepared if anything comes up. All Captains stay behind for a moment along with our new Major. Thank you for listening; dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the room, most still in shock from the day's revelations and would be few days before the next briefing to question any more. Harry was trudging from the room before Kaden stopped him and asked, "You all right mate?"

Harry smirked. "I'm fine…Major."

Kaden narrowed his eyes. "Wait for me; I'll only be a minute."

Harry nodded and waited on Kaden for five minutes and true to his word, Kaden somehow skipped out of the meeting and arrived next to Harry.

"What do you need me for mate?" Harry asked as they began walking to the lifts.

"I was going to ask you to become my Second Lieutenant since John's formally left and Richie will be taking over as First." Kaden said.

"What?" Harry processed the information carefully. "But I'm not an Assassin yet, I'm only an Apprentice!"

"You aren't the first to be promoted straight off the bat, you're not green either. Boomer agreed to take it if anything comes up first. I asked him yesterday but he says he's no leader, he'd rather I give the job to you." Kaden placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as they stopped in front of the lifts. "How about it then? You get a pay rise…" Kaden added hopefully.

"Can I think about it?" Harry asked; he wasn't sure about taking a leadership position, especially with his problems. Harry was barely sure what he was going to do once he became an Assassin, he was considering becoming an Operative. It would allow him to formalize his position as apprentice to Aberforth Dumbledore who was Master of the Special Operations Division of the Academy.

Kaden covered up his disappointment well. "Yeah sure, just don't take too long as all."

Harry walked into the open lift but Kaden didn't follow. "You not coming?"

"I figured I'd go and check out my new office. Robes tonight, we may as well scare the shit out of a few at school if we get spotted." Kaden said with a smirk.

Harry stopped the lift doors before they closed. "Will do, you do realize you had an office when you were a Captain right?"

Kaden smirked in response. "That's news to me mate."


	10. A Disquiet Follows My Soul

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 9- A Disquiet Follows My Soul

Harry looked over the ceremonial robes laid out on his bed. They were an only slightly modified variant of robes worn by the Assassins of the Holy Land more than eight hundred years past. He had worn it only once before when he accompanied Kaden to a Council meeting at the American Academy, and saw the other variations the Assassins of other Enclaves and Academies wore, some being more colourful or with a cape like the Italians or the Hook Blade of the Turkish. When he first put them on he was forever bound to the Order. The idea didn't bother him, if anything he craved it; the Order gave his life purpose and meaning. It gave his family a future. Deep down Harry knew his life would be a sacrifice. That in the future people would talk of him with reverence.

Make no mistake; Harry Sirius Potter knew that one day he would kill the Dark Lord.

He slipped on each piece carefully and clipped the armour to his mid-section and looped through the white sash of an Apprentice Assassin. The second last item was a steel gauntlet with a spring loaded blade, the _Hidden Blade_. Harry, like the others possessed another, one more practical in modern times; it used a simple strap instead of gauntlet to secure it. Stored up a sleeve it was the perfect hidden weapon if disarmed.

His last item was a gift from Kaden. It was the traditional short sword of an Assassin; but instead of the basic design, Harry's was specially forged._ Faith_ was an onyx blade and silver edged. His hand skirted over the cold silver inscription of _Faith and Doubt _which adorned the centre of the blade. Kaden explained that even if his search for a blade was futile, _Faith _would serve him until his dying day with a feather of Hedwig and the poison of Shan fuelling the blade at its core. His single shoulder guard helped secure the sheath on his back and Harry strapped it to the belt armour as well.

He then grabbed his white sheathed Katana strapping the sheath to the back of his belt where it wouldn't bother him. Harry was also careful to flick on the safety on his _Hidden Blade_ before securing the trigger ring to his pinkie. He wasn't up for joining the exclusive club that had accidentally cut a finger off with it.

xxxxx

"So what's with the getting married thing?"

"Well, I kinda love the girl." Kaden replied as he fiddled with the lock. "And I don't expect to survive the next five years and thought fuck it, I always wanted to try that."

"Very funny."

Kaden turned to his friend. "How's about you get on with your job and I'll finish mine Apprentice?"

"Whatever you say Major…" Harry smirked.

"Get on with it." Kaden muttered.

Harry heeded his Captain's words and closed his eyes, extending his awareness beyond what his eyes let him see. Although he was no great Warder, Harry gained a limited control of the security wards around Honeydukes and immediately went about keying his and Kaden's magical signatures to them. It was slow going but after a five minute test of patience Harry succeeded. His job done Harry opened his eyes and found his best friend waiting. They descended the stairway to the basement, staying alert for any surprises. When they reached the basement Harry located the right slab and used a touch of magic to set it aside.

Kaden jumped into the hole and Harry followed. They walked in darkness until Harry sheathed his arm in violet flame, lighting the path. "I'm going to ask again, why are you marrying Danielle?"

"I've told you, I love her. It's not like it was with Allie but that's not a bad thing. With Allie it was crazy, I hated her for a long while and I loved her even longer but in the end…" Kaden didn't finish.

Harry smiled. "You're not trying to outrun the past?" Harry dropped back a step or two, knowing where his question could lead.

Kaden turned to Harry with a grin. "Definitely not, I love her and want to survive this war to be with her. I know that, so should you. And besides the engagement is mostly for her parents, Veela get married young and her mum and dad have been annoying her about what's going on with us."

Harry was confused. "I thought her mum and dad hated you, never what the Matriarch would do to you?"

Kaden scowled. "She can go fuck herself for all I care, old avian bitch, but her parents don't hate me as much as I thought. Danielle's been telling them about me for a while now; her mum even encouraged her to go after me."

"Fair enough, but are you sure. With some of the shit we've seen, I'd be surprised if we all made it through this. Could you live with losing her? I mean we need you, I can't afford for you to go AWOL if anything happens to her."

Kaden sighed. "I don't know. After Allie I was a mess, if anything happened to Danielle, I honestly don't know." He then smiled unexpectedly. "You know Danielle would appreciate this, the interrogation routine."

"One more question?" Harry asked.

"Any question," Kaden assured.

Harry steeled himself. "If you could go back and change things would you?" Harry knew he had gone too far, Kaden simply turned without a word and walked down the tunnel.

Harry kept a few steps behind; Kaden didn't say a word as they ascended to the Headmaster's Office. He knew he'd stepped out of line, every once in a while, Danielle or one of the guy's would bring up the past in an argument or fight and Kaden would go off the deep end. Usually disappearing for the rest of the day to the graveyard, Harry sometimes joined him. As they reached the second floor Harry sped up and caught Kaden's arm. "We should start talking again soon."

"Are you going to stop asking stupid questions?" Kaden snapped, jerking his arm from Harry's grasp.

Harry rose to Kaden's challenge. "Am I going to get a straight answer?" His Captain who backed down, "It's not a stupid question; you saw those intelligence reports. You know what they're messing with; I need to know that you won't do something stupid if any of it is true."

Kaden leaned his forehead against the cold stone hallway and willed away his anger. "Yes."

"What?" Harry asked as Kaden turned to him.

Kaden wiped his eye, stopping a tear from falling, his voice cracked slightly as he spoke. "I'd go back. I'd go back and I'd change everything if I could. Allie, mum, Tommy, Papa, Aunt Katie, Uncle Jamie, Aunt Lori, Lucy...what I'd give to have Lucy back."

"Who was she?" Harry asked.

Kaden sighed. "Lucy was Connor's twin sister. Just like me and Karen, AJ and Sariel, little Ben and Olivia. We're all the same, we're all deeply connected. He was only four when he lost her and every day he wakes up with part of him gone, knowing she was there. I don't know how he does it, how he can do it. My dad didn't help him; my Aunt Debbie lives in America with her kids. Could you imagine losing Cho?"

"I wouldn't want to." Harry answered honestly.

"The only thing he could compare it too was when I lost Allie. I can't explain how I felt, she just was gone and I thought about it every second. Connor said that was it, he couldn't feel her or anything anymore, the only way he could escape it was to turn it all off. That's how him and Fleur never worked. She wanted him to love her and he was too scared. It was easier for him to let go, to use his abilities and shut it all out and now she's getting married. He'll never admit it but he's cut up, really cut up. Him and 'Kay where talking about it but I don't know. Karen got me through what happened with Allie but he's lost her in a whole different way. He still sees her happy with someone else." Kaden shook his head. "For me, the first few days were the hardest. I won't lie; I was suicidal. I contemplated it every minute of every day. Knowing 'Kay was there was a constant, a way to centre myself and hold on. I couldn't imagine losing her…it'd be like…not breathing, I…I don't know what I'd do without her." Kaden admitted shakily. "He handled that and the loss of his mum and dad; I'd save him from that if I could. I'd save my dad from the loss of my mum and Thomas. I'd give Allie's mum; dad and little Ryan her back if I could. I'd go back; I'd kill that Snake-Faced prick before he was born, I'd kill his Mother, his shitty excuse for a Father, I'd destroy his entire Family Line if it came down to it. If that makes me a bad person I can live with it."

"I'm sorry but I had to ask. All the guys were thinking the same."

"That I'd go back and save Allie?"

Harry nodded.

"It crossed my mind, it crossed my line a lot, to the point that I scoped out a few of the places, booked guard times and had a hard think about how to get in. But when I think about, really think, I think Allie was meant to die and I was meant to come here and help you become what you need to be. It's a whisper of a dream harry, let's just leave it at that."

"Have I ever said thanks?"

"For making you like me. A killer, a murderer; I don't want or need your thanks for that."

"You didn't make me into anything. I chose this and for what it's worth, thank you."

Kaden turned on his heel and walked on, using his heightened senses to ensure their route was clear of any night marauders or curious caretakers.

Harry knew Kaden was covering everything but he still scanned the cold hallways. The runic enhancements he possessed allowed him to see in the dark easily, his emerald eyes skimmed the various sleeping portraits on the wall.

The former-Ravenclaw pair came to the small second floor hallway near the Old Man's office and Kaden stopped, raising a hand for Harry to do the same. Harry expanded his awareness, searching through the thick fog of magic for any strange signature as he moved through the shadows towards the open archway. Harry waited as Kaden peered around the corner. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Kaden looked surprised. "There's four Aurors guarding the Old Man's office."

"What? I thought your Operative said that the Aurors were outside?" Harry hissed.

"Yeah, I'm going to fucking kill Zabini when I get my hands on him!"

"Zabini as in Blaise?"

"He's still a student but his parents needed him to go here and keep suspicions down, he's our eyes and ears here." Kaden snorted. "Most of the time."

Harry nodded; some Operatives did become a bit _comfortable_ in their roles.

"Now we have to decide what to do with these Aurors." Kaden said.

"We can't kill them." Harry deadpanned. As an Assassin he'd come across Aurors on many occasions but mostly let them be or made sure they couldn't get in the way.

Kaden rolled his eyes. "I know, I say knock them out."

"They armed with anything besides wands?" The Aurors weren't stupid when it came to weapons, most carried swords or daggers as secondary weapons, and some even carried muggle firearms in the event they lost their wands in battle.

"Three swords, one short and I don't know about the other."

"Anti-Magic field then?"

"You can do that?" Kaden didn't have a clue how to create an Anti-Magic field. Only a few of the Order's most skilled Warders such as Master Aubrey knew how to cast an Anti-Magic field. Kaden always thought of it as a paradox, using magic to disperse magic from an area sounded stupid to him.

Harry shrugged; Master Dumbledore had taught him a trick or two. "I can't hold it for long, but enough for them to come at us and do it quietly."

"Nice idea, Lieutenant."

"Thanks, Major." Harry retorted.

"Just say when Lt." Kaden said as he turned away to keep an eye on the Aurors.

Harry took a deep breath and he began muttering the long incantation that created the ward. The incantation was only half of the job, his intent and control was more of an issue. He had to envisage interlacing each strand of his ward into the wards surrounding the hallway. It was like weaving fine cloth, each stand of magic had to be carefully woven into the already set structure and fastened securely, or as securely as possible. It was harder at Hogwarts, the cloth was already woven. He had to create a patch over some of the more frayed areas. Finished, Harry nodded to Kaden and caught up with him.

"Any chance we could get some directions?" Kaden asked when the Aurors where only a few metres away.

"Yeah, your guards outside weren't too ... helpful." Harry commented with a wicked smile and watched on as the Aurors turned; they had the good grace to draw their wands too. Harry didn't recognize any of them from any of his recent trips to the Ministry, both legal and illegal. That only meant he wouldn't feel guilty about kicking their asses. The leader was only discernible from his peers by the fine gold lining of his blue robe and Harry's eyes were drawn to a badge on his chest.

That emblem of the Ministry Guard or the Hit Wizards as most knew them, the best of the best. Sirius used to tell a younger Harry stories of being in the Ministry Guard; he served with them for ten years before leaving and settling into a comfortable position in the Auror office. They guarded all the important institutions of the Ministry, the Ministry itself, Azkaban, foreign delegations, the Minister, members of the Wizengamot; they also served as a more discreet force than the Aurors, doing what was below the work of an Unspeakable but a touch outside the realm of a regular Auror.

The leader strode forward confidently, his robe flittering open slightly to reveal the hilt of a broadsword hidden below. "That simply wouldn't do. Where are you going?"

"Well there's this really old guy living here, he's kinda weird, big long beard, nose that's been broken one too many times…" Kaden trailed off.

"And we're here to kill him!" Harry finished cheerily, taking a glance at Kaden who grinned under his hood. "Know where he is by any chance?"

The lead Auror blanched in shock but recovered quickly. "Wands on them boys, a simple arrest will do." That said the other three Aurors trained their wands on the Assassins.

"Well that's not nice, we've been nothing but polite." Harry said his hand plucking _Faith_ from her sheath.

"And now you're in the way, your guys outside did the same thing you know?" Kaden questioned as he armed himself.

The lead Auror ignored their banter. "Stunning spells, we'll take them in for interrogation."

Harry coughed with laughter as his Anti-Magic field caused the spells to stall. Magic sparks drooped clumsily from the tip of wands and faces went wide with confusion. Harry steadied _Faith_ in a standard reverse grip as the Hit Wizards reverted to their secondary weapons without a thought. Harry turned to his Captain. "Two each?"

Kaden raised his free hand and ice blue electricity crackled. "Could always make it one?" Kaden's hand snapped shut and he grinned in anticipation. "But where's the fun in that?"

The Aurors stepped forward, and when outnumbered Assassins always reverted to a simple lesson. Let their opponents make the first move; and let it become their last mistake.

Kaden's opponent attacked first, and in one fluid movement with _Lightning_ in his right hand he blocked the low sweep to his left side. Turning into his block, Kaden's left elbow zipped through the air, connecting with the back of his opponent's skull. He fell to the cold stone unconscious. Kaden, never missing a beat brought _Lightning_ around with unnatural speed, blocking the threatening blade and his forehead shot forward, smashing the Hit Wizard's nose, crushing it in a wet crunch of bone and cartilage. Kaden watched the man stumble back; to his credit the he was still standing despite his disfigured nose and blood staining his face but Kaden moved forward again.

Harry was in much the same predicament, the first taken easily. Harry ducked under his high slash before sweeping the Wizard's legs from under him. A swift kick in the face laid the guy unconscious. The leader of the Hit Wizards was a different story. He was good. Harry was beginning to wish the Anti-Magic field would fail as he stepped back again to avoid another savage cleave from the broadsword. Even then the man's talent for magic may have been just as deadly. Harry ducked, dodged and occasionally parried. The leader wore a wicked smile; he knew he had the upper hand. Harry twisted under a one-handed thrust but a hook caught him in the side of the face. Harry stumbled back, looking up he saw the vicious glint return to the Hit Wizard's eye. Harry felt his jaw tighten in pain as he righted himself.

A glance over at Kaden saw him toying with his last. Harry shook away any cobwebs and sheathed his shorter sword.

Harry looked up to see the Hit Wizard's eyes widen as he unsheathed his other sword _Blue Rose_. The blade rang softly as it cut through the air. "It's game time," Harry advanced with single purpose, his blade whistled through the air again and again, colliding with the heavier broadsword; casting it aside time and time again until an opening and a snap kick to the Auror's knee made him stumble back and Harry pulled _Blue Rose_ around in a two handed arc. The blade crashed into the larger broadsword, tearing it to the side violently, his opponent hesitated on righting himself and Harry capitalized on the mistake with the speed of a Nundu. A straight front kick to the unarmed Auror's chest threw him against the stone wall and Harry's shining blade was at his throat. "Drop it!" Harry threatened, allowing his blade to break skin and a trickle of blood flowed its' length.

The Auror dropped the sword and sneered. "Kill me if you dare, I know what you are, Angels people call you. White robed saviours. You are nothing but armed vigilantes with no respect for the law. Know that the Ministry will-"

"-stop right there mate, I'm not going to kill you." Harry smirked beneath his hood. "I just wanted to tell you, you got schooled by a seventeen year old!" Harry reversed his grip on _Blue Rose_ and drove the hilt into the side of the Auror's head. He kneeled down and checked for a pulse before standing up satisfied, he hadn't hit the guy too hard.

"Finished?" Kaden asked leaning against the small alcove where the gargoyle stood.

"Shut up." Harry said, observing the two neatly aligned bodies at the other end of the hallway.

"You ready for this?"

"Go in. Steal sword. Go home." Harry said, "But with you there's always a catch."

"By now you've guessed it's impossible to get in here without the Old Man's permission, and we got in 'cause we had it."

Harry nodded; this he did know.

"The Old Man wants to see you, clear the air I think. I know you don't want to see him at all, so I told a few white lies."

Harry shook his head in disbelief at his own stupidity. "If you think I'm going into that office, you're up shit creek without a paddle." Harry turned to walk way, but Kaden caught his arm. Harry tried to pull away but Kaden held firm.

"Look, I know you blame him for a few things."

Harry emerald eyes snapped into a fierce glare.

"Okay, a lot of things but swallow your pride and think of the bigger picture. You're not under his control anymore. You're part of the Order, an officer at that; and as your Captain I ordering you to go in there. He's a potential ally, nothing more, nothing less. He also has a very powerful sword that is rightfully yours. So go in there, listen to his crap, offer assistance if the school is in shit, like the Master ordered. Get your sword then get out, think you can handle that?" Kaden released his arm

"I'll do it. But I'm not staying in there long!" Harry replied.

"Fair enough," Kaden said. "Just don't attack him or anything; I don't think you could take him yet." Kaden joked, earning a small smile.

Harry turned to the Gargoyle, which seemed to acknowledge his presence with the slightest of nods and it moved aside, revealing the staircase to the Headmaster's Office. Before venturing up the stairs Harry asked. "What're you going to do while I'm in there?"

Kaden shrugged. "Clean up, obliviate these idiots and maybe pay a visit to Zabini. Remind him of his job around here, the Aurors never were in the script." Kaden watched as Harry nodded and turned towards the office. His nose twitched slightly as he picked up a familiar scent on the air. He felt a guilty lying to Harry but he set about cleaning the area, preparing for his own meeting.

xxxxx

Harry's hand hovered over the ornate door handle. Harry would have liked nothing more than to leave, never to see the manipulative Old Man again but he grabbed the brass handle, turning it until he heard a click echo through the small antechamber. He pushed the door inward and sauntered into the Old Man's office with all the confidence as he could muster. Harry pulled his hood back, revealing his -a little longer than usual- raven black hair. He looked around the office, finding it much the same as when he had frequented it in the past.

The portraits of Headmasters past dozed in their frames, all keeping the pretence of sleep rather than openly eavesdropping. Fawkes the ever majestic phoenix stood proudly on his perch displaying its fiery plumage for all to see. The same spindly legged contraptions were spread throughout the office, their use still escaping Harry. As for the Old Man, he sat in a high backed leather chair behind an expansive brown oak desk. He looked every bit the wizened old sage with his long white beard, flowing purple robes and thin spectacles perched atop his extremely crooked nose.

When he reached the desk Harry placed a sheathed _Blue _Rose on the desk before the Old Man and _Faith_ followed suit. As did his assortment of throwing knives and the backup dagger on the inside of his left boot. Harry was surprised as the Old Man just watched him through his spectacles with twinkling sapphire eyes. Finally Harry made to place his prized Holly and Phoenix feather wand onto the desk but the Old Man finally spoke.

"While I appreciate your gesture of disarmament my dear boy, no wizard, capable or not without it, should be deprived of their wand. Least of all in these troubled times."

Harry allowed his wand to disappear into the concealed holster on his hidden blade gauntlet, the one weapon he did not remove. Harry sat in the comfortable, squashy looking armchair the Headmaster provided. "Why am I here?" Harry asked bluntly.

Dumbledore smiled genially at Harry's straightforwardness, it was a refreshing change of tact. "My dear boy, you are here to collect an item and I merely wish to speak to a former student, one of my best students."

Harry shifted in his seat. "Can we cut the bullshit? Actually I will. Why did you lie to my mum and dad about James? Or better yet, play along with all of the tales he spun about everything? You know it's not pleasant being the unknown brother for fifteen years of my life, actually it was bollocks," Harry chuckled bitterly. "And you know what? I don't care, I've left this place and I'm my own person now. I don't need you, James or my Father. All I need is a year or two then Tom Riddle and the world will find out who I am and what I can do, do you think they'll thank your saviour then?"

Dumbledore sighed tiredly at Harry's outburst; the deep bitterness in his tone was far too familiar. "Harry I have made a lot of mistakes in my life. Every man makes mistakes. My own, due to my higher than average intellect, happen to have much larger consequences than most. Yes, I will admit; I suspected you were the true_ Boy-Who-Lived_ after your second year. No sooner and no later."

Harry snorted in disgust which the Headmaster ignored.

"Your brother developed his magic at a very early age, much earlier than yourself. His scar faded less than a year after it was created, why? Because I assumed his magic overcame the dark taint left by the killing curse and your own has not faded to this day. As you grew up James was charismatic and open, he accepted the adulation arced towards him so easily I allowed any doubt to wane. You by comparison were quiet, calculating and the perfect student. You skirted the shadows so easily you were almost invisible. If not for Sirius and Kaden you may have stayed that way. Your first noticeable surge of power was during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The cyclone of fire was unmistakable and perfect, only a pure of Elementals could control that flame with such ease, it would have killed a lesser being." Something akin to pride developed in the Old Man's sparkling sapphire gaze. "I then knew why your powers developed so late. Elementalism is a gift which can set back a more powerful magic user's other gifts. It is a higher and more arcane level of magic, drawing on instinctual desires. Aberforth was much the same in his youth, not coming into his true powers until his late teenage years. Elementalism when not nurtured, developed and learned at a young age can be very unpredictable and hazardous to the user as their body cannot cope with the strain of magic flowing through it. This is why as another of my mistakes I attempted to stop you using this power, in case you hurt yourself in the process; as with your duel with the Dark Lord."

Harry looked up, surprised. "You knew?"

"Yes Harry, I know of your battle with the Dark Lord, you held your own amicably. If not for you, James would have most assuredly been slain. You could have easily escaped and left him if not for your bravery. Some would call you a true Gryffindor. I am very proud of you." Dumbledore admitted; one of his personal failings was never realizing Harry's potential until it was lost to others.

"Thanks." Harry said awkwardly.

"However you could have very well killed everyone in the stadium if you lost control during the First Task. I was disappointed by your lack of restraint; you could have finished the Dragon, you didn't need its power. We were lucky Kaden taught you so well. It was also then I found Kaden's true objective in coming to this school. He was here for you."

"You knew about Kaden?"

The Old Man nodded. "I still frequent the Hogshead occasionally; I allowed myself such a visitation when I learned my new student as an Elemental. Aberforth told me of the tragedy which befell young Kaden. I understood why he chose to come here, to find distance from his pain. I will always welcome those who seek shelter. However until that day I was unsure of any ulterior motive."

"Well since mistakes are the order of the day I guess I'm sorry about the Tournament." Harry admitted. "Kaden taught me control and I thought I would be unstoppable. And I was. I thought maybe I could knock James off his pedestal. And yet when I won the Tournament with him, everyone flocked to him like he was the hero. Even when I saved him from the Dark Lord, almost killing myself to save him, he didn't say a word." Harry pulled at his sleeve, a habit he thought he was rid of. "I didn't want the attention; it just would have been nice for my Mum or Sirius to know he's not the hero people think he is. Because one day he's going to do something stupid and get himself killed eventually and I'll think it's my fault. That I couldn't protect him again, he's just not as good as he likes to think he is."

Dumbledore gave a tired sigh and his pretences dropped, Harry recognized the look of weariness, all too familiar to his eyes. "Harry, we need to keep this pretence up, for both appearances sake and for James. He will not react well to the news that he isn't the true _Chosen One_, as they have begun to call him but we can use this situation to our advantage."

"You want me to use my own brother as a decoy? Are you senile?" Harry asked incredulously.

"No Harry, I'm perfectly sane however many would agree with your assessment. James would be a decoy in name only. When he joins the Auror academy at the end of the year, I will announce his formally becoming my apprentice. I will be able to guard him personally. That will be enough to deter Tom and his minions. This will however cause more trouble for your people. Aberforth has told me you have lost nearly twenty people this year, I'm sorry for that." Dumbledore said with a genuine sadness, while he may never have agreed with his brother's choices. The loss of any life was truly regrettable.

Harry nodded in acceptance. "We've lost twenty-nine including Operatives but we're going to be stronger. I'm sure Abe has told you the plans in place for us. He will continue to train me when I'm not out but you have to boot the Ministry into gear, even with the reinforcements we're getting we need help. We can't hold this world up on our own. Try, that's all I ask and in return when the school is in trouble, the Council of Masters and the Order will come and defend it. You know what's coming. The Dark Lord will make a play for this school. He wants it as his pedestal to take on the rest of the magical world. Personally, I want you stop James from doing anything stupid and when the time comes make sure he's not in my way. I won't be able to protect him again."

"You have my word that no harm will come to James Remus Potter if I can prevent it. Concerning the Ministry, I will speak to Sirius, Kingsley and your Father about more pro-active plans. But Minister Fudge is a problem in that respect." Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up with a cold gaze. "If you want, the Order can get rid of him. All it will take is a petition to the Council and good cause, I'm sure you can find one. We already have an Operative in place, protecting him at the moment."

A look of profound sadness overcame the Headmaster. "Harry it is truly regrettable that you would approve such a measure. Alas, I fear it may be the only viable course of action, unless the Heads of Department rise against him. I will leave it as a last option and inform Aberforth if it becomes necessary."

Harry nodded.

"Now, for the other reason why you are here."

Harry shrugged. "Well Kaden said you had a sword that's rightfully mine."

Recognition flashed in the Headmaster's eyes. "Ah, the fabled sword of Godric Gryffindor, I was wondering when you would come for it."

Harry was slightly perplexed at the Old Man's statement. "But I'm a Ravenclaw, I can't have Gryffindor's sword. That's doesn't make sense."

Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's naivety, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Harry it is not what you are, but rather who. As the older brother of James you are the magical Heir to the Potter family legacy. They are the senior line of the long passed Gryffindor family. As the elder brother you are Heir, however it means nothing more than a title, no grand and mysterious powers can be gained through it but the allowance to carry and call the blade. But you seem to have already amassed a collection of swords. May I?" Dumbledore asked, indicating Harry's white sheathed blade.

Harry nodded and the Headmaster raised the sword carefully.

Dumbledore examined the sword and sheath with a practiced eye, noting it's near weightlessness, a characteristic common in mythril blades and elegant calligraphy stretching from the base of the blade. His hand skirted the engraving curiously.

"I don't know what it means if you're going to ask. Not unless you can read Mandarin, I've been meaning to ask Cho about it but I can't show her the sword without telling her about everything else."

Dumbledore considered his answer carefully. "Unfortunately I cannot my dear boy. I can nevertheless, help you find your quarry." Dumbledore laid the sword back on his desk carefully and stood, briskly moving to a stool next to the bookcase behind his desk. He picked up an old, weathered and torn in some places hat before returning to his seat. Dumbledore placed the Sorting Hat on the desk and it came to life, the rip at the brim of the hat forming in a wide smile as it met Harry's eyes.

"Ah, Mr Potter, have you reconsidered your departure? Do you wish to be re-sorted? I'm afraid I might not let you become a Ravenclaw again." The Hat stated with a wicked grin.

Harry's face twisted in annoyance, he remembered his conversation with the Sorting Hat vividly. It was a far too perplexing war of words for an eleven year old to handle. "Sorry but I only want some sword that's supposed to be here and I'm guessing you know about it."

The Hat nodded as best it could. "I will always endeavour to help the descendants of my Masters, what do you require Mr Potter?"

Harry looked to Dumbledore who gave no comment, merely smiling with that annoying twinkle back in his sapphire eyes. "As I said, I'm guessing you have something to do with the sword of Gryffindor?"

The Hat bowed in recognition. "Ah Master Godric's prized possession; this will only take a few moments. Headmaster if you will…"

xxxxx

Kaden sat on the stone floor directly opposite the gargoyle, Harry had passed through nearly five minutes previous. His visitor was taking her time and hiding her magical aura very well. If not for his enhanced sense of smell and hearing, he would have never pinpointed her deep blue aura but Kaden could hear every step she made. Kaden stayed calm; _Lightening_ was laid on the floor to his left. Kaden was perfectly silent as he heard, by his guess a sword being unsheathed. She was less than five meters behind him. He allowed her to advance, keeping his pretence so he didn't crush her ego. Kaden had to admit she wasn't bad. She could pass for an Assassin easily in the stealth stakes. She hadn't made the common mistake of casting a silencing spell on her shoes; that would have given off a trace. She had done things the old fashion way, Kaden could respect that.

Kaden waited until he felt the slender, cold steel rest on his shoulder. He allowed her to lean over and pull his short sword from its sheath and send it skittering down the hall. She made the mistake of trying to banish _Lightning_, but it refused to part from its Master, not moving an inch. She tried to move it by hand but jerked back instantly. She stepped back returning the razor sharp blade to rest on Kaden's shoulder.

He smiled. "She doesn't appreciate it when anyone touches her so leave her alone." Kaden looked disdainfully at her blade. "Put the sword away it's not polite."

His would-be attacker was undeterred. "You are in no position to be making demands."

She used a voice altering spell. "You changed your voice, nice try. Get this sword off my shoulder and we can talk nice. About your options; not that you have many," Kaden waited as his opponent did nothing. "I'm going to give you five seconds before I do it for you."

She stood kept firm.

_She's got balls_, Kaden thought. "Four…three…two…one and a half…one-" Kaden's hand darted to _Lightning_; dropping his shoulder he threw himself forward, rolling clear and standing to dust himself off. Keeping _Lightning_ at his side loosely Kaden watched as his opponent pulled another thin blade form her back. Kaden observed his attacker, dressed in black combat robes with a black cowl covering her face. He didn't know what she hoped to achieve. The worst she could do was knock him out and modify his memory; there was no reason for her to reveal her presence. _She wanted this, _Kaden thought as she moved her swords into position. One for defence; which she held low and horizontally across her body and the second in reserved attack.

Kaden moved forward quickly. He tested her defences furiously for a minute or so, not resorting to magic of any kind. He held himself back, not fighting at the level he would with Harry. He was still mildly impressed as every cut, slash, cleave or thrust was blocked or parried by her twin blades. Kaden stepped back and for the first time he noticed she was limping. _That wasn't me_, Kaden thought curiously. Raising his hand Kaden called his Element. The ice blue electricity danced between his fingertips and he released a burst intended to stun her. It did nothing; it dissipating harmlessly over body after burning smoking holes in her tunic. Kaden grinned again. "So you're a Thunderkid? Well snap." This time when Kaden's hand rose it was his curved short sword _Hope_ which entered his palm. "I could have put this in your back; I'm not trying to kill you. I only want to talk." His opponent didn't say a word. This time Kaden launched himself at the girl. That was all she was to him, a scared little girl. His feral senses could taste her fear. He spun, bringing his blades to bear fully, never on the defensive.

By contrast the girl was stumbling and falling back as Kaden savagely cleaved away at her swords. She was surprised he hadn't accidentally killed her; she had never fought anyone like him. He was an animal that fought only on instinct. She blocked a low sweep with one sword before striking out with the other, a straight thrust to his abdomen. But Kaden turned on instinct; but the blade still tore a thin cutting in his robe. Kaden wasted no time, took a step back and hacked downward with _Lightning. _He knocked her sword from her hand and he kicked it into a far corner. Kaden went on the offensive again.

Within half a minute Kaden had pinned her in a corner with _Lightning_ at her throat. "Drop the sword." Kaden stated; it wasn't a request.

The girl could tell by the look in his ice blue eyes. The sword dropped to the stone and Kaden banished it into a corner with the other. Kaden lowered _Lightning_. "Let's talk about your options, take off the stupid cowl."

Cho lowered her hood in shame and pulled the cowl away, freeing her long ebony hair from its confines. "So what are my options?" Cho asked disbelievingly, he was an Assassin. He'd killed many before, she would be no different. "You can't expect me to believe you won't kill me."

"By all rights I should!" Kaden snapped. "You're a traitor to your people and your family and if I wanted to kill you. I'd be well within my rights and you would be dead already." Kaden laughed. "Cho Chang a Paradyne Squire, who would have fucking thought? Nice cover with Diggory by the way, too bad I've known what that little bitch was from day one." He shook his head in disgust. "You know that boy in there loves you?"

Cho looked away, her brown eyes refusing to meet his hard glare.

"Really loves you. Do you know what I did to make sure he never found out about you? It would have crushed him."

She remained silent.

"Say something; say anything to convince me not to kill you."

Silence.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Kaden screamed slashing _Lightning_ at the stone before her, sending sparks into the air as it cut.

She jumped backward, cowering away from him as she whispered. "Him, do it for him."

"Do you love him?" Kaden asked.

Cho hesitated. "I…I…"

"It's a simple question. Do you love him or not?" Kaden persisted, he wasn't enjoying himself, but he needed a solid reason for letting her live and using his influence to protect her.

"Ye-" She took a breath, her eyes never leaving the silver-like blade. "Yes, I love him."

"Then why?"

Cho seethed, she hated Assassins their arrogance was bewildering. "Assassins killed my parents." She shouted and rage burned in her words. As to demonstrate her point her lightning sparked an angry crimson.

Kaden scoffed. "Your parents were Assassins, your dad was anyway. Your mum was a civilian though, Japanese if the reports right. When your parents were killed you were taken by them."

Cho looked at him reproachfully. "No, no, they said..."

"How much can you remember before they sent you back to your Gran? Can you remember that night? You were only three at the time. Why do you think Mei never approached you about becoming one of us? Mei, your Gran and Uncle wanted you to have a normal life." After Rossi came to him three months previous with a dossier on Cho Chang, Kaden made it his personal mission to learn as much about her as he could. He learned everything and more, in the hope that no more harm would come to the best friend he would easily call his brother. Harry deserved better.

"They lied to me." Cho said, a tear trailing an unfamiliar track down her cheek. "Why would they do that? They were using me to get to him…but they said…" She fell back, sliding down the wall, hitting the cold stone hard and her head fell into her hands.

Kaden's ice blue eyes looked on the shattered girl in front of him with pity. "You must have had some doubts; I'm one of the best swordsmen in the Order and its fucking suic-" Kaden couldn't finish as his eyes were drawn in the direction of the Headmaster's office. Though it wasn't really his eyes, it was his senses. Closing his eyes, he could see Harry's magical Aura shinning brighter than ever through the effervescing fog of magic around Hogwarts; it was normally purple-ish due to his conflicting choices and nature. Now it shone deep crimson. _He's done it_, Kaden thought with a wicked grin.

But his grin disappeared as he turned back, seeing Chang's face pale and the vomit splattered on the stone floor next to her. Kaden shook his head; he vanished the vomit with a flick of his rarely used wand and kneeled down.

Cho's eyes were glazed over and she was muttering something about Harry under her breath.

"Chang, Chang, hey-" He said turning her face in his hands. He looked directly into her eyes. "He's fine, just a bit different magic wise. Look, I need you to get out of here as soon as you can, okay?"

She jerked out of her reprieve.

"I'll text you the address to a safe house. Ross Grieg lives there. He'll look after you until I can get you to the Academy." Kaden backed off and she stood shakily, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yes." She said wiping her eyes. "I'll be fine. Tell him … tell him to expect me in a few days. I'll need to …"

"I know." Kaden said; "I'll tell him to expect you."

Cho picked up her swords before moving to limp away but stopped in her tracks without turning. "Thank you for this."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for him. Keep to your end of the deal and we're square. If not, make sure you never run into me again. I won't hesitate next time."


	11. Islanded in a Stream of Stars

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 10- Islanded In a Stream of Stars

Harry slumped in the door of the _Lucky Leprechaun_ with a tired expression as he slowly made his way across the old tavern to the bar. Harry was in a shit mood, but not being home for two nights would do that to a person. When he reached his usual spot at the bar Harry plopped himself down without much thought, waving over old Mick.

Mick reached him. "Evening young Harry? I've not seen you or Kaden for a few days-" He stopped noticing the expression Harry held. "What's happened?"

"Nothing, everything's fine." Harry said assuring the long retired Assassin. "I need a drink, get me the usual, if you don't mind."

Mick shook his head. "I'm afraid not Harry, Ms Danielle asked me not to serve you or Kaden, at least not for a few weeks."

Harry gave Mick the most sorrowful look he could muster.

"Don't look at me like that."

Harry shook his head, irritated. "I'll go somewhere else." Harry said, hoping Mick's resolve would crumble.

As per, Mick sighed in a defeated manner. "Sit down and I'll get you something, but Ms Danielle can shout at you tomorrow." Mick soon placed a bottle of firewhiskey, a bucket of ice and a glass on the bar before leaving Harry to his troubles. Mick wasn't the type of barmen to listen to his patron's problems, lest he told them to shut up and stop whining about said problems.

Harry was happy to oblige and poured himself a generous few fingers before drinking it and pouring another, swirling the smoky amber fluid. Harry breathed a sigh as the weariness burned in his throat as he emptied yet another glass. After slowly taking in his third glass someone sat on the stool next to him.

"You know, you really should slow down with that stuff."

Harry could recognize that voice anywhere. "If Kaden sent you here to pick me up, you can piss off."

Karen gave a laugh at the thought. "No, but I wouldn't mind knowing why you haven't been home for two days, Danielle's worried too. And Kaden's acting like an idiot about it."

"What else is new?" Harry snapped before shaking his head, it wasn't Karen's fault. "Sorry, why are you here?"

"Need a drink." Karen answered simply, summoning a glass carelessly from the bar.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her behaviour.

"Shut up, the rate you're going you'll need another bottle in five minutes anyway."

Harry nodded at her reasoning, but to his knowledge Karen Blackwood didn't drink for kicks. "C'mon, tell me, what's happening in the life of little 'Kay that's got her knickers in a twist?" Harry asked with a grin as she scowled at him, only succeeding at looking rather cute to his eyes.

Karen drained her glass, coughing as she refilled it. "That idiot John wants me to quit!" She spat. "The cheek of the asshole, I finally make Captain and he wants me to quit? He wants me to chase my old dream of becoming a Doctor, as if the place doesn't need me. I'm one of the most experienced in our squads and he says '_It's getting too dangerous out there for all of us, especially you!'_" Karen muttered in a remarkable imitation. "So what if I'm not as good as Kaden and Connor, I'm probably the least fucked up of us all."

Harry chose not to comment on that situation. Karen was right. She was overlooked in favour of her brothers. "Well that's shit." Harry concluded after a drawn out silence, sipping his whiskey thoughtfully. Waiting patiently for Karen to ask what brought him to the bar. But Harry heard the normally cheerful girl sigh deeply, sipping her glass.

"I'm beginning to wonder if this is all worth it."

Harry laughed bitterly. "I've been thinking just the same thing." He said; draining the glass, noticing the bottle was almost below the halfway mark. He'd need another soon, especially if he was sharing with Karen. She could drink with the best of them when she put her mind to it; it was the wolf in her.

Karen looked up in surprise. Harry was always one of the more idealistic people in her life, hearing him so pessimistic was rare. She knew what happened with Paul had bothered him more than he would admit, he took it even harder than John who lost his best friend but Harry saw Paul's last moments. He lived them and she knew he had to live with them afterward.

"What's wrong?" Karen asked softly, her hand leaving her glass and taking his.

Harry looked down at their intertwined hands before turning his gaze on her, all ice blue eyes and luscious dark blonde hair. He loved Karen Blackwood and while he could never call her a sister, over the past nine months Karen had become one of the few people he relied on. Someone he could be himself around and let all pretences drop. She was there for him when Cho couldn't be or when alcohol didn't numb the pain. And there was always a certain spark between them which had nothing to do with her Element. "Leave it out Karen; I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Harry said looking away from her and back to his whiskey.

Unfortunately for him Karen's other hand came to the side of his face. "Tell me, it'll make you feel better," she pleaded. Karen's inhuman abilities could sense his pain, the way it weighed on his already fragile heart. A heart like his, with the expectation placed upon it could only take so much before shattering and she could feel Harry was close to breaking.

Harry smiled, Karen knew him too well. "It's going to take the rest of this bottle, at least one more and most of tonight."

"I've got all night." Karen said softly and with that smile she always reserved for him.

xxxxx

Three Days Earlier- Academy of the Element- Training Centre- Hall 1 (1145)

"So?" Boomer asked as he sidestepped a blow to his side.

"So…what?' Harry asked, advancing on the former operative, swinging the _Devil Bringer_ faster and stronger than ever. His handling of _Blue Rose_ was childlike by comparison to the fluid movement that came naturally with the blade in his hands.

Boomer observed his friend and soon-to-be Lieutenant. Boomer knew Harry's fighting style to the letter; it was a modified variant of Form II of the Assassin swordplay manual, _Kai So_. The form dictated that Harry use his rune-enhanced speed and strength to his advantage in defence, but Harry did probe in attack. Like most, his enhancements didn't make him as fast as the Major or Commander but they gave him a definite advantage over normal and low-level supernatural opponents. Harry, as his form dictated stood off, using his sword as an unwavering shield of defence, using his speed to weave, duck, dodge and await the perfect deadly counter.

He was a smart man in Boomer's book; he used the same Form. Boomer never was one for improvisation or close quarters combat; so he stuck to a standard form of combat. In all truth, Boomer preferred to blow his targets up from the safety of a few miles, or at least have his P90 or wand between himself and the target.

With the newer sword, Harry was different. He was more aggressive on attack and more clinical defensively. Boomer noticed it instantly; he could feel the magic from the sword and see the crimson halo that radiated from Harry every time he blinked. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, the magic permeating the air around him was overwhelming, enough to throw anyone slightly off balance. Boomer sidestepped another wild thrust. He was determined to win the duel; he didn't want to be Harry's next victim. He had already taken Jack, AJ, Richie and Mark to the cleaners.

"Who're you picking for your team?" Boomer asked, parrying a hard cleave to his right.

"Kaden picks the teams once he decides on the new arrivals." Harry advanced, slashing repeatedly at Boomer's flanks but Boomer frustrated every time, parrying and blocking with what looked like little effort. Harry accepted the position of Second Lieutenant the day before after some self-reflection and a talk with Master Aberforth who told him to stop being an idiot, using a few colourful and choice words to get his point across.

"No." Boomer said, catching Harry off guard by countering with a one handed parry and a kick to the mid-section, pushing Harry back. "He's letting you pick first, you're going to be wet behind the ears, so to speak. He wants you to have an experienced team."

Harry took the blow as casually as he could, although Boomer winded him. "Is he? I guess I've got myself a demolitions expert then?" Harry said stepping forward with an outstretched hand.

Boomer eyed the hand. "You think I'm that stupid?"

"Well it worked on Richie!" Harry said with a grin. Kaden was a good teacher in that respect. The duel is never over unless both parties cut it short.

"So that's why he's in a shit mood?"

Harry grinned and nodded.

"Nice one, usually only the Captain can hand Richie his ass and live to tell the tale."

"You want to cut this one short?" Harry asked. He had been training all morning so he could be doing with a rest.

Boomer closed his eyes in relief, trying to catch his breath. After an hour of duelling with his new Lt, Boomer was drenched in sweat and his arms felt like dead weights from swinging his long-sword so quickly. Unfortunately that was his last thought, Boomer's sword was knocked from his hand and he was on his ass. "The Captain taught you well, I'll give him that." Boomer admitted as he took Harry's offered hand.

"He did Boomer." Harry said as they walked from the sand training ring. A quick glance around the hall, it was mostly empty, only a smattering of_ Wolves, Talons _and _Harpies_. The _Ravens_ were out on a Grade 3- Force Recon. Sunday was the day of rest for the Academy but Harry had that much pent up magic from his _joining,_ he barley slept and training the previous day just didn't cut it. So he recruited a few of the not busy _Reapers_ and kicked their asses for a few hours.

"You excited about tonight?" Boomer asked. They would all be there to welcome Harry into the ranks; he would gain the coveted crimson sash of an Assassin and swear to adhere to the Three Tenants for life.

Harry nodded as he sheathed the _Devil Bringer_ and slung the blade over his shoulder. He was feeling less energized after training all morning, but thought he could go a few more rounds. He wondered where Kaden was. He hadn't seen the Major all morning. When he thought about it, he hadn't seen his best friend much the day before either, a curious occurrence. "Not really, I'll still be me. A _Reaper_, all it'll mean is that it's official and I get a bigger pay check."

"Nice to know you've got your priorities straight." Boomer said with a laugh as he replaced his sword on the _Reapers'_ rack and grabbed his bag.

Harry who only had a towel threw it around his shoulders, keeping his sword with him. "It just means I'll be getting paid more than you now!" Harry joked as they began the long walk from the training hall and back to the dorms.

"What? Don't think they pay me extra for keeping all their secrets? Who said I wanted a Lt's pay check when I have mine?"

Harry only smiled in response to his friend's evasive nature, Boomer was the oldest of the _Reapers_ at twenty-six and he had plenty of time to refine his evasive nature in his five year in the Operative Corp. So far as Harry knew, Boomer still held his title as a Master Assassin, they may have stripped him from the Corp but they couldn't take his title. "Do you ever wish for a normal life, without all this war and killing, Elementals and stuff?" Harry asked as they passed a group of ten to twelve year old students.

They all stopped and stared in awe at the _Reapers_; particularly the _Chosen One_. He could only manage a sheepish grin as they passed, even after all his time at the Academy, Harry never got used to the staring.

Boomer gave a short laugh at Harry's actions. He was used to the adulation the squad members endured; his time with the _Talons _taught him that. "What the fuck would I be; a wand maker?" Boomer asked, gaining a laugh. "What's up with that question anyway? Are you getting sick of this or something?"

Harry shook his head. "No, just sometimes a normal life seems so much more appealing…you know? No threat of imminent death or anything? But if we don't do then who will?"

As they reached the walkway leading to the central spire Boomer answered. "No one, but hey, it's pretty to think that in another time and place someone would..."

"Yeah, it's pretty to think so." Harry concluded.

xxxxx

Later that Night-(2358)

Harry sat in the dark, in the living room of the apartment he shared with his friends with his fingers curled around a steaming glass of firewhiskey. His head was all over the place. He needed the cool, burning relief, it was better than blowing up half the country in an explosive fireball of magical energy. So, the whiskey in his hand was the easiest option.

Harry was happy it was only Danielle at home and she was asleep. Well as far as he knew she was asleep. He had been purposefully quiet as he wanted to wallow in self-pity, alone. It was one of his favourite hobbies.

Reflecting on his day it had been perfect. In the morning he gave a master-class to most of the _Reapers_ which he hoped left no lingering doubt in his ability. Even the elusive Boomer had commented on his startling change in style. People were looking at him differently as well. Like when he stood before the combined squads and the other graduates, he felt their eyes upon him. Not the Major presenting him with his hidden blade and crimson sash, or the Commander who scrutinized him as he recited the Three Tenants before welcoming him into their ranks.

They were looking at Harry, plain old Harry. In that moment Harry felt he could do _anything_. They all knew what he was meant to do; it was never a secret to anyone at the Academy. Maybe Adam was right when he whispered in his ear as he named Harry an Assassin.

'_I'm proud of you Harry; you have grown beyond our greatest expectations. You will become a beacon to us all, a light we shall follow both unwavering and steadfast. You only have to believe in yourself and remember you while you walk in light, you will never walk alone. Now rise an Assassin of the Elemental Order.'_ Adam may have placed the burden of expectation on his shoulders, but Harry welcomed it.

Harry departed from the scene as quietly as possible, although he had no doubt Kaden noticed. But Harry already informed him of his plan to go and see Cho and liberate _Blue Rose_ from the clutches of the Old Man. The sword in question was sitting on the glass coffee table; in fact Harry was still in his formal attire. His girl was an entirely different story. Harry arrived at Honeydukes to find the wards already had his magical signature keyed into them; it was a simple case of breaking in. Everything went perfectly until he reached Ravenclaw tower. Cho was Head Girl so he avoided the charmed stairs of the Girls Dorms but her room was empty. Most of her stuff was there, but she was gone.

Harry then headed to the Old Man's office. When there he found the Old Man and his sword as promised. And the unwelcome addition, Cho had dropped out. She hadn't provided a reason, she just signed the papers and left. Harry got extremely pissed off at the Old Man but had to accept his reasoning. Cho was of age and by law Dumbledore couldn't stop her or make her turn in her wand, she passed her OWLs with flying colours.

Harry needed the warmth the whiskey provided, an escape when he felt so alone.

"Harry?" A soft voice asked, as its owner padded herself across the cold floor.

Harry placed his glass on the table. "It's me Danielle."

Danielle's gaze noticed the bottle registered it had just been opened. "Why are you up so late?"

Harry cocked a carefully crafted half-smile at the Veela Princess. "I'm fine, you should go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping." Danielle muttered, sitting on the black leather couch next to Harry. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong then we'll both sleep easier?" Danielle said with a dazzling smile, knowing that it was every bit as fake as Harry's, but she wanted to let him know she played the lying game a lot better than he did.

"Danielle…" He hesitated. "Where's Kaden?"

"Still at work, he's staying at the Academy." Danielle said with an uneasy tone. She'd been alone before, because Kaden and the _Reapers_ were out on missions, but Karen usually stayed or Fleur, or Penny and Camille.

Unfortunately they were all _out_ or like Penny in France. "Enough about me; what's wrong? I thought you were going to see Cho tonight?"

Harry looked at her, her usual glow was gone, her hair was ruffled and those sparkling eyes were darkened. He sighed; Danielle was having as bad a time as he was. Harry suddenly felt ashamed that he drowned himself in alcohol while she handled everything without such a crutch. "That went to shit."

"Why?" Danielle asked, turning to face him and crossing her legs.

Harry leaned back, taking his glass with him. "She wasn't there."

"What happened?"

"She left, yesterday. She left school without even telling me." He said, almost shaking in anger as he took a large gulp from his glass.

Danielle's worried gaze followed his every movement. "She must have left for a reason. Did you check her Gran's house?"

Harry nodded.

"Did you try to?" She asked; Harry knew exactly what she meant.

He nodded solemnly. He knew what she meant. It was the reason so many magical people tended to be married and settled down by their mid-twenties. Being around another magical person, feeling so intensely for them, while it didn't form a bond like that Harry shared with his twin, it created a strong association. An association that was very hard to shake. A more powerful magic user they could use that tenuous link to gauge mood and even location but it was easily blocked out, a skilled pair of Legilmency practitioners could deepen such a connection to share thoughts.

"And?"

"You really want to know?"

Danielle nodded, shifting forward and placing a comforting hand on his arm before taking a good look at him. His face mirrored Kaden's in every way, only days after _her_ death, empty and cold.

"Of course I do." She said reassuringly, trying to release some of her held back charm, but only enough to comfort him and distract him from his darkest thoughts.

Harry turned his gaze away, detecting the gesture and emptying his glass. "She slammed the door shut, literally. Not a scrap, she didn't even let me figure out if she was okay. I know there's something wrong. There has been for a while but-" He shook his head. "I was going to tell her, the lying was going to stop and now this. I don't know what to do; I hate not knowing what to do!"

"I know." Danielle knew all too well how it felt when someone shut up shop. Danielle watched as Harry slid forward, aiming to refill his glass, but she was quicker. She nudged the bottle just out of his reach before taking his hands into her own. Before he could object she noticed the single tear moving down his cheek and wiped it away. "We'll find her Harry, I promise."

xxxxx

The Next Day- (0725) - Squadron Briefing Chamber

Harry sat in his newly appointed seat in the conference room in silence as he awaited the rest of the _Reapers_. He wasn't feeling great and knew he didn't look it. It was a rough night, but he needed to get his head in the game. They were on guard rotation until the_ Guardians_ were up and running and they had a Grade 2- Recon Op on Thursday night to attend to. It was probably each team of the squad scoping out suspected Vampire and Death Eater safe houses. Nothing drastic, but Harry didn't want to turn his first command into a cluster fuck by not paying attention. The rest of the _Reapers_ filed in over five minutes, each equally tired.

Why had Kaden called a squad meeting at half seven in the morning? A Recon briefing was usually carried out on the day, not three days early and at half seven in the morning. All of the _Reapers_ were soon settled and waiting for the Captain. Harry looked around and found Richie observing the room quietly. AJ, Jack and Boomer were talking and Ollie was fiddling with his one of his Laptops. Mark was absent as he left the squad to become one of the _Vipers' _new Lts. Harry knew that was a loss, they had to integrate two newbies, and pray they didn't get themselves killed doing something stupid.

Five minutes later, as the clock struck half-seven, the door of the conference room opened and the Captain stepped in with three other bodies. The first was easy to recognize, the short black hair and dark violet eyes named him as Ross Grieg. Another was dark skinned, in complete contrast to the second, a pale fellow wearing a black leather trench coat, there where dark circles around his blood red eyes. He was vampire. Kaden moved up to the podium. "As I'm sure you have all guessed; this isn't a standard Recon Op."

Everyone nodded sleepily; even sleep deprived they weren't stupid.

"As you all know we're two short and since Major Sheppard has nothing to do until his _Blue Knights_ arrive, he'll be joining us along with Operative Grieg. Pull up a seat Shep. Valentine will be part of our support team, covering our exfil'."

Sheppard nodded and took one of the empty seats in front the _Reapers' _row, he didn't sit with them. Valentine didn't outwardly acknowledge the mention of his name.

Kaden continued. "You all remember the Vampire attack that killed four of the _Wolves_, three of the _Ravens_ and left Jaden and two of his boys in the infirmary?" They all remembered the siege; it was a baptism of fire for Harry. "We're taking them down." Kaden said, pushing a small button on the podium which darkened the lights and activated the projector. "Operative Grieg can take it from here." Kaden walked to his _Reapers _and sat down.

Rossi took centre stage and brought up a satellite image. "It's good to see you guys again, since I left, I've been working directly for the Master alongside Valentine of the _Liberi_." He nodded to the shadow in the corner, "I was to track down all of Vayne Khrul's associates so we could get rid of them one and for all and I found them about two months back. Now they're due for a meeting with some Circle Level Death Eaters and we're going to stop them." He turned to the satellite image. "This is the place. They moved in around a week ago. Set up everything from Anti-Apparition to Unplottable. This is one of the last images we could get of the place, and our last thermal sweep of the area showed around thirty cold and twenty warm. These guys are the priority." Rossi said hitting a button and the image flicked to a group of elder Vampires.

Boomer and Sheppard both shifted uncomfortably.

"These are the Leaders of the House of Erebus; Alexander and Amelia. This isn't going to be pretty. When we kill them the rest of the Houses will fall into a war of attrition and start killing each other for the scraps of Erebus instead of us; giving us time and room to take on some other threats."

Harry nodded along with everyone else; the reprieve would be welcome.

"Security will be increased on the day to at least fifty Vampires and ten or twenty Death Eaters, probably more."

Harry raised a hand.

"Question?"

"I'm guessing this isn't your standard storm in and kill all the bad guys' Op but are we going to have any back-up?" Harry looked around to find most of the _Reapers_ agreeing with him. The prospect of going up against fifty vampires and twenty Death Eaters wasn't a nice thought; that was more work than even two squads could handle. Not that they wouldn't give it a fair go.

Rossi conceded. "The _Talons_ will be onsite back up and _Harpies _offsite and like the Major said, Valentine and three other _Liberi_ will be onsite. This isn't above board so we're briefing the squads separately. But since this place is in a secluded area, we're going to blow it up." Rossi said with a grin.

Harry grinned, as did the rest of the squad, especially Boomer. Vampires weren't easy to kill, but bring an entire mansion down on them and the job's halfway done; only clean-up work after.

"I thought that would cheer you all up." He paused. "The squad will go down to teams, two for the demo job, the other will find out what's going on, just in case the Intel' is inaccurate. We can't blow the place if they haven't turned up." He looked at Boomer. "You'll have plans of the building today. Pinpoint main supports and what we'll need to bring the place down."

"Not a problem." Boomer assured, with an almost gleeful grin. This was his type of mission.

Rossi finished up. "We'll be prepping for a full silver loadout. Submachine, shotguns and sidearms will be the order of the day and those of you who have wands, bring them. Make sure and take a hand to hand weapon too, if things go south. If that happens the _Talons_ will move in and it will change to a full assault, simple smash and kill. Either way they die. Major." Rossi said stepping back as Kaden once again stood.

Harry felt the thrill of an oncoming mission, as did everyone else. It was nearly two weeks since their last mission. Being constantly on active duty and then slapped down to guard duty was nerve racking. No one wanted to lose the edge they had sharpened to perfection, the edge which kept them alive time and time again.

"This will be our first major run out for two weeks. It might seem like a milk run but those bastards will have every ward possible up and running. Lieutenant Potter you're the only one powerful enough to neutralize them and keep it quiet, we'll have a list for you soon." Kaden said.

Harry nodded. "Not a problem sir," his part would be executed flawlessly.

"After we'll all move in, but the order to pull out remains a priority. We're not risking our asses for a few low level Covens if that's all it is, but I don't doubt the intelligence reports. Report back at five on Thursday night for the final briefing and we'll square everything up before getting suited. That is all, dismissed." Kaden finished promptly, making for the exit with Rossi in tow.

Harry rose from his chair quickly and caught Kaden in the hall. "Hi mate, anyone would think you've been avoiding me."

Kaden shook his head. "Nah, I'm busy, being a Major is a lot more paperwork than a Captain."

"I want you to do something for me." Harry said.

"Anything, just ask." Kaden replied.

"I know the Operative you had look into Cho placed a tracking spell on her."

Kaden looked away guiltily.

"It's fine." Harry assured. "I know its standard procedure. I just want you to re-activate it and tell me where she is."

"Why?" Kaden asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry sighed deeply. "She left school the other day, signed out and everything. I know something's wrong and I can't find her, I need…"

Kaden placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing it was bad for him in the long run he said. "C'mon mate you're probably worrying about nothing. Mei-Lin got in last night, give it an hour and then ask her, she'll know if anything has happened. If not I'll contact McDonald and he'll reactivate it."

Harry nodded. Mei-Lin would know something; Cho was her little sister in every respect. "Okay. I'll do that but I'll see you in an hour either way."

Kaden watched him walk away. Time was running out.

xxxxx

The Office of Major Kaden Brian Andrew Blackwood (1123)

Harry stormed into Kaden's office with a halo of destructive crimson magic surrounding him. His blasting curse having torn the hardwood door from its hinges easily, sending it scraping along the floor, only halting before it barrelled through the glass desk at the far end of the office. His anger poured off him in waves and his hands slapped down on the desk, cracking and melting the glass. Harry paid no heed to the other Assassin in the room. "Kaden I swear if you've killed her, I'll-"

Kaden already standing; undeterred by Harry's display, "You'll do what? I'd be well within my rights to kill a traitor!" Kaden sneered back; he pushed a manila folder forward, flipping it open.

Harry looked down at it but refused and returned his fiery, magic filled gaze to Kaden.

"Look at it!" Kaden snarled. "Look at the faces of the people who died because of her. Each and every one of them was her fault. She knew they were tailing her and what would happen. Look at them, 'cause the Council won't be as forgiving as I was!"

Harry looked down and surveyed the people he would never know. He only read the ages, 25, 29 and 22. "But Mei-Lin said-"

Kaden interrupted again. "-Mei doesn't know a fucking thing; Chang's played you guys like a violin. She knew exactly what she was doing. Those were the Operatives ordered to follow her and Rossi was out of action for nearly a month after his crack at it. They were all tortured, branded with a Templar Cross and left to die."

"Then she's a-" Harry didn't finish, he was almost afraid too.

Rossi stepped forward for the first time. "They gave me a nice big scar to remember it. We were willing to let one Operative go, that could've been a coincidence, but three? I'm sorry, but we can't keep this from the Council forever, we have to figure out a plan." He went about fixing the door and casting the appropriate privacy wards. Many may have witnessed Harry's outburst but they didn't have to know why it happened.

Harry fell back onto one of the leather armchairs at Kaden's desk. "Where is she?" Harry bit out.

Kaden shook his head. "Harry that doesn't matter just now, look, there's no two ways about it the Council will-"

Harry looked up once again, silencing Kaden with the tempered fury in his eyes and the superheated flame curled around his fingers. "Where is she?" Harry questioned again in a controlled tone; one which bordered on anger and threat. "Kaden, I need to see her, now." Harry stated, shaking with turmoil. Harry always had a firm grasp on his emotions but it was slipping.

Kaden observed Harry, wondering if he should continue or leave it for a few days, get the next mission out the way and allow Harry to clear his head. "If you want to take some time, we can do this later. We've been stalling this for months, a few days won't matter."

Harry nodded slowly, allowing his rage to simmer. "I'd prefer that." He said his voice cracking. "I still want to see her, where is she?"

"Harry, are you-"

"Yes I'm sure," Harry said firmly, his anger finding a new target. "I want to see her."

"Take him to her."

xxxxx

Apartment of Ross William Grieg (1152)

Fifteen minutes later Harry was staring in relief at the raven haired girl across from him, wondering what to say or do. Harry watched as she stood from the single plain sheeted bed. "Don't," Harry said, "don't come any closer."

"Harry please under-"

"No," he said with complete certainty, "I fucking won't. I won't understand; I will never understand how you could do this to me, Mei-Lin or your Gran! Did you get some sort of kick out of it?" He asked scathingly. "Screwing around with us, making me fall in love with you, just so you could turn us all over to them?" He was surprised; he didn't feel anger or rage, only betrayal but it cut deeply in his gut and hurt more than the scars on his arms.

"Harry, please," Cho said, her eyes pleaded with him. Begging him to forgive her or even hit her; that would be easier to swallow than watching him crumble. "I never wanted to hurt you I just-"

"-you just what Cho?" Harry asked incredulously. "How did you think this was going to end? That you'd betray me and my friends to the Paradyne Knights, they'd give us a slap on the wrist and let us on our way?"

Unlike with Kaden, barley a day previous, Cho was too tired to shout back. "They said Assassins killed my parents Harry. They showed me pictures and memories. They constructed a world of lies; turning me against my own family. You don't know how painful it was, the loneliness I felt. My parents were dead. I had no one and I was only three. They said Assassins killed my parents and were going to take me away from them; they saved me from a fate worse than death. I was grateful for the chance to avenge my parents."

Harry turned away, looking to the window and the beautiful spring morning. Not a cloud in the sky. He couldn't afford to feel anything, lest he contemplate forgiveness.

Cho sat on the single bed, her head bowed, refusing to meet his eyes with tears trailing down porcelain cheeks. "I didn't have a choice. By the time they sent me home to I was brainwashed into their way of thinking for seven years. I couldn't understand why Mei would be one of you, or why Toa would lead you. But I failed in my mission, Mei or Uncle Tao never once approached me; they let me live a normal life. I knew I was an Elemental; I'm not the first they've indoctrinated. I went to Hogwarts and went on as a normal girl until he came to me. Cedric was one of them, he told me of my new mission." She looked up, straight into his emerald eyes. "You, you were what they wanted, the ultimate weapon against their enemies. If they could control you, it would be the end. But I…" She stammered. "I couldn't. You were just you, the way you looked at me and smiled, the way you flew, so free and without burden. How could I take that from you? How could I let you become like me? So wrapped up in self-hatred that you couldn't think straight with a lust for revenge so crippling that you didn't doubt as people you hated used you for their own ends."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Her story may have struck a chord with him but he stood firm and unreadable.

Cho shifted forwards, passion alight in her once sad visage. "But I felt drawn to you; I could feel your power. The way it swirled conflictingly; your choices conflicting with your true destiny. I was sick yesterday, as I felt you change. Part of you was lost to me, but I don't care; they will never be able to take you like they have me. Now I know that, I'm ready to face my fate. I deserve whatever comes. People have died because of me and I should pay for that. But-" She stopped in fear, fear of rejection. Harry Sirius Potter, the _Chosen One_ could never be with someone like her, a traitor. "I love you, I always have; it was never a lie." She said as her arms wound around his neck, laying her head on his chest. Savouring the comfort it provided.

Harry took in the moment as well; wrapping his own arms around her waist he rested a cheek against her hair as her tears stained his jacket. For a perfect moment, they stood together, forgetting the world.

Cho pulled back and looked into his electrifying emerald gaze for something. She leant to him and her lips met his hesitantly, almost as gently as their first kiss.

Harry kissed her back hungrily, his need to feel _anything_ taking over. Passion took over as they took each other in as if for the last time. For all they knew it could be.

Cho's hands reached the zip of his jacket, dragging it downward and it was shrugged off. In seconds they had fallen to the hard bed.

Feeling her hands slowly edging south, Harry panicked, pulling away quickly. It was too much, he shouldn't have come. Harry couldn't lie to her like that, things wouldn't be okay. They wouldn't get the fairy tale ending. He needed her too much for that to happen now. Harry had to leave, Kaden was right they needed a plan. He had to secure her future and to do that he needed a clear head. To be away from the pain he felt around her.

Harry got up and staggered to the door; his head swimming with lust, betrayal and anger.

"Harry, stop…"

Before he could reach the door his hand was caught in a vice grip. Harry turned only for Cho's hands to abandon his and clamp around his neck.

"Harry, don't leave. I need you, please…" Cho stuttered, crystal tears leaking from her chocolate brown eyes. "I love you please-" She pleaded desperately, trying to kiss him only for him to turn away.

Harry felt her nose collide with his cheek and her lips trace across it softly and he pushed her away gently. He saw as the tears trailed from her eyes, down her cheeks and dripping to the floor or moistening her swollen lips. It took all his restraint not to start it over again.

"I know but I can't, love's not enough sometimes…some things just can't be forgiven so easily. I need time, I'm sorry."

xxxxx

"Oh my god," Karen's hand tightened around Harry's. They were situated in a private booth at the far end of the bar and well into the second bottle of Firewhiskey. "What are you going to do?"

Harry took a stiff drink. "They won't touch her."

Karen wasn't sure that was the whiskey talking. "Harry, we don't know what the Council will do. They won't just let her go, this is serious. Even Kaden will be punished for keeping this quiet."

Harry turned to her with fire in his eyes. "If they try to kill her, I don't care; I'll slaughter them all if I have too. Cho's been through enough in her life, she's the victim here! One of them was even short sighted enough not to see it!" Harry spat.

Karen rubbed his arm in a calming gesture. "You don't mean that." Karen said, she would never admit how startled she was by the passion in his eyes. For a moment she actually believed _her_ Harry would carry that threat. Karen watched as he filled his glass, only to drain it, it was only her unnatural metabolism which allowed her to keep up. He deserved the release and a good night's sleep, she would be careful to sneak him a liberal amount of potion in the morning.

"I'm being serious Karen; I will kill them all if they try to hurt her and anyone who gets in my way. I'm sorry but they made me what I am and you're either going to be with me or against me. Kaden and Rossi will be; I need to know you're with me, please. I can't do this alone." Harry said, pleading with her.

Karen knew that promise was treason.

Connor would never go with it; he was always by the book and played by the Council's rules. Kaden was always a wildcard, on Harry's side through years of friendship. A schism in the Order would be devastating, Assassins were never forgiving when it came to their enemies and traitors were treated in the same respect or worse. This would be the best decision of her life or she could be condemning herself and her family name to a fate worse than death.

Karen made her decision with a glittering smile. Maybe the whiskey affected her more than she cared to admit but she squeezed his hand. "I'm always with you Harry."

Harry gave his first honest smile for three days. He laughed in relief and happiness, looking down at their intertwined hands and upward to her ice blue stare. "I love you Karen Elizabeth Blackwood."

Karen blushed, barely managing to control it as her other hand slipped under his chin and she raised his eyes to meet her own. "I love you too, Harry Sirius Potter."

Those words were always left unspoken between them. Even during their romance and the secret they had long held from Kaden. It was simply because they weren't to be. It may have felt right, but deep down they knew it was wrong. But falling back into old habits was never a bad thing. If only to be reminded of their menace or the comfort they could provide.

"Let's go home." Karen said, nudging him out of the booth.

Harry and Karen didn't speak after that moment. They didn't have to.

Not as they left the bar.

Not as they walked in their front door.

Not as they both fell into his bed together.


	12. The Girl Who Lived, Yeah Right

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 11- The Girl Who Lived, Yeah Right

Harry settled the long, ungainly _Devil Bringer_ on his bed. The onyx blade _Faith _sat next to his twin, silver plated AMT Hardballers._ Blue Rose _was also before him, but Harry wasn't taking it. It didn't feel right. Since he took up the _Devil Bringer_, he couldn't intertwine his magic with the mythril Katana at all.

And it made him think of Cho, as much as he didn't want to go to her; he had to. Especially after the night with Karen, it may have been a mutual need for comfort, but it dredged up old feelings which were best gathering silt in his subconscious. Karen was everything he should want, beautiful, fun, smart, and strong but it wasn't right; he still had a need that couldn't be slaked by her.

With Cho, things were different. He felt betrayed and angry in equal measure. Cho lied to him for years, it was _her_ fault. Yet Harry couldn't help but shoulder the guilt for her; for not noticing sooner, for ignoring all the signs. Harry hated himself for wanting to fix everything, as though everything that transpired was his fault. He could have gone on in blissful ignorance without news of her betrayal.

Well maybe not blissful, but painfully happy.

Looking back Harry could tell they were falling apart. They had skirted the edges of truth for long enough. Still Harry wanted to forgive her; why? Harry didn't understand the _why_, he just _did_. Harry really wanted to sleep for a week and wake up in a less complicated world.

"_A knife for your thoughts?"_

Harry froze, resisting the programmed urge to turn around. _Am I hearing things?_

"_No Harry, you're not hearing things." The voice said playfully._

Harry checked his Occlumency shields. They were un-breached, still an impenetrable wall so his hand edged to the wand on the lip of his bed.

"_Harry there's not a-" She didn't finish as a jet of bluish magic streaked from the recovered wand and frowned in annoyance as the spell disappeared before her. She looked into his equally intense emerald gaze, "-point."_

Undeterred by his initial failure, Harry threw out a barrage of multi-coloured hexes and curses, gaining potency with every touch of spellfire.

"_Pointless again, I don't breathe…acid really…no blood either…heart's not beating anymore…that almost tickles…Harry this is beginning to annoy…stop so we can talk…please." The soft voice said as each spell dissolved. "I'm not here to be target-" A pulsating green flash of dark energy dissolved into silver fire. "You tried AKing me! What is wrong with you! I'm already dead!"_

Harry took a deep breath, his wand lowering in bewilderment. Every spell had simply dissolved before the white clad girl, even the unblockable killing curse. "Dead?" Harry asked. Y_ou don't look very dead_.

_Her face brightened at his thought and a smile reached her features as she looked her simple white dress over. "Why thank you Harry, I'll take that as a compliment."_

"So you're dead and reading my mind?" Harry asked. _What is she?_

"_I am Allison Stevens; former Apprentice Assassin, now in the service of God and his Archangels. So I'm an Angel but this body is a Vessel. A devout person who agreed to serve as host for an angelic being, I simply used magic to make it look like a slightly older me. And yes, I am tuned into Harry Radio."_

"You're an Angel." Harry laughed. "Bullshit."

_She sighed in irritation._

"So heaven, hell, demons, Lucifer, Satan, God, Jesus, Adam and Eve; the Garden of Eden are all real? Bullshit. Who the fuck put you up to this? Impersonating a dead girl is freaky" Harry had brushed up on the Holy Bible of Kaden's Catholic religion; however he came to his senses about the so-called _God_ and that was calling bullshit on it all.

_Allie tapped her foot impatiently, an old habit which didn't die in death. "Eden, yes you're standing on it; it's a metaphor for Earth! How can people never figure that out? Adam and Eve are another metaphor, for people the people God allowed to evolve here! God is supposedly but I've never met him, no one except the Archangels have. Sataniel or Satan as most know him, he was an Angel who went on an ego trip after Lucifer's imprisonment and is now the Lord and Master of the Thirteen Kingdoms of Hell. Lucifer is the fallen Archangel who led the Angelic Schism. He's safely locked up behind 600 seals for the crime of poisoning Humanity with sin. Hell is very, very real and therefore demons are real. Heaven is kind of boring; most choose reincarnation and live another life, not many like the peacefulness, serenity and unwavering tedium. It goes against human nature. A few very special people such as ourselves get to become Angels, if we want but the virgins? I have no clue where they got that from. Oh and Jesus, he left to try and find God, a long time ago." Allie finished her sermon with a yawn._

Harry looked at her sceptically. "So you're the Allie? The girl who got killed by werewolves?"

_Allie shook her head. "I was killed by Vampires Harry, broken neck if you want specifics."_

Harry looked up immediately, very few people knew that. "You can't blame me for trying, but what exactly does an Angel want with me?"

_Allie moved across the room and sat on the chair at the foot of his bed, playing with the oversized knife. "I know you're sceptical but think if magic is real, why can't Angels and God be real? Every populated continent on Earth has a religion based around a higher power; logic would assume something is to be found? Where did magic come from, better yet the ability to control you Element? As for why I'm here? I wanted to drop in for a chat not a history lesson. You seemed, conflicted. I thought I could help." Allie gave her most gentle smile._

What the _Angel _was saying sounded plausible. Harry let his wand fall to his bed as he sat down. "Why are you here?"

"_I am here because your guardian Aral is too old fashioned to come and help you. He is one of the oldest Angels who take the approach of silence and contemplation. He'd rather wait for the Apocalypse to roll around before helping anyone. Ass!" Allie sniped, looking to the ceiling pointedly. "And I wanted to see why you were thinking of hurting Karen."_

"What? I would never hurt Karen."

"_Then stop doing what you're doing, let her go!" Allie said sternly._

Harry sighed. "It's hard. I can't trust Cho anymore and Karen seems like the best option."

"_You're calling my best friend an option?" Allie accused. "Cho came to Kaden. He would have killed her if he didn't believe her, he's a cold bastard when it comes to the people he loves thanks to me. You're being harder on her than he was! She's drowning in guilt and you're whining about it!" She snapped; Harry was incredibly self-centred at times._

Harry sighed. "It's hard, I don't know what to say or do."

_Allie nodded carefully._

"Is that all you've come for? To bust my balls for pissing around?"

_Allie's face scrunched up. "Since Aral won't come down and tell you to let what happens tonight happen. Keep Kaden out of it…please." She pleaded, biting her lip nervously. "I told him not to join me too soon and I meant it. Where you're going only you can survive, only you have the strength for this. He would choose to go with you and would fall, becoming one of them and I would lose him forever."_

"This is just a simple Op; we go in, kill the bad guys and come home." Harry stated unsurely.

"_Hell is what I'm talking about Harry." Allie said, her emerald eyes glistening. "It's a horrible, disgusting place, filled with pain, anger and destruction. I-" Allie lurched over in pain, as though she was punched in the gut._

Harry's hand touched her bare shoulder and it was worse than any time with Danielle. All of his senses were clogged with magic, he could barely think straight. She was made of pure magic of the likes he'd never seen. He wretched his hand back and his eyes closed as he stumbled away from her, coughing and spluttering incoherently as he stumbled against the wall, his sixth magical sense was ablaze with blinding ethereal light. He was shaking as he tried to re-orientate himself.

"_That shouldn't have happened." Allie said; concern clear in her features. "I'm sorry; Aral was being a bastard!" Allie shouted, glaring at the ceiling. "I should have controlled myself, seeing my true form can be traumatic for those who have touched darkness."_

"Touched darkness? Who hasn't! I bet you did your fair bit when you were one of us!" Harry retorted scornfully as he confused her concern for pity. He didn't care what others thought of his use of the Dark Arts. _They get the job done_.

"_Yes, they do, that's part of the problem." Allie was disappointed when he failed to look her in the eye, so she stood. "Think about what I've said, you will be in a dark place soon and for that I'm sorry." Her hand moved to his arm, her control fully restored. "I will be there, so will Aral. Not physically, but up here." Allie said tapping the side of his temple softly with her fingers. "And when you've done what you have to do, you will return."_

Harry jerked away from her. "You're telling me that I have to die? You're laying that on me and telling me not to drag Kaden down with me?"

"_Harry, sit down." Allie said tiredly as she sat on the edge of his bed._

Harry stood firm.

"_Please." Allie pleaded, looking up at him with tearful eyes._

Harry relented, he could never say no to someone with those eyes.

"_You have to understand, this is so much bigger than you could ever imagine. This is the fate of the world, of heaven and hell all rolled into one. Voldemort is working with the Fallen, the rulers of the Kingdoms and we can guess why. They want to break the six hundred seals which bind Lucifer to his prison, we don't know how but he is helping them and we can't figure out why, that is why you need to die."_

Harry was confused. Did they want him to lose? "But if I kill him, Angels win; Lucifer stays locked up. Everyone's happy. I don't see a problem."

_Allie sighed. "Harry I don't know the exact details but Voldemort is doing something, something the Archangels don't know about. Voldemort has gained skills he shouldn't and came back from the dead in such a way that isn't _allowed_ and the others want you to die and find out how and why; more importantly why. The demon involved is someone they've wanted rid of for a long time. And in the meantime, Kaden and the guys can keep up here intact. You'll have to survive down there, which not many can claim to have done with their sanity intact."_

"But we know what he has done. He created Horcruxes by splitting his soul so he could become immortal. But if we find them all then…"

_Allie interrupted. "No Harry, Voldemort split his soul twice. Once in the diary as an experiment and again to ensure that he wouldn't die after his resurrection. He realized his power would wither if he split his soul in too many pieces. He instead delved into research on Demon Lore and even Darker Old Magicks. We don't know why yet, there are enchantments powerful enough to ward even Angels away, that is why you have to die. Angels can't roam freely in hell either; you can gain their trust and will. We can also watch his actions up here, try to find a meaning in them; how they hope to break the seals and when the time is right Aral will know and lift you from the pit."_

Harry swallowed hard; he was just part of a big game and with his and Aberforth's theory out the window, they needed a new plan. This sounded like it. "I'll do it."

"_What!" Allie exclaimed, startled by his easy acceptance._

Harry steeled himself, passing a glance over his weapons. "You heard me. I'll do it."

_Allie gave a sad smile. She didn't envy Harry, before he came anywhere near the information needed he would have to survive. "You're a brave man Harry. A testament to your family and blood, thank you." Allie hoped he came back as Harry she knew. His situation wasn't a first for the Archangels; they sent men to hell before under similar pretences. Only six returned, even then the six were never the same men, each was damaged beyond repair._

"What?" It was Harry questioning this time.

_Allie kissed his cheek. "We are the descendants of fallen Angels; we need to redeem ourselves somehow. Cunno." The Enoochian sleeping spell took immediate effect and Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell back onto his weapon filled bed but Allie caught him before any damage could be done. Clearing the bed with a flick of her wrist she laid him down. She looked at Harry regretfully. Allie knew he would need a reminder. A snap of her fingers later and a silver combat knife was in her hand. Holding the blade for a moment, she then laid it on the bedside table._

_Her job done, she turned and shimmered away._

xxxxx

Harry shot up from his bed, startled by a sudden noise. The buzzer for his door was going off. He groaned; he was having a very good dream. Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts, remembering his meeting with the _Angel_. His eyes past over the room but the buzzer rang again, taking Harry from his thoughts. "Come in." Harry wiped the sleep from his eyes as best he could before looking up finding Kaden standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" Harry stated irritably.

Kaden entered the room and allowed the door to slide shut behind him. "Nice to see you to."

"Piss off."

"Shut up."

"Why?" Harry insisted.

"Why do you think?" Kaden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cho?" Harry stated; the world seemed to revolve around her.

"Yeah; Chang."

"What about her?" Harry asked.

"We need to come up with a plan or this won't end well for us." Kaden took a seat at the small desk, atop lay a duffel bag with most of Harry's equipment excepting _Devil Bringer_ and _Blue Rose_ which lay in the rack on the wall.

Harry noticed the bag on the table, he hadn't put it there. "I know."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

Kaden shrugged. "I figured you might have thought about it in the past few days."

Harry shook his head negatively, remembering the conversation with the _Angel_. "I've been a self-centred prick lately, I'm sorry."

It was Kaden's turn. "Me and Rossi should have told you from the off. We didn't want too many people to know, I assume Karen does."

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked, feigning ignorance.

"I missed the morning walk of shame, but Mick saw fit to inform me of your leaving his place and when I spoke to her this morning she had a few words to call me. Mostly for upsetting you and I could smell-"

Harry made to interrupt but Kaden beat him to it.

"It doesn't matter. I learned a long time ago that Karen's business is her own, but we need to do something about Chang, soon."

Harry leant back against the wall in thought. He was glad Kaden avoided the topic of Karen. Cho was the more pressing matter, even more pressing than his _death_. How Cho and Kaden would react to his death was also a worry. Harry knew the both of them inside out. They would fall apart. Kaden was strong; he wouldn't let personal failings interfere with his job but Harry would be surprised if Kaden and Danielle were still together when he got back, if he got back. Kaden would be the slightly imperfect soldier, but a complete and utter bastard to live with.

Cho, she was so fragile. Long had he noticed her jumpiness, the way she flinched if someone's voice was too loud, her tendency to cower away from him when arguing, even as she attempted to stand firm. The scars she never thought he noticed under the Glamour Charms, he was long moved past such simple illusionary magic's efforts. Things he had once ignored but now knew were all products of her terrible past but Harry didn't ask about them, like she didn't ask about his. Harry would be laying more emotional damage onto her but he had to secure her future and the key to it was simple.

"Mei-Lin…"

"What?" Kaden asked, surprised at Harry's mentioning of the older Chang's name. "What about her?"

"That's how we can do it! Mei-Lin," Harry stated, it was so simple and the plan was already forming. "Mei-Lin was the Commander of the Chinese Academy, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Kaden said, wondering where Harry was going. "Mei-Lin was Commander of their Training Corp." Kaden said recalling a few missions partaken with her during their overlapped Hogwarts years.

"So she would know about certain undercover Operatives others wouldn't?"

"Of course, Commanders have the highest level of clearance. They can keep things from the Council if they deem it necessary for security purposes."

Harry hit the jackpot. It was only Mei-Lin which could be a problem. "Then you see where I'm going? I don't think Mei-Lin will want Cho getting the death sentence either." Harry said, flinching slightly at the thought. He had his own.

Kaden looked at Harry in surprise; he was a devious little snake at times. "It'll take some doing. Chang will have spit out some amount of bullshit but if we can swing Mei-Lin around, we can go with Chang having no operational knowledge of the Operatives being killed." Kaden said, Harry's idea taking shape. "The Council would have to believe it if Mei-Lin is behind it."

"Do you think you can convince her?" Harry asked, it only seemed logical, Harry would explain the plan to Cho and Kaden to Mei-Lin.

"It's not a matter of convincing; it's either this or the Council puts Cho to death. And Mei-Lin isn't that much of a cold hearted bitch." Kaden said with a smile. He knew Mei-Lin Chang well, she hated him but she'd never let her precious little cousin die. It would be a matter of explaining the questionable circumstance, but he'd need Rossi's help; Mei-Lin would at least let him into her office. "If this doesn't work, the only way we can go is rogue and that won't be good."

Harry nodded gravely. He would have to set it perfectly, so that when he died; it would all resolve itself. "Have you talked to Cho at all in the past few days?"

"Yeah the other day, we talked about what they did to her and why she helped them and I gave her a file on her mum and dad. She couldn't remember them too much about them and her Gran, Mei-Lin and Uncle avoided the subject, not wanting her to know too much. I thought she deserved it." Kaden said, when he talked to Cho understood what she was saying. Probably more than she did, the loneliness, the quest for revenge. The only difference being, she didn't understand how that quest that seemed so full of promise was an empty and blind path of desolation. Kaden had his revenge and it tasted sweeter than he could've ever imagined, but it only made what he was going through worse; he had one less reason to hold on.

"Can she fight?" Harry questioned. She was good with a wand, the DA showed him that. But Assassins were trained in many forms of combat, if Cho was to be convincing, she would have to be competent.

Kaden nodded. "She'd pass for one of us, a bit rusty; she'll need a weapon too. We'll need to steal a few things as well; I'll get Rossi on it and Ollie will need to hack the Chinese mainframe and plant some shit."

Harry looked sceptical. "Can you trust him?"

"Of course," Kaden said confidently, he would trust any of his old squad except John and his brother. They were too by-the-book and wouldn't go behind the Council's back. "I'd trust any of the old _Reapers_." Kaden lied assuredly. "He'll do anything to help us."

Harry stood from his bed, taking a look at the clock on his bedside table; he only had a few hours. His eyes were also drawn the combat knife on his bedside table. "Then we have a plan."

Kaden stood himself. "I'll speak to Mei-Lin; you can speak to Cho and get the ball rolling. We finish up this mission tonight before moving forward, agreed?"

"Sure." Harry affirmed.

"Don't take too long with Chang. You need to get back before the briefing; Valentine and his are complete bitches when it comes to being late." Kaden and looked at the white sheath poking out from the duffel. "And see that," he pointed to the white sheath, "Take it with you."

"Why?" Harry asked, looking toward the blade.

"You'll see." Kaden left and shut the door.

As soon as the door closed, Harry went to the combat knife, picking it up Harry's finger ran across the razor sharp blade's surface and the small etching of '_**A**_' that adorned the centre of the blade above the pommel. The Angel, his death and what he had to do. Harry placed the small blade back on his bedside table. Maybe Kaden would find it afterward and know what it meant.

Harry grabbed his bag from the desk and topped and observed the room. Harry swallowed the lump gathering in his throat as he gazed over the various pictures on the walls, his Assassin robe and its crimson sash peeked from the wardrobe. Silently, he wondered if he'd ever see it all again.

xxxxx

Harry got to Rossi's door nearly an hour later, the blade _Blue Rose_ sheathed and in his hand. He had dropped his stuff at the apartment and ran into Karen. They had a short, awkward chat in which Karen informed him that she and John had reconciled, hopefully for good. Harry didn't know whether to be pissed off or happy and it didn't stop Harry rapping the door a lot harder than he should have.

Rossi answered.

"Do you mind if I come in?"

Rossi stepped aside, opening the door fully, holding a wary eye over the blade in Harry's possession.

Harry asked. "You've talked to Kaden?"

"Yeah, good idea," Rossi said leading Harry to the living room. They took a seat but kept their distance, a lot was unsaid between them. "It'll be a bitch getting Mei-Lin on this, I was about to head out and meet the Captain and then we're going to see her. She won't even talk to him without someone to push her."

"I know." Harry agreed. "Anything you could do to help…"

"Don't worry about it." Rossi interjected quickly. "Me and Cho have talked, I kinda understand." He paused taking a deep breath. "And I'm with you Lt, to the end." Rossi said, extending a hand in silent forgiveness.

Harry took it gratefully almost smiling ruefully. Rossi didn't know how close that end was. "Thanks, this means a lot."

"Don't mention it." Rossi said. "But I'm guessing you're not here to see me?"

Harry grinned slightly. "Well…"

Rossi shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry about it. I'd choose a girl like that over you any day."

Harry laughed. "I take it she's still-"

Rossi nodded. "She's in Paul's old room. I think she's sleeping. She woke up late last night feeling sick, like head in the toilet sick and she didn't get to bed until late." Rossi said, looking bemused.

Harry swallowed hard, that had to be a coincidence. Harry would be the first to admit his control wasn't legendary when drunk. But the wards around the apartment should've rectified that.

"You okay mate?" Rossi asked.

"Sorry, just drifted off." Harry lied easily.

"What's with that?" Rossi said, gesturing to the blade at his side.

Harry shrugged. "Since I got the _Devil Bringer _from the Old Man, it doesn't feel right anymore. I figured Cho could use it, she might need it."

"Fair enough," Rossi stood. "I'm going to head out, go in and see her though. You know, just in case."

"Yeah, just in case." Harry muttered, it was definitely a just in case day.

xxxxx

Harry entered Paul's old room as silently as the creaking door allowed. The sight which greeted him didn't disappoint.

Cho as Rossi thought was still sleeping and snoring in that not overly loud; but remarkably annoying fashion which Harry had grown to strangely appreciate. He made his way across the room, placing _Blue Rose _next to the open manila folder on the desk and took a seat at the edge of the bed. The covers were bunched around her waist and the pillow in her arms looked as though it had taken a beating. Her skin glistened with sweat and her hair clung to her forehead and shoulders. The long, deathly white and jagged scar he always noticed was even more prominent, stretching across her shoulder, and cutting a curved path from the base of her neck, down her spine.

His hand moved to her shoulder to gently wake her, but as his hand touched the scar he felt a strange tingling, _known magic_. Harry mused thoughtfully; the scar was created by a magical blade, a cursed blade. As he traced the scar he didn't feel the usual warmness of a Glamour Charm; that may have explained it. Harry felt her shiver slightly under his touch.

"Stop that," Cho said sleepily.

"How did it happen?" Harry asked softly, he knew it must have been painful. Most magical blades held unsavoury properties and Charms.

Cho, not facing him, answered truthfully. "I was nine, my training Master wasn't the kindest man. He said that if it hurt enough the first time I wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He despised us, he relished in punishing me for my mistakes and I hated him. The first, across my shoulder was a simple mistake, I over extended. He disarmed me and did it and when I couldn't get up he tried to make sure I never would. He said I was too weak but I killed him. I only wanted to hurt him the way he hurt me but I couldn't control it." Cho finished, her lip quivered in fear as she remembered her Master's cold sneer and his penetrating gaze.

She would never forget her first and only kill. The smell of burnt flesh and death as she woke, her innocence was wretched away as the evil man's heart stopped; the intensity of the electrical energy she produced had turned his brain into useless mush. He never had a chance.

Neither did she.

Cho's eyes watered at the thought, she still saw that face some nights when she closed her eyes. His words still echoed in her dreams.

Harry watched the tears trail from her eyes, drops of crystal. He lay down next to her and threaded an arm around her waist. "Don't cry." Harry whispered. "He would have killed you if you didn't stop him; you did what you had to do. There was no wrong in it."

Cho sniffed, shaking as she pushed back a pressing sob. No matter how much she hated the man, he was her constant companion for more than four years, no matter his treatment of her. Cho still missed him in a sick, masochistic way. Kendrick pushed her harder and further than she could have imagined at such a young age, he made her who she was. He created a weapon of single minded thought. A weapon who didn't question her mission or motive until a kindly emerald eyed boy showed her that Elemental's weren't the evil creatures she had been taught about. They were misunderstood and in an effort to repent for their ancestor's sins most chose a path of self-sacrifice where only the most skilled survived.

Cho knew how vast the Paradynian Order spread. How it infected the structure of the Wizarding World. Many prominent figures of the International Wizarding Community were Squires, Knights, Grand Knights, fanatical Priors or Sentinels, except the mysterious Supreme Knight, whom Cho had only heard whispers about.

Kendrick was a Sentinel; much like an Assassin he was deadly and silent. However when his left arm was taken by a target he was relegated to an instructor, left to raise a five year old weapon. One they could use to find the Academies and the fabled Elemental Council, to destroy the menace once and for all.

"Cho talk to me." Harry said, tightening his grip around her waist as he felt her shudder. "Try not to think about it, don't dwell on it."

"I try." Cho whispered, taking his hand in her own. "I try every day, but I still see him." Cho shifted, rolling over in the small space until she could see the comfort of his emerald eyes. "I miss him sometimes, I know it doesn't make sense but I do."

Harry nodded as best he could but did not understanding her reasoning. If the man weren't dead Harry would find no problem killing him. "What colour do your eyes go?"

Cho allowed herself a small smile as Harry shuddered, a low level electrical current passing through him.

Harry felt the nerve endings along his arms sparkle to life; the scars tingled with magic as he felt the energy penetrate his body. He looked as Cho's eyes took on a warm crimson glow. "Red."

Cho nodded and she stopped the flow of electricity as her eyes dimmed to their natural chocolate brown. "You came back." Cho said, allowing her happiness to seep through her weak mental barriers. Hoping he could see it.

Harry smiled himself, feeling her relief. "I wanted to, I had to. Cho you have to understand, even if me and Kaden can get you out of this. We aren't going to have the fairy tale ending you want, with the big house, white picket fence, dog and happy family. I'm not that type of guy anymore. I can't give you that, not with my life, I'm a bad person-"

"And I'm not? I used you Harry, played on your feelings for me. Do you think I never noticed the way you looked at me? The way you always tried to get me to notice you? By the time Cedric came to me I knew I could draw you in, if it wasn't for Karen I would have; that's why I hated her. She got in my way and I could have killed her for it, I wanted to kill her. I would have enjoyed the look on your face as betrayal cut through you. I would have watched the pain wash over you like a crow picking at a corpse, enjoying it, feeding on it. I was disgusting. I wanted someone to feel my pain." Cho looked over the back of her hand; the self-inflicted scars ran deep. "I know a happy ending isn't realistic for us, but I can dream. If they let me live, I want the dog. A big fluffy German Sheppard called Rocky." Cho said with a smile tugging her lips, trying to inject some humour into her situation.

Harry's face turned from caring to stone cold. "They won't have a choice Cho, if me and Kaden can't get Mei-Lin to lie for us. Let's just say that they'll either leave you be or there won't be a Council left to order your death."

Cho's eyes widened. "Harry you can't, you couldn't stop them all-"

"Then I'll die with you, if they think I'll save a world without you in it then they're fucked up. That is mistake which will cost them their lives," Harry stated, his emerald gaze steeled with conviction. Harry needed her. She would be there when he got back. Harry could trust Kaden to make sure of that. With his _death_ Kaden would never sacrifice the last link to his best friend. He felt almost guilty preying on Kaden's refusal to let go of the dead. "But hopefully it won't come to that. We're setting you up as an Operative, but not in the traditional sense. You came to Mei-Lin when you were twelve and told her everything. She took her better judgement and used you as an informant, all the reports we plant will be in the mainframe at the Academy in Jiangyin. She set you the mission and you've been passing along information ever since, and it continued when she became Commander. It's a stretch but we can work with it. Your cover was blown by our visit to Hogwarts; someone caught your chat with Kaden, pin it on Diggory. End of. We need to keep it simple and easy; do you know much about them?"

Cho nodded vigorously, she knew tens of names which would be useful. Cedric Diggory wasn't the tightest lipped boy when it came to inflating his ego. "I know enough to disrupt their movements for a time. But I've been out of the loop for a while, my handler was killed and I've had to rely on Cedric for orders and info-"

"You still see him?" Harry interjected; his face contorted in a scowl.

Cho's hand came to the side of his face as she smiled sweetly. "On occasion, you still see Karen don't you?"

Harry panicked slightly. "That's different, Karen's one of us-"

Cho sighed. "And I'm not...You know, I've always thought you should've stayed with her."

"Cho, Karen's...she's one of the most amazing people I've ever met-"

Cho's eyes closed and her hand fell to his neck. "You really know how to dent a girl's confidence Potter." Cho interjected tiredly, despite her attempt at sarcasm.

"You okay? Rossi said you weren't feeling great." Harry asked worriedly, while compared to him her core temp was extremely low, he could tell by touch it was elevated slightly.

"I am now." She said smiling sleepily. "Stay with me?"

"Cho, I can't we've got an important mission tonight and I have to-"

"Just until I fall asleep?"

Harry kissed the top of her head as she got comfortable, he lowered his core temp as much as he could without risking illness. "Of course, I love you, you know that don't you?"

"I know." Cho said softly as she snuggled into his cool warmth. "I'd love me too." She quipped.

Harry laughed.

They were both broken in too many ways to count. But Harry couldn't help but hope they would have their happy ending someday.


	13. The Road to Hell

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 12- The Road to Hell

Harry stood on the edge of the roof. His team were a scant mile from the target, perched on a neighbouring manor. Harry closed his eyes and felt the cool summer breeze brush his face. Boomer and AJ were waiting patiently. He felt out the wards, trying to ascertain what they how they were overlaid. Harry knew what he had to do. It was impossible to suppress wards from his distance and the combat jump they would be performing left almost no time for action without alerting the caster.

The spell he was to cast was created by Master Aubrey; Keeper of Wards at the academy. It had no particular incantation and was more an expression of will and determination. It created the illusion of the Warder fainting as often when one sunk deeply into maintaining their magical constructs. In truth the caster's magic flooded the Warder's nerve centres and higher brain functions, disrupting neurotransmitter levels and wreaking havoc with their limbic system, often destroying their memory completely and in rare occasions causing a severe brain haemorrhage. It would be a painless and silent death. When it was done, he'd take control before the Wards fell.

Harry's mind drifted from his plan and back to Cho. Only a few minutes after her asking, Cho fell asleep. Harry enjoyed the moment for as long as he could, suffering the odd electrical shock as she coughed just to be there and take it all in. Harry knew he'd need something to hold onto when he fell and he hoped his future with her was enough.

Before he left Harry placed _Blue Rose_ in her arms, hoping she would be comforted by the cool serenity and unwavering certainty it could provide. Harry watched as the entire blade, sheath included, lit up with an ethereal white glow and when the light faded, the sheath was midnight blue, as was the leather around the hilt and the guard had changed from its silvery state to a pale gold metal. Where the guard met the sheath was a golden Raven, instead of the sky blue rose Harry had named it after.

It was exactly what happened to the _Devil Bringer_. Harry remembered as the battered and scraped, ruby encrusted sword was encased in the same light and when it settled the blade was completely different. _Devil Bringer_ was oversized, ungainly blade at nearly four and a half feet in length and the blade while being relatively thin was almost three and a half inches in width. The cross-guard contained two rubies in the face of lion, inscribed in such detail and likeness it had to be magical. Harry couldn't keep it at his waist, instead having to either carry it on his shoulder or a scabbard on his back. Harry chose to strap it to his back and kept it within easy, if not awkward reach.

Harry breathed deeply, enjoying his moment of thought until his radio clicked. _"Charlie Team, this is CIC, your jump is a go. Repeat; jump window is now open."_

"Confirmed CIC, Charlie Team is a go." Harry waited a moment before turning.

Boomer waited silently with AJ, Harry grinned, the night was about to start with a bang. "Ready?" Both nodded as they pulled up hoods, put on their goggles and zipped up their jackets. "Disillusionment charms now; _Dissuago_," Harry said, rapping himself on the head awkwardly with his wand.

Harry shuddered as the cold feeling trickled down his neck and he looked up to find Boomer and AJ completely invisible. "Alright guys, jump in 3…2…1…jump!"

xxxxx

Harry's Momentum Arresting Charm worked perfectly, slowing him to a complete halt just a few inches above the Manor's roof. His mind was another matter and he instinctively lay flat. The Death Eater, formerly in control of the Wards was dead, she would never see the light of another sunrise but Harry was having trouble pulling her constructs in a tight vein he could control without much thought. Harry dispelled the Unplottable Ward as it was essential to the _Reapers_ infiltration and loosed the Condension Field which attracted magic to power the Wards. It would allow the use of their Muggle equipment. Harry keyed several generic signatures to the Anti-Apparition Ward, clearing the way for the other infiltration teams.

Harry heard a muffled cry, his eyes shot open and his hand darted to one of the 'ballers. Harry rolled onto his back; a silencing spell was cast less than half a second before the silver tipped bullet tore from the chamber but his shot only earned a small tuft of ash as it tore through the disintegrating Guards shoulder.

"Shit!" A voice Harry recognized as AJ hissed in pain.

Harry leapt to his feet, moving across the roof until he was at AJ's side. "You okay?" Harry examined AJ's arm, his enhancements peeled away the darkness and allowed him to see the wound. It wasn't life threatening, but didn't look pleasant either.

"Just a scratch," AJ said through gritted teeth, the wound was only a graze. He was lucky; if his Lieutenant was a better shot he would be dead.

"Thanks." Harry said and with a tap of his wand and the wound stopped pouring blood but was still open. Harry shook his head and vanished the blood; it was beyond his skill to heal fully. "Did you see Boomer?"

"I'm here." Boomer said as he emerged from the darkness. "I set down a little over the way, took two down. We have a clear shot at entry through skylights on the second or third floor. Or we can take the attic route." He looked at AJ who had finished wrapping a dark bandage around his bicep. "What happened to you kid?"

AJ was indignant. "I'm not-"

"- a kid," Harry finished rolling his eyes. "I shot him."

Boomer gave a wary look.

"-by accident," Harry assured.

"Which way boss?" AJ interrupted, not hiding his annoyance well.

"We'll take the second floor entrance, stay close. Boomer take the rear, AJ stay in the middle, no arguments you're injured." Harry ordered. He used the SAT image on his PDA and the GPS tracker to navigate across the roofs of the Manor. By Harry's estimates it was almost double the size of Hollow Manor which he considered stupidly expansive but Vampires were known for their extravagant taste. In minutes they reached the skylight. Harry, AJ and Boomer crouched at each side.

"AJ check the latest thermal sweep for patrol patterns. Boomer prepare to breach." The two _Reapers _nodded wordlessly. Harry turned away and imputed the secure frequency into his PDA and clicked the Radio in his ear. "Academy Actual this is Charlie Team, authenticate R-J-J-L-D-W-C-7."

"_Charlie Team authentication confirmed, this is Academy Actual authenticate R-3-D-C-T-H-A-S."_

"Authentication confirmed Actual. Insertion is complete, breach is imminent, all Hostiles on our roof side are clear. Alpha Team is go, repeat Alpha Team is go."

"_Actual confirms; we will pass word to Alpha Team. Proceed with primary mission protocols."_

Harry scrambled the signal and turned back to his team. "Ready?"

"We're good to go Lt, the vamps are concentrated in the North Wing but there are a few patrols, we might hit one or two." AJ stated.

Harry nodded. "Boomer, do it."

Boomers muttered a Cutting Curse's incantation and his wand scraped along the glass and then he levitated the panel of glass to the side.

Harry dropped into the hole first, landing lithely on the rich crimson carpet. His hand snaked to one of the ballers' holsters and he attached a custom built silencer to its barrel as AJ and Boomer dropped in next to him.

Their weapons in hand, Boomer's P90 and AJ's MP5 provided silver security to his back. Harry's Team advanced through the richly decorated hallways carefully. Taking time and care to make sure they weren't being followed; they doubled back a few times to be sure. Harry found the decor of the stately Manor to be lacking the grace of his former home. The crimson carpet was disturbingly dark and the paintings, while lacking the animation of their magical counterparts were just as unsettling. They either depicting bloody massacres or the dark beauty of various vampires, each of the majestic portraits mimicked the pale, marble like skin of their subjects perfectly, every majestic curve and minor detail painstakingly crafted. The starling crimson eyes of the occupants which seemed to follow Harry's gaze were eerily disconcerting.

Harry knew he was imagining it. No magic emanated from the portraits, not the slightest spark. Still it made him tread faster, speeding to reach the sanctity of the cellars sooner rather than later. And five minutes later Harry began the descent down a winding staircase hidden in a dark cupboard, well away from the magnificent granite feature which he knew connected the southern wing with the main house. The small second floor staircase was a direct route to the underused kitchens.

"Boss stop," AJ whispered.

Harry halted; hand still on the door handle and threw a glance at AJ. AJ pointed to his PDA and Harry looked to his own, the image read five cold sigs and three hot. They were clustered at the far end of the room. He signalled AJ and Boomer, silent running all the way.

Harry pulled the door quickly and caught his first kill off guard. The vampire jerked as Harry's bullet penetrated his temple, fiery ash rained down on the girl whose neck it was buried in. The girl staggered and fell to the tiled floor. Two more vampires died as the last two turned to his team, dropping their prey like used matches. Not a trace of the mysterious grace Harry had gazed upon in the portraits about them, blood dripped from their mouths and fangs as they snarled, sensing the team's magic, salivating in anticipation. They were nothing but mindless animals, the blood lust so strong they couldn't think straight.

Harry took great pleasure as he loosed three more rounds in a dispersal pattern, giving his target the pleasure of running into its death. Some Vampires may have been fast enough to dodge bullets but this one wasn't. He was a pile of smouldering ash in seconds. The other wasn't far behind.

Harry's team made it to the girls quickly. He slipped on the blood slicked floor as he kneeled down and knew they wouldn't survive. One was completely still, the tanned girl propped up in a corner whom Boomer was trying to tend to was choking on her own blood by the looks of things; the Vampires had bitten too deep. And Harry's own patient, a fiery haired teenager, was the reason for the blood slicked tiles with her throat slit by fang. Harry's wand went to her neck and he poured green healing magic, he muttered every charm he could remember, feverishly trying to stem the flow. His wand glowed green despite its coat of fluid as his magical willed her skin to knit.

But Harry just didn't possess the natural calm required or the subtle skill of a healer.

The girl looked up at him, fear and anguish twisting her face into a bloody mural. Her hazel eyes pleaded with him, begged him to save her. It was hopeless and Harry remembered that feeling all too well. He relented his ministrations and his wand dulled, disappearing back into its holster, he suddenly had the urge to pull at his sleeves again as he watched as her eyes close peacefully. He lay her down before standing and he took one of the 'ballers again and put a silver bullet through her heart. She would die human. He could at least grant her a clean death. He looked her over, tattered clothing, bruised and bitten all over. Death would have been welcome for her after what the Vampires put her through.

"Lt, this one is still alive."

Harry tore his eyes away, watching Boomer cradle the injured girl. Harry made his decision with not but a twinge of regret. "Leave her; we have a mission to complete."

Boomer looked up in amazement. "What? We can't leave her!"

Harry shook his head, as much as he liked Boomer he was an idiot at times. "Yes, we can. She'll only slow us down and probably die anyway." Harry said grimly moved closer to Boomer, ready to haul him up. "Get up. That's an order."

Boomer looked down at the girl; his messy job of healing the damage to her artery wouldn't hold for long. "No, you guys go. I'll go back up the stairs and get out-"

"-no you won't." Harry interjected harshly. "We need you to set the charges, you're the demolitions expert and she's as good as dead, be realistic!"

"With respect, _sir_; we can't just leave an innocent girl to-"

AJ stepped in, kneeling down and placing a small knife in Boomer's hand. "The emergency Portkey, it'll send her straight to the Doc." He turned to Harry. "Lt, you just need to punch a hole in the Portkey Ward."

Harry nodded grudgingly. Punching a hole in a ward was like a submarine activating a sonar ping; it could alert every wizard in two miles who was looking in their direction. He couldn't take down the ward, if any active Portkeys started teleporting they'd be screwed. And Harry's best time creating a Portkey was five minutes and that was concentrating on his task fully, not with bullets and spellfire.

"I'll do it, but we're fucked for getting out of here if we hit a wall!" Harry's eyes closed and he set about punching the hole.

Boomer lay the girl down, placing the small knife in her hand. It would be a miracle if his spell held long enough for Doctor Landry to stabilize her, but he had to try.

"It's done." Harry said as he opened his eyes, only to see the girl disappear in a flash. He glanced at AJ. "Scout ahead."

AJ nodded, taking the hint.

Harry looked at Boomer expectantly.

"It was the right thing to do." Boomer said quietly. "You know it and I know it."

"We don't always do the right thing! The mission comes first. You know that and I know that!" Harry stated. "What happens if we get caught? We don't have an emergency Portkey, was that girl's life worth more than my life, AJ's life or your life?"

"Yes!" Boomer said looking up. "She was a victim; we've had plenty of victims. Some not too much different than her, it's a bitch when the lines become so blurry isn't it? Is this really worth it just to become like them?"

"Yes." Harry said, turning away. "It has to be."

"If that makes you sleep better at night keep telling yourself that! We both know what roads paved with the best of intentions!" Boomer snapped back.

"I've been knee deep for a while Boomer, I've reserved my seat in hell, it's just getting there that'll be the trick."

xxxxx

The basement was as dank, damp and dreary as Harry thought it would be.

Boomer was setting the last of the explosives and AJ was watching the door. That left Harry to maraud the expansive basement for any vampires. He found three feeding on an unfortunate teenage boy. Harry had emptied both the 'ballers' clips into them and a bullet penetrated the dead boy's heart. Harry walked through the winding rows of boxes carefully. He was surprised his magical ping hadn't alerted any Death Eaters to their presence, pleasantly surprised. The mission was going smoothly, except the small bump in the road between himself and Boomer.

Harry knew Boomer was right; trying to save the girl was the _right_ thing to do even if she had hardly a prayer. Boomer's spell would have scarcely last a minute after she arrived at the infirmary. It would've been a miracle if the Doc or one of her nurses found her soon enough to reinforce Boomer's patchy job.

It wasn't that he didn't care; it was that he _couldn't _care. He _couldn't _afford to care.

If Harry dwelled on all the lives he had taken or he had allowed himself to let go of, he knew he'd go crazy. Harry found it hard to force back his guilt and try to compartmentalize his life in such a way he could ignore it easily. It took him almost three years of constant practice to temper his mind in a similar style while learning Occlumency to an effective degree. Harry still struggled with it but used that control, when fighting, to block the river of compassion which flowed through his mind. He couldn't hesitate, not when the mission and the _Reapers_ were at stake, he'd sacrifice almost anything for them. The girl simply lay in the way of that.

Harry heard a click and his eyes were drawn to his PDA. Radio silence was a given on the mission, it was Rossi. "Alpha Team?"

"_Drop the formal shite, how're you and your guys gettin' on?"_

"I've finished my sweep, when I get back Boomer should be finished with the last of the explosives. Why are you breaking radio silence, don't you trust us?" Harry replied as he came up on Boomer.

"_Don't be stupid. I need you guys to pick up my informant and extract him, he's a VIP, prep him for extraction fully. The location is been sent to your PDA. Richie and his mob have tried but they're stuck; can't get by patrols without stirring up a shit storm. You guys have a clear shot."_ Rossi explained.

Harry nodded to himself, surveying the location on his PDA. It wasn't too far away but did run close to a few Vampire patrols as they entered the main house. "No problem Alpha, go from our end."

"_See you at the RP."_

Harry muttered, terminating the signal. Harry waited until Boomer finished priming the last of the C4 and extended a hand, "Detonator." Boomer placed it in his hand without a word; Harry put it in one of his front pockets.

AJ watched the exchange curiously, listening half-heartedly; there was an obvious tension between them. But AJ stuck to his mantra, it wasn't his place to say anything. He was an Assassin; he followed his orders and did his job as was expected of him. Even if it wasn't his first career choice but being of his family that decision was made for him.

AJ wondered if the girl was the reason the Lt and Boomer were at odds. Although he and Boomer bickered, Boomer was a guy he could look up to and his teacher in many ways, someone who didn't particularly like the hand he was dealt but persevered anyway. He knew of Boomer's doubts, that he lacked the detachment needed to an Operative in the Order.

AJ shook his head in irritation as the Lt finished up. It was simple. Extract an informant from a vampire infested mansion and try not to get killed.

He didn't understand how the two could be annoyed, it was the try not to get killed part that was rattling through AJ's head.

xxxxx

Harry's team found their route through the winding crimson corridors uneventful. Only a few piles of ash were left in their wake but he felt things were too easy, much too easy. Harry took the next turn carefully, no sentries or guards. The target was a Death Eater. The vampires steered well clear of the room he or she was in, undoubtedly they would rather not be tempted to eat their future allies.

They stacked at the door and he looked to his PDA again. They would have to be precise and quick, the Death Eaters couldn't trigger any alarms as Harry held the keys, but if one realized they could Apparate away in the panic it would cause problems. "Boomer, optic cam, check positions, when we breach cover AJ. AJ, go for the hostiles on the left. I'll clean up."

AJ began prepping his MP5, attaching a dot sight and double checking his suppressor and ammunition. He knew most would take it as an affront to be on gun duty but to AJ gun duty wasn't a chore, he loved guns. He simply wasn't a great Element or magic user. AJ knew his best skill was marksmanship. It was the area in which he outshone his older cousins and could hold as his own impeccably with the best the world could offer. He would take his Barret at 1500m any day and he would blow his target's head off with a high calibre round before they could think twice about raising a wand. When finished he looked at his PDA and the live feed from Boomer's optic camera to check his targets positions.

Harry looked up as Boomer retracted his feed from below the door. AJ signalled ready and Harry secured the 'ballers in their holsters and produced his wand. Harry's arms shivered as magic streaked through his damaged nerves and veins, it made him feel _alive_. He hadn't used it in a fight for days and duelling always gave him a rush.

Harry nodded to Boomer and his boot smashed the door inward. He moved himself to the side as AJ threw in a stun grenade. The Death Eaters were easy pickings. Most were disorientated and AJ took down three before he had to duck behind Boomers shield. Boomer concentrated on deflection as Harry decimated the last of them. One fell from an arrow of sickening green energy and the other's quickly erected shield was destroyed by a stream of fire and he was eviscerated by an over-powered S_ectumsempra_.

Harry looked at the last black robed figure of the room. Draco Malfoy.

Harry could recognize the white blonde hair and aristocratic posture anywhere, and the nose he broke in the Quidditch Cup Final of his sixth year. It was actually an accident on Harry's part; Malfoy wasn't a half-bad seeker and he ended up sporting a broken wrist that day. Unlike his family Harry was rather tolerant of the Slytherin. They hadn't crossed paths often and mostly left one another alone. Harry had even helped him out of a tight spot in Fourth Year with a few Gryffindors that he was sure Malfoy would remember. Harry guessed the change of allegiance was self-preservation. Malfoy's weren't known for acts of heroism.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a simple nod.

"Potter," Malfoy returned, hiding his surprise through years of practise.

"AJ, fix the door. Boomer secure him for Exfil' while I report in." Harry moved away and keyed in Kaden's secure frequency.

"_I assume you've got the informant for extraction?" _Kaden asked, his voice cracking slightly over the radio.

"Informant is secure. Charlie Team is fully operational." Harry said.

"_You're authorized for immediate exfiltration, get the RP, we'll see you there."_

"See you there." Harry said, cutting the signal; AJ was watching the door and Boomer was securing Malfoy. Boomer took the hawthorn wand and threw it. Harry caught it, surprised Malfoy hadn't protested. He fingered it gently, the trace on the wand proved Malfoy was powerful, not greatly so but a fair bit better than average. He knew how to manage his power to maximise viability, in other words he didn't blow his load on ten AKs and roll over like most of them. _He could be useful,_ Harry decided.

"Let me see it." Harry stated.

Without a word Malfoy pulled back the arm of his black robe and turned up his forearm. The fading black serpent was a constant source of pain, especially when his loyalty to the Dark Lord begun to wane. It made him weaker by the day, poisoning him until it would become noticeable to others. That was why he had to go to the White Robed Ones. They could help him, like they helped others.

"Is that good enough for you Potter?"

Harry looked at the Dark Mark warily. From what he had learned from Abe about them they were anything but pleasant to all but the most devout of followers. It could also be used to track traitors of the Mark. "You know what I have to do?"

Malfoy shook his head.

"Good. Boomer, make him a gag." Harry said as he closed his eyes, laying his palm over the Mark.

Boomer ripped a long strip of fabric from one of the dead Death Eater's robes. He folded, twisted and tied it off. "Bite down on it. It'll help, trust me." Boomer said, his words were of experience and he watched Malfoy do as instructed.

Harry closed his eyes and drew most of the Mark's taint from Malfoy's body to the surface. Not enough to rid him of it, but enough so that the connection was tenuous and the Dark Lord would not be able to find him. "This is going to hurt like hell." Harry warned as his hand covering the Mark burst into flame.

Pain exploded in Malfoy's forearm and he bit into the makeshift gag as hard as he could, hopelessly trying to dispel the pain as the white-robed-one other held him straight.

Harry pulled away from Malfoy panting hard. He could feel the malice and hatred poured into the creation, it almost made him physically sick. Never in his darkest moments had he felt like _that_; that _need_; that _want_ to cause pain. Harry shook himself, trying to ward the feeling away. He looked up, Malfoy was slouched in a chair, taking deep, ragged breaths as Boomer applied a Numbing Charm and bandaged the horrible burn. Harry threw Malfoy his wand. "Just in case," Harry said. "Follow our lead and you'll get out. If not, don't hold your breath."

Malfoy hissed in pain as he caught it. "Thank you Potter, I understand. You do however have-"

AJ sounded panicked as he interrupted. "-Lieutenant...we've got...ugh-"

Harry turned in time to AJ stumbling back from the door and falling to the ground.

"Boomer take the right, I'm on the left, Malfoy pull AJ away and get down!" Harry shouted already tearing through the door.

Pings reached his ears as bullets tore into his shield. He identified six Vampires on his side of the hallway and advanced with reckless abandon. Harry channelled his Elemental through his wand, making it even more potent and it left a sulphur rich tail as it seared through the first vampire on contact. The next made the mistake of running at Harry only for a torrent of crimson flame rendered him ash.

A multi-coloured whip of flame ignited from Harry's wand as he charged a simple fire spell with his Elemental magic. Harry ducked as he came into range, an iron wrought sword cut through his shield where his head was and Harry brought the whip around and the superheated flame decapitated the assailant and his friend.

_Four down, two to go._

Harry's wand disappeared almost and his hand settled around the fresh leather grip of _Devil Bringer_. Harry pulled it from its sheath just in time to parry a wicked looking rapier; a rapier stood no chance against his blade. Harry pulled back, drawing the large blade horizontally, right to left, allowing it to almost fly from his grasp as he followed through with only one hand. As he spun Harry triggered the hidden blade in his sleeve, with a _snick_ it tore through his jacket and was buried in the bad of the vampire's head before it disappeared again.

Harry looked the last in his crimson eyes as he stared down the barrel of an aging FN FAL and this wasn't the way Harry envisaged he'd go. It was a bit anti-climactic. Harry dropped his sword, kicking it for away and taking a step himself. He was still a foot outside of effective CQC range. The Vampire motioned to the silver handguns, Harry used one hand to pull the straps and drop them to the ground.

The vampire made the wrong move as he stepped forward to grab the silvery blade at his feet. As his hand touched the Mythril blade he drew back burned. Harry seized upon the mistake by stepping forward, his hand grasped the underside of the barrel and he pushed upward. The Vampire's skin while marble in look; was as frail as most demonic hybrid's. Harry's enclosed hand broke its' nose in a wet crack of bone and cartilage. Harry wretched the rifle from the Vampire's hand and spun, swinging it around until it the butt connected with the Vampire's temple, shattering the stock and knocking it to the floor.

Harry dropped the useless weapon motioned his wrist again, the hidden blade extended again with a _snick_ and Harry plunged it through an eye socket.

xxxxx

Harry staggered as he passed the door, an unexplainable pain shot through his head but disappeared quickly. He ignored it and rushed over to AJ and his would-be-medics. There was a lot of blood; AJ's was distressed with pain and Boomer was furiously working his best magics to stem the blood loss.

Malfoy was useless at the side.

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped. "Watch the door, now!" Malfoy acquiesced and turned to Boomer. "How bad is it?"

"Bad." Boomer replied without looking up. "We need to go now or he won't make it!"

Harry nodded. "I'll call in a full pull down; we'll be out in minutes." Harry tapped his PDA.

"_Pull out now! They know we're here, crash all wards and pull out now-"_

Harry winced as the radio signal descended into a screech of magical interference. As ordered Harry closed his eyes and sought out the part of his mind which controlled the wards. "Fuck me sideways," Harry said stunned. The wards weren't there. Someone had taken them from him without a fight. He'd been tricked, it was the only explanation. "Get him up!"

"What?" Boomer said, looking up from his patient who was moaning incoherently as he tightened a bandage.

Harry shook his head violently, "We need to go now!"

"What? We can't, he'll never-"

"Potter we're going to have company!" Malfoy interjected.

"Boomer get him up. We're blowing our way out, Malfoy, you up for it?" Harry said, staring at him expectantly.

Malfoy sighed. "I never did expect to get out of this alive."

Harry grinned wickedly as he stood and with a twitch of his wand the door exploded into the hallway. "Keep up and you might."

xxxxx

Harry was on point throwing up shield after shield as Malfoy picked off any he could but they were being pushed further into the main house. The Death Eaters and vampires were well co-ordinated and blocked every potential exit. The 'ballers were out of ammunition and from what Harry had glimpsed AJ was completely out of it.

"They're attempting -_Avada Kedavra_- to box us in Potter, we have to break through not fall back!" Malfoy screamed over the storm of spellfire.

"I know!" Harry's wand desperately waved in another complex pattern and a _Mantis_ Shield interlaced with Elemental flame spewed from his wand, covering the group in an iridescent blue glow which quickly dissipated into a kaleidoscope of colour.

"They've had every chance to kill us –_Demprimo-"_ Malfoy almost smiled as the purple jet of magic exploded, throwing shards of hardwood from the walls and with a flick of his wrist turned silver, decimating a group of vampires.

"I know-" Harry muttered again as his shield collapsed. A few well-placed AKs would have killed them right enough but Assassins were rarely cornered and taken prisoner even less. Whatever Death Eater spun this web had planned it and knew what he wanted.

"Lt, we're near the main hall," Boomer shouted over the noise, his PDA was almost fried from all the magic but gave them a lifeline.

"Good," Harry muttered. "Fall back, I'm running out!" His pseudo control of the wards was more draining than it should've been and the constant shielding was taking its toll. They fell back quickly with Malfoy shifting to point and Harry covering the rear. Resistance was waning as Harry brought down the ceiling with a Concussion Hex. The Death Eaters struggled to climb over the wreckage before a serpent of twisting _Fiendfyre_ turned them into blackened husks and the vampires into nameless ash.

Harry threw up a Barrier and ran down the hallway to catch them at the Entrance Hall doors. "Don't stop until we're out!" He said as he used his wand to force the door open and the four men emerged into a grand chamber, easily big enough to fit a small house. The black granite staircase reached out into both wings of the House, accentuated by the grey marble floor and a magnificent crystal chandelier was floating in the air beneath the stain glass ceiling. The doors were equally as grandiose, massive oak panels which almost matched Hogwarts' in size and fortitude. Locks ran the entire length and the magical sigils and runes carved into the frames would provide unfailing protection to the entranceway should it ever be assailed.

_Holy shit,_ Harry thought as he saw thirty or so heavily armed Vampires and their black hooded leader. He had one hand on _Devil Bringer_, putting a buffer between them and his team. If need be, Harry was sure he could hold them off long enough for Malfoy to get the doors open.

Harry watched as the Death Eater approached. His robes weren't too dissimilar to Malfoy's but reinforced by dragon leather and better designed for battle, cutting away the cloak and leaving only a hood. The wizard lowered his hood, revealing his short cropped black hair and dark features. "I believe introductions are in order?" He said politely with the slight twinge of an American accent.

Harry gritted his teeth and stayed silent, the patronizing bastard knew he tricked him and wanted to rub it in.

"No?" He asked; a slight frown. "In any case you may address me as Lord Stryfe, Mr Potter."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise but he hid the gesture quickly.

Stryfe smiled. "I know exactly who you are Mr Potter. One does not escape being the most promising Hogwarts student since Albus Dumbledore without notice. It was a shame I was too old for the Tri-Wizard tournament, I would have relished the challenge." He sighed in remembrance. "I am Lord Stryfe, apprenticed to the Dark Lord Voldemort leader of the Circle of Immortals."

"Well colour me impressed," Harry snorted. "If I can stand toe to toe with your boss I'll take my chances."

"Now, now Mr Potter, I clearly have the high ground. Come quietly and your friends can leave. Even the traitor if you wish however his Aunt desperately wishes for some time alone with him." Stryfe said pleasantly enough but grinning maliciously at Malfoy.

Harry was lost in thought, unless he could get in the middle of the vampires and…_wait?_ Harry grinned as he looked at the vampires. _Well played Stryfe, well played._ Harry thought in almost admiration. It was a hell of an illusion.

"Do we have an accord Mr Potter?" Stryfe asked as his hand slipped into his robe grasping his yew and dragon heartstring wand.

Harry's hand left the _Devil Bringer_; he couldn't discern how many were actually vampires and not part of the illusion Stryfe crafted to accentuate the numbers. He couldn't risk it. His wand in hand once Harry more poured fire from it, blackening an area of marble to encase himself in a well-known Anti-Apparition Rune.

Stryfe nodded in approval. "I am not an unreasonable man, I shall allow you to say goodbye to your comrades."

Boomer was adamant. "We're not leaving you Lt! Fuck that, even you can't take on that many vampires and a Death Eater. They'll slaughter you; I'd rather stand and fight!"

Harry smiled at Boomer, he was fine but AJ wasn't at all. "It's not the time for that Boomer. I can look after myself, AJ needs you. Now go, and tell Kaden to grab his gun and fucking shoot that fucking cat as many times as he can!" Harry finished with a slight grin.

Boomer's face screwed up in confusion. "What?"

"Tell him, he'll understand." Harry assured as he watched Boomer take his place at AJ's other side.

"See you soon Lt." Boomer said as he, Malfoy and AJ disappeared with a loud crack.

Harry turned back to Stryfe and walked from his prison. "How many of those are real?" Harry asked, gesturing to the vampires.

With a wave of his wand and a stream of sliver the illusion vanished. "None of them, I'm surprised you agreed to my terms after noticing my illusion."

Harry shrugged. "I was never good at poker and really I fancied my chances with a few of them and you."

"Really?" asked Stryfe, cocking an eyebrow at Harry's confidence.

Harry smirked, "Yeah."

"I take it that you shall not come quietly?"

Harry shook his head vigorously in excitement and readying himself by unclipping the Hardballers holsters and allowing the _Devil Bringers_ to fall from his back. "No chance."

"Do you have terms? I only request that if one of us has to die, it be by a wand, I will not be dishonoured by a muggle death."

"I'm never one to play by the-" Harry's wand intercepted the orange curse and deflected it easily, only for it to splatter on a silver shield. "Nice try, my turn."

Harry didn't mutter an incantation but the serpent of flame spewed from his wand once again and the fire encased the Stryfe's shield before dissipating and harry followed it up with a blasting curse which exploded against Stryfe's shield with force enough to push him back. Harry parried three streams of magic before erecting a shield as the magical chandelier was pulled down on top of him. Harry threw it to the side with a movement of his hand and swish of his wand to direct it but Stryfe was on him again, battering his shield with hexes and curses.

Harry dived out the way of an arrow of green energy; it only succeeded in decapitating an ugly bust of a fat looking vampire. Harry flicked his wand and sent the remains careening into the path of another AK, it exploded, shattering completely. Harry countered with a Blasting Curse which destroyed the marble at Stryfe's feet, throwing him into the air and crashing into a wall. As he was recovering Harry advanced mercilessly. He was finishing the little bastard and going home to her.

Harry advanced as Stryfe recovered his poise. Three over powered hexes destroyed a hastily erected shield and Harry muttered the final words Stryfe would ever hear. The arrow of dark energy...hit a wall?

_Oh fuck! _Harry thought as a powerful bludgeoning curse impacted his back, launching him in the air and breaking a few ribs. Harry impacted the wall Stryfe used to occupy hard and with a loud, excruciating pop, Harry's wand arm fell limp. Harry screamed in pain as his shoulder was dislocated and his wand fell away. Harry recovered as quickly as he could; he ignored the pain and summoned his wand into his left hand. He conjured bandages and secured his useless arm against his side, his side hurt too but he ignored it as best he could.

Harry turned to the gleeful looking Stryfe. "What're you smiling about, the Dark Lord's about to be down an Apprentice?"

Harry decided enough was enough; if he wanted to play with his wards to gain an advantage then Harry would pull his own card. He wasn't going to play with the bastard. He was good, more than good, not many could've manipulated a ward that quick. Harry would have to destroy him, completely; descent the duel into a slugging match rather than a skill of finesse and quick reactions, Harry knew no one had the power to stand toe to toe with him except the Old Man and Dark Lord.

Harry's left arm went rigid as he pointed it straight at Stryfe, who mistook it as some form of salute until Harry shouted. "_Everto Incendia Adveho Velo." _The blackened fire streaked from Harry's wand, seeming to suck in light as it tore through Stryfe's strongest shield as though it was tissue paper. Stryfe dived away but the flame followed in his wake and with a loud crack he reappeared at the top of the black granite staircase.

He looked scandalised. "The _Demon Fire_, that _is_ impressive. My Master will enjoy your company I think."

"Damn fucking right it is!" Harry stated as the blackened flames continued to burn through anything, even warping the marble, it was no longer under his control. The _Demon_ _Fire_ would eventually consume the mansion and even the forests around the manor unless an extremely skilled Water Elemental like his Master was brought in to control it. _Demon Fire_ when summoned could only be pointed and set loose.

"You confidence is admirable Potter, especially when at such a disadvantage."

Harry shook his head, _Allie I had better get my life back_. "That's rich coming from a guy who's about to die!"

_You will, I so swear on my Angelic Grace._

Stryfe spread his arms. "I'm tied into the wards; if I am killed this entire mansion will go up like the Fourth of July."

Harry produced the remote detonator from his pocket. "Last I heard that was part of the plan!"

xxxxx

Kaden looked over the battered, shot and bruised _Reapers_. Ollie had taken a shot to the leg and was resting against a tree. Richie had a bad wound across his abdomen but still insisted he was combat ready despite being hunched over. Rossi wasn't worse for wear except a few scrapes. Sheppard had a broken arm and Jack's forehead was spitting blood as he nodded in and out of consciousness; Rossi was trying to keep him awake. That left Kaden to worry about Harry's team; they were the only ones left. Last Kaden heard before the radios blew out, AJ took a bullet to the stomach.

The thought was wretched from Kaden's mind as with a loud _crack_; AJ, Malfoy and Boomer appeared in front of him. "Holy shit," Kaden said as he moved forward, staring at the blood soaked bandage around AJ's abdomen. "What happened?"

Boomer and Malfoy set AJ down next to Ollie as Boomer explained. "It was a trap. All of it, they wanted Harry…some kid…called Stryfe cornered us with about twenty seriously tooled up vampires…Harry turned himself over for us…I don't see him going without a fight…we still have time-"

Kaden ahead of him; he knelt down next to AJ who was semi-conscious. "Hey kid," AJ looked up at him groggily, "you're going to be fine okay, then maybe I'll let you win some time, alright?" Kaden said smiling slightly.

AJ just slurred something along the lines of 'not' and 'kid'.

"That's what I like to hear," Kaden whispered as he looked into his cousin's ice blue eyes. He got up. "Rossi, gear up." He looked to Richie, "You game?"

The stoic Lieutenant straightened himself with a grimace. "A scratch won't keep me down."

Kaden couldn't help but smile but it faded as he found Sheppard in his way. "You got something to say?"

Sheppard steeled himself, cradling his broken arm but trying to keep his hand within distance of his Colt. "You have to destroy the Manor, we will be lucky if anyone of significance is still inside. This mission is worth more than one man's life, this action could save hundreds."

Kaden snorted, looking him up and down. If it came to it Kaden didn't have a problem putting him down. "It's not your mission or team. Now shut your fucking mouth and get out of my way!"

Sheppard moved between Kaden and the imposing figures of Rossi and Richie. "Then you leave me no choice. By order of the Elemental Council and the Assassin Training Corp Commander Mei-" Before he could finish Sheppard staggered forward, crumpling to the dirt.

Richie looked down at him stoically. "It would seem Major Sheppard was hit by fallen rubble and may have had an unseen injury…" Richie trailed off with a glimmer of a grin, sheathing his sword. "We never leave a man behind."

"Dead or alive, we all go home together." Rossi said, he owed Harry that much. He brought Paul home when he could have left him and if it came down to it he would bring Harry home too.

Kaden turned to Boomer and threw him his emergency Portkey, as did Richie. "Get these guys home as soon as you-"

All their eyes were drawn away as explosion tore through the majestic structure in the distance. Kaden looked on in shock as the building collapsed in on itself, "Boomer, Malfoy; go now, bring back a med-team. Rossi, Richie move!"

xxxxx

Harry was floating.

His worries slipped away in seconds.

It was bliss.

His mind wasn't assailed by a madman for the first time in his life. He could stay in that moment forever. Harry sighed in complete contentment.

The only thing missing was; _her_.

Harry's eyes shot open only to be confronted by white.

He was standing on nothing?

Harry looked down himself. For some reason he was in his formal robes, except everything was white, even the leather belt and normally crimson sash.

All he could see was white, not blinding light, just white.

He stepped forward.

Nothing.

Harry pulled down his hood and looked around.

Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Where am I?"

"You are in what humans call purgatory; you are in the place between worlds of the living and the dead."

Harry turned to find a well-dressed man, slightly taller than he in a white suit and overcoat standing behind him. His short hair was flaming red, clashing brilliantly with his silver like eyes. Harry took a step back. "Who are you?"

"I am Aral, an Angel of the Lord, your guardian and protector."

"You're the guy Allie was talking about?"

Aral nodded stoically. "I was watching as Allison interfered in the Archangel's plans. She wasn't supposed to tell you anything, she will be punished."

"For giving me a choice in whether I lived or died? I thought free will was a big thing to God?"

Aral tilted his head curiously at his human charge, he knew nothing of God. "To our Father yes, to myself and my brethren, no. You will do as asked and be granted life once more. It was my purpose was to guide you on this path, Allison interfered and it was not her place."

"But-"

"Enough," Aral said forcefully, "there is not time. You are to complete your task by any means. The Archangels don't care how you feel about it, or what you want. You can either rot in the pits or be granted life. I shall know when you have succeeded."

Harry felt a cold trickle on his forehead, his scar. His hand went to it and it was wet, Harry looked at his hand. _Blood?_ "What-"

Aral looked saddened. "It is time."

Harry panicked, breathing heavily. "Not yet, please, just let me see…ahh-" Harry fell to his knees as an unbearable pain sailed through his forehead.

Aral placed a hand on Harry's bloody forehead. "I am sorry my child. May the Lord protect you."


	14. Doomed to Fall

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 13- Doomed to Fall

_Harry re-set the video-camera for the fifth time. He couldn't get it right. This would be the final time he decided. The 'death DVD' was a tradition within the squads but one of the obscure traditions no one really talked about. But in Harry's line of work one could never be so complacent; three Talons were killed the week before and two were critical in the ICU. Doctor Landry was doing her best for Connor's boys. Their Captain was one of the three killed and Connor had taken over. Harry was disappointed have lost him but he had no doubt the Talons would benefit greatly from his leadership._

_Harry and four others were heading to Afghanistan to assist with a situation which had arisen and he knew they'd miss him. Mark was also going, along with Paul and John. Harry hoped they'd all be back before the week's end, it was his Mother's birthday and Harry didn't want to disappoint her by not turning up. He avoided his old home and family too much and it would be good for Sirius's incessant curiosity in his affairs quiet a touch. His Godfather didn't quite understand the dangerous game he played with his investigations_

_Harry finished re-setting the muggle device and settled onto his bed. He cleared his throat and smiled. "Hi guys." He breathed out in annoyance. "A death DVD? This all seems like a bad cliché to me but I've got to do this eventually." The DVD was for Cho and Kaden. If he died the two of them would need the most closure. Everyone else; his family, Sirius, Karen, Aberforth, Remus, Hedwig and Shan, even the Old Man had a pre-written letter._

_Harry smiled as best he could under the grim circumstance. "Hi Cho…by now you know what I do for a living, well what I did. I hope it lives up to your wild expectations. I'm not a Hit Wizard or Unspeakable; I'm an Assassin of the Elemental Order. Ask Mei-Lin or Kaden, they can fill in the details. I hope you can be proud of me and understand why I do this. Hell…" Harry snickered at the notion, it was too predictable. "Kaden probably went down with me; he claims I get all the credit."_

_Harry sighed. "But if you're watching this…I'm dead…all I can say is I'm sorry and I don't think it'll be anything too heroic. Don't blame yourself, it wasn't anyone's fault, I chose this life and I know what it could bring about." Harry took a moment and gathered his thoughts. "But even in my world of darkness and the never ending streaks of grey, there's always been a light at the end of the tunnel. You're that light. You're reason I want to kill that bastard and have that happily ever after you always go on about. I know we've been having problems but who doesn't? I've changed, I know that but I've changed because I have to. It's the only way. I'll never be the perfect paragon of light like Dumbledore, I use what I have to win, Dark magic, my Element, enhancements, I'd do a deal with the devil id I could!" Harry paused." I need you to know that I love you, please remember that. I may not have said it yet, but it's the reason I get up in the morning. Your laugh, your snoring of all things and the way you can brighten even my best days just that bit more, and for that I want to give you this."_

_Harry searched around in the cardboard box at his side. He brought out a small box and opened it; revealing a beautiful mythril necklace with an incredibly unique gemstone. "This is an adamantine gemstone with a chain is made of mythril and the stone is infused with my Element. When you wear it, you will feel me. Even if I die, a part of me will always be with you." Harry closed the box up trapping the fiery violet gemstone inside. "Cho I mean it when I say move on, find someone who can make you happy. I love you Cho."_

_Harry looked away before turning back to the camera with a lopsided grin. "Onto you now Blackwood, you better not have sailed down with me otherwise I'll kick your Scottish ass! That beautiful Princess needs you, so does Karen…and as much as she'll hate me saying this, look after Cho."_

"_Kaden…before you came to Hogwarts, I didn't have anyone. Any friends were driven away by James; I never understood why my brother would treat me like that. I'm only a Raven; it's not like I was a Snake, sometimes I wished I was just for it to make sense but I think it was fate. You gave me the confidence to fight back, to show people what I can do. For that I'll be always grateful. Never think I didn't want this life, that you pushed me into it. Being an Assassin has given my life purpose and meaning. Hopefully you'll never see this. Take care; you're a better brother than I could ask for."_

"_Look after everyone for me and don't give up. Kaden go after that bastard like a bat out of hell, AK him for me once and do it again just for kicks. Look after Karen; she needs you more than she lets you know. Tell the boys…cheers for a great ride…especially Rossi. Danielle, if you're there, you've surprised me over the past six months. At first I thought you were just another girl Kaden drew in, an airhead with the emotional depth of a teaspoon. But you've been like a sister to me these past few months and I can't thank you enough for that. You've helped me in my darkest hours, just remember he doesn't deserve you, he never did and don't laugh I'm in no way kidding!"_

_Harry couldn't hold back a smile at the bizarre situation but it died on his lips "Kaden please deliver the letters in the box to my mum and family and get someone to read Shan and Hedwig's to them they'll understand. Find a good home for them, try and make them all understand why and tell my mum that I love her. Thanks you. Kaden, the journey here has been incredible but you're on your own for the home stretch. Cho, I wish I could be there for you, I love you."_

xxxxx

Kaden stared at the blank TV as Danielle rose from her seat and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, careful to avoid any of his injuries. "I'm going to check on Karen," she glanced over at Cho, "talk to her, it'll help."

"Thanks Princess," Kaden said quietly. As Danielle turned to walk away Kaden grabbed her hand and she looked at him, "don't be long."

"I won't." Danielle said; managing a small smile as she disappeared from sight.

Kaden composed himself and looked up at Chang who was busy studying the mythril necklace she recovered from the box. They were both dressed in black with Kaden wearing a completely black suit, shirt and tie, whereas Chang was wearing a modest black dress. They were just back from his best friend's funeral so Kaden could forgive her in the fashion stakes.

He knew he wasn't looking great after Sirius drunkenly blamed him for Harry's death. Kaden didn't defend himself as Sirius gifted him a black eye and burst lip. The cover story implemented over Harry's death was a simple Death Eater attack on a club in London. Harry supposedly took two Blasting Curses which had torn him apart, given them a convenient closed casket funeral. The story was corroborated but over twenty muggles before their memories were wiped clean by the Auror's Investigative Division. Sirius knew the head of the investigation well, and the man had obviously shared any doubts over the rather _clean_ Death Eater attack, which had led to the death of no muggle bystanders. Kaden made a tactical retreat after the accusation was thrown despite Lady Potter's frantic apologies.

"Are you just going to stare at that thing all day?"

Cho looked up from the fiery crimson gemstone. "What?"

Kaden waited to answer. He didn't know about Chang but Harry being dead hadn't sunk in for him, even as he cradled the boy's broken body, the sadness and hopelessness outstripped his anger by lengths. Kaden spoke to him, shouted at him for ten minutes to wake up before Richie dragged him away as the Relief and Med teams arrived and he fell into a crumpled heap until Danielle arrived. She had consoled him, held him as some form of reality attempted to settle in and he refused it; using her powers to distract him and stop him from doing anything stupid. Kaden was grateful in a way but she didn't understand.

They were best mates. It wasn't fair that Harry died when Kaden didn't, it wasn't right. They did everything together.

Kaden gripped his thigh tightly, hard enough to bruise, forcing the sadness back into the depths. There was a time and a _place_ for that. "Well first off you have your appointment with the Council tomorrow, are you ready?"

Cho nodded, still staring into the swirling flame. "Yes." Cho said bleakly. She didn't know why she was bothering with the whole charade. Harry wasn't there anymore and Mei-Lin didn't want her, undoubtedly her Uncle would follow if Mei-Lin had a whisper in his ear. She would lie, but that was it for a long while. "I don't see the point if Karen has her-"

"-Karen won't say a fucking word. You can hold me to that. One of Harry's last wishes was that you lived and I'll make sure that happens!" Kaden affirmed strongly. His sister had responded to Harry's death in a not-so-unexpected fashion. She almost publically blamed Chang for his death. Saying he was too distracted by her and what she was, that a distracted Assassin was a dead Assassin. Kaden had quickly shut her up but he was sure Karen's words bit deep, very deep, even Kaden could see the truth in them. "As soon as you pass the Council's trials you're a _Reaper_."

Cho nodded but looked surprised.

Kaden shrugged. "AJ's going to be in the Infirmary for a while and Rossi's going to be my new Lt but I've still got two spots open. One's going to some Italian guy call Gianluca Auditore and the other's on my command crew with Ollie, another Thunderkid would be welcome. Unless you want to try and patch things up with Mei-Lin and become a _Dragon _or a _Night-_"

"No." Cho said quickly, she wasn't ready to face Mei-Lin again. Not for a long while. "I want to be a _Reaper_." She squeezed the small jewel tightly in her hand, ignoring the sharp pain as the warm edge of the stone cut into her palm. "I want to find the bastard who killed him and you can help me."

"That's good to hear." Kaden said quietly, Chang needed _something_ to live for; vengeance was as good a reason as any. "But one thing's for sure, Harry was our last hope. Now we fight until we can't fight anymore."

"I know." Cho whispered as she covered her eyes, the last thing she needed was for Kaden to see her cry again. He was terrible at comforting a girl beyond mindless sex and Cho would rather jump off a bridge, cliff or walk headfirst into a Killing Curse than go down that road.

Kaden perked up. "What do you plan on doing the rest of today?"

Cho sighed placing the necklace into the handbag at her side. "I was just going to go to bed, you don't mind if I…"

Kaden shook his head in disappointment. "When he was here you made him happy, you know that right?"

Cho gave a short, derisive laugh in response. In the end she wasn't happy, Harry wasn't happy. There was a wall between them that neither dared cross for fear of what would happen and when they eventually blew it up; they didn't have the time or energy to repair it. "He's gone, it doesn't matter anymore-"

"Yes it does! It tore him apart that he couldn't tell you. Why he had to lie and mislead you, he hated himself for that. What he said was true," Kaden continued, "you were why he did this! He knew people would look to him, but he didn't care about what anyone else thought but you. I remember after the First Task, he was scared that you'd look at him differently, think he was a freak." Kaden grinned. "Though right enough later he found out you were part of an ancient cult, hell bent on killing anyone like him..."

"I did look at him differently. He wasn't just _my_ Harry anymore; he was _everyone's_ Harry after the First Task. That was when he slipped away and Karen reached out to him." Cho wiped away a stray tear. "She always loved him better than I did. She pushed him; I was selfish and wanted to hold him back."

Kaden snorted. Chang was either horrible at reading people or had a blind spot when it came to Harry. God knows Kaden did. "Chang that's normal, d'you think I like the fact that Danielle's a Veela anymore than you liked the fact Harry was an insanely powerful wizard?"

Cho gave him a confused look. Cho knew Danielle was more than a fair catch; the looks were just the half of it from what she heard about Veela.

"You know what I mean, I hate it when guys sit and stare at her for no reason other than how she looks. They never realize how amazing she is, how annoying and stubborn she can be." Kaden smiled slightly but paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. "She pulled me back from the edge after I found him. I was ready to go out, and it would've been big and bloody…now I'm at two, two people I love have died because of me and my mistakes-"

"-but it's not your fault, Harry chose. He even said so." Cho felt a strange kinship with him for the first time. "Merlin knows why, you're narcissistic, pretentious, a complete ass-"

"You have to remember that. He did this for you, not for anyone else or what they thought of him. Only you, so you could have that fairy tale ending."

"He told you about that?" Cho asked quietly, an unexpected tear leaking from her eye.

"Of course he did, he told me everything. We were best mates Chang; we didn't have too many secrets from each other and…" Kaden's hand fished around in his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, placing them in her hands.

"No Harry wanted you to have it I know-"

"-no, it's only fair. You didn't get the house or dog. So the Shelby's yours but look after it; I'll just add some more green to the 350." Kaden said with a slight smile. The Shelby Mustang GT500 was of the '67 variety and very rare. Kaden was distraught when his dad agreed to sell it to Harry, he thought it was revenge for the Lamborghini incident of '05; his dad still brought _that_ up every Christmas.

"Thank you." Cho said, toying with the memento.

"Don't worry about it and-" Kaden hesitated. "Well…if you ever…need to, you know…talk, I'm here…okay?" Kaden finished awkwardly.

Cho looked at him strangely; his discomfort evident. "And by talk you mean get drunk?"

"Yes, get into the most horrible state of drunkenness and reminisce…but Danielle thinks I've given up the drink…well mostly, she's not stupid. So we'll settle on talk…you know a code-word…we are Assassins after all or you will be." Kaden said.

Cho couldn't help but smile herself, it seemed like something stupid Harry and Kaden would have made up together while conspiring against the villainous Veela who'd incinerated their coveted Firewhiskey stash. "Okay then let's go 'talk'."

xxxxx

Cho Chang stepped out of the shower carefully to avoid slipping on the cold linoleum before stepping out into her messy room. Clothes were strewn on the floor, both clean and unclean, along with a few stray bullets and her two swords. The gleaming sliver edge of _Sorrow_ and the midnight blue sheathed _Blue Queen_ where badly in need of maintenance but she couldn't be bothered. Blood would still stain the blades when they took more, as it stained the tiles in her bathroom and her hands.

It was a long and hard eight months since Harry's death and the lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll. She was mentally and physically exhausted but knew the reprieve of sleep would never take her. Every time she caught even a second of its precious warmth she was reminded of him. His ghost whispered behind every swing of her swords and thrust of her wand. She felt hollow for months and nothing could fill the deep craving and desire to join her lost love in the afterlife.

But she had a purpose on the war torn Isles of Great Britain. She was an Assassin and a fairly spectacular one at that. She was assigned to the command team of the _Reapers_, the most legendary and feared name to be whispered among the Dark Lord's Legion.

Cho understood Harry more than she ever did when he was alive. She understood the burden of guilt he carried. Every weapon that lay strewn haphazardly on her floor had been used to bring death to her enemies, to his murderers. Make no mistake; Cho held everyone who bore the Mark responsible and she refused to part from the world until she had made them _pay_.

Stryfe vanished from the face of the earth after their duel a mere week and a half earlier in which he almost killed her. He succeeded in adding more scars to her body but Cho left him with a few to remember her by too. Her unlikely saviour was Gianluca Auditore _da_ Firenze. Yet another boy who fell to her charm and almost paid the ultimate price. Luca was good for her and he made her smile, even if it was forced and made her laugh even if she had to push herself a little to break the dam. But despite his companionship Cho was still in _his_ room, surrounded by _his_ things, using _his_ things, driving _his_ car and wearing the necklace _he_ left her. In the end if all came down to _him_.

So Cho dried herself off and put on some clothes. She laughed as she looked over the room, _he_ was always the neat freak, _and he _would kill her for leaving _his _room in such a state. But _he _was dead.

xxxxx

Cho stepped out into the cold night, to her favourite place in the entire academy. The second floor balcony gave the perfect view of the Academy and the magnificent halo which encircled the building at its peak. It was a full moon and could faintly hear the howling of wolves deep in the forest. She knew Captain Wilson and a few of his _Wolves_, those who were actually werewolves where out. They had been unable to procure the ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion for two months and had been forced into the woods for the duration of their changes.

Cho leaned on the railing, taking a sip of the scalding coffee in her hand. She knew it wouldn't help her sleep as Malfoy, who was in the kitchens grabbing a late night snack, pointed out. She snapped at him reproachfully, even if he didn't deserve it. Cho couldn't help but feel he contributed to Harry's death. If he hadn't turned his back on the Death Eaters the mission never would've taken place and Harry would still be alive.

Cho looked out into the distance. Mei-Lin was out there somewhere too, keeping an eye on their stray dogs along with a few of her _Night Blades_. They barely spoke and when they did it was all business. She was attached to the _'Blades_ for a week in the summer and Mei-Lin made her stance clear, Cho was alone except for the _Reapers_. They welcomed her into the fold as one of their own.

She even had a brief, albeit physical relationship with Richie. But the Lieutenant was far too cold for her, she realized within a few weeks that she wouldn't be the girl to break down his walls and he wouldn't be the guy to salvage her broken heart.

Boomer took Harry's death much harder than most and took a while to accept her, blaming himself for what happened and not staying with his Lt to the end.

AJ before he died was much the same, reserving judgment for a long while until his demise at the hands of Bellatrix Black. Even his MP5 and true aim couldn't break down her shields or block the sickening green energy which took his life.

Ollie accepted her easily, recognizing her skill in Arms, Magic and Element as another tactical advantage.

Jack took to her a little too quickly. Cho liked Jack but she didn't deserve a guy like him, so young innocent and idealistic. He reminded her of Harry in that respect, from his emerald eyes to the fiery handling of his Element. She pushed him after their other Veela Princess, little Penny. She helped the boy a lot more than Cho could when he lost his best friend.

"What're you thinking about?"

Cho leapt back, startled. Her cup shattering on the steel beneath her feet as a hooded figure dropped from the roof above her, landing lightly on the railing in front of her.

"It's just me Chang." The figure said, lowering his hood and revealing his identity as Connor Blackwood.

"Sir!" Cho said instantly, snapping into a sharp salute on the instinct which had been drilled into her for months.

Connor waved the gesture away as he hopped off the railing and landed lightly on the balcony, "We're off duty Chang, cut the saluting and tell me why you're not in bed. You came back from a Graded Recon Op with a broken collar bone and you opened up your stitches, _again_. You should be resting up, not out in the cold."

Cho relaxed only slightly. "I don't sleep much anymore, not since _he_ died."

Connor settled back against the railing, taking in the fresh cool air. He pulled off his hoody and threw it to the shivering Chang, "For the cold."

"What about you?"

Connor laughed, "I've not had a cold ever…probably something to do with the vampire in me!"

Cho couldn't help but smile as she slid on the heavy hoody. Connor and Kaden where very alike once one got to know them; Connor was just a touch more reserved in public. Kaden was the Rebel and Connor was the Leader, two halves of a whole both destined to wield the blades of Hyperion. Cho even heard a rumour that it was impossible for one of them to take up both of their swords due to their mixed blood. "Thank you, sir."

Connor shook his head, "People never let up with that do they?"

"Bad habit, so why are you still up sir?"

"I don't sleep at all, Vampires don't need sleep Chang. Well so long as I take my serum or knock back a few pints a day I don't need sleep." Connor said with a grin, flashing a tiny bit of fang in her direction.

Cho frowned. "I thought because your half human you had to sleep?"

"Once every blue moon maybe or when I draw too much on my Element even then it's only for a few hours."

Cho stood silently, feeling rather uncomfortable. It wasn't everyday she stood alone, with no weapons, next to a vampire who admitted to drinking blood on occasion and was technically her boss.

"Are you going to Fleur's wedding?" Connor asked as he stared off into the distance.

Cho nodded. The Matriarch of the United Veela Colonies of Europe, Danielle's Grandmother was conducting the ceremony and she requested the best the Academy had to offer as her protection detail. That meant the _Reapers _and they had been inactive until their new recruit, Ryan Stevens was fully integrated. A protection detail was a good way to get him into the swing of things, away from harm. Even if the Weasley-Delacour nuptials did attract trouble, Cho was confident the _Reapers _could take care of it.

"Are you going?" Cho asked tentatively, she knew of Connor and Fleur's troubled relationship. Many at the Academy viewed them as the perfect couple, both exceptionally good looking and rich with Fleur's outgoing attitude trumping Connor's quiet nature, but in the end, Connor's insecurities let them down.

Connor gave a short laugh. "I think I'll avoid it. Don't think I could keep silent during the old 'if anyone objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace' bit. Fleur would just end up hating me more than she already does and I could live without that."

Cho sighed; he was afraid and hid behind a stubborn wall of sarcasm and indifference. "You should speak to her; you love her, don't you?"

Connor laughed, lighting a cigarette and taking a lung-full of noxious fume. "Getting personal? I never figured you the sentimental type Chang."

"You never answered my question and I'm not; I'd just rather you not make the same mistake I did. You should enjoy the time you could have together, not let what happened in the past get in your way." Cho said; regret seeping into her tone.

Connor's face turned instantly, his cigarette crushed beneath his foot in an instant. "You forget Chang, Potter is dead. I don't plan on Fleur dying period and me? I don't see myself surviving this and she'll be as far away from me as I can get her when I go out."

"You make it sound like she doesn't have a choice in the matter!" Cho said accusingly.

"She doesn't and she never will, I love her too much to give her one. I watched my brother lose the most important person in his life and I'll never let her go through that, even if I have to watch her be happy with someone else!"

"You'll be there won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss seeing her in that white dress for the world even if she isn't standing next to me in it." Connor said and he jumped over the railing into the night.

Cho smiled to herself, maybe Connor was right. Maybe being alone was easier, but she'd never trade away the time she and Harry spent together. Not for anything or anyone.

xxxxx

Harry woke up abruptly almost choking on the sulphur rich, smog like air of his prison. It burned the back of his throat, but not like the pleasant burn of whiskey. It was pain; outright unrelenting pain. That was the only way Harry could describe his last two years. Pain, he thought he had learned to temper it. With the aid of his magic, once upon a time, he could've endured hours of it before a whimper even left his lips. No pain could have compared to that which he suffered during his Fifth Year at Hogwarts, as his body burned and wailed at the magic he forced through it, the magic he was once told he would never wield again but he proved them all wrong even if it was excruciatingly painful to use at first. The magic he no longer held.

Harry wasn't even sure if it had been two years. The days bled into each other, literally, the coppery taste of his blood barely left his lips, unless his torturer decided to burn or freeze the torn parts of his body or plunge into his soul and force him to re-live the moments his body was torn open and burned by his own magic. But it didn't matter how many times he was cut upon, heard the wet flapping of his own flesh as he was torn open at the seams, every time he woke up his body was fully healed to a perfect imitation of what had once been his on Earth.

Harry was growing sick of the constant pain. He longed for a second in her arms once again, longed to meet Kaden in the training hall, to see Hollow Manor and his Mum and Sirius…Harry was at the point where he'd give up _anything _for those moments, anything to be away from his perpetual torment.

Harry heard the door of his rocky prison screech open and groaned pathetically as the pervasive smell of burned flesh and heat poured down on him. "Hey Bob." Harry whispered through cracked lips, he couldn't help as his lip trembled at the words he spoke, he would never admit it but he scared. He was scared of Bob and the pain he would reap on his soul. Harry craned his neck to look at the disgusting imitation of a man, only to find someone else. It was like looking at a picture of his best friend, the same dirty blonde hair all messed up, along with casual light jeans and brown leather jacket.

The main difference was the eyes; completely yellowed with streaks of brown and the darkest, blood red irises with skin as pale as marble and probably as hard. He carried himself lightly and seemed to float a few inches from the ground. Harry knew exactly who he was. "Nathaniel."

He wore a brilliant smile. "Harry my boy; I hope you are still enjoying the hospitality of my Kingdom."

"Bob's a host and a half once you get him started!" Harry muttered.

Harry knew Nathaniel well; he was one of the original Seventy-Seven Fallen of Lucifer's Rebellion against Heaven and one of the Thirteen Demon Lords of Hell. He and his fellow's perpetual mission, to free Lucifer from imprisonment behind the six hundred Gates created by Gabriel's Horn and sealed by Michael's Sword.

Nathaniel told Harry much of history, about how his people where the last descendants of the Fallen. The Angelic Wars cleansed most Angelic blood from the human population but some persevered and Elementals where born from it. Harry found he was descended from the Demon Lord Lasciel. That she was a bitter, sick and twisted imitation of her former self. Having was once praised for her voice and beauty among the Angels, Nathaniel made it a simple statement. "Lassy carried a few children before the Angels found her and threw her into the pit. She was young and innocent for one of us; she only wanted a family and a good life. Now she's twisted; a shell of the beautiful being she used to be. She would have loved to get her hands on you, one of her own hasn't been sent down here in years!"

Nathaniel circled Harry. "Are you sick of it yet boy? Ready to sign up and join my side, Bob must've had some effect on you? I can taste your fear; it saturates your being, seeps from every pore-"

"Go fuck yourself!" Harry bit out, pulling against the shackles which bound him to stone.

Nathaniel laughed. "Ever the spirited one, you have no idea how similar you and Lassy are!"

"Go fuck yourself, I'll never join you!" Harry spat venomously.

"Oh, Harry, my dear, dear boy. There is no need for such language, are we really so different?" Nathaniel questioned, drawing an ice cold hand down Harry's arm, freezing the flesh in its wake carelessly.

Harry inhaled deeply, biting his lip. "We are…I am…I do what I have to do, you kill people because you enjoy it, you want people to suffer! I want to save them!" Harry almost shouted; his pain and anger gaining release.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "Come now Harry, you've sent enough souls to hell in your time, you and my precious descendants have a body count rivalling even my time on Earth. Granted I was mostly enjoying the pleasures of the flesh, but it's a moot point. Do you know how cheap and sinful you all are to my kind, to the Angels of the Lord, the most perfect and powerful beings ever in existence. Do you know it took barely a whisper in the ear of Kaiser Bill and pushing an idealistic little tosser the right way to kick start the entire First World War; I was barely involved in the Second. Humans have killed more in their time than we could ever hope to."

"We make mistakes, at least we have a-" Harry reasoned before his head snapped back as Nathaniel plunged a rust ridden, serrated dagger into his thigh, Harry barely stopped the scream of pain from leaving his lips.

"You see that's part of the problem." Nathaniel twisted the blade as Harry squirmed in pain. "Even with a choice, you humans still help us. The last time we tried to break the seals we were stopped by four pillars of magic; Godric, Salazar, Rowena and Helga; what worthy adversaries they were!" Nathaniel mused, dragging the flame covered blade across Harry's abdomen, carving simple sigils and runes.

"Is there a point to this?" Harry snapped, trying desperately to reach for his power as he always did, but it parted with him when he lost his mortal vessel.

"Of course there is, now SHUT UP!" Nathaniel roared as he drove a flame covered palm into Harry's chest and Harry screamed until his throat burned for water. "Long story short they fucked us over and closed the gates. The cheeky bastards even built a school over the most powerful seal, to use its power for _good_." Nathaniel snorted. "Slytherin even thought he could Master the power buried within. Low and behold we turned the bastard crazy and he was one of us in a few years. Gryffindor killed him; Hufflepuff was distraught and left the school and G's pretty little wife Ravenclaw left him too. Little bitch couldn't handle the guilt of all things! Idiot; she moved East, gave you your pretty little Asian bird. You know you should thank me for that one, she is one fine piece of ass!"

Harry gritted his teeth, "Talk about her again and I'll kill you!"

Nathaniel looked down at Harry, chained, bloodied and half mad. "Oh my little, little boy, you don't understand do you? I can't die and I already have one of the keys…Riddle is just a pawn in my chess set son, Hogwarts merely a space in my ever changing board. I've danced to this tune many times and I have it down to a tee."

"They'll stop you, they have to and they don't need me to do it…every-time…have you ever thought there's a reason you never win." Harry said but he doubted himself, he didn't think they were strong enough to survive, never mind win.

Nathaniel's face darkened as the thunder crackled in his palm and the ground shook beneath his feet. Angelic Grace was a wonderful thing, granting power over the Elements and Magic, arcane and pure. His face twisted with malevolence. "It took the four most powerful beings of an age to stop us. Do you think two pathetic half-breeds, one who is too afraid acknowledge his power and the other walking that thin fucking line between our side and yours along with that scared little girl can stop us? He's taking up right where Sally let off and doesn't look like stopping. I'm almost proud of the crazy little bastard; he's a masterpiece of hate, repression and all round misery! Perfect for Lucifer when he rises from his prison, he even thinks we'll make him immortal! What a laugh, your pathetic friends will never win; without you they are nothing, he will slaughter them one by one and I will make sure of it." Nathaniel gripped his hair and leaned close, until Harry could see into his crimson eyes. "And when they come to the pit I will enjoy her to no end, I will cut into my pathetic descendants for their ignorance and turn them to my side. You can either watch or you can join me and make things easier, for them and for yourself!"

A tear almost leaked from Harry's eye as he gained the information he sought for two years. Aral would be there soon, to help him, he could go home again.

Nathaniel turned back to Harry, his face having softened considerably. "You can go home again, if you join me, you can see her again. Before the end…"

Harry's head fell back, cracking against the rock hard. Even he couldn't resist an end to his hell. He would play along till it suited him. He could only pray the Angels saved him soon. "I'll do it."

"You will?"

"I'll do it." Harry admitted painfully.

With a snap of Nathaniel's fingers Harry's bindings disappeared. "Kneel."

Harry struggled to his feet before falling to the hard earth at Nathaniel's feet. "I swear to serve Lord Nathaniel, ruler of the Thirteenth Kingdom, my life, my death, are yours to command forevermore." Harry grit his teeth as the Rune of Nathaniel was branded into his chest.

"It is done, rise." Nathaniel watched as Harry stood shakily. "Another Hero of the Light in my service, come boy you have much to learn."


	15. Someone to Watch Over Me

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 14- Someone to Watch Over Me

Harry Potter didn't know what heaven looked like; he'd never been there, but hell? Hell was as clichéd as it got. Fire, brimstone, the sulphur rich; almost smog like air, the wet flapping of flayed flesh, the stench and stain of blood and lava flows as far as the eye could see. All of which paled in comparison with the fairy-tale inspired, obsidian wrought fortress in the distance.

Harry was slowly making his way from the stench filled pits of Nathaniel's domain to the Lord's Enclave. He was glad of the reprieve. Since he had turned a little over eight years had passed, eight years of serving Nathaniel as one of his underlings, albeit one of the more privileged underlings. Harry knew what he was doing was wrong, taking up the razor, knife or whatever he could get his hands on was wrong. Slicing and craving people on the rack and turning them was wrong, if he was any stronger he would still be on the rack, spitting in Nathaniel's face once a week and pissing on Bob daily.

When he first turned Harry thought it would be easy. That as if by magic an Angel would pluck him from the pit and drop him back on Earth. Maybe he should've asked Allie the details and then he would've understood just what it took to get him out. That was a full scale, no holds barred; siege of Hell's Kingdoms by the Angelic Host. Unfortunately for Harry, Nathaniel wasn't stupid and every day of the siege Harry had been cutting upon the destitute souls thrown onto his rack. If he'd let Harry go to the front he could be free, not tearing up people's afterlives and eviscerating whatever innocence he still had left.

The only part of his deal with Nathaniel that hadn't gone through was he still hadn't seen _her_. Nathaniel persisted in the excuse that the other side could use any _bridge_ he created across the realms to Earth and access his inner sanctum. It grated on his nerves every hour that he had to suffer and he still couldn't see her, Harry wasn't even sure he remembered what she looked like. Kaden was easy; he saw that face all too often, but Cho? When he thought of her a barrier was formed in his mind and she was just a darkened face in the crowd of memories. Worst of all he didn't even know if she was still _alive_.

Harry stopped short as he felt _something_.

And then a blinding light of pure_, _raw ethereal energy burned into whatever passed for retinas in hell. Harry fell to his knees screaming in agony as the light burned his impure skin, blistering and reddening his already marred flesh until it burned down to his soul. The pain was all consuming but he heard a beautiful whisper, a lull in the storm and a song to his long deprived ears.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long, it's time to go home."

Harry writhed in pain as a hand burned into his shoulder and he felt _it._

_Magic._

xxxxx

Harry woke suddenly, his eyes snapped open and his head shot up, only for his forehead to bounce off brick hard mahogany and back into a soft feather pillow. On instinct he took his first breath and coughed as the dust around him filled his lungs, he wheezed for half a minute or so before relaxing his breathing and calming as best he could. Harry looked around, he couldn't see a thing. His hands, almost of their own accord, pushed upward at the roof of his prison but the lid held fast.

He hit the hardwood in frustration but quickly realised he needed was his wand. He could feel the cool warmth of his magic, all he needed was his wand to harness it efficiently. His hands searched the intricate robes he was buried in. Every wizard was buried with his wand or staff, depending on how far one went back in history. Harry found it and grasped the Holly and Phoenix feather wand tightly. It felt lighter in his hand. "_Lumos."_

Nothing; not the slightest spark of energy, "Great!" Harry shouted; "Now how the fuck do I get out of here!" Harry threw the imitation away in frustration. His wand must have been destroyed when the mansion fell. Harry took a deep breath. He needed to think, if he guessed right the coffin was about an inch thick and he was probably six feet under, maybe more. He needed to weaken the coffin with fire and blow it skyward.

Harry leaned back and cleared his mind. He could _feel_ his magic. It was there, beneath an ocean of thought and feeling but he needed it on the surface. The easiest way to do that was anger; he needed to be very angry. Harry cast his mind back, recalling all the anguish and anger he had buried for ten years. It flooded painfully, flashes of fire, brimstone and blackened skies rolled through his mind and before Harry knew it, he was warm. Harry opened his eyes, scratch that.

He was on fire.

A shiver of pleasure lanced down his spine and Harry held his breath as the fire burned through whatever oxygen was left in the casket. His fire incinerated the cotton portion of the coffin and was eating away at the wooden prison. The fire burned a bright emerald but his hands glowed pure white and threw up his hands upward. The coffin lid exploded from its hinges, through tons of earth before breaking ground and spiralling out of sight. Harry stood quickly, testing each limb for functionality. For being dead less than ten minutes before Harry felt pretty good but he was sure his hands where burned badly from his bout of wandless magic. He wrapped them in a couple of pieces of ripped robe.

It took him a few minutes but Harry gripped the edge of the crater and hoisted himself up and took a few steps back, to the edge of the crater. He shrugged off the heavy, sodden robes and looked over the assembled crowd. By his guess there were fifteen black robed individuals and a further five who stood away from the crowd, they floated a few inches above the ground and left a trail of frost on the ground below them. One stepped outward from the crowd but stopped short.

"Mr Potter I presume, we have been expecting you for some time, you're entrance injured a few of my men." He said in perfect English which did nothing to detract his obvious French accent.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry but I'm not." Harry sniped, using his hand to sweep the wet fringe from his eyes.

"The Dark Lord demands your presence before the Circle of Immortals, now come with us and you won't be hurt." He said as he motioned to his men.

Harry had a maddening look in his eyes. "I survived the pits of hell, years of torture before turning and you think I'll bow before him!" Harry's tone was as sharp as a huge sword shimmered into existence in his flame wreathed hand.

"Mr Potter, the Dark Lord wishes to welcome you into the-"

A look silenced him and Harry unbuttoned his suit jacket and pulled his tie loose. "If you think I came back for _him_, you're wrong." Harry was a blur to the Death Eater's eyes, before he could blink Harry's sword slashed across his abdomen, spilling his intestines in a sickening spray of blood which widened his eyes and he fell to the ground, lifeless and dead to the world.

Harry was unfazed and brought it all to the surface again, ten years of pain and anger saturated his thoughts. The screams of the Dark Wizards he cut through and wailing of the Dementors had no effect on him. He had no happy thoughts for the Dementors to feed on; they were buried too deeply in his subconscious. He didn't have his wand but the flame wreathed blade slid through their pseudo ghostly forms spilling blackened ooze. Less than ten minutes later Harry stood on the grassy knoll surrounded by bodies and the stench of death.

Harry was in a good state considering, a few cuts, bruises and he was sure a rapidly swelling black eye where a fragment of gravestone caught him. The flames receded by his call and the sword in his hand shimmered away. Harry came to an unsurprising conclusion. "I need a drink."

xxxxx

Harry had been sitting in the bright hotel bar for what felt like hours, a soothing song nurtured his ears from the grand piano in the corner. He had chosen his venue carefully as he knew no one would suspect to find him there, Paris was a touch out of the way. Harry needed a few hundred miles of space but he would go home _eventually_.

When eventually would come? That was still a mystery. He was alive again and was wondering what to do next. That was the thing, he didn't know. He had all the Intel he could ever dream of about the Dark Lord's plans, but didn't know what to do with it. How he could counter and enact a plan against him. He needed some type of-

"I'm glad I found you first."

There it was; the divine intervention he almost called to heaven for. Harry turned to see the pretty brunette girl who pulled him from the pits settle on the barstool to his right.

"I need some alone time Allison, I'm sure _they _can understand." Harry said bitterly. He was glad that Kaden was a good best friend and made sure he was buried with his wallet and a wad of cash. It was useful for drowning one's self in alcohol. "Cheers for the new tattoos by the away and for the scars."

"I know you hated the scars and would want a fresh start so I healed them all but I had to burn the Enochian into your body; it was the only way. Most of them will fade with time, some won't. They will hurt when you do bad-"

Harry's glass hammered down on the bar. "Allie shut up! Nothing I do up here, could _fucking_ compare to what I did down there. Leave it out or just go."

Allie watched him as he waved over the barmen. Harry placed another order and stared off into space. He was lost, Allie could see that. In hell he had to survive, be one his toes for days on end. Harry may not have noticed but he lost Aral only days after he turned, his guardian died in the first assault on the Kingdom. Allie knew that deep down Harry would've felt that loss and his moral compass would've been skewed beyond measure without Aral's unspoken guidance. People like Harry had their own guardian for a reason, they needed to be kept on the path even if they did stray a touch. Harry fell and Allie knew he hated himself for it, for not being stronger, for not being the better man everyone told him he was.

"Harry I know, it's okay, you only did what you had to…"

Harry's hand shook as lifted his fresh glass. "You don't know-" Harry took a deep, slow breath. "You don't know how easily I gave in, how easily I took up the razor. When I said yes, I learned about others, about guy's who'd been on the rack for going on fifty years, some for hundreds. I gave in; I gave in after _two_ years, _two_ fucking years!" Harry ground out painfully as he wiped away the stray wetness in his eyes. He remembered it all, every last second in painstaking detail.

"You need to go home; you can't deal with this on your own." Allie said but Harry barely noticed.

"The worst thing was I was good at it…it was the way I could burn it all, I could take out as much as I wanted on them. Turning them wasn't even the point for me; it was hurting them, hurting them as much as I could...it got to the stage that Nathaniel was proud of me, that I could be so _inventive_." Harry sighed, defeated. "I don't deserve to go back Allison; I don't deserve to go back to her. Not after what I've done, I don't even know if they're still alive."

Allie reached over and took his shaking, burned hand into her own. It slowly healed from her heavenly touch. "They love you Harry, you could do anything and they would still want you back. It's not been ten years up here, it's only been two."

Harry looked up suddenly. "Then they're still-"

"Yes; both of them."

Harry looked almost hopeful. "What're they-"

"I'm not telling you. You need to go and find out on your own."

"Do you still see him?" Harry asked curiously, a smile lightening his features.

Allie was taken aback, her hand snapping from his in an instant.

"Like you said, Angel's aren't all seeing Allie." Harry finished his drink and got up. "Thanks for this." He said raising his healed hand, with the other carefully tucked in his jacket. "I'll see you around Allie. I guess it's time to go home."

xxxxx

Kaden placed the dirty cup in the kitchen sink next to the rest. He'd just finished putting Zach down for the third time that night. He wished Danielle was there. She was much better the kids than him but Kaden had to admit, there was a strange feeling of fulfilment in coaxing him down to sleep. Kaden loved the little emerald eyed boy; he and his sister Isabelle were the light in the darkest days of his family. The little boy was a Thunderkid just like his uncle, but his sister was a little firecracker. Kaden was still getting used to being an Uncle, let alone that Karen trusted him enough to let Zach stay overnight. But he supposed Karen and John needed the break, having one kid was bad enough for most, but two magical twins were a nightmare.

Kaden was about to call Pepsi, his favourite house elf to clean up but stopped. "You know, I was expecting this sooner."

It was Ryan, little Ryan Stevens. The baby brother of the girl who had changed his life; with an old and battered Colt M1911 pointed at his forehead. Kaden looked at the boy; bright blonde hair, hard jade eyes and shaking like a leaf.

"Come on kid, you going' to use that thing or not?" It was time to settle, once and for all.

Ryan took a deep breath. "It's your fault; it's your fault she died! It's your fault mum started drinking and dad stopped coming home every night and that I _had _to join the Academy. I had to get away, it started with you and it will end with you!"

Kaden sighed. He knew there was a M9 in the drawer behind him if needed. "You're right Ryan, you're right. If it makes you feel better, you're right." Kaden admitted as he walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer.

Kaden took a long drink. "It was my fault and I never even told my best friend what happened that night. I'm that ashamed of it I _couldn't_ tell him, but I'll tell you, then you can decide if you want to put one between my eyes, 'cause I wouldn't blame you. I think about it every day Ryan, _maybe_ if I was stronger, _maybe _if I was faster, _maybe _I could've gotten to her before they did." Kaden let out a bitter laugh. "But no…I was high as a fucking kite. After Allie and the guys brought me back, the Doc had me on some potion which dulled my Lycan side enough so that they could neutralize the vampire venom without killing me. See Vampire's like Elemental blood that much they took turns, a few turns each and there was about twenty of them. Even with my abilities I was slowly turning and would've died. The potion had something in it; I can't remember what it was called other than it was addictive as fuck. When I was on it, it was like being high, kinda like smoking' dope if I'm honest but when it passed." Kaden smiled despite himself. "My senses where dulled, for the first time in my life I was _normal_. You don't know what it's like Ryan, I'm faster than you could fucking believe; things go in slow motion for me if I concentrate hard enough. Chances are I could dodge that bullet, snap the barrel and break your neck before you thought of pulling the trigger a second time. Ryan, for the _first_ time I could touch her without worrying about hurting her, back then I didn't have half the control I have now. I could go and see her without smelling every guy she went near on her, without thinking maybe she found someone better than me, someone normal. For two months Ryan, I was a disgusting drug addict. Karen was the only one who knew, who knows. She told me to stop before I made a mistake and I didn't, Allie never had a chance kid. They knew exactly what they were doing and I _paid_ for my stupidity; I'm still paying for it! So if you want to do this, then do it. The only reason I haven't is 'cause she wouldn't want me to-"

"-SHUT UP! You don't know what Allie would want so don't try to justify it! You weren't there you selfish bastard, you where to wrapped up in you…how YOU lost her!" Ryan shouted as grip tightened around the Colt.

Kaden heard a faint cry in the other room. "You weren't there kid; you didn't see her, you didn't see the look in her eyes when she died. I DID! They enjoyed it when I barely fought back, that I couldn't because I was _normal_. They made sure I'd remember that moment forever." Kaden stepped forward, until the barrel of the Colt touched his forehead. "If you're goin' to do it kid, then do it."

Ryan steadied himself again, trying to stop the shaking. But the dam broke and tears leaked from his eyes. "You weren't there; it was like…it was like…you didn't-"

Kaden's hand pushed the Colt away and rested on the boy's shoulder. "Of course I cared Ryan but I wasn't in the right place to help a. Hell, I was still a kid myself, I-" Kaden' senses entered overdrive; there was a foul smell on the air, the stench of _death,_ Dementors. Kaden pushed Ryan back and looked him in the eye. "Ryan, get into the other room grab Zach and take him to the Academy, straight to my dad!" Ryan looked confused as Kaden grabbed his gun. "NOW!" Kaden shouted.

Kaden moved quickly, stowing Ryan's Colt on his belt and grabbing the M9 from the kitchen drawer. Checking it he turned as he heard the slightest of clicks and the patio door across the living room swayed open. It was no Dementor, if it was Kaden would be falling prey to its powers. Kaden's eyes scanned the room, following his other senses as they tracked the invisible intruder. Kaden's eyes caught a slight shimmer and his gun trained on it. "Stop or I'm riddling you full of holes; you broke into the wrong house." Kaden was confused, how the fuck had it got into his flat twenty-five stories up and warded to the hilt. Kaden flew forward unexpectedly and hit the marble flooring of the kitchen and fell into the living room. He rolled and was up in an instant, only to find Ryan's Colt aiming at him again, in mid-air. Whoever the bastard was, he was good. Kaden raised his M9 carefully, aiming behind the Colt.

A voice broke the silence. "In five seconds I will place this gun on the counter, place yours on the ground and we can talk."

"Deal," Kaden said and he lowered his M9 and set it on the ground. He was positive he could get to it before the other could, "Now take off the fucking charm and show me who you are."

The invisible stranger complied and the charm faded to reveal the battered form of Harry Sirius Potter.

Kaden's eyes went wide and in less than half a second the M9 was in his hand and pointed at the stranger. Kaden seethed; how _dare_ one of those bastards try and imitate his best friend. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

"It's me Kaden; believe it, why do you think I look like I just crawled out a grave? Put it down and listen to me-"

"-you think you're the first to try this? Thinking you'll catch me off guard?" Kaden accused; he would find out who sent this bastard, kill him and then kill his boss. He was in _that_ kind of mood.

The imposter looked down on Kaden incredulously. "It's me Kaden. I went out with your sister in Fourth Year, you where fucking Amanda Murray at the time until she found out you were also fucking Karen's mate 'Lana. Is that good enough for you or do you want more-"

"-SHUT UP!" Kaden shouted. "I've got a nice idea. Why don't I put one in your back and make sure you can't walk again, send you back as a message. I mean come _on_, Harry Potter without the _scar_?"

"No scar?" The imposter muttered, rubbing his forehead repeatedly. The imposter looked on as Kaden cocked the M9 and panicked. "I can explain, I was in hell for ten…two…I don't know…a long time. Call Allie, she'll tell you, she brought me back-"

Kaden paled; _what the fuck is going on?_ "Harry?" He said tentatively and the other boy nodded.

"The one and only," Harry said with a grin. "Now put the gun down and get me a drink. Ogden's will do fine or if you don't have it some Vodka."

Kaden lowered the gun but kept it in his hand as he moved towards the fridge and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. _God knows I need it._ Kaden thought and he didn't bother with a glass and cracked open the bottle with one hand before almost necking the bottle and offering it to Harry. "Dead?" He stated simply.

Harry nodded after taking a long drink from the bottle said. "Dead, stone cold, six feet under."

"Then how?" Kaden asked, gesturing with his gun hand.

"Allie raised me; she gave me a second chance to make things right-"

"-is she-"

"-she's fine Kaden, she only did what _they_ asked her to do." Harry assured.

"Good." Kaden said as he put the M9 down on the breakfast bar and sat on one of the barstools. "So that's it, you're back?"

"Pretty much," Harry said. He didn't see a point in burdening Kaden with anything too soon. They had time. "How you been?"

"Harry it's been two, going on three years. Things are different."

Harry swallowed, hard. "I know."

Kaden shifted slightly. "I'm good, I guess. A lot has happened."

Harry laughed, taking the seat opposite his best friend and grabbing a glass. "I guessed that, what's with the kid in the other room?"

Kaden shook his head and played with his glass, a smile playing at his lips. "That's little Zach, he's Karen's. He just turned two last month, him and Izzy."

"Izzy?"

Kaden smiled again at Harry's bemused face. "Karen's daughter, she's a little firecracker."

"Karen has kids?" Harry asked disbelievingly, taking a drink.

"Yeah, she's actually really good at it." Kaden said a little surprised; he for one never thought his sister would have kids. She had never expressed any desire or will when they were younger. "She quit and is studying to become a Healer under the Doc, it'll take a while now she has the kids but she's happy."

"What about the guys?" Harry asked; he couldn't wait to re-join the _Reapers_.

Kaden's face fell and he took a stiff drink. "Rossi's one of my Lieutenants now. Jack's been seeing Penny on and off. Richie's better than ever, he's even got a girl that he talks to. Fuck knows that's a miracle. He got a chance to take command of the _Griffins_ after Winters was put out of action but turned it down. You don't know Luca and Malfoy's the same stuck up bastard he's always been but useful, he's a pretty good enchanter and warder, he joined the _Reapers _when we lost Ollie."

Harry swallowed hard. "Ollie's dead?"

Kaden fidgeted with his glass. "No, he lost an arm about a year ago and we couldn't scrape together enough Mythril for an enchanted replacement in time. It would've screwed up his powers but we tried. He's heading up the analysts in CIC now."

"What about AJ and Boomer?" Harry asked, though he was more confused about Malfoy, why was he a _Reaper_?

Kaden forced down another glass and refilled it. "AJ's dead." He said quickly. "Boomer's on the same boat, it's just a matter of time. Him and AJ, well I never knew AJ was _like_ that, much less Boomer. AJ, Luca and Boomer where going after one of the Circle but Bella Black ambushed them and killed AJ before they could get away. Boomer didn't take it well, at all. It tore him apart. He became erratic, uncertain and eventually paid for it. He's been laid up for going on five months; Doc says he probably won't make it much longer unless he wakes up."

Harry looked at Kaden, he was different. He looked more weighted and without the usual cynical optimism. "What did you do?"

Kaden sighed, "Things are different; I can't do things like that anymore, even if I want to!"

Harry was disgusted; _this_ was not the Kaden he once knew. "You let her get away with killing your cousin, what the fuck has happened to you?"

Kaden almost snapped at him but stopped. "I'm Commander now Harry, I can't do things like that. It was hard enough for my dad and the Master's at the Academy to pin me the job without the Yanks and Chinese revolting. I can't do anything that will jeopardize the trust my Dad, Master Dumbledore and Master Aubrey put in me. Going rogue and after Bellatrix Black would just confirm what Sheppard and his supporters say about me and it is bad enough half it's true."

Harry's face twisted in confusion. "What happened to Connor, is he dead?"

Kaden turned away. He didn't know how to say it. That his own _brother_ had almost killed him; that his own _brother_ had so easily defeated him and joined the Dark Lord's Legion. "No, he's not dead." Kaden looked directly at Harry. "I couldn't kill him mate, God as my witness I tried, I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't me but he blew through me like I wasn't even there." Kaden grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled it down, revealing the horrible, blood red scar where his own blade impaled him twenty feet up a concrete wall.

Before his time in hell Harry would've recoiled in disgust at the sight of the scar, but he could only stare at it curiously. "Why?"

Kaden let go of his collar and tried to cover up the scar, he understood why Harry hated his scars so much. The reminder of his failure was almost unbearable. "We tried to stop him from taking her, but it took my Dad to stop him. He's still got a few tricks up his sleeve even I don't know about."

"I guess you're talking about Fleur? Why would he try to take her, I thought she was getting married? She was even pregnant, what the fuck?" Harry exclaimed.

Kaden took a deep breath. "It started before the wedding; you were still alive. I guess deep down I knew; I knew Connor stopped taking his serum and was hunting Death Eaters, he was drinking blood. I don't think he got rid of the taste after his time with Count Kruhl and Erebus. How was I supposed to report him? He's my brother and it's not as if he was doing anything I disapproved of, a few less Death Eaters in the world? Who cares? He lost it at the wedding. We were plainclothes security for the Matriarch and the Aurors where security for the event. At least fifty Dark Wizards, four of the Circle, twenty or so Dementors and giants turned up, the Dark Lord wanted a massacre." Kaden's head hung low in remembrance. "It was a pitched battle, nothing like we're used to. Of the hundred and twenty guests; maybe half got out, the Dementors killed most of them. The _Harps _took a beating, Danielle's bodyguards and Abbey Wray bit the bullet. We weren't at ground zero when the attack hit so we got lucky. AJ, Boomer and Luca where in a sniping station and the rest of us were on the perimeter. God knows how but they crashed the wards and slipped right by us, by the time I got there, the _Harps_ where down to two fully able. AJ was doing fair damage with his Barrett but only Connor and a few of the Aurors held the line against Stryfe and his Army. Even with us reinforcing them, we couldn't stop them completely. We were going down until Dumbledore and his Phoenix mob turned up. God the Old Man can use a wand." Kaden smirked. "Chang sent Stryfe running while the Old Man took the strain off the rest of us. Fleur tried to help us but in her condition she couldn't do much and only got in Connor's way when she tried. I don't know who hit her, him or the Death Eater but she died. Someone managed to resuscitate her but she fell into a coma hasn't woken up since, she had her kid when we got her back to the Academy and she's been a permanent fixture since. Little Gabrielle called the baby Victoire and she lives with the Weasleys, they're good people and lost too many that day. Despite it all they even offered to take Gabrielle in after what happened to her parents and Fleur, but she's staying with Danielle for now."

Harry looked confused. "But why did he try to take her, they couldn't do anything, magic can't bring people back from the dead!"

"Really?" Kaden picked up his M9. "Do you want to start that argument when you almost convinced me?"

"You know what I mean, not _our _kind of magic!" Harry said warily, watching pointedly as Kaden lowered the half-heartedly raised gun.

"Whatever," Kaden muttered darkly. "Someone in the Circle convinced him they could and they must've done a pretty good job!" Kaden snapped. "She's the only fucking reason he'd do _this _to me!"

Harry could tell Connor's betrayal ran deep for Kaden. Harry knew he would nurse that wound as he did every other and bury it. Harry grabbed the bottle from across the table. "What about Danielle, can't imagine she's still hanging around waiting on you to finally make her an honest women?"

Kaden grabbed the bottle back from him. "We're not married."

"That does not surprise me in the least." Harry quipped.

"Fuck off," Kaden snapped jokingly. "She's good. She went through a hard time after her Gran was killed at the wedding and her Mum's the new Matriarch. Announced Danielle as the Heir to the Throne and she's been gone a lot, supposedly her Mum did it to strengthen ties with the Elemental people."

"So Danielle's not around?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you just ask about her? Your Mum is fine, she's holed up in Hogwarts under the Old Man's protection and James is on the same boat. Sirius and your Dad are doing what they can for the Order of the Phoenix, they don't know much about us but suspect a lot." Kaden paused. "I saw your look in your eyes when I mentioned her name. Why are you dancing around the question?"

Harry knew he looked lost, he didn't know if he wanted to know about her or what he wanted to do when he found out about _her_. He didn't even feel a twinge of jealousy when he heard of John and his fledging family with Karen and Harry was a jealous person. "I can barely remember her Kaden, I don't know why but I can't. I know what we did, what happened to us, how I felt. I just can't picture her anymore and I can't imagine how much she's changed. I can barely fathom how I've changed, never mind how I feel."

Kaden nodded in understanding. "For what it's worth she's doing amazing, a lot better than I thought she would've after you kicked it-"

"-subtle…" Harry said with a raised brow.

"I try." Kaden muttered. "She used what happened to you, she sharpened herself and became a razor, her and that sword can almost keep up with me and _Light _on a good day. She was our own little Ice queen for a bit but she warmed up eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she got 'round a bit…" Kaden said awkwardly, he didn't know how else to put it. Chang used guys, abused them and chucked them. Kaden knew why she did it; he did the same, trying to fill that hole, the hole Harry left in her when he died. She was trying to feel something, _anything_ except the longing of her heart. If Kaden was honest he was jealous, her pain would go away soon and he knew he'd live with his until the day he died.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked sharply.

"Well, she and Richie had a thing then Jaden, Jack, Winters and then she settled on Luca and I guess there still seeing each other." Kaden said; he figured Harry deserved the truth.

"She's seeing this Luca guy?" Harry asked.

"Gianluca Auditore, he's a good guy and comes from a good family. You okay with that?" Kaden asked, knowing Harry would lie.

Harry shrugged as best he could, "Happens," He muttered. "I can't do anything about it now; I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Kaden took sip of vodka. "We're losing."

Harry chuckled, downing his glass. "Why do you think I'm back?"

Kaden picked up his M9 again and levelled it again as he heard a steam of sharp _cracks_. "I don't know, but you can tell them as well."

Harry gave Kaden a strange look and turned to the living room where eight combat ready individual stood. Each armed to the teeth with weapons or wands pointed towards him. "You know I hate you sometimes." Harry snapped as his eyes reached the only female of the group and the gleaming blade in her hand.

"You did say something about a bridge."


	16. Red Sky, Blue Flame

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 15- Red Sky, Blue Flame

Harry's arm shot up; encased in a hastily erected shield to block the Mythril blade; but it only slowed the blow. Instead of taking his arm at the forearm it cut deeply and he jumped back, cradling the wound. "What the fuck was that for?" Harry said before jumping back to prevent his guts being spilled. He tilted his head in confusion; he suspected she'd try to kill him later on, preferably with a bed involved. Harry guessed she'd changed a bit in his time away and he turned to avoid the next strike and sidestepped another quickly; almost falling over.

Harry spun as she thrust at him but overextended in her hast and pulled the blade from the sheath on her back but an elbow caught him in the side of his head and he stumbled. He brought the blade up quickly in a one handed guard, keeping his injured hand close to his side. "Cho stop, I can explain-" Harry blocked the sweep to his left easily, keeping his eyes on her. "Look at me!" Harry demanded, his voice thundered, a desperate tinge loudening it to a hoarse shout.

She looked him up and down; a worn but finely tailored suit was ripped and tattered. He had the same wiry build, but strong with years of training and a hardened emerald gaze and she could remember when softness lay in it. But he was without one prime attribute, the reddened and angry scar which opened his mind to a mad man. That thought made her hand tighten around the hilt of her sword.

Kaden stepped between them and gently pushed her back. "It's him." Kaden whispered. "If you can't handle it, take your shit somewhere else I don't want it staining my floor when you take away your second chance."

Her eyes flicked him and the connection was instantaneous; flashes of fire burned her eyes and wails of pain scorched her ears before she snapped her eyes away. "Harry?" She muttered. As quickly as the thought came to her, Cho turned on the spot and with an ear splitting _crack_ she disappeared.

xxxxx

"That's it, Harry's back but it stays in this room. We'll report to the Master, he and the Council how we take this ahead." Kaden finished and most of them _Reapers_ head for the door. Only Rossi and Luca hung back. Kaden watched the exchange between Harry and Rossi as they smiled and exchanged pleasantries, the moment being sullied by Luca's staunch silence and hard stare.

"You got a problem?" Kaden asked him.

Luca just shook his head and turned to walk out.

Kaden shook his head "Don't go looking for her; she needs time to deal with this."

Luca turned his cold eyes on Kaden. "Do not tell me what to do."

"Just a piece of advice from someone who knows and last I checked it was Commander to you." Kaden snapped.

Luca glared as he turned for the door.

Kaden shook his head and moved back to Rossi and Harry.

"-in hell?" Rossi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ten years..." Harry said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"You guys catching up?" Kaden asked.

Rossi nodded. "Yeah, Captain."

Kaden sighed in annoyance; Rossi still called him Captain even after he got the top job. Kaden didn't even want the job even though it came with his new title of Master Assassin. Rossi was always the one who should have had the job, he was Connor's second for years on end and the natural successor but again politics often scupper even the best laid plans.

"What am I doing with myself?" Harry asked.

"Staying here for now," Kaden said. "I don't have a clue what my dad will want to do with you, you can't just come back from the dead!"

"He can't?" Rossi questioned.

"I can't?" Harry said as he grabbed the bottle of vodka from the kitchen.

Kaden sighed. "Think about it, why do _you_ get to come back? Why do _you_ get a second chance? What about everyone else?"

"I suppose." Harry reasoned.

"We'll need to be pretty inventive on this one." Rossi chipped in.

"Tell me about it." Kaden sighed in frustration as he rubbed his temple; he felt a migraine coming on.

Harry sat back, cradling the vodka and looking over the changes to the room. "So no one else has come back but me?"

Kaden nodded sourly. "You're the only one of seven hundred, what I'd give to have Jaden, Paul or Mark back, guess you'll have to do."

Harry swallowed hard. "Seven hundred?"

"Seven hundred and forty eight," Rossi corrected, taking a solemn drink. "The Chinese took a beating by a hundred Paradyne Sentinels in Jiangyin about five months back. They lost nearly all hands, over three hundred in two and a half hours, the Sentinels went in silent and by the time the alarm went up they had already killed four of the seven Masters and decimated every squad not out on missions. They killed the students, student's families, instructors, fucking groundskeepers; anyone who had anything to do with the Academy. Master Chang led the fight but it was hopeless and he was forced to abandon the Academy and took their remaining people, 'bout a hundred eighty odd and retreated to the closest Enclave just outside Okinawa in Japan. They're holed up there until we can figure what to do with them."

Kaden took over. "The rest have been casualties all across the board. The Ruski's lost two full cells, over seventy people but their Enclave's fine. Even then Master Pavlychenko wants his people evacuated in case they've been compromised but we've not got the space. The Spanish are good for now; the German are doing well but our people in Cairo are getting jittery. The Italians and the Institute are secure; we've even got a few of them like Luca here." Kaden explained. "Even with the help of the Hit Wizards we're getting the shit kicked out of us, the last thing we need is for us all to gather in one place. The American Academy's secure, just like ours."

"That's good at least." Harry reasoned, hiding his horror at the losses. _Seven hundred?_ Harry thought; that was more than a third of the Orders' operational strength when he left and Kaden hadn't mentioned the casualty reports.

"Maybe but they've taken it just as bad as the Chinese. My Uncle Pete and his people are more concerned about saving their own ass than stopping the Dark Lord before he can gather anymore support!" Kaden muttered. "On a brighter note, Rossi's got you he got hitched!"

"What?" Harry almost shouted as he turned his eyes to Rossi who was smiling in a sheepish manner. "Who?"

"Cam." Rossi said, playing with the thin golden band on his finger. "I took you kicking it about as well as that shithead did." Rossi explained_. _"Cam caught me before I gave in after what happened with Connor and I decided that I didn't want to live one more moment without her. I spent enough time waiting on her waking up so when she did, I didn't waste any time."

Harry nodded, Camille and Rossi, he knew they had a thing he just didn't know it was all that serious. "That's good, I happy for you."

"Thanks."

Harry then rolled the glass in his hands patiently. "So let's hear it, what're you guys not telling me?"

xxxxx

Cho was sitting on one of the Academy's blue domed roofs with her legs drawn to her chest and her arms hugged them for warmth. The whistling wind was chilling but she barely thought to whip up a crosscurrent and re-direct it. The calm ocean of thought she used to calculate and execute her decisions was in turmoil, _his_ arrival had whipped up a cyclone which didn't look like dissipating. Even the cool warmth of _Blue Queen_ couldn't provide much needed clarity.

The loyal and steadfast sense of security she felt with Gianluca Auditore paled in comparison to the thunderstorm that raged within her when she thought of _him_. Every thought was of _him_, she couldn't help it. She wanted to see _him_; she needed to tell _him_ everything. How she thought of _him_ every day for three years, well the days she was conscious, was lucid enough to think or the drink didn't help her forget.

But she couldn't, because _that_ step led to a fall. This Harry was _real_ and that hurt to think of, cut deeper than any sword, penetrated deeper than any bullet, it was like a kick in the gut. _He_ left her, _he _unravelled her carefully laid plans, _he_ her look at the thin band on her finger in disgust, _he _even made her watch someone else carry his children and then _he_ came back into her life and screwed it all up again.

When she thought about it, that was all Harry Potter had ever done to her, he screwed her life in every way imaginable. From his bright emerald eyes to the stupid glasses he used to wear. The way he slipped by her carefully woven defences and slid so easily into her heart before obliterating it. Cho supposed she hated him in a lot of ways, and resented him in more. She even half convinced herselfhe was better off dead.

But if he _was_ better off dead, _why_ did the necklace around her neck warm when she thought of him? _Why_ did she still drive his prized possession whenever she could? And _why_ did his sword still sit, dustless and impeccably maintained on an ornate rack in her room?

xxxxx

Harry had been trying to sleep for hours, at least three last count but even Harry could concede his sleep was mostly not trouble free and for ten years he hadn't slept a wink. He tossed and turned again, maybe it was the bed. It wasn't his bed, well not the bed he vaguely remembered. Harry rolled over and sat up, looking over at the clock. It read, 05:18.

He talked with Rossi and Kaden until about two; it was a long, revealing chat. Harry Sirius Potter had a little boy called Zachariah Adam Anderson and a little girl called Isabelle Lily Anderson. Harry still couldn't get his head around it, he was a Father. He refused to call himself their dad, because he wasn't. John held that role despite knowing they weren't his.

Harry didn't know what was wrong with him, he wanted to see _his_ kids but he didn't, simply because he was another danger in their already dangerous lives. Harry was considering staying away until they were older. They could grow up and have reasonably uncomplicated lives and then decide if they wanted to meet him. Harry didn't even know if he'd survive long enough to see them turn five, he couldn't think as far ahead as seventeen.

There was still the problem of the Dark Lord. Harry knew he'd need time, his body was different. His scars were gone and any inhibitors they held upon his magic were gone to. He had his _full_ power back for the first time since he was 15 and he had to learn to harness it properly before he could start tearing up the Dark Lord's Legion. If it came down to it Harry knew he had the power to supernova half the country in a glittering ball of flame and he was sure nothing, short of God, could survive it.

Harry however, was more than partial to surviving the run in -like he had the previous three- even if he knew it was highly unlikely. But he had more immediate problems, Cho only being one. Now _that_ was enough to keep him awake for a few days.

"Fuck!" Harry said aloud, his head his hands. He was alive again, but he wasn't. He was set to become Grayson Steele, a son of the late Master Philip Steele, who in his day was well known for his practices when out on assignment. It wouldn't have been a stretch if a few of his true children crawl out his skeleton ridden closet. His new identity was the brainchild of Rossi and would be ratified by the Council in due course.

Instead of being the hero, he was going to be the son of an embarrassment to the Order. He got up from bed and got dressed and in less than an hour Harry stood outside his old room. He didn't know if he should knock or walk in. His name was still on the tarnished plaque and he could get in without his key easily. Harry shifted his shoulders, the leather jacket he borrowed from Kaden was a bit tight and he wasn't very comfortable in it.

If he was honest, it reminded him too much of the one Nathaniel wore on top of his meat-suit.

Harry shook away the thought and decided a little magic was in order. His hand slipped over the card reader and he whispered an incantation. The charm caused the light on the card reader to flicker a little before finally settling on green. The door slid open with barely a whisper and his hand instinctively reached for the light switch…

"What the fuck!" Harry exclaimed as he looked over his old room which he thought did a fair parody of a bombsite. The floor was strewn with clothes, rubbish and an assortment of other items he didn't feel like commenting on. Someone replaced the once rough grey carpet with hardwood. If there was one thing Harry hated in a room, it was cold hardwood flooring, it reminded him too much of the Hollow Manor. And to add insult to injury whoever took over his room had replaced his bed, dresser and if he was right, nothing of his remained. That was the only reason he came to the room, he wanted his own clothes and possessions.

Harry took another glance around the room, finding his eyes drawn to an ornate rack on the wall. On it laid the oversized blade and bejewelled pommel of the _Devil Bringer_. His eyes screwed up in confusion as he approached it, it should've been on the Remembrance Wall in the Training Hall along with a nice plaque and what he hoped was a semi-good picture. Harry reached for the pommel and gripped it tightly, _feeling_ the blade's magic once again.

"Why are you here?"

Harry released the blade. "I'm more out of practice than I thought," Harry muttered to himself, not being able to sense his own sword in the room and now _her_.

"Why are you here?" She repeated impatiently.

Harry looked her up and down; it was like getting to know her all over again and he easily recognised the sword at his side. "If you didn't notice it's my name on the door."

Her wand was in hand instantly, after a slight flick she returned it to her pocket. "Now it's not, leave."

"You don't have to be a bitch about this, I didn't come back to rain on your happily ever after."

Cho laughed bitterly. "I'm with Luca now."

"Who said I came back for you?" Harry snapped back.

Cho took the statement like the blatant punch in the face it was, taking a few steps back. "Then why the hell are you here?"

Harry grinned. "Would it be pretentious to say I'm here to save the world?"

"Yes, we're doing fine without you."

Harry took his sword from the rack. "Whatever, I don't have to justify myself to you."

"Your things are in storage. Your other weapons except those pistols are there, your clothes too. Jack has one and Kaden has the other. I'll send the references when I find them." Cho said evenly, ignoring the barb.

"Take it I'm not getting the 'ballers back?" Harry asked as he the heavy blade onto his shoulder.

"I don't care." Cho said simply.

"I was stupid to think you could be grown up about this-"

"You asked."

Harry gestured to her blade. "How's that working out for you?"

Cho looked at the blade, it barely left her side for three years, the cool warmth it provided was too much for her to let go of. "It's important to me."

"You ever take it off?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

"It was my mother's; I prefer to keep it close to me."

The Old Man could have mentioned that, it was too much of a coincidence for him not to know, nothing got by him. "And the fact it dulls any feelings of indecision, remorse, pain, guilt-"

Cho looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry stepped closer to her; his hand went to her cheek. "You can lie better than that; you know exactly what I'm talking about. How it washes it all away. Cho I've felt it; I understand. I don't know where these things came from or what made them but they help us fight. They clear everything away and let us do what's needed, to focus on one goal. They don't exist to stop you from dealing with your personal problems." Harry implored, as his hand wiped away a tear.

"I need it…It stops the hurting." Cho said quietly, leaning into his touch. "I _need_ it."

"I'm back, it's me Cho." Harry said gently. His hand left her face and drifted down to her hand. Harry's own sword dropped and he gripped his former sword in her hand, with a strong pull he dropped it and her face fell forward. His arms went around her as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Its' okay, let it out." She needed to vent. He had done so many times after using the sword, except his usually involved a gun or wand. The _Devil Bringer_ was very different; it _fuelled_ his anger and rage, encouraged his passions to run wild and forced him to destroy his enemies with the _power_ he could bring to bear with those emotions. It didn't provide the calculating edge of _Blue Queen_, or the blind indifference to pain and suffering.

After a few minutes Cho stepped back. "You're back, it's you, I'm sor-"

Harry raised a finger to her lips. "I deserved it. I left-"

"-Stryfe killed you! You _didn't _leave me!" Cho almost shouted; her look maddening.

Harry shook his head regretfully; he had to tell her the truth. "I killed myself Cho but I-"

Cho's face was set in stone as she distanced herself from him. "Get out."

"What?" Harry leaned down to pick up his sword.

"GET OUT!" Cho shouted as she grabbed the ice-cold sword from the floor and her lightning crackled. Cho revelled in the cool warmth it provided and the calculating edge she had honed over the years.

Harry nodded carefully, knowing he had no more to gain so long as that _damned_ sword was in her hand. He looked directly into her blazing crimson eyes as he went from the room.

She slammed the door behind him and Harry was sure there would be a tech down to fix it in the morning.

"That went fucking great!" Harry muttered to himself as he began the long walk to the nearest Apparition point and as it turned he ended up in a dive bar, more specifically the Hogshead. The bar his former Master owned. It was a remarkable source of information for the Operative Corp. Harry liked it for the whiskey; it was honest, tasting more like turpentine than whiskey, smelling like it too. It tasted as horrible as you would feel in the morning.

_At least I'll be able to sleep._ That was a nice thought, some good old shut eye for a weary man. A man much to weary to be the physical age of seventeen, when he thought of it he was more like twenty-seven at least. Harry sighed; he'd have to find her. Maybe she would have calmed down by then and he'd be able to pry that fucking sword from her and he'd be able to talk some sense into her.

"Ever think she doesn't need to know?"

Harry turned as someone settled next to him. "Why do dead people always show up next to me?"

"Come on, I'm here for a-"

"-of course you fucking are!" Harry dropped back the rest of his whiskey. "You ever think that maybe _I_ don't want to know-"

"Come on man, I'm one of the guys-"

Harry stiffened, when someone agreed a _deal_ their allegiance wasn't their own. "-no you're not, not anymore. Not now; you're one of _them_!"

"One of them," AJ sobered, he supposed, he was one of _them_ now. "I didn't have a choice, I couldn't-"

"-you were never a fighter AJ, don't pretend now. Where's Allie?"

AJ shook his head in frustration. "Not here, now leave it and listen-"

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Heaven."

"Well get her ass down here, she's been with me through this; I'd rather take orders from her."

"It's not that simple Harry. Heaven's a big place, population of around forty percent of everyone who has ever lived on the planet!" AJ bit out in annoyance, he was trying to help. "She needs some time-"

"-she needs time!" Harry said incredulously, his voice rising to the point where other patrons began looking in their direction so he quieted himself. "What about me? You couldn't give me some time? Help make me forget!"

"It's a part of you now and Allie was on that line every day, not a day off in ten years; she even stopped seeing Kaden because she couldn't handle the guilt of leaving you down there and looking him in. She saw Angels torn apart; Demon's feasting on their energy, Allie even took a few shiners herself. She needs some time before she comes back."

"Well what about me? I don't get any time, I get shovelled a head full of shit and I'm expected to get on with it?"

AJ watched as Harry took a large drink of his whiskey, last he remembered Harry wasn't that much of a bitter drunk, more thoughtful than bitter. "Yeah you do, because it wasn't a fucking party up here either, I'm dead if you didn't notice. For God's sake, Danny and Jake, two of my best mates can't even walk anymore… do you think I wouldn't heal them if I was allowed? That I wouldn't give Ollie his arm back if I could? Wake up Spencer if I-"

Harry looked incredulous, "Then why don't you? Instead of sitting here talking to me, go out and do something," Harry pointed an accusing finger at AJ, "I'm _sick_ of you bastards, you _want _to help me but you do _nothing_."

AJ sighed, "Harry, there are rules, we can't get involved with the mortal plane or we open the door for them to do the same. We skirted that line when we brought you back, if we did more _our _war would spill over and burn this Earth until it was a barren wasteland."

Harry laughed bitterly, trying to stop his shaking hand and he grabbed his glass tightly. "Tell them to go fuck themselves. I can't do this, I'm not strong enough yet, I can barely control my magic, I feel like I'm about to explode AJ!" Harry screwed his eyes shut and balled his fist again, stopping the magic from breaking the surface. It was too easy, without his scars to slow the flow of magic it took all his control to stop again.

AJ turned on his stool, studying Harry curiously. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and snapped it away just as quick, _oh shit_. That was how they did it; it wasn't strictly against the rules but they would never create an _abomination_ if they had a choice. But it made sense. Harry couldn't have been raised to Earth as Hell was on a different plane of existence but Heaven was a loophole as it was the final destination for any human soul, damned or not.

"Allie," AJ whispered.

Harry looked up, "What?"

"I have to find her," AJ said to himself, he had to find Allie; she would know what to do. AJ muttered in fluent Enochian, the language of Heaven. He cast a temporary binding spell; it would bind his magic to an extent, stem the tide so to speak.

Harry looked up as the shaking in his hand stopped completely. "Was that you?" Harry slurred as he swayed slightly.

"Yeah, just until I figure out what to do. Now sleep." AJ said and pressed two fingers to Harry's temple. He caught harry as he fell forward. AJ propped Harry up and pulled an arm over his shoulder and made his way to the back of the bar and up the hall to Master Dumbledore's suite.

xxxxx

Kaden Blackwood always figured himself to be a fairly decent guy at heart. That behind the bravado, careless demeanour and general asshole like tendencies he cultivated so vigilantly, lurked the quite, thoughtful kid who had all but died when the love of his life fell to a crumbled heap in front of him, dead. Even as he cleaned _Lightning _of blood, dirt and grime he held out some hope that maybe, somewhere; he turned out differently. That he was the careful balance of fire and ice, not the ranging inferno or frozen glacier he so often found himself to be.

That was his problem. He was one or the other, good or bad; he could never be in between. Not like Harry was. Kaden found himself on the wrong side of that _line_ too much as of late; he had done terrible things in the name of the _greater good_, things which would haunt him until his dying breath. But did right and wrong matter in war?

Kaden placed _Lightning _on the end table next to his bed, not bothering as it slipped off and cut into the expensive flooring of his bedroom, Danielle would kill him for that when she got back. _If she comes back_, Kaden thought. No matter how much he tried to ignore his sources, Kaden held little hope that she would come back. That the ring she left on his bedside table would be back on her finger.

Kaden knew it was his fault, things where always his fault. If he was right the _Fucked Up Fairy Tale_ was almost over, it probably was over and he hadn't noticed yet. Whether the final chapter was an email in his inbox or a letter in his post box, he simply hadn't bothered to find out. According to Danielle, that was the problem. Since Connor turned, his near death experience and subsequent three week coma, he lost any will to live. If Kaden was honest, he hadn't lost the will to live. He simply didn't see a point in fighting. He knew the Dark Lord or any of the Circle would wipe the floor with him in a contest of magic and Connor would destroy him with a sword.

When his brother turned, the thin thread of hope he held snapped. Kaden sometimes wished he didn't wake up in the end; at least he would be able to see Allie again. He hadn't seen her since Harry died. He knew it would happen eventually, that the _others _would drive the humanity out of her bit by bit, until she didn't care to see him anymore. Kaden hoped she could've held on longer, that when he went to sit next to her she would appear with her head resting gently on his shoulder.

It was one of those days Danielle left, as she accused him of loving a dead girl more than her. Kaden hated that ridiculous argument; he simply loved Danielle in a different way. Allie was the kind of love that was forever doomed to the pages of some trashy, overly tragic romance novel his sister's friends read with such vigour. He just couldn't let go that easy, he thought Danielle understood that.

Kaden sighed as he stood up and went to his wardrobe. He grabbed his favourite leather jacket, his wand and the old AMT of Harry's Chang gave him. Kaden made sure to pick up his phone as he headed out the door, it was around four in the morning but he could get a call at any time. Kaden made his way into the lift and waited until he cleared the Anti-Apparition Wards before he turned on the spot.

Maybe she would be there _this _time.

xxxxx

Waking up on Abe's couch wasn't the best plan he ever thought of. His drunken self had done spectacularly stupid things but none which had endangered his life quite as much.

Abe assumed him an imposter and threw him around the room at wand-point for ten minutes, demanding the truth and who he was working for. Unfortunately for Harry it was hard to convince his Master and it was not until Abe saw Enochian carved into his chest through a torn t-shirt he even began to believe the tale and it was not until he got confirmation from the Master himself that he relented and demanded a full explanation, preferring it to the censored version the Council would hear.

Harry walked down the narrow path with a blindingly sore head from the ordeal, past the rows of graves. Harry even noticed the place was larger than last he frequented it. Harry took a few minutes, as he stopped to read a few names he passed. He saw the clamouring of gravestones which identified Mark Tanner, Paul Grieg and Jaden Wilson and lamented them with sadness.

Harry saw him sitting, just twenty meters away, perfectly still with his head back as he stared off into the distance. Harry had found his friend in this position countless times, and he never understood why until a cold January morning when he saw a small brunette girl sitting next to Kaden, chatting away merrily as if the world wasn't tearing itself apart at the seams.

But this rather fine November's morning there was no girl, only a lightly sleeping guy wrapped in an old brown leather jacket.

Harry positioned himself at the gravestone across from Kaden and kicked his shoe a few times.

Kaden's eyes snapped open with a gasp of "-Allie?" Before he realized his mistake and pinched his nose in annoyance.

"You'll get a cold sitting out here all morning."

Kaden wiped his eyes.

"She saved me, you know?" Harry said as he looked at the black granite below his arse.

"Yeah, you said." Kaden replied as he stood up.

"Is she around?" Harry asked.

Kaden shook his head as he came to Harry's side, touching the black stone with his hand. "I haven't seen since you died, Danielle left round about the same time."

"I thought you said Danielle was just away for a while." Harry said with a frown.

Kaden shrugged. "Away, gone, left…is there a difference?"

"Suppose," Harry muttered, knowing there was a very _big _difference. "Danielle…she'll come back."

"I've been telling myself that too." Kaden said dismissively. "So why are you here?"

"The Council is meeting to discuss my situation, Abe wants me there and I want you there. Please mate, my temper's not what it used to be and you'll be better at handling them."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kaden said giving his friend a sidelong glance.

Harry laughed a little. "Please come mate."

With one last look at the black stone Kaden turned away. "We'd better get ready."

"You'll see her again." Harry said, putting a hand on Kaden's shoulder.

"I know." Kaden said, wondering which girl he wanted Harry to be talking about.

xxxxx

The transition was complete. He was Grayson Steele and would be until a time when the Council saw fit to reveal his true identity. He was almost shocked by the dishevelled feeling of the Council. In his first audience with them they had oozed power, assurance and wisdom. Now, to him, they seemed to be disarrayed. That losing two of their number in Masters Hassan and Srna had knocked them from their pedestal and down to earth where the possibility of losing was a very _real_ threat.

They informed him the Order was at less than half operational capacity and ideally would need yearsto recover losses and at least a few months free of fighting to clear the MIA and WIA lists.

Harry shook his head trying not to be bothered by the fact. The only problem he had with his new identity was that he was to be a _Talon_ and not a _Reaper_. The _Reapers'_ had no open spots and the Council wouldn't authorize a transfer to give him his chance at a return, they claimed it was time for him to grasp the mantle of command.

They claimed personal preference was not an issue or at least Master Chang had. Harry knew better, the bastard was as arrogant as his daughter but hid it behind supposed wisdom and a tempered demeanour. Harry knew the man disapproved of his relationship with Cho, that it a risk to her safety. Harry was sure her relationship with a member of the legendary Auditore family was much more acceptable.

Chang convinced the Council that he was to become the First Lieutenant _acting_ Captain of the _Talons_ until David Gladstone recovered from shattering several vertebrae in his back. He was in physical therapy and had been for months, but it was taking longer than expected for him to recover. The Doctors weren't optimistic about his chances of recovering fully, even magic had its limits. The Council claimed it was the perfect opportunity for the newly risen Harry to sharpen the _Talons _into the blade they once where under the former Commander.

That was another problem Harry foresaw, to many of his squad where green. Only his Lieutenants; having served under Connor had any combat experience. Harry longed for the comfort of his bed but he still had a lot to do. Going over review papers for his greener Assassins, assessing their strength and more obvious weaknesses through their instructors notes and recommendations and he had to pull a few smart requisition orders to gain his possessions back.

Harry pulled back the hood of his white robe and ruffled his hair in irritation as he walked the wide hallway. He approached the door of his office to find the name _Grayson Steele, Acting Captain, Talon Squadron_ on the door. Harry knew the Glamour Charm cast on the silver ring around his finger took care of the physical alterations but it would take him a while to get used to the name. He opened the door to find it wasn't secured by a lock yet.

Harry suspected the intruder sitting at his desk had baulked at the simplicity while breaking in. Harry moved to his desk. He recognized the profile of the man from the night before. It was Gianluca Auditore _da_ Firenze and Harry knew the exact reason he was sitting in front of him. Auditore may have had hair similar coloured to his own but that was where the resemblance stopped completely. Luca was tall with broad shoulders and a heavy frame along with his olive complexion, dark blue eyes and where Harry's hair was un-kept and a bit too long; Luca's was perfectly short and maintained. The only mark marring his face was a thin scar near the corner of his mouth.

"Captain Steele," Luca said evenly.

Harry slipped the ring from his finger and the light tan of his skin paled back to white as the rest of his features changed. "Try Potter, Auditore."

"Very well; Mr _Potter_. It would seem we have a problem to resolve." Luca said, clasping his hands in his lap calmly.

Harry shrugged. "Auditore let's be honest. I love the girl you're marrying. I love her that much I could let her marry you and be happy for her, _but, _I didn't come back to settle for second place."

"That is understandable." Luca agreed, keeping himself composed but he couldn't help the slight unease creeping into his mind. The statement was definite and left no room for argument, "But I'm afraid I have to ask you to step back. I love Cho dearly; I would do anything for her." Luca stated, trying very hard to stay calm despite the infuriating smirk on Harry's face.

"I'm sorry to say but I have to decline your offer. I've spent ten years of my life without her and I'll get her back. Whether it's now, a year from now or ten years from now it doesn't matter." Harry stood placing his hands on the glass desk and leaning forward. "You will do well to remember that and do yourself a favour; don't take it too hard when I win her back."

Luca sighed to himself, he abhorred violence amongst allies, it was wasteful and unnecessary but on some occasions it could not be avoided. He rose tiredly and stood to his full, impressive height. "You leave me no choice; I challenge you to a duel. Swords only, no magic or Element. To the death or full incapacitation."

Harry tried to cover hisoutburst of laughter with a light cough but failed miserably.

Luca looked confused. "Have I said something funny Mr Potter?"

Harry tried to regain his composure and couldn't help but grin. "You're kidding right?"

"I am serious Mr Potter; I think you will find that among men of honour a duel is the most efficient way to end a dispute such as our own."

Harry bit back a heavy retort about how _honourless_ he could be. "Simply put, I know the runes you have carved into you. I had them once, so I know you can keep up. You're an Auditore which apart from making you a fantastic free-runner, also makes you a master with next to any bladed weapon in your hand, more so the two you have up your sleeves. I also happen to know magic doesn't run as strongly in your family as others, which has something to do with an inhibitor in your DNA. So this duel is something you can shove up your ass when you get out of this office. Now get out, I have work to do." Harry turned to walk back around his desk but Luca gripped his arm.

"I thought we could settle this as men-"

Harry's eyes darkened. "I told you to get out…" He said and an invisible hand plucked Luca's heavy form from the ground like a ragdoll and pulled him through the air, sending his heavy form crashing through the wooden door of Harry's office, splintering and cracking the wood to great effect.

Harry looked at the crumpled heap outside his office with indifference and repaired the door; someone would come across him eventually.


	17. Razor

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 16- Razor

"Lead this is Bravo Team, in position."

"Charlie Team is ready to go."

The Captain glanced at his PDA. Each unit of his team were stacked at an entry point. He looked on as a black clad individual, with a silenced P90 submachine gun slung over his shoulder, secured a breaching charge to the wall.

He clicked the radio in his ear. "Lead on station, we have three priority VIPs. The other two are non-essential but get them out if you can. One wand, one gun, one shield. Wands do what you can; shooters kill shots only and I want directional shields around all VIPs. We have a confirmed count of fifteen hostiles but this may have been an inside job so watch out. ROE set for dynamic entry."

"Ready."

"Ready."

The Captain turned away as he secured the FN SCAR CQC to his back. "Jack P90, take the three by VIP two, I'll take the main target. Russ, shield the VIPs only, I can handle anything which comes our way." The black clad figures nodded and moved themselves to the other side of the charge.

The Captain moved to his position and steadied his breathing as best he could with the adrenaline pumping through his system. His hand gripped the Holly and Phoenix feather wand tightly. "_Talons…_ breach and clear."

Less than a second later the directional charge exploded; taking a two metre radius of wall with it and Charlie Team moved in and it was over in less than a minute.

Each team breached the Wizengamot Court in perfect sync. The Captain didn't blink as he stalked across the dust strewn floor and two flashes of blinding green energy shot from his wand, the first killed a hostile by VIP 1 instantly and the other blew him off his feet and through the witness box. Another flash of light, red; erupted from the wand and cut a bloody swath in a feral looking man with sunken yellow eyes before he could bring the stick in his hand to bear. He fell to the ground limply as the wound across his chest sprayed blood in an almost comical fashion.

The Captain looked up to find the entire room cleared of hostiles and he grinned under the black balaclava covering his face, his _Talons _were razor sharp.

"Clear."

"Hostiles down and accounted for."

"VIPs secure."

It was music to his ears as he strode toward the terrified VIPs and the Captain stopped in front of the grizzled old man who was getting to his-

-the Captain's hand was on his sidearm instantly and a bullet tore from the silver plated .45 and was through the skull of the man designated VIP 2. The man promptly began to disintegrate in a manner any magic user would recognize from early childhood stories. "You should keep better company sir."

"It would seem so." Rufus Scrimgeour said from behind a pair of wire rimmed spectacles as he looked over the ashes of his predecessor.

The Captain looked to his watch. "The Aurors will be here soon sir; simply put we saved your ass. Now get it in gear and help us out." He turned to his _Talons. _"Move out!"

They moved from the room quickly, leaving the damaged and dead behind in such a way that the Minister almost could easily recognize it as a trait of experienced soldiers. "Am I not allowed the name of my rescuer?"

"No, but you can have this." The Captains hand burst into flame and it scorched the stone at the Ministers' feet.

The Minister for Magic looked at it curiously as his rescuer retreated from the Courtroom. He knew only five others in his Ministry who would recognize the symbol and they all once held his position, privy to all the classified information in the vaults of the Auror Department and the Unspeakable Archives. It was the seal of the Order of the Element, of the Assassins.

The greatest enemy of his kin.

xxxxx

Harry pulled on a fresh t-shirt and threw the black combat jacket over the armchair at his desk; he needed to put it into his washing basket at home but his face screwed up when the smell of smoke assaulted his nostrils. Sprawled across the couch on the right-hand side of his office was Kaden, puffing a cigarette.

"So you finally popped one in that _prick's_ head?"

Harry groaned in irritation. "Piss off, he was a vampire."

"So that's your excuse?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "He turned to ash!"

Kaden sat up happily. "Whatever, you still did it; you killed the Minister for Magic."

"I killed _a _Minister for Magic, the FORMER Minister for Magic...and he was _a_ VAMPIRE!"

Kaden stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray. "Whatever, you need to make your report to the Council."

Harry closed over his equipment locker. "The Council, a full Council meeting for debrief?"

"Not full but a couple, saving them was a double edged sword, we've lit a fire and we need to see how it settles. Master's D and A will tell you how exactly we hope it settles and what we'll need to do if the wind doesn't turn our way."

Harry nodded. "What about your dad and Sunny?"

"Adam's out on business and Sunny's out with some of the greener _Guardians_ on training Op, playing the bad guy with Rossi, Richie, Paddy and Malfoy." Kaden said, knowing himself that his Father's _Guardians_ were mostly made up from the rejected of other squads, its true power being in the Masters which led its huge number of twenty.

Harry felt a frown tug his lips; the Master hadn't been around a lot. "What's up with your dad lately, he's been away a lot?"

Kaden stopped short of passing the door. Harry and most of the others in the Order forgot his Father wasn't always their leader; he was once an Assassin just like them and had been living with the cost of war for longer than any of them. "My Dad's been at this for going on forty years and he isn't like us. He needs the business, besides giving us all the money for our fancy toys it needs a public face and he's happy to play the part. He thinks that it he can give people jobs, a better life and help out a few more them he's not as bad as his dreams tell him he is."

xxxxx

Cho Chang stood in front of the solid oak door. She didn't know how long she stood there or how many times she read the ornate plaque on the door. It was strange, whenever she saw him wearing the face of another, she half-thought it would've been easier to bear. But knowing it was him behind the glamour was enough, more than enough, too much to bear. She looked at the lock and slid her hand over it. A small flash of electricity and she pushed the door inward.

Cho passed through the door and looked over the room. To her surprise he was face down on the desk and breathing lightly. His equipment was spread over the coffee table and the pristine white outer-robe of his formal robes lay on the couch.

She walked to the desk with a smile, he wasn't wearing the ring. Cho stopped; she didn't want to go any further. If she was honest, she didn't even know why she was there. She loved Luca and yet she was watching him sleep. She reached forward to touch his hand but pulled back and turned away.

"Stop, don't leave." Harry said as she went for the door.

She stopped as her hand clasped around the handle.

"I'm sorry but I did what I had to do, I left and didn't know if I was coming back."

Cho felt his eyes burn into her back. "You should have told me."

"And said what? That I was coming back, maybe, in twenty years? I didn't want you to put your life on hold. I wanted you to be happy without me."

Cho took a deep breath. "I loved you; I would have waited as long as I had to."

Harry sighed and moved around his desk. "I know but you're with Luca now and I promised you I wouldn't get in the way." He sat back on the desk regretfully.

Cho turned to him and looked him in the eye. She could feel his indecision, the regret of his decisions, he was in pain. "What if I want you to?"

Harry's head shot up. "Really?"

Cho nodded and he rushed forward. Cho almost giggled in delight as he spun her again and again. She was sad and most certainly dizzy when he stopped.

"I swear Cho, I'll find that bastard, kill him and we'll have everything you could ever want. I promise, we can leave and do whatever you want-"

Cho brought a finger to his lips. "Shh, I know. I know-"

"-what about Luca?"

"I don't want to think about Luca now…"

xxxxx

"What is wrong with us?"

Harry considered her question carefully. "Besides your on occasion trying-to-kill me episodes and when we met you were hell bent on trying to destroy my Order, the fact that I have two kids to my best friend's sister, you're in a relationship with another guy or that we just slept together, are now on the couch in my office and I think your knickers are somewhere-"

Cho quieted him with a slap on his arm.

"What? So we're perfectly normal?"

Cho hit him again. "No but I like to think that we could be."

Harry snorted. "After our Elements, the fact I think I'm now a _fallen_ Angel and that you're a witch and I'm a wizard?"

"An Angel?" Cho asked.

"No, well yeah, but…" Harry sighed. "Long story, I'll tell you another time."

"Tell me now."

Harry shifted. "It's complicated, I died, went to hell and when I got out I had to go somewhere…from what AJ-"

"-AJ is dead Harry."

Harry nodded as he grabbed his boxers off the floor. "But he's not, you have to understand, he's an Angel now."

Cho looked up. "Harry, Angels are a legend, no one in the magical world has ever seen them."

Harry spread his arms wide. "They're everywhere, watching us, all the time and I was one of them for like a grand total of ten seconds." Harry leaned back against his desk and observed her reaction. "I know it sounds crazy Cho but it's true. Angels, Demons, heaven, hell, God, the Devil…it's all real and we're all just pieces in their chess set."

"You were in heaven?" Cho asked as she moved toward him.

Harry nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What was it like?"

Harry smiled at her dreamy tone "It was…it was…from what I can remember…" Harry laughed. "You have to understand, its' different for everyone, whatever you want, wherever you want it and whenever you like it. You can see the people you love, live a life in a second…it's amazing."

Cho sighed. "It sounds perfect."

"It is." Harry said wistfully.

Cho shifted against him and gave a sly grin when she heard him groan. "Would you go back?"

Harry tried to ignore his very _pressing_ problem. "No." Harry said shaking his head, the one above his neck. "It's to perfect. I love this life. I love us, I love my bizarre friendship with the saddest and most selfish bastard on I've ever met, I love this place...the only thing I want is us, to look back twenty years and know I made the right decision today."

Cho looked up at him. "And what is that?"

"Marry me."

Cho looked at him in complete shock. "What?"

"Not the answer I was looking for." Harry said as he pushed away from her and set about picking up his clothes.

"Harry stop," Cho placed a hand on his arm.

Harry shrugged her off. "Cho the worst thing about this is, I am about to stop, I ask you to marry me and you say _what_?"

"I'm still with Luca, I need-"

"-you're going to back to him after this?" Harry asked incredulously as he pulled up his jeans.

"No." Cho said, suddenly conscious of her nakedness and grabbed his shirt. "No, I have to tell him first, I just have to tell him…he deserves better!"

"That's still not an answer."

Cho was shocked at the anger which took hold of her, the red haze she repressed for so long, anger she had buried so deep which kept her alive time and time again. "What do you expect me to say! My family wouldn't be there, your family think that you're dead, worse than dead after what happened to your grave! Who would be there? How would we explain it to people?" Cho sneered. "That good old Cho's back on the horse and fucking every guy going, including the son of Master_ Steele_. Poor broken Cho, the little slut, who will she do next?"

"Cho stop," Harry said, "just stop."

"Why? Don't you want to know what I was doing while you were suffering?"

"I don't care." Harry said painfully. "I don't care, I've done worse and the way I see it nothing will change that. Same as nothing will change what you did."

"I betrayed you!" Cho shouted.

Harry bit back a heavy retort and took a deep breath; Cho didn't know what betrayal was. "What do you want me to say? I know, Kaden told me, I know everything!"

"Then why do you want me?" Cho asked quietly.

"Why do you think I came back Cho? To fight the Dark Lord? To escape hell? I _ripped_ out my angelic grace; I _cut_ it out like it was my own kidney with a butter knife. I tasted paradise and unlimited power but I couldn't stand watching you down here. I need a reason to save this world and I did everything for you and my family…haven't you noticed I've done everything you wanted since I got back? I've tried to make you happy and I all get is this." Harry shook his head. "I love you Cho and I thought that was enough."

Cho felt a tear leak from her eye and another and another until they were dripping to the floor and pooling at her feet. Cho sniffed at how pathetic she felt.

Harry pulled her to him. "I love you, I want everything with you, I want a life with you and I'll get rid of anyone who gets in the way of that." He whispered vehemently, a half-mad whisper.

Cho smiled through the tears. "Yes, I will marry you Harry Sirius Potter."

xxxxx

Harry settled into the chair in his friend's office and slipped the ring from his finger. He threw it onto the desk and was surprised by the anger and resentment he felt for the inanimate object. "What do you want?" Harry asked as he felt the glamour slide from his features.

Kaden shrugged in his seat. "Do I always need a reason?"

"Usually its' just a case of drink and where, not why don't you come into the office?"

Kaden nodded sedately as he closed his laptop. "Just wanted to tell you how the dust settled-"

"-thought it was ash?" Harry said with a grin.

"Well you took it to heart when I said you killed the Minister for-"

"-_a, a_ Minister for Magic."

Kaden laughed. "Whatever."

"Let's hear it."

"Long story short, Scrimgeour's a fucking Paradyne Knight."

Harry blanched in shock; his _Talons_ saved the man's life. "How is that possible?"

Kaden grimaced. "Turns out he's related to an obscure branch of the Diggory family and the entire tree's a part of their Order or so Intel's saying, so is he?"

"He contacted us?" Harry asked; he knew there were parts of the Ministry who knew or at least suspected the Order was more than a bed-time story of hoods and hidden blades.

"Not the way we wanted. He walked right up to Ben Sobotka at his desk in the Ministry and told him straight who he wanted to meet and when."

Harry breathed out; there was no telling how many of the Operatives in the Ministry were compromised. "Shit… so what are we doing about it?"

Kaden opened his mouth to speak but his office telephone started ringing. Kaden looked at it warily, like it was a manticore about to explode. Tentatively he picked it up. "Hello?"

Harry snorted at Kaden's stupidity and looked around the room. It was sparse, devoid of any and all sentiment, much like he had known Kaden to be for the past few months. There was only one place where sentiment rained, damp and cold for Kaden. Harry blinked and Kaden was gone, the door flying open. Harry couldn't catch him but saw his path clearly as he vaulted over the railing of the pathway connecting to the central pillar of the Academy where the lifts where located. He reached the railing and looked over to see a shadow darting towards the infirmary; Harry hesitated before pulling himself over the railing and into a short free-fall before he touched down lightly with a swish of his wand.

Harry reached the infirmary to find it in chaos, Trauma Two was bustling with activity and blood stained sterile floor to the door. He tried to locate Kaden in the activity but took a few minutes. Harry approached the slumped figure next to the door. Blood stained his blue shirt, covered his hands and mingled in his hair where he had run his hands through it.

"She can't die…she can't die, not again-" Kaden muttered to himself.

Harry knelt down next to him and grimaced as he took in the metallic scent of blood. Kaden stilled as Harry laid a hand on his shoulder. "Who are you talking about mate?"

Kaden looked up at him with red stained eyes and a look of despair. "She can't die Harry, she can't…not again"

Harry looked through the glass door curiously and saw Doctor Landry and her nurses working furiously at their patient and he passed through the door.

Landry didn't look up from her patient as a nurse hung another IV bag, "Clear the room, I have a patient."

"Who is she?"

She ignored him and said to her assistant. "See him out and keep him out."

"Shit." Harry muttered as he looked down at his finger, the ring was missing.

The girl came around the table and saw her second ghost of the day. "Harry?" That said she stumbled into table of instruments and Harry just managed to catch her before she fell.

xxxxx

"Thank you for coming Harry." Adam said from behind his desk.

Harry shook his head. "Not a problem sir."

Adam watched as the boy settled and as he turned the silver ring over and over. The boy he once knew was now a man, a man who survived and committed horrors far beyond imagination according to Master Dumbledore. "Are you sure it is wise to take that off?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm getting sick of it."

Adam nodded. "I understand but that is one of the reasons I called you here."

Harry looked up. "What do you need sir?"

"I need to know how a girl, who has been dead for longer than I care to think about, is now alive." Adam leaned back and pulled open a drawer of his desk and produced a small blade wrapped in a black silk sheet, he placed it on the desk. "I need to know why this was found in her side; I need to know what this is and why it burns everyone it touches." Adam looked up from the blade. "I have a feeling you can help me."

Harry's face was blank but he stopped turning the ring. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know who that girl is except Kaden knew her when they were-"

Adam stopped him with a look, the look he used to cow the Council of Masters when their infighting grated on his last nerve. "I will ask you only once more Captain, this time I want the truth, how is she alive? And why is she here?"

Harry took the thinly veiled threat seriously. "I sorry-"

"DON'T!" Adam stated, "Don't you dare plead ignorance!" Adam stood from his seat and drifted towards the window. "You and Kaden think you have secrets, you think you can hide things from me. Don't think I'm above threatening you Harry but I won't have my son destroyed again. If I don't get answers I will inform the Council of Miss Chang's crimes against our Order."

Harry's expression darkened and the ring dropped to the floor. "Threaten anything but her. You don't know what I've done Master, I'll do anything to protect her and I won't even blink if I have to destroy this Order."

Adam turned; his eyes alight. "Don't threaten my home boy, you have no idea who you threatening."

Harry took a deep breath. "With respect sir, she is alive, will survive her injuries and won't disappear. Kaden is happier than I've ever saw him and she's not even awake yet. I don't know how she came back, whether it was the same as I did or some other way. All I know is she was an Angel." Harry flicked the cloth from the blade and looked it over. He recognized some of the markings; they were similar to the ones tattooed on his body. "I've got no clue what this is for, except that these symbols are Enochian, the language of Heaven."

Adam never turned from his pitch at the window. "You were in hell?"

Harry looked up from the blade and swallowed hard. "Yes I was."

"You turned?"

"Yes I did."

Adam sighed and went back to his chair. "I had no idea-"

"Save it." Harry said. "I can live with it or try to, but don't threaten her _ever _again…"

Adam nodded sedately but he didn't take the threat lightly. "I understand but I had to know Harry, I don't think Kaden could survive losing her again."

Harry stopped on his way to the door. "He won't, she's come back more powerful than any of us short of me. If anything she has more chance of losing him."

"The Council has requested your presence at a special session; you have my word that the ring on your finger will be dust before dawn."

"Thank you, sir, will I be allowed to see _all_ of my family?" Harry asked; keeping the hope and optimism from breaking the surface. He longed to see his mother again, for her to be his confessor again and absolve his sins like she had when he was a child. To be mirrored in his brother's innocent sapphire stare and allay him of any guilt over his passing. To look upon his Father and tell him of his troubles and seek whatever wisdom the Potter Patriarch could provide, however fleeting and short lived the truce would be. For Sirius to grin and joke gleefully over his supposed death and laugh in the face of the Dark Lord's Legion.

Adam shook his head. "I'm sorry; I can't promise you anything but have a good day Captain, your hopes shall hinge upon our negotiations with the Minister and his Heads of Department. But I believe you are meeting Zach for the first time, tell him Papa says hello."

Harry thought of his son and smiled, their truce would be forged through the blood of family. "I will, sir."

xxxxx

Harry stood in the centre of the ring of twelve high backed stone chairs, only ten of which were occupied. The room was ancient by his reckoning and lit only by torches of Gubraithian Fire built into the walls, but the defining features of the room were the magnificent statues of ancient Assassins passed, from the legendary Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad to his greatest descendants such as Ezio Auditore _da_ _Firenze_.

The Council Chamber of the Order of the Element was probably the most impregnable room he had ever set foot in, being buried almost seven hundred meters underground and warded almost to the point of Hogwarts. Everything from Unplottable to Anti-Magic with nigh a Portkey in sight. In order to enter one had to Apparate to a specific point in the room which changed every hour and only the keeper of Wards, Master Aubrey, knew where it was.

"You are the Harry Sirius Potter, Firebrand and Master Assassin of the Elemental Order." One of the hooded figures asked.

Harry recognized the as that of his Master, Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry pulled back his hood and said, "Yes I am." The 'Master Assassin' part was new but he couldn't complain.

"You answered the summons of this Council and seek clarity as to the state of your new identity after further compromise?"

"Yes Master." Harry stated evenly as he recognized the Council's new mouthpiece, Master Toa Chang.

"Do you understand the seriousness and complications which will arise from your seeming resurrection?"

"Yes Master."

"You acknowledge the danger you put our Order in?"

"Yes Master, I understand the risks but this would have happened, either by your design or my choice, the incident simply helped things along."

"Which brings us onto another matter, the incident involving Allison Stevens, Airbender and Apprentice of the Order; we wish to know if you can provide an explanation for her whereabouts for the years since she has been presumed dead?" Master Chang asked.

"She was six feet under-ground in a wooden box as far as I know, _Master_ Chang."

"If so, do you have any knowledge of how she was resurrected? Why in such a close proximity to your own? Or why she has returned at all?"

Harry could hear the insinuation burning behind his words and could've punched the bastard for it. "Again sir, I don't know how she was brought back or how I was, for all I know it is part of an elaborate plan by the Dark Lord. His people where waiting on me, like I said in my report. I would recommend she be reinstated."

"That is not for you to determine. And from what we have been led to believe your memories of that time are-"

"-they are returning slowly. But I can barely make heads or tails of them sir and if I'm honest I would rather not remember." Harry almost whispered the last part to himself. It was gut-retching to think of his time in heaven, of the power he had tasted. The glory of his celestial form and feeling traded for the cold, numb existence he now lived.

"You could be a vital intelligence resource in the war, why have you not come forward before?"

Harry's lip twitched as he fought back the sneer which threated. "I didn't come here to be interrogated Master Chang," Harry said and he looked around at them all, "not by any of you!" Harry's temper got the best of him and he snapped. "I came back to this place because I thought you would help me and all I've got is accusations thrown at me! I came back here because this place has been my home, my family and you have the gall to accuse me of holding back information? I want to rid the world of Lord Voldemort just as much as you do and make no mistake it will happen. And when it does I will not be Grayson Steele, I will be Harry Sirius Potter and that is my choice. Not yours!" Harry's hand went into his pocket and he pulled out the silver ring before dropping it to the floor as a puddle of liquid metal.

xxxxx

Harry sighed and looked up at the star strewn sky. It had been a long time since he'd last looked up at the tiny flecks of light which dotted the blackened night. It was that night in the graveyard in Little Hangleton, when he was groggy and unable to reach his magic. He thought he would die that night.

But now he wondered if somewhere else, someone else, was looking up at him and looking for clarity and absolution because for the past fifteen minutes of his life he wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger of the MacMillan TAC-50 in his hands, the sight set over the Minister for Magic and Grand Knight of the Paradynian Order, Rufus Scrimgeour.

He was by no means the greatest of _that _Order but Harry had no doubt the satisfaction he would feel by depriving them of such a valuable asset. However his team where only to eliminate the target as a last resort and only if they received the signal from the Master, at which point the five sniper teams spread throughout the hills around the meeting point where to decimate the collection of Paradyne Knights meeting with the Master and his entourage.

Harry knew the Knights would have similar teams throughout the Hills, only one having been spotted by the _Reapers_ on patrol_._ It was mutually assured destruction; either both sides came out or neither. But he supposed, that was the danger of politics and it was times like these Harry loved being only a soldier. He did his job and went home; he didn't have to worry about talking pretty or word play, just keeping someone on the gun in case things went south. He didn't have to deal with the fallout of his disastrous meeting with the Council; he was simply shown out by Master Aubrey and advised to hold his tongue in future and not to walk into obvious traps set by those who sought power in the Order.

Harry knew he walked into Master Chang's trap but it was time he found who his true allies were and when the time came, which of the Masters on the Council he could trust to follow his lead to oblivion. He was sure he could scrub Master Chang from that small list consisting of Aubrey, Dumbledore and the Master himself. He was also sure most of the squads would follow him and the instructors like Sunny, maybe even a few of the Yanks and some of the Asian contingent.

"Captain, movement in the tree line, half a click above the DMZ, we've found our second Sniper team." Russ informed cutting his line of thought but never taking his eyes from the binoculars.

"Keep an eye on them, paint the location on your PDA and upload it to CIC."

"Done and done, sir."

Harry nodded and settled back down. Three hours and that was the most exciting news he heard. He wished his team landed patrol duty instead of the _Reapers_ but unfortunately his team had the best rating in Sniper School.

So Russ was spotting and Jack was a much better shot than him, which left Harry on guard, only taking a shot at the scope or binoculars when either needed a break. He tried to stay vigilant as he sat around but he couldn't cast any Wards which would give off a trace. He had to keep his eyes peeled and look around using his night-vision equipment. His enhancements, like his soul, were cleansed when he fell from heaven and he didn't have the time to get them replicated. The rituals necessitated a week of downtime if not longer. Even without them, the Enochian burned into his body seemed to have the same effect.

He didn't need glasses and according to Doctor Landry he couldn't ask for better conditioning and health considering he was dead less than half a year before. He was faster, stronger and more powerful magically than before. He wanted to ask Allie if she felt the same but she hadn't regained consciousness. From what Harry understood her brother who found her lying in a puddle of mud next to a crater which used to contain her grave and several others. It made Harry think that maybe the Dark Lord sent a welcoming party for her to and she hadn't come well.

But despite Allie's condition Kaden was different. It wasn't the type of difference anyone would notice except those closest to him. He smiled more, was less taciturn than usual and had a sudden, vested interest in literature. Often one would find him sitting in Allie's room in the Infirmary reading from several old, well-worn books. The highlight being _Eagle in the Sky_, as Harry learned was his friend's favourite book.

Thinking on it Harry could feel Kaden patrolling out in the distance with his _Reapers_ and Cho but dared not reach out, it would be too easy for anyone to detect and despite their abhorrence of the Element, Harry was sure there would be a few skilled wizards in their midst. He threw away the thought and recalled the day before.

The day he met his little girl for the first time.

Isabelle Lily Anderson was her name; all jet black hair and stark ice blue eyes. Unlike Zach who had acknowledged his unknown Father with an undoubted supernatural sense and took to him immediately, Harry was sure Isabelle hated him with every fibre of her being. Harry saw that alone as a connection to himself, as a child he was mistrusting of strangers and as much as he hated to admit it that was all he was to her. Harry couldn't wait to change her mind, even if it took him the rest of his life.

In short, for the first time in a long time Harry felt some measure of contentment, he had his friends, his girl and soon his family but he had to be careful about how he played it. Coming back from the dead wasn't easy even in the Order of the Element. Harry knew a great many resented his return. He heard the whispers of _we don't need him! _Or simply _why him? _On a few occasions he'd wanted to scream at them, shout at them and make them realize he didn't come back because he _wanted_ to, he _had _to!

Harry imagined with his family it wouldn't bode well and if his family found out, the world would be informed and he would be a messiah overnight. He contemplated not telling them but like Zack and the fluffy blue duck he took to bed every night, if it wasn't there he wanted it and when it was he couldn't care less. That was why he had to push for the deal with the Ministry to come through and he could simply masquerade as an Unspeakable.

Harry shook his head, he'd figure it out eventually, until then he figured the stars would keep shining.


	18. The Face of the Enemy

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 17- The Face of the Enemy

"_You have to be quick!" Allie pushed the blade into his hands._

_AJ looked panicked. "I…I can't you could die!"_

"_I'll be fine, I'll just wake up like this never happened!"_

"_But this can kill us…" AJ said, looking over the slim blade of grey metal._

_Allie sighed in frustration, "It can't kill me!"_

_AJ looked unsure. "But you can never come back, ever, if you fall!"_

"_God will help me!"_

"_God?" AJ paled at the absurdity. "In case you didn't notice God left this party a long time ago, long before me or-"_

_Allie and AJ turned away, looking in opposite directions into the blinding white light._

_Allie grabbed him by the shirt. "Do it before they find us!"_

"_I can't do this; I'll buy you as much time as I can, I'm sorry." He shoved the blade back into her hands._

"_AJ NO!" She made to grab him but he shimmered away. Allie's eyes watered as she thought of AJ standing before the Archangels but it reaffirmed her will. Allie positioned the blade at her side. "They have to know, they have to know, they have to know…" She repeated her mantra over and over, gaining courage until finally she drove the point of the angelic blade into her side and jerked it upward._

_The angelic grace flowed from her body like a river of molten rock and her last moments Heaven where filled with unrelenting agony as her knees buckled and her wings froze, cracking and shattering as she fell through the light beneath her feet._

xxxxx

_Allie came back to consciousness face down in a puddle of muddy water as rain poured around her. She smiled at feeling herself shiver at the cold, damp rain as she re-acquainted with a human body. A glint caught her eye and without standing Allie reached a hand toward it and groped around until it curled around the small metal pommel tightly, breathing a sigh of relief as she did, it was still with her._

"_You won't need that my dear."_

_Her relief turned to sudden, shock inducing pain as a booted foot crushed her hand to the metal. Allie felt each of the four fingers in her right hand snap and her hand cracked and fractured until with a twist of boot; it gave entirely and snapped. The pain only grew worse as the foot lifted and Allie sobbed as she pulled the mangled limb to her chest and cradled it as she attempted to sit up, eventually for sitting against the granite of her own headstone. She shook with pain as hot tears splashed from her eyes. She had forgotten how human pain felt and persisted and how unrelenting it could be._

_Her attacker, the man, if he could be called such, only looked to be about the same age as Kaden. He had an uncanny similarity to Harry, except where Harry was emerald this boy was sapphire. With vessels the rule was simple, the younger and more powerful the better, so long as they could be abused for a few years and had the capacity to say yes and she knew the varied ways people could be made to do so. The boy was dressed simply, a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and a short grey jacket. Despite his youthful appearance he carried himself with the weight of someone much older and was regal in his straight-backed posture, the only giving of supernatural tendency was the rain which seemed to 'bend' around him, not touching his clothes or skin._

_Allie watched as he played with her creation, as it whistled through the rain and lit up like a little Christmas tree as magic coursed through the runes._

"_This is incredibly well made my dear, really quite remarkable for one so young!" He said with a brilliant smile, Michael always had the finest vessel available, even if it couldn't contain his power for long._

_Allie made to speak but found her lips unable to part._

_Michael shook his head and buried the small blade's tip into the top of the nearest headstone. "You shall have a chance to defend yourself soon my dear, very soon. Until then I ask for silence." _

_Allie nodded having little choice. She was fucked either way; they had been much quicker than she anticipated. Finding a Vessel to contain Michael's power for any length of time so soon was nothing short of a miracle Jesus would be proud of._

_Michael cocked an eyebrow. "It's the bloodline dear; I knew we made the right choice by tipping Fate and making another brother…" Michael said, taking time to fix his collar and pull his sleeve over the nasty burns developing over his vessel's wrists. "But alas, even the best cannot be expected to last, we must get on. James here needs to be back before supper."_

"_Why? So you can kill me and pack me off to hell?" Allie snapped reproachfully and was it not for her hand she would've attacked him, it would've been better to die fighting than having Michael lay patronizing judgment over her. _

"_You disobeyed." Michael stated resolutely, not a drop of feeling in his tone. "You disobeyed repeatedly, over and over for your own selfishness. Never once taking thought of the plans set in motion a thousand years before you were a speck dribbling down your mother's chin."_

_She was silenced again._

"_We allowed your infractions. Pandered your needs in the mortal realm, but what you never considered was that you were out living your usefulness. You never once considered that as soon as you crossed that thin line in my mind that I would stop indulging Gabriel's fantasies." Michael let out a derisive laugh. "Gabriel has always been the soft one, I think Father made him that way, more sympathizing; more like the monkeys he would one day create." Michael spat the last word with venom. "It was his idea to lock-up Lucifer in the cage, he said we couldn't kill our own brother, that dad would come back some day and make things right again, convince Lucifer that he was wrong for fighting us all those eons. I've played along but when the day comes I will do my duty to my Father, my word and your people by destroying him. Do you see the difference between us? Why you don't deserve another chance from us?" _

_Allie looked away._

"_Duty is acting beyond your selfish desires; do you think I want to kill my brother? Do you think I want to kill all the people who will get caught in the crossfire?" Michael shook his head. "Gabriel gave you abominations a chance, a chance to redeem yourselves from the sins and selfishness your ancestors cursed you with and this is how you repay him? And the worst part, the part I will never understand Allison is why? Less than a day ago, you were one of the most perfect and powerful beings in existence and now you're nothing more than a monkey with a few extra brain cells and the ability to play with heavenly power." Michael said; genuinely dumfounded, compared to his kind humans were nothing. A pet project his Father had set in motion millions of years passed. Michael had watched them war with each other, steal from one another, rape and murder one another for thousands of years. He may have respected his Father's wishes to watch over them but that was all it was to him. A job, he held no affection for them or the way they treated the world his Father created for them._

_Allie wanted to scream at him but she was becoming lightheaded. Her hand was swollen to twice its original size and numbed sufficiently she thought she could at least stand. "It's free will, no orders or duty, just the choice to do whatever you want, when you want, just because you want to do it-"_

"_-enough!" Michael stated and her jaw snapped shut. "You are now one of the eighty-three Fallen and you shall burn in the fires for eternity for your crime of disobedience-"_

_Michael didn't get a chance to finish as Allie made her move, the sledgehammer her broken hand had become almost barrelled him over as it connected with his jaw but the simple open palmed strike to his solar-plexus which followed was caught easily at the wrist and he jerked it over harshly._

"_You will be in a lot more pain soon enough but I am sorry." He jerked his hand and snapped her wrist, breaking it like a twig, using the trapped hand he pulled her like a ragdoll and a vicious kick to her chest which lifted her from her feet; yielded a loud crack._

_Allie was shaking with pain. The pain was like a hammer, rapping her limbs over and over again. And the broken ribs made her breath ragged, short, uncertain bursts that made her want to cry out in agony._

"_Painful isn't it? You should be going into shock soon but we'll be finished much before then." Michael assured her as he studied her impassively._

_Clouded by a sea of pain Allie barely felt it as she began to shake and Michael's hand grasped her around the throat. He pulled her upright and despite the pain she saw the glint of her blade and heard his voice clearly._

"_I take no pleasure from this Allison but some Fallen, like Mr. Potter have their use. He will play into my hands and fail again but he will have his chance at redemption when he lets me in unless he wants to see me tear apart his brother's body. You have no such uses to me and will die for your disobedience." Michael plunged the small blade into her side hard and concealed it up to the pommel. "Gabriel had such high hopes for you. A bridge he called you, guess you're a broken one now."_

_Allie's eyes went wide and the blood dripped from the lip she bit through. She tried to speak but found herself unable and instead stared pathetically into his cold, uncaring eyes for an end to the pain, knowing he would leave the blade in and let her bleed out over hours._

"_Drop her NOW!" A strange, deep voice shouted._

_Michael turned to the newcomer and dropped Allie like a used match._

_Allie groaned as she hit the ground and almost cried out as the blade jerked and twisted. Allie's eyes barely opened as she looked at the newcomer; there was something familiar about him._

"_RYAN RUN!"_

"_Running will not help child of the Fallen." Michael said calmly as he walked towards Ryan._

_Ryan Stevens stood perfectly still, keeping his battered Colt pointed directly at the boy black haired boy. "Stay back or I'll shoot." Ryan promised and when he kept moving Ryan jerked the trigger until the clip rang empty._

_Michael looked down at his Vessel to find it riddled with holes and seeping blood at an alarming rate. "Enough; or the girl will die so-"_

_Ryan watched in amazement as white light engulfed the damaged vessel and it disappeared in a blinding sliver fire. He fumbled with the reload before stowing the gun on his belt. He found the girl hunched next to a grey gravestone with a marking painted in what looked like blood. When Ryan lifted her and when he pushed the matted and wet hair from her face he was astounded. _

"_Hi little brother," she said before coughing and turning into his warm embrace, she was so cold and tired._

"_Allie," Ryan said and he felt the water coming to his eyes, it was a miracle._

"_Ryan," she tried to gain his attention, "Ryan!"_

_He looked directly at her._

"_You need…" Allie coughed and shivered, "You need to tell them you found me like this, they can't know about him, or that…" She said motioning at the blood drawn sigil, the one she used to banish Michael to heaven._

"_But-"_

"_No! Just do this, for me Ryan…" Allie pleaded, if she survived the Masters had to hear her version of events and not come to their own conclusions._

_Ryan nodded and kissed her forehead. "Let's get you home big sister."_

"_Okay little brother." She passed out._

_xxxxx_

Allie came to consciousness slowly, feeling the drug induced haze lift a touch. She still felt tired and sleepy and kept her eyes closed. At least she was alive.And she sighed in relief at the sterile white walls; she was at the Academy. Safe and hidden from _them_, she thanked God for small miracles and Ryan. The little brother who saved lives, the one she had watched grow until he would throw himself at the fire in the defence of a nameless girl.

She felt the head resting on the bed next to her leg move a touch. She immediately stiffened, thinking the tiniest of movements would wake him. Kaden being asleep around her or anyone was a rarity except when alcohol was involved. Before his senses where so heightened that any sound or even movement would wake him. Allie just watched him as he slept; he was more peaceful than she remembered. Her eyes were drawn to the book lying on the bedside table; she read the cover and smiled. _Eagle in the Sky _lay on the bedside table, the fetching story of dashing David, a pilot, and his love for the delicate Deborah, the women for whom he left his country and fought for another.

It was also what Kaden always dreamed of being before he realized his life was chosen for him. That he could never be _normal_. His Element would've short circuited every instrument on a plane should he ever get anxious. It was mandatory for any Thunderkid, no matter their level of control to be sedated on any flight. Ollie was the only one she knew able to fly. Allie remembered the look on his face as she told him the truth. That he would never be a pilot. Kaden had told her to shut up and stormed off in a childish tantrum claiming he would find a way, the sad thing was; he never did.

Allie tried to move but found her ribs to be wrapped tightly and she could only assume all or at least some were broken, Allie looked down at the hand he was holding and found it wrapped in plaster covered with names and a little stick Reaper. At least she wasn't out that long, she could tell by her injuries. She used her other only lightly bound hand to fix her hair as best she could and desperately wished for a mirror.

She felt very self-conscious all of a sudden, looking overly skinny and by the look of her arms, extremely pale. Added to the IV tubes and needles piercing her skin Allie was sure she looked horrible. Regardless she reached over and ruffled his hair with her free hand and watched as his head shot up and his ice blues opened.

He made to speak but his mouth opened and no words came out. He just looked at her and smiled. He could barely believe she was alive, _again_.

Allie's hand ran up his arm and lightly touched his face, a spark leapt from her palm and he laughed when he felt it. It was their spark, the spark which brought them together and bound them across space and time. Allie felt a sudden pain in her abdomen and leant forward in pain.

Kaden panicked. "Are you okay, you need the Doc, a nurse?"

Allie looked up with a twinkle in her eye. "Not really, but I do need to pee!"

Kaden laughed.

"Kaden I'm not joking, I need to pee!"

xxxxx

Harry walked in the door quietly, not knowing if she would be awake or not.

"Hello Harry." She said; awake and looking over the book in her lap.

"Allie." Harry said as he settled in the chair next to her bed. He had been in the sterile room intermittently for weeks, mostly to see Kaden. "How are you feeling?"

Allie raised both her arms, drawing attention to her bandaged wrist and hand, "Useless more than anything."

"You'll get better." Harry assured her.

Allie nodded, "I know, but it's taking too long. Another four weeks before the casts come off, even then, class-three magical tissue damage." She didn't know where the damage came from; it must've been Michael's mere presence.

"I know the feeling," Harry said. He remembered the months of needing someone else to do the most minor tasks. He even tested Dobby's unlimited patience a few times. But now he couldn't even roll up his sleeve to look at the reminders of that time. All he had now was perfectly smooth skin and a conduit for the all the magical power from that deep well within him. "And for what it's worth I recommended you be re-instated." He said as he picked up the book and laid it on the bedside table.

"Thank you." Allie said.

"So you got a welcoming party like me?"

"Of sorts."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Michael."

"The Archangel?"

Allie nodded.

"You're lucky." Harry said.

"I know, lucky Ryan was there," Allie admitted but she didn't mention Michael's rather curious choice in vessel. She couldn't burden Harry with that just yet, she had to figure out just what it meant.

"Do you remember much?" Harry asked, trying not to look desperate for the answer. He would never admit it to her but he wanted to remember heaven, he craved the power he once held, the power which was buried so deep within him and so very hard to reach.

"It's cloudy but it's coming back." Allie said.

"I still can't remember much of anything."

"Your fall was a lot more violent than mine." Allie said, she could remember as the lights of heaven burned red for days after.

"You came back with an Archangel on your ass." Harry deadpanned.

Allie sighed, "I chose to fall, they made you cut out your grace, they forced you to fall."

Harry's head was in his hands, the yearning was coming back fully as they talked of heaven. "Is that why I feel like this? Like a well of power could explode out of me at any time, I'm afraid it'll happen at home and not out on a mission. I've got it under control, I think, but..."

Allie rested her casted hand awkwardly on his shoulder. "It's okay AJ's binding spell will wear off in time or I'll take it away when I'm better."

"Thank you," Harry said as he gently placed her hand back on the bed.

"But Harry you have to understand, we're more powerful than we can possibly fathom...we're _Fallen _now. Only God can redeem us." Allie said mournfully, there was a price to pay for power and that was everlasting damnation when their souls fled the mortal realm.

Harry took a deep breath as he took in the view from the infirmary; it was pissing with rain and looked like a horrible day. It suited his mood. "When we go down, we take them, no racks, no torture. We destroy them, once and for all."

Allie smiled sadly, knowing the sheer impossibility of the task. "I'll do it, to see him again, I'll do it."

"And I'll do it for her." And their pact was agreed. The words of their conversation would never leave that room and when the time came Harry knew _they _would curse them from the tops of Heaven, but they didn't have a choice. _Abomination_s were not welcome in paradise.

"So," Harry said, hoping to break the grim mood. "Where's Kaden off to?" Harry had wanted to find out the details of Kaden's classified Operation, one a mere Captain didn't have the clearance for.

Allie shrugged. "I don't know, he said something about a graveyard and some aggressive Recon. Nothing _they_ can't handle; nothing _he_ can't handle." Allie said with confidence, Kaden had grown so much that she could barely recognize him. Even with their hour a month together and watching him, Allie felt like she was getting to know him all over again.

"Graveyard?"

Allie nodded, "Some Legion forward operating base."

Harry's eyes screwed up in concentration. "A Manor too..." Harry asked, his voice almost trembling.

"Now you mention it, yes and a little town called Hagleton."

"You mean Little Hangleton?"

"Where are you going with this?" Allie questioned worriedly.

Harry almost swore as he searched for the place in his mind which he used to wall so heavily and found nothing. "Hopefully nothing, but I'll need to go, you be okay by yourself?"

Allie nodded sleepily, lying back carefully so she didn't agitate any of her wounds. "I'll call Karen if I get bored." She said picking up the book on her bedside table.

Harry was out the door before she finished.

xxxxx

"Harry calm down, the _Reapers_ can handle this. There is no intelligence to indicate the Dark Lord will be within a thousand miles of Little Hangleton. In fact, the Operative Corp has been tracking his movements across southern Europe where he is courting some of the smaller Vampire Houses." Adam assured the boy; Harry was simply projecting his negative feelings for the place.

"What if it's more than a forward operating base? What if it's the Headquarters of the Circle or Stryfe? Will they be able to handle a hundred dark wizards?" Harry questioned, he had a bad feeling about the Graveyard. It had haunted his life for too long, he had been waiting for the day his lucky escape would come back and bite him on the ass.

"We have no information to confirm any of that Harry, you need to calm down. If it makes you feel better, put your team on standby and await the _Reapers' _first check-in. If they miss it, you can move in and ascertain why, is that acceptable?" Adam asked, knowing Harry would be forced to accept his branch. Adam however knew one thing; the _Reapers_ never missed a check-in since Rossi was back in the team.

Harry almost took out his phone then and there, "but sir-"

"Stop this Harry!" Adam said forcefully. "This is only Recon, I understand your concerns but they are unwarranted! This is no different than if it was any other Recon Op on any other target. The _Reapers _will be fine_._ Now if you don't mind I have Council business to attend to." Adam said, dismissing him entirely.

"Not if Voldemort turns up!" Harry muttered under his breath as he brought his phone out. He messaged all his team and made his way down to the _Talons'_ ready room.

He briefed them all on the situation and saw the weariness on their faces. They all thought they had a night off; Jack was the only one to come forward, the rest just pulled out cards or went to the other amenities spread throughout the room.

"What's up boss? They're just on a Recon Op?" Jack asked.

Harry shook his head. "I just have a bad feeling about this one."

Jack nodded, when a Wizard as powerful as his Captain had a bad feeling, you listened, "-got it boss."

"Get the gear ready for immediate transition, full-load, wands, hand to hand, everything. Grab some combat jump gear too, get Russ and Stefan to help. I think this'll be messy, very messy." Harry said quietly as he made his way to the door.

"Yes sir!" Jack said and set to work rousing all the _Talons_, shaking a few out their racks and to their Armoury.

They would run to hell and back if it came to it.

On the road they would find dragons

On the road they would be dragons.

xxxxx

The _Talons_ sped down the road to hell like the demons they were descended from. Their fellows, the _Reapers_, where heavily entrenched in a fight to the death and they rushed to the rescue with the wind at their backs. It was an unnatural, stormy night with bolts of lightning thundering the air and powering individuals to strength they could never aspire.

Harry almost smiled when he saw the pillar of hope, his best friend held aloft by the wind and the power which surged from his hands, burning and tearing at his body. The power Harry had taught him how to unlock. But as he raced across the field with his _Talons_, Kaden was well beyond the point of feeling anything. Harry knew how that felt; you couldn't even recognize the power tearing apart your body, if he survived till the end of the night he would be out of action for at least a week recovering.

Gale force winds buffed the tide of dark robed warriors from overwhelming the inferior force, while individual duels where fought all around. Fireworks could be seen for miles and Muggles would stare in amazement at the fantastic light show before them, never knowing the deadly dance the creators where playing. "Now!" Harry shouted; his team disappeared with a deafening _crack_.

The wind whipped by his face so hard he could barely keep his eyes open. He looked to the side to see his team plummeting toward the crystal blue pillar of magic. Before Harry could blink, his body was covered in white flame and his team was on the ground, it took a moment for him to get his bearings but his wand acted on instinct as it swatted minor hexes and curses from the air like flies.

His flame wreathed form moved like a demon and he could feel the fear from the Legion before him. Harry barely spoke, he didn't need to, he was so focused and determined his magic knew what he wanted and it streaked from his wand in the destructive hues of the rainbow. He spun, duck, dodged and cleared a swath in the ever increasing number of enemy combatants; he lost count of how many fell before him. It was pure instinctive intuition which saved him from the flashes of light careening toward him at an ever increasing rate. He even took a few hits but shrugged them off. He turned back only when the light was taken from the sky, cut down horribly by a crimson flare.

Harry finally came to conscious thought at the felling of his friend to find himself encircled by black robed individuals all wielding a deathstick similar to his own but nowhere near as potent. He could see the shadows casting over their faces from his light, he could smell the charred ozone and sulphur lying thick on the air from his flame. Harry could _see_ their fear, they shone with it; like a second sight he could see the waves of red which rolled from them.

He rose through the air, propelled by enhanced strength and a lightweight charm. Spinning like a top, tendrils of white hot flame lashed out and when he landed the crowd was reduced to nothing but ash and the dark creatures among them a thick tar which clung to the burnt ground. He fell to his knees as he landed, even for him; that was pushing it but there was a battle to be fought and he dived back into the fray.

The surviving Assassins' had formed a protective circle around their felled leader as the marauder cut his way back into their ranks.

"You been busy boss?" A panting Jack asked as he worked a Mantis Shield into place, pouring precious magic into its construction, affording a spectacular light show as it exploded into a kaleidoscope of colour.

"HOLD THE LINE, HELP WILL COME!" Harry shouted and he felt their acknowledgement and his wand shot towards the sky, a spell of unmistakable red fire burned the air and shattered the pitiful Ward encasing the grounds with an ear shattering screech. The flare burned brightly until the Assassin Seal seared the sky. Harry moved toward his fallen friend to find him propped against a gravestone, almost completely spent.

"Help…up," said Kaden, reaching out with one hand, the other tightening around _Lightning_.

Harry ignored the visible wound in his friend's side, it looked to familiar. "Are you good to fight?"

Kaden gritted his teeth and breathed shakily moved back to the line with renewed strength.

But without a Guardian in the sky they could not stem the tide. One light fell then two and Harry could only watch as another two of his team fall from the battle until they where enclosed in a tight circle, those wounded being back to back in the centre. The spellfire stopped and Harry sighed as he lowered the _Devil Bringer_, any respite was welcome.

"Sit-rep?" Kaden said quickly, he was paled from blood loss and deathly close to unconsciousness. But he willed his eyes open, he couldn't let his men die, he_ wouldn't_ let them die.

"We're down to nine, four wounded, four MIA assumed KIA, one confirmed KIA." Rossi shouted from his side.

"Call the ball."

"Malfoy, able."

"Constanza, on the ball sir!"

"Potter on it."

"Jackson, still here."

"Grieg on the wing."

"Watson, it'll take more than them to stop us!"

"Green, let's light them up sir!"

"Smith here, we'll give 'em hell sir!"

Harry sagged as he didn't hear her sweet voice on the air and only three of his team, including himself where still up. He walked them into a massacre.

"-Chang, I'm up!"

Harry turned to see her struggling to her feet, not a wand to be seen, just her shining silver brand lighting the way. He wanted nothing more than to help her and take her away from it all.

"Ready up!" Kaden called out, checking all of his equipment.

"What the fuck are they waiting for?" Harry hissed, as he snapped his last clip into the single silver Hardballer. "They could cut through us without so much as blinking."

"Maybe the dead are putting them off." Kaden said, knowing all it would take is a few well-placed AKs to take them all out. But they just stood like statues, rooted to the spot. A chorus of "Ready" echoed as the last clips snapped into place.

Harry shuddered as the crowd parted like the red sea to Moses' staff and the smoke which poured through materialized into twelve distinct figures, the Master, the Apprentice and the Elite, the Circle of Immortals.

For the first time in Harry's life he prayed to God for a miracle.

Kaden moved forward, readying _Lightening_ and Harry moved with him.

More black robes apparating in. "If it comes to it, I'll supernova."

Kaden looked to his side with a thin smirk. "I plan on getting out of this."

Harry chuckled quietly but couldn't see past the increasing numbers of the Legion of Death Eaters and the fact Kaden looked like he was about to keel over. The last thing they needed was to be a further man down. And as much as he didn't want to look on as the blood dripped down her forehead, he knew Cho wouldn't be up for much longer and when she came to his side he smiled at her wanting to reach out and wipe the blood away.

And forward he came.

Harry would never let it reach his face but he felt a cold streak of fear split his spine, the first since hell. The waxy white skin of his adversary shone in the moonlight and a step behind him the line of his finest came with him. Harry pulled the covering from his face and threw it to the ground. They needed a distraction and he would be it.

The Dark Lord saw the gesture but ignored it as he came to a stop. "You have fought with skill and bravery Assassins of the Element. More than forty of my men have fallen at your feet; you will be assured of recognition in the New Order. However you have one choice, surrender or die." Voldemort announced to the gathered crowd as the Dark Mark took to the skies.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered." Kaden said back shakily but with conviction as he tightened his grip on _Lightning_.

"Then you will die tonight." The Dark Lord said simply, the red slits immediately changed focus to Harry.

"Harry, do your thing, Chang, you to…Richie two, Rossi two, I'll take three, the rest of you one and try to stay alive. HELP WILL COME!" Kaden shouted to his men and they stepped on the road to oblivion.

Harry didn't look back as he dropped the _Devil Bringer_ and levelled his wand. The sword was a useful tool for the masses but he couldn't risk the size. He had to his most natural advantage, speed. He made his way toward the Dark Lord who was shedding his outer robes without much thought.

"We meet again."

"Only one of us will walk away this time." Harry said certainly as he kept his wand at his side.

"Of that you can be assured." Voldemort said evenly, finally producing the brother wand.

Harry's shield was up just in time and he grinned. "No bowing this time?" The only answer was another stream of light but this time Harry's shield buckled and he had to dive for cover. Harry finally countered with a blasting curse which he saw slapped aside with contempt. Harry found himself on the defensive as he fell back, again and again; shields he threw up barely lasted a few seconds before being torn apart by over-powered spellfire. Harry used everything, his element, his wand and even surroundings as he dragged one of the Legion to intercept the sickening green energy meant to take his life.

Undeterred, the Dark Lord kept pounding him with strong and potent magic.

Harry stepped back almost stumbling over a broken gravestone and he stayed on his feet only wishing he'd feel as a whip of purple light took his feet away. On his back the alarm bells rang but he was mesmerised as the greenish hues of the Mark above him disappeared in a flash of light as the seal of his Order exploded across the sky for the second time and an army of white robed Assassins plummeted to the earth.

Harry rolled away again and again, being showered with dirt and sprang to his feet only for his wand to once again intercept a flash of red magic and reflect it back. They traded blows for what seemed like hours. Harry barely moved as they inched closer and closer, the streams of energy became thicker, more powerful with each passing second. Harry couldn't remember anything but the smell of sulphur his fire left on the air, as it twisted through his wand to re-direct magic or attack his opponent.

Once again he was lost, lost in instinct as his wand weaved complex patterns with little to no effort, barely aware of the bloody battle raging behind him. The only difference being he was tiring, he was tired and he could feel his reserves emptying as each ounce of energy left his body.

By contrast he could see Voldemort standing his ground strongly, not a flinch or flicker of effort twisting his snakelike features.

Harry felt that fear begin to trickle up his spine again as he stepped back, keeping his wand at task but using his other hand to rip stones from the ground and toss them toward the Dark Lord who caught each one with little effort until there was a halo of stone surrounding them . Harry shook his head as the halo slowly closed in around him. "NO!" And his hands pushed out from his body, a surge of unfamiliar energy pushed the tons of rock away from him, spinning end over end.

Harry leapt back again as the Dark Lord, while surprised by the rejuvenated Harry began to pound him again and again. Harry knew he had to do something. It was the graveyard all over again, he was better but he was still being outclassed in finesse and the slugging match their duels both descended into. Harry knew he couldn't last another ten minutes under the constant bombardment.

It was less; as a delicate flare of silver-like energy passed through his strongest _Mantis_ shield with little more than a tear of wind and struck him on the shoulder sending him spinning to the ground. Harry rolled out again but his shoulder exploded with pain and he was on his back again. He scrambled up but time seemed to slow as the arrow of sickening green energy was certain to take his life, Harry suddenly wished for the _Devil Bringer_.

And the wish was granted.

Cho appeared, spinning through the air, a sword in each hand as she cleaved the green energy in two.

Harry felt the wash of energy and was stunned as he watched Cho spin the blinding silver blades at the Dark Lord, who despite his frail form was equally as dexterous as he slid away from each slash and cut, countering with magic against the muggle onslaught. It was sickening as Harry watched Voldemort slap away her _Blue Queen, _then his_ Devil Bringer_ and as the beam of silver energy pierced her gut and sent her flying through the air, bouncing off a statue only to land on the burned ground with barely a whimper.

Harry's blood boiled as his vision shifted and blurred. Suddenly all he could see was colour, reds and blues from the amassed armies and he saw them flicker and one even wink out without a fight. HIs vision turned to her fallen form but she was a dull golden colour, flickering and waning as her pulse became weaker. He saw the cracks all along her spine which would ensure she'd never walk again and the stain of brown around her abdomen where the Dark Magic infected her.

He found another golden figure, this one who shone brighter than any sun and Harry struggled to keep his stare on him. The first wave of magic pulsed out from his body unintentionally and the golden figure fell back. The second wave took him from his feet and sent him careening toward the battle. His arms spread wide and he felt himself lift from the ground and his body was alight with flame. Finally he felt the _band_ twisting and restraining his magic snap and the fire pressed outward from his back in a caricature of flaming wings.

Harry advanced through the air to his target anger fuelled magic seared the air. He saw as his wings of flame snap out at the sea of red under his vision, taking life as they saw fit. When he was less than ten feet from his target and his flamed wreathed eyes shone with murderous intent but the golden figure turned and a spell slipped past the fire and knocked him from the air and crashing back to the earth twenty feet below.

Harry got to his feet and his wings spread again, following his direction fire streamed from them as the well of power deep within him easily kept up the tide, flowing through his body easily. However Voldemort's shield was equally as powerful but his feet slid through the scorched earth as he struggled to grip the ground under the train of power being thrown against him.

The magic begin to tear at him again, twisting and burning but he continued without a care. He was beyond feeling pain, it just fuelled his power alongside the sheer, unadulterated agony he felt since he was torn from Heaven; and the rage as he watched the life flicker from her body. But his power came at great price and he felt a punch in the back, and while it wasn't strong it sent him careening off balance and his flame was snuffed.

It was suddenly dark for all as the cyclone of fire dissipated and Harry saw the golden figure stumble back and twist, disappearing. His vision suddenly shifted back to normal and the fighting continued. Harry staggered through the mass of bodies, barely avoiding being hit as he lashed out at every black robe in his path as exhaustion began to take hold but he willed himself to stay standing, he had to find _her_.

_She_ had to be alive.

When he finally stumbled down next to her limp body, he was so blinded he didn't even notice the final spells cast or the groans of the dying which littered the field. Harry only saw Rossi cradling her broken body and fell to his knees at her side.

"I'm sorry, she's gone." Rossi said quietly, his robes were torn and bloodied as was his face.

Harry shook his head in denial as his eyes watered. "No." He said cradling her face in his hands, "You're not allowed to die…no…understand? I can't let you die." Harry whispered and his bruised hand found Cho's.

All around them stood a ring of white robes and Rossi let Harry take her from him, stepping back and into the crowd.

"Harry stop!" He heard the voice of his mentor in his ear and a hand touch his shoulder, but it flew away, as did its owner.

Before Aberforth hit the ground they were encased by light, a blinding white power.

Harry knew this power, the power of paradise, the power of heaven. He felt as it mended the cracks and fractures, knitted together flesh and burned symbols into her body, as their power became one. The horrible wails and curses of her ancestors as he ripped her soul from their loving arms encouraged him more, he _wanted_ her, he _needed_ her more.

Theycould _wait_.

Every scream and curse he heard only made his pull stronger until finally he cradled her healed body in his arms. The blinding light faded and she took a deep gasping breath.


	19. And the Heroes Shall Drown

A/N- Hi all, well those still interested and are having a read. As you will see the title of this story has changed, as has a lot of the content. Due to the rather insurmountable amount of work I have had to attend to at Law School I found myself rather wanting for time to sort this story into something I could associate with my name and not want to cringe. If you're interest mostly all of this story have been modified, some parts extensively and given that I have provided a little prologue to give the idea of the changes I have made and plant a few little ideas, as is the reason you will probably recognise this chapter, I had to re-add it in order to update the listing. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a look over the rest, I will continue it eventually. If not I am very sorry for wasting your time.

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 18- And the Heroes Shall Drown

It was a solemn sight, Harry mused. The Grand Hall at the Academy, the one seldom used except for initiation ceremonies and the odd political function was filled to capacity and more.

All around him where white robes, ranks of them matching his own, and a few more colourful variations from their foreign contingent. They were the retired, to the too young; to the too old for their age. Under any other circumstances it would've warmed his heart to see the future, former and current Assassins of the Order gathered. But it wasn't a happy day. He led their friends to slaughter. Excepting Jack and Russell the rest of his team where dead along with three _Reapers_, five _Guardians_, seven _Ravens, _five _Eagles, _two_ Rouges _and four _Night Blades_.

It was horrible and Harry craved the bottle he and Kaden would share that night in the infirmary. It was too much knowing he was responsible for the deaths of all those people. He knew that if he had been faster, if he was stronger, a few of them may yet be alive, that Steven might still have use of his legs. Kaden was one of the lucky ones, but was shacked up for days since his performance and it would be several weeks before his body could handle the slightest flow of magic.

Harry felt fine. The devastating volleys of magic, healing of Cho and tearing of dimensions had garnered no negative reaction from his body. He felt fine, he felt better than fine. He wanted to find the Dark Lord, Harry sent him into retreat, had Voldemort stayed, Harry knew the war would be over. The fury which had taken hold and fuelled his power diminished very little in the days passed but the Council had kept him on a leash. They insisted he needed a team and they had to wait to see the full extent of the damage before they could furnish him with such. Of those who had fought, over fifty percent where severely injured and no one, except the Master and Master Dumbledore had come out completely unscathed.

Harry could acknowledge the benefit of waiting for his roster of _Talons_ to be filled again, but he was a team in himself and would sooner take Jack and Russ out along than welcome anyone else into the firing line. He outstripped anyone including the Masters with his power and they had no right to get in the way. Only Cho kept him grounded, Harry looked for her in the crowd and when her eyes met his he smiled. She held him until he could discover the extent of her fall. It was his _fault_ after all, according to Cho she spent hours in Heaven, hours drawing from the power and was in the process of becoming an Angel, whatever that meant. Was she like him? Was she _fallen_, even Allie didn't know.

_No!_ He told himself. She was pure, she was _nothing_ like him, he deserved the pit and she didn't.

"This is a sad day for us all. I would like my Assassins died for a reason, for a purpose higher than we can all comprehend." He said; looking over the ranks, those of the past and those of the present, some of their eyes still held the piercing glow of Element even days after the battle. "Perhaps they did but how can we know the machinations in the mind of a madman. What I can say is they died fighting for a cause they believed in, that they died so that we may live and I pray God takes them into his loving arms."

Harry could've laughed at the pitifully idealistic notion but kept his face respectfully straight as Adam continued. Most of them would soon be Angels in the Host, going from one life of service to the next.

"Nothing in this world is true and with the power we wield, everything is permitted. My brothers, my sisters who have fallen, may you live for forever in the fields of paradise. This is not the end, only the beginning of your next great adventure." Adam turned and the rest of the white robed Assassin's saluted their fallen.

"I call the Second Commander of the Assassin Training Corp, leader of the _Reapers,_ Kaden Andrew Blackwood."

Kaden limped to the podium, supported by a brunette girl. "I stand before you to say those under my command died with honour, felling the very enemies which threaten our existence even now. Only my best survived, Richard Jackson, Cho Chang, Ross Grieg, Ryan Stevens and Draco Malfoy. Patrick O'Hagan, Colin Dempsey and Fredrick Smith fell to the enemy. Many have whispered that day was rapture, yet another defining moment in our History-" Kaden sucked in a breath and shook off the girl trying to support him even as sweat dripped from his brow. "I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth and he pushed her away. "The Council didn't want me to inform you all of this but I feel it is my duty as your leader. There is a traitor in our midst or more than one, I can't be certain. They caused this and I warn you all, regardless of standing. Be you Master, Operative, Tech, cook, janitor, teacher or Assassin there is reckoning upon us. It will shake us to the core but we will emerge from these flames tempered, not weakened. We will be stronger and you will not shake us, I will find you-" Kaden was cut off again as he almost collapsing over the podium until the girl caught him.

"I call First Commander Mei-Lin Chang." That said; Kaden limped away supported only by the girl.

The rest of the funeral was unremarkable, even as he took the stand to praise the courage and honour of those who died; he barely believed a word he said. The way they died was terrible, there was no honour in being cut down before one had a chance to live. And while he could recognize courage with which they fought, Harry could also see the misguided fanaticism. Not one person in the Assassin Training Corp questioned how they fought, why they fought or even who they killed. They didn't care so long as the world kept spinning.

He didn't see much wrong with that, but Harry didn't see much right about raising children to kill and die before they hit twenty. As noble as the cause was, Harry couldn't move past that fatal flaw. Jason Clark and Stefan Grey, two of his boys who died were only seventeen.

When Harry left the Grand Hall he felt even worse than when he first stepped in.

xxxxx

A few weeks later, when most of the wounds healed and they were finally back on their feet, Harry and Allie decided a conference was in order. Kaden had recovered quicker than expected, Harry supposed the werewolf in him did its job well and Allie was down to only one cast, she healed even faster than Kaden. Cho was better than the both of them.

"…so that the endgame, free some fallen Archangel from his cage?" Kaden asked.

Allie nodded to him and Cho; Harry was staring off out the window. "Voldemort believes it to be his destiny, the sole purpose of his family line. Which in many ways is true, the Slytherin line was corrupted when Salazar began studying the seals and was poisoned by the Fallen, doomed to fall as some would say."

"We're all doomed to fall, if we come back that's another story. They all fell at some point during their war; he just never came back fully." Harry interrupted and he leaned back on the window sill. "Simply put, we have to kill him before he kills us and try not to get killed by the Heavenly Host who wants to bring it all about."

"And if I'm right, Angels guide the Paradyne Order?" Cho asked; the information overload of the last few hours was extensive but welcome.

"No, they were created by Raphael at the beginning of the Angelic Schism. They were gifted tools, weapons of heaven which could defeat the powers of a Fallen on Earth, such as this." She trailed her fingertips along the small grey blade at her side. "But Raphael no longer guides them, they were tools and weren't needed when the Fallen were defeated. Now we are their pawns; they have no need for those without heavenly power. In a lot of ways they need us more than we need them, it's against the laws of Heaven to fall and create us so they make do."

"We're all the descendants of Angels?" Cho persisted.

Allie nodded again. "Of the original Fallen Angels, those who _fell_ to Earth during Lucifer's rebellion against heaven. Many chose to stay on Earth and not fight, hiding from the Heavens only to be hunted down by the Paradyne Order. Some others used their power to pose as Gods and gather armies to fight Heaven but the Angels and Paradyne Order eventually threw them down to the pit where they became the Demon Lords of Hell and created the first demons. I am descended from Sataniel the Vengeful. Kaden from Nathaniel, Harry from Lasciel and your own is from Anduriel, Lucifer's second in command."

"What does that mean?" Cho asked.

"It allows us to wield the blades of their forging. Like the _Devil Bringer _and the blades of _Hyperion_." Allie said; her eyes could see through the illusion _Blue Queen's_ magic cast and see the true form of the obsidian blade which sucked in light, lit only by crimson runes. She could feel the cold stream of malevolence the blade could inject into a willing recipient; it was abhorrent, abhorrent but useful in the right hands. "They are the tools, the five keys needed to break the final Seal, of which we have three."

Kaden sighed in annoyance. "Why aren't the Angels helping us, why do they want to bring about the end of the world? Do they realize how many will die?"

"They don't care." Harry shook his head, "To them we're nothing; they only protect us from the Fallen because God commanded it. If we die, we die, if we don't, we don't. After they hope God will notice and come back to paradise on Earth; that he will revere them for ridding the world of evil and guide them to true purpose. God charged them to protect us, to help and guide his greatest creation. Most don't see us that way, but they would never disobey God's final ruling. Some wanted to destroy us out of jealousy and refused to bow as God commanded, like Lucifer and his seventy-seven Fallen. To disobey for an Angel is unthinkable; punishable by death and being imprisoned in the lowest corners of Heaven."

"Isn't all this supposed to happen? Who are we to stop it?" Cho asked.

"No." Kaden said. "We can do this, they have their army but we have our own. I'll take our best over their best any day of the week."

"It's not that simple Kaden." Allie said. "It's all well and good getting rid of Voldemort but what about after, this will not sit well with the Archangels!" Kaden didn't understand just how powerful and vengeful the Host of Heaven could be, they would destroy the entire Order of the Element without so much as blinking.

"I don't care Allie," Harry continued for him. "Over a thousand years ago there were four pillars of magic that stood against the Fallen and Heaven. They won, they pushed them back and we can do it to! I know we can." Harry faced them all. "Two Fallen Angels and two of the most powerful pure Elementals in existence, Voldemort doesn't stand a chance! When the Angels come calling we'll have an Army that's been through hell and back and it's against their own rules for them to interfere in our world!"

"It's not that simple and you know that!" Allie said, losing her temper a touch. They could be cast down to the pit if they were caught. Harry knew that. "We don't know where the Dark Lord is, who will follow us, who will be against us, if we don't have the support of the Council we'll essentially be traitors. We need a plan, we need a support structure and we can't just dive into this half-cocked."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You think I don't have a plan?"

xxxxx

"Allison." Adam said as they settled in the small sitting area of his office.

"Master." She replied, bowing her head in respect.

Adam sighed, "Enough of that, I've known you far too long for it to be necessary."

"Okay…Mr Blackwood." She said unsurely,

Adam chuckled, "Adam will do fine, thank you."

"Okay…Adam." She said, the name feeling awkward on her tongue. Her parents taught her to revere and respect the Masters of their Order; even if he was Kaden and Karen's Father, Allison found it hard to supress such habits.

"Now that is settled." Adam smiled. "How are you, your injuries where extensive I believe?"

"I'm fine." Allison said quietly, she had never spoken directly to Grandmaster Blackwood, not even before she died. To many the Master of the Order was a mythical figure one heard about and rarely saw, she included. "My wrist has healed and so have the cracked ribs, my side is better and my hand will be functional in a few weeks." Her fingers where still damaged but Doctor Landry didn't wanted to vanish the bones and just re-grow them, natural healing strengthened bones, magic didn't but no amount of magic would take away the horrible red scar her own blade left up her side.

"Then you will be ready for active duty soon?" He inquired.

Allison looked away; she didn't want to admit how Michael's attack affected her, how _easily_ he had beaten her. She was once an Angel of the Lord, who stood against an Army of Demons and fought them off singlehandedly. Now she felt like a scared little girl, a scared _human_ girl. "Yes, soon." Allison said keeping her eyes firmly concentrated on a chip in the glass coffee table, she didn't want him to see the fear in their green depths.

"Or do you wish more time to convalesce?" Adam asked. "I'm sure your mother and father would be happy to see you."

"No." She said quickly, she had been informed of her parent's move to the American Academy where her Father was now a senior instructor just short of Master. "They don't have to know, if anything happens-"

"-I understand Allison." Adam interrupted.

"Ryan knows not to tell them."

"The matter is settled then. When Doctor Landry clears you for active duty, you will take the trials the Council put forth and then you will be assigned to a squad, most likely the _Talons_ due to their losses. You were only a month or so from graduation before so I'm positive with your new experience you will do fine. Do you have any questions?"

Allison shook her head; she remembered when Kaden took his trials after finishing his time at the Academy. They were arduous but not impossible, everyone trained hard but as many failed as passed; those who failed had a chance to re-test but most either left the Order or filled other non-combat positions, some even left the Order if they passed. "I'll be okay, is there any other reason you wanted to see me Mas-…sorry, Adam?"

"You know me to well Allison, I have a gift for you." Adam said as he got up and moved to the cabinet across his office, taking out a small case. He laid it on table between them.

"What is it?" Allison asked as she traced her hand over the chrome plate with the engraving _Liber Fatali. _"Fated Child?"

"Kaden is happier than I have saw him years, since Danielle left him if not longer. This is the least I could do." Adam said and he popped open the catches.

Allison lifted open the case and was astounded. "Kaden said he found it shattered." She said looking over the short gunblade, with its assault rifle handle and clear adamantine surface.

Adam nodded as her fingertips ghosted the flat of the clear blade. "He did but I took the shards and had it re-forged, unfortunately it lost its colouring in the process. I think you can take care of that."

Allison gasped when her hand grasped the handle and the adamantine blade flushed emerald as her magic was drawn from her body and twisted with the mythical crystal. "Thank you." She said as she gazed at the blade in wonder.

"I would do anything for one of my students; maybe Kaden would be good enough show you how to use your two blades effectively." Adam suggested.

Allison snapped out of her daze, remembering the staggering cost of re-forging adamantine crystal, Kaden's _Thunder_ was actually a family heirloom. "I don't know how I can repay you, I don't have the-"

"Just live and give my son the future he deserves, that is all the payment I could ever want or need." The expense of re-forging the blade was small in comparison to the cost of his son's happiness.

Allison smiled sheepishly, "I don't know what will happen in the future Master but I have loved Kaden in life and death and nothing will change that." She assured him as she placed the emerald blade back in the case.

"Before you go, can I ask one last question?"

Allison knew exactly what the question was. "Annette and Thomas don't blame you. They love you and she looks over you every day. I often spoke to her, relived memories and she helped me get past dying and showed me a future where I could watch over Kaden and Karen as their heavenly protector. She wants you to be happy and find someone who can make you as happy as you made her and when the time comes she will see you again."

Adam looked at her with a glistening sky blue stare much too like Kaden. "Thank you."

Allison reached out and hugged the Master. Seeing him for the first time as the man he was, a man who loved his family and people and sought to protect them above all else.

Adam wrapped his large arms around her small frame as she shook with tears, a dam of anguish and pain finally breaking and dampening his suit.

"You won't let them take me will you?" She sniffed, "Please don't let them, they will imprison me, cast me down, I can't go there!"

Adam was shocked by the desperation in her tone and the scalding tears which sprung from her eyes but he decided against saying anything. He just held her like he did Karen after Harry died and when she found out she was pregnant. When she calmed he said. "I won't let them take you, I promise, no one will take my family from me. Never again."

"Thank you." She said again, tightening her grip and as unpleasant as the thought was she knew they would have the Master's support.

xxxxx

Sparks flew and lightning crackled as Harry's blade intercepted the ice blue adamantine again and he ducked low to avoid the cut of a silvery blade. Harry almost cracked a smile as his feet slid along the training mat and he rolled under another attack to bring his oversized blade around again to another series of sparks. "Are you going easy on me Commander?" Harry asked with a grin, knowing with Kaden's injuries he had a massive advantage.

Kaden raised a brow at Harry confidence and broke the lock of their blades with a heavy swing from _Lightning _and sparks flew again as the magical blades scraped together. "Barely out the hospital but I can still take you."

Harry lunged with the blade but Kaden sidestepped the strike completely and knocked the blade down with _Lightning_, letting Harry tumble by without much thought. But he recovered quickly and Harry brought around the _Devil Bringer_ in a vicious arc, Kaden parried it off and went on the attack again spinning his twin blades in an unwavering attack once more. Sparks flew as their blades crashed together again and again.

Harry felt a thin bead of sweat drip down his brow, but Kaden was almost drenched from over-excreting himself so soon, he was paler than usual with the thin scar above his eye being redder than ever. But Harry was never one to give away an opportunity and twisted his blade. The lazy slash ricocheted off the _Devil Bringer _and sent Kaden's _Lightening_ flying away.

Kaden took a step back, "I'm impressed, nice."

"Thanks," Harry said, readying his sword.

Kaden readied _Thunder_. "Let-"

"-you're supposed to be in bed!"

Kaden groaned and Harry laughed as Allie got in between them. "Doctor let you out on the condition that you'd take it easy!"

"I'm fine." He argued, knowing he hardly looked it.

"Give me that!" She said, pulling the crystalline blade from his grasp.

Kaden looked lost. "If it was anyone else-"

"-I know," Harry said, "You'd kick their ass, right?"

Allie stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed Kaden's arm. "You are going to bed even if I have to tie you down!" She turned to Harry. "And you still haven't spoken to Master Dumbledore, now go, or I'll tell Cho!"

"Have fun mate," Harry quipped as he watched Kaden get dragged off. In fairness even he knew Kaden shouldn't be up and around but he indulged his friend regardless. _Devil Bringer_ was banished off to the weapon rack and walked over to get his things. He threw the towel around his shoulders and walked out of the training centre toward the central spire. Abe should be in his office, the Council was in session all afternoon and it was just after six.

Harry passed various staff on his way towards his Master's ill-used office. Abe mostly used it as somewhere he could pick-up his mail. When apprenticed to the man Harry often came back from missions and spent a few days just trying to find him. He was the most enigmatic of the Masters on the Council; before he was inducted into the Order Harry didn't even know there was another Dumbledore in the world. He had never imagined the legendary figure of Albus Dumbledore having a family at all, scarcely could he have imagined him as a child or young man either.

So it was a surprise for Harry to find the younger Dumbledore waiting in his office, sitting behind his empty desk looking irritable. "Master," Harry said, dropping his bag and the _Devil Bringer_ to the floor and taking a seat.

"So it is Master this week?" Aberforth asked with distinct sarcasm. "You don't feel like throwing half a mile into the air today?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean that, I didn't even know it was you Master, I was bringing someone back from the dead at the time!"

"And you don't see anything wrong with that?" Abe questioned, drawing forward in his chair.

"No, I love Cho; I wouldn't let her die like that." Harry said definitely.

"You don't even know what you have done, do you?"

"I don't care."

"You should!" Abe almost shouted, even after years of tutelage the boy was as single minded as always. Holding no care for consequences so long as he got what he wanted, he was more like the Dark Lord and Fallen than he realised. "You are supposed to be responsible for your actions Harry; with the kind of power you hold one must have some accountability!"

"She didn't deserve to die!" Harry repeated vehemently.

"I never said she did but what gives you the _right_ to bring people back from the dead? Who gave you the _right_ to choose who lives and who dies? Some would consider what you did a higher crime than any the Dark Lord has committed!"

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to do that with anyone else. I tore her from Heaven Master, it was horrible but I had to do. I need her as much as you all need me. I will kill him Master but I need your support and the support of anyone you can muster."

Abe nodded to himself. "You ask for my support but you can barely acknowledge your own failings Harry, what you did was selfish beyond anything I have witnessed. I shudder to think what you will do once the Dark Lord is gone, once you are without a focus for your power."

"I'll help rebuild and then leave."

"Leave?"

"Cho wants happily ever after and I want to give that to her."

"What will happen when your children grow up? When they develop powers? When the Knights come chapping on your door? Have you even thought that far ahead?" Abe twisted the whiskers of his moustache thoughtfully. "Our truce with them will never last, it is kill or be killed between us and they would happily stab us in the back should we turn for even a second! If you become too complacent, they will find you."

Harry looked away; Abe was right he hadn't though that far ahead. Despite his encouraging start with them as 'Uncle' Harry, Zach and Isabelle still barely knew him and they hadn't barely factored into his thoughts much in the last few days. They were just so far from him now, huddled in the relative safety of the American Academy with Karen. He loved them he supposed, in the way every Father loves their children, but he still didn't have that want and need to see them he knew he should have. But they were better for it, they had John for that, Harry just needed his connection to them to remain hidden. "I've not thought that far ahead, I can't…I need to see how everything settles and I can work things out. Of course I won't leave fully, when the Order needs my help I'm only a call away but I've been fighting this war all my life, I need to learn how to live…like a normal person."

"You will never be normal Harry." Abe said simply.

"I know." Harry agreed. "But I can try, for her sake."

Abe nodded. "You have my support Harry. When the time comes you will have the Army you need. There will be a battle and it will be my last, I'm an old man and I'm tired. I don't know how my brother does it but I one way or another, this will be my last, The Council of Masters have been itching to pass my position into younger hands for a while and I think I should finally acquiesce."

"We need a plan."

"And a battlefield, of our choosing."

"We need to draw him out. All of his supporters into one final battle, we need to cripple them and make sure they can't rise again even under a new leader."

"I agree but it will be hard to convince the Council. They are looking to avoid a battle such as this." Abe reasoned, knowing his fellows on the Council did not see the merit in a hollow victory, even one which wiped out their enemy.

"It's the only way to end it. When you look at it; the Battle in the Graveyard was an amazing victory despite our losses. Estimates say we halved the Circle of Immortals even if we didn't get Stryfe or Voldemort."

Abe sighed heavily by the time reinforcements got there it was a horrible mess. The _Reapers_ where by far the most experienced squad and had been almost halved in number while some of their brightest in the decimated _Talons_ where gone. "I know. Our losses were grievous and added to the losses we've been sustaining while you were dead it has left the Council on an uneven footing. Even if the Dark Lord's losses are estimated to be much higher than our own the Council will still take some major convincing, this will have to be a coordinated effort from all across the globe."

"It is a risk we have to take but with me and Allie on our side we have a huge advantage, she's on par with you and the Master at least."

"Good." Abe said and he pulled open a drawer and produced a bottle of his finest whiskey. "Almost as old as I am," He said as he poured the steaming liquid.

Harry raised his glass. "To the end."


	20. The Watcher

All Along the Watchtower

Chapter 19- The Watcher

"Steve I would like you to meet Jessica."

"Hi," the small girl said as she swiped the stringy blonde hair from her wide blue eyes.

The bound man said nothing.

"Okay Steve, I brought Jess in to give you a little perspective."

Jess took out a notepad from her satchel and a pencil, laying them on the table as she sat down.

"Jess is something a bit different from us. We can use magic, make things float, kill people and generally do all kinds of nasty stuff. You should know considering you've had some nasty things done to you in the past hour or two. Jess is what we call a watcher, to put it bluntly, this pretty little Miss can see the future, well futures and wherever the future happens to be going at any particular moment right?" He glanced over at Jess.

"I see what can happen, based on the thoughts and probable actions of the people I am around. So yes I can see the possible future, which most of the time ends up being right. I'm pretty accurate compared to most. It's a lot of numbers and stuff." She finished with a pretty smile as she scratched away at her pad.

"Jess is going to show you a little bit of your future, well your future if you don't start answering some bloody questions anyway."

The bound man looked away defiantly as blood trickled his forehead. He would not break, he would not betray.

"Fair enough, Jessica if you please."

Jessica finished scribbling and raised her pad. It was simple stick figure at a table with two crosses for eyes. "Better start answering, 'cause with the mood he's in you've got about twenty minutes, give or take."

"Seriously?"

"I think he gets the point!" Jessica snapped and went back to scribbling.

"Whatever. Steve, I'm going to level with you, if you die in this small little room it's a hell of a lot of paperwork that really I can't be assed doing. So just tell us what your boss is up to, we'll modify your memory and we'll all end up happy. We might even give Jess a bonus."

"The money here is shit, I need it."

"See, the snarky little shit needs the money. Who wouldn't want to help out that pretty little face?"

"Fuck you."

"How do you even know words like that you're 12?"

"Fuck you sideways Captain, I'm 15 actually."

"Ignore the prissy little shit then…can we get on with this, just give me your name for a start."

The bound man grit his teeth, if he wanted a name he would get one. "My name is Alexander Selwyn."

Jessica snorted as she scribbled away.

"No, your name is Theodore Nott; you're the Junior Undersecretary of the Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour. He also happens to be a Grand Knight of the Paradynian Order and as his bitch I'm fairly sure you know that. As I'm sure you can guess what I am."

"You're an Assassin." Theo said quietly.

"How very astute you are sunshine," with a sudden _snick_ the blade strapped to the Captain's wrist snapped to attention, "and this you can guess is my hidden blade." He trailed a finger along the fine edge. "See I'm not as good with it as Russ but people have told me I'm pretty inventive!" A winning smile took to his face.

Jessica raised her pad again. It was another simple stick figure minus an arm. "I get paid to draw not watch this shit."

"Well maybe if you weren't so shit at drawing I'd pay you for just that!" The Captain snapped before turning back to his charge. "You can live without an arm, might take me a bit of time with this small blade and some pretty inventive obliviating-"

"-he'll die of a cardiac arrest about a minute and a half in…genetic problem the Doctor will say." Jessica was bored and tapped her pencil impatiently.

Theo's eyes widened.

"Ready to talk now? I don't really want to get blood everywhere…" The Captain said, getting up and walking around the table.

Jessica looked on with mildly hidden distain, she was a tool to threaten it would seem. The best watcher in three thousand miles being used to scare an administration worker into ratting out his boss's underhand activities, Jess just went back to her pad and her pencil scratched away as the Captain wrung out useless information. Jess supposed she couldn't complain, a thousand pounds an hour wasn't bad and the Assassins were pretty good at actually _paying_ her. Some of her other employers weren't so generous.

"Jess you can go, send Russell in and I'll meet you up in my office in about half an hour." The Captain said as he produced his wand.

Pencil and pad were shoved into her bag quickly and she vacated the room, holding a wary eye over the wooden stick until gone. In her limited experience they could do amazing things but she never trusted them, she watched them do far too much to trust magic. The hallway was as bare and empty as the small room and she nudged the boy not much older than her from his seat as she passed and he went back in to join his Captain.

Jess kept to herself as she traversed the building, trying hard to avoid the crowds of children not much older or younger than she. It was hard to think that most of them could kill her in a hundred or so different ways. She knew where she was, roughly, but the sooner the English Captain gave her a portkey that sent her back to her apartment in New York the better after she collected her money.

A quick look into the future and she found the office with relative ease. Another jump into the future and the access code was easily bypassed, being a watcher made life incredibly easy at times. The view from the office was spectacular; a golden halo floated just above the window behind the desk and the sky was a relaxing blue. Her hand twitched.

Jess hated being around magic people. They were ridiculously easy to watch but a hundred times more unpredictable. Their future hinged on will, on the magic they could use…when and if they would use it, the power behind it. There where so many variables. It was almost maddening. They paid well but being around them was nerve racking, she wanted to go home to her silk sheets, to curl up in bed and forget about anyone's future for a few days.

His couch was comfortable, she'd give him that, so she grabbed a few of the pills in the small bottle in her bag, threw them back and lay down. He would be a few hours.

xxxxx

Half an hour turned into a few hours and by the time he got back to the office Harry was tired and blood stained. It wasn't a nice job but they got exactly what they wanted out of Theodore Nott and that was that. Pride in the job wasn't something he took and involving Jess was just a necessary evil, he wanted to see just what a watcher could do and she was bloody impressive. It was halfway like she was reading his mind; she could see the future, see it when it changed again and again dependant on his mood and actions.

As a watcher got older they could see further into the future. They also became more accurate in their predictions, not quite to the level of a true seer but comparable to an extent. What was special about Jess, according to the Master, was she at that level at such a young age. She watched people without thinking; she could hold a new-born baby and tell what they would name their children and what their children would name their children. She was toying with him; he knew that as soon as she started drawing stick figures. Jess knew he was testing her and decided to test him right back. It didn't take long to understand why she was the Operative's first port of call when it came to detecting new recruits for the Academy and why they paid her so well.

He was unsurprised when he opened his office door and found the petite teen sleeping on his couch. So far as he was aware Jess didn't go to school and had mostly raised herself, using her abilities to pay her way in the world and shouldering the responsibility of knowing just where the world was going.

An alarm went off and Jess got up calmly and flipped her phone over to turn it off.

"You're good," Harry admitted.

"I'm better than good, I'm fucking amazing actually. Now sit down."

"Sit down?"

"Sit," Jess muttered, grabbing her bottle of pills again. "And stop fucking thinking I've got a sore head!"

Harry sat down next to her, "So-"

"-shut up, just shut up!" Jess muttered.

Harry nodded to himself and turned his eyes on the pill bottle.

"They help with the migraines."

"Oxycodone? Pretty hard help."

"Addictive too, don't forget that."

"Drug addict at 15, classy."

"Murderer, classier."

Harry looked away, he wouldn't call himself a murderer but he'd left too many mothers without sons to deny it. "So," Harry said, "You want to go home? You passed if it's any consolation."

"I know I did," Jess sniped irritably.

"I should have figured that-"

"Yes, you fucking should have."

"Sorry, I guess."

"So you should-"

"-do you actually practice at being a sarcastic little bitch or does it just come natural?" Harry returned, tiring of placating the young girl.

"Fuck you," Jess stated coldly, "Fuck you, you have no idea what it's like to be me! Mr-I-Grew-Up-In-A-Mansion-and-Got-Everything-Handed-To-Me-On-A-Fucking-Plate!"

Harry's temper snapped to ice cold, "You know nothing about my life-"

"-I know _everything_ about your life. I know every last thing, what you'll do, what you can do, the futures you've ripped and torn. The futures that spin on the end of that stick you like to wave about, the wooden one anyway. I know _everything_ about you Captain; you're piss easy to watch. I don't even have to close my eyes or sketch it to remember." She got up, "Get up."

"What?"

"I said get up."

"Why?"

"I'm proving a point."

Harry got up and followed Jess to the lifts and along the walkways to the infirmary. They passed few, it was getting late and most of the students were in their dorms. Anyone else was probably in briefings or taking some well-earned R&R, things had gone a touch quiet on the mission front, if Harry didn't know any better he'd think the Dark Lord was getting second thoughts.

"What do you want in there?"

"You'll see."

They proceeded in silence, Harry was deep in thought. There wasn't a reason he should be or have to go to the infirmary, everyone was on base and accounted for, well everyone he was responsible for and cared about which amounted to some of the _Reapers_, Cho, Jack and Russ. What had she watched him do? Jess took a sharp turn and Harry's heart sank. He hadn't been to the Long-Stay Ward at the Academy for months, he made sure to visit whenever his time allowed after he came back but it tapered off as he trained his _Talons_ more intensely and the mission roster seemed to fill his time until he hadn't been in months.

It was depressing to see the sterile white room was almost exactly as he had last saw it, the only difference being the flowers and child-made _'Get Well'_ card on a bedside table. The two beds lay side by side, one held an ethereal blonde beauty and the other a young man Harry knew too well. A brother fallen by the white, crater-like scar which dug a trench from his temple down to his neck. It was the remnant of a blasting curse which by all rights should have torn Boomer's head off but instead left him in his current state. Boomer was brain-dead but his body clung to the vestiges of life with a grip which never seemed to loosen, even after they turned the life support machines off.

The fetching blond girl with different, she still held higher-brain function according to Doctor Landry; it was a mystery why she never woke from her coma. Perhaps it was some form of magic induced-shock caused by losing her husband and the connection they shared or the after-effects of whatever curse almost killed her. She was trapped in whatever nightmares played behind those delicately lashed eyelids.

Boomer or Spencer Wyatt as his chart proffered, should be dead. Harry sometimes wished he was. Personally he would hate the indignity of lying waiting to die with a feeding tube connected to his belly, unable to open his eyes and acknowledge the world.

Jess put her bag on Boomer's bedside table and pulled out her pad and a switchblade.

Harry kept an eye on the small blade as Jess flipped through her pad, settled on a page, picked up the knife and looked directly at him.

"Promise you won't stop me, you have to trust me, I have to do this right and I can't watch to see what to do now I've changed things."

Bracing himself for what was to come; Harry wondered just what she was doing. He would spare Boomer the indignity but it wasn't his place to make the decision and he wouldn't let Jess make it either. He watched as Jess flipped open the knife and lifted Boomer's hand, "What the fuck-"

The small girl looked at him with a piercing blue stare that was anything but disarming, "trust me," she reiterated and pulled it along Boomer's palm. In seconds it was a crimson stain. Jess looked at it with a crinkled nose, she hated blood. Next she cut away the thin gown covering Boomer's torso.

It hurt to see how gaunt his friend had become. Once he was a powerful, athletically built young man, sculpted with lean muscle and an iron will. Boomer was now a shadow, a warning whispered among the older Apprentices who knew his story and those promoted to the ATC.

Jess slapped Boomer's bloody palm down on his chest and smeared it with blood; letting it fall away again she looked intently at her pad and began to draw with her finger like a four year old painter. The end result was several sigils he vaguely recognized but held no hope of deciphering; if Allie was around she'd probably have better luck. "What are you trying to do?"

"Why isn't this working?" Jess whispered to herself, she flipped through her pad frantically. A conclusion was quickly drawn. "Give me your hand."

Harry stretched his hand out to her and recoiled in shock as she slashed the switchblade over his palm. He grimaced and let out a breath. He let Jess guide his hand and touch Boomer's chest.

Nothing happened.

"Why isn't this working!" Jess stamped her foot in frustration and ripped at her pad, "I've saw you do this about twenty times, it should work!"

Harry lifted his hand from the blood and used his wand to clean up the mess. "Whatever you're trying to prove Jess, I can't bring people back from the dead-"

"-he's not dead, you're supposed to heal him!" Jess snapped at him.

Harry shook his head. "I wish I could do this Jess, I really wish I could but I can't, he's brain-dead. There's no spark to heal, if Boomer was still in there he would have woken up by now."

Jess didn't listen, "-maybe I'm doing this wrong-" a few pages flicked until she settled on one. "Maybe…"

Harry hissed in pain as she grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly so more blood slipped from the wound.

"Just wait," Jess muttered, as she finished again, "While the blood is still wet-"

Harry placed his bloody hand over the sigils and his eyes snapped shut.

xxxxx

When they opened all he could see was white. He recognized it, the last time he was with Aral. He was in purgatory, well part of him was. The warmth of his magic still flooded his veins so he knew he was still alive. At least Jess hadn't killed him.

The white light faded and Harry found himself in a dark clearing. The sky was pitch-black and the trees loomed hauntingly and two bright moons lit the night sky.

Harry turned quickly, surprised as a bush ruffled and flame took to his palm. Element in hand Harry turned to face the danger. A boy came bursting from the trees, running as his life depended on it. His eyes widened as he locked eyes with him, "Boomer?" Harry whispered. His friend was unshaven, his hair roughly cut and clothes tattered, the only familiar piece being was the worn leather combat jacket.

"No time-" Boomer breathed heavily, "-we have to move, before they catch us-"

"-who-"

"-we've not got time-" Boomer pulled Harry into a run.

They ran, they ran hard, harder than he ever had before. Boomer kept looking back, stopping only to fire a few shots over his shoulder into the trees. Harry was red in the face by the time they came to a rocky canyon wall. Boomer launched himself at the cliff, latching onto the face and climbing quickly, Harry followed at a slower rate, looking down when he saw shadows pooling at the bottom unnaturally.

Harry looked up as Boomer vaulted over a ledge and his hand came over the edge. Harry grabbed it and Boomer pulled him up roughly, he didn't bother to get up and collapsed back, breathing heavily. "What…the…hell?"

"Demons," Boomer breathed out, "the smoke, it's the way they get around and get in people. Don't trust anyone here."

"Even you?" Harry said.

Boomer shook his head. "They can't get in me, called me a Nephilim and chained me up…I managed to get out using my Element then I stole a few weapons and ran. It's been months, I just woke up here after being hit on the head."

Harry stopped short, Boomer didn't know?

"So you're dead again as well? Guess we're pretty fucked now." Boomer muttered to himself. "I mean how the hell did you manage that? Getting killed twice, purgatory's a bitch by the way, you should have skipped it."

Well that was an awkward conversation averted. "I'm still alive Boomer, a watcher called Jess-"

"Lil' Jess is still knocking about? Best damn watcher I ever met that girl, saw me months before I managed to save her, couldn't help her mum but."

Harry gave a small smile. "She's a snarky little shit who pops too many pills."

"She's a good kid under it all." Boomer assured, "she just has a lot of problems. Hope she's been doing good without me checking up on her."

"A thousand pounds an hour of good."

"She still gets paid better than us, that fucking figures." Boomer shook his head. "So how are you here?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't have a clue, she drew some symbols in my blood on you…put my hand on them…boom…me here. I don't have a clue how I get you out of here. She watched me do it and done it to prove a point but she didn't think that far ahead since I don't think she can watch us here. Whatever it did snapped me into a coma pretty similar to yours, I think."

"I'm in a coma?"

"You're brain-dead mate; I think that's why you're here. Otherwise you'd be sitting pretty on a cloud."

"A cloud sounds pretty good now." Boomer dusted himself off and got up, "c'mon, might as well take you to my place."

"You have a place here?"

He led Harry along the perilous edge until they came to a slim crack in the rock, Boomer shuffled inside, careful not to graze any of the razor sharp rock on his way around. "It's not exactly a penthouse in London but it's done me for the last few months." The rock eventually widened until they reached a wider tunnel they could walk in along and not shuffle. "Not long now, watch for the salt lines, they keep the smoke out. They might not be able to take me but it hurts like a bitch when they try."

Harry nodded, carefully stepping over any rock-salted earth. They eventually came to a small cave, lit by a smokeless torch. "Everlasting fire? Where the hell did you get that?"

"Stole it," Boomer stated, pulling out his single pistol, sliding out the mag and throwing it on a pile in the corner next to the wooden cot.

"How do you have a gun?"

"When people get sent here they have whatever they died with, I lost my hidden blade but managed to steal back most of my stuff over the last few months."

"What do you do for food?"

"Don't need to eat, that's how I figured out I wasn't alive anymore, then one of the demons that caught me was nice enough to tell me I was probably dead."

"Sounds like a charmer."

"Lilith is a fucking bitch and don't get me started on that Urthemniel guy, cold bastard, barely said a word and just kept sticking me with his favourite knife."

Harry raised an eyebrow, Urthemniel and Lilith? He certainly remembered those names. "No injuries?"

"You heal pretty quick here, almost instantly, hurts though." Boomer pulled a knife off his belt. "This little pig-sticker's the only thing that can do almost permanent damage to people, sends Demons back downstairs too. I stole it from Lilith."

"Any plan for getting out of here?"

"I thought you'd know, considering."

Harry wanted to punch something, from what he remembered Lilith and Urthemniel where two of Nathaniel's most powerful followers and getting through one of them to a potential escape would be nearly impossible. With the two of them involved it was probably suicide even if one couldn't die in the afterlife. Harry thought hard. "There must be a way Lilith and Urthemniel came from Hell to here, any ideas?"

Boomer sat on the wooden cot, "They use something called a Devil's Gate to summon other Demons from hell if you kill any, so I guess that's how they get about to. I think it's the only way in or out."

"No," Harry said quickly, he couldn't go back to hell. He'd never get back out again. "Urthemniel used to be an Angel, he can do things Lilith and the other Demons could only dream of. He's the only thing I can think of to help. If he can open a portal to Earth, you go all demon smoke and get back in your body and with any luck the spell or whatever Jess set will snap."

"Demon smoke?" Boomer said unsurely.

Harry shrugged. "You'll be back in your body and it'll be alive-ish. I don't know if you'll still have magic but you have your Element here you should be good, I think."

"I'll be like one of them?"

Harry shrugged again. "I don't know, I'm guessing here based on what I know. But we'll be lucky to get that far, it's not like Urthemniel will just do whatever I ask."

"So that's the plan?" Boomer asked, cleaning the intricately carved knife with a rag.

"If you call that a plan, have you got any idea why they're here?" Harry asked, so far as he was aware purgatory was massive, a well of unsorted souls which couldn't find peace or damnation. In other words purgatory contained power, not quite to the extent of Heaven or Hell but enough to put anyone who could harness it on a level field with an Archangel. It was unfocussed, raw power; maybe it was the back-up plan. If they failed to break the seals the Fallen would use the power of the souls trapped in purgatory to crack open Lucifer's cage, assuming they could harness them effectively. And that was a big assumption.

"I'd like to know how you know so much about them first." Boomer's gaze was hard and untrusting.

"I died."

"I figured that."

"And then the Angels brought me back."

"Figured that too, Lilith and Urthemniel told me a bit about them and what they could do."

"But for ten years between I was a prospective demon for Nathaniel, one of the Demon Lords of Hell, well pretty much the boss down there. Urthemniel and Lilith work for him, well Urthemniel does, Lilith is more Sataniel's bitch but she plays both sides. She only gives a shit for who can help her free Lucifer and hedges her bets with anyone who can help her with that; she doesn't give a fuck about anyone else."

"So she's our weak link?"

Harry nodded slowly, if you could call the First Demon _weak_ in any respect. "We need something to hold over her."

Boomer raised the knife and it shone silver over the black etchings. "There's something about this." He ghosted a hand over the markings. "It was the first thing I grabbed and they went bat-shit crazy over it, they hunted me like there was no tomorrow until I crossed the river." Boomer almost shuddered in remembrance. "There's worse than Demons over that river. I had to come back, those _things _hunted me almost as hard, that was the first time I saw the light."

"The light?"

"I think it happens when someone comes here. After the light people just appear out in the forest. I figured eventually another one of us would get dropped and I'd be able to do something so I every time the light comes I go out and try to see whoever turns up." He looked away. "I've tried to save them. One, a blonde girl even showed me that salt trick to keep them out before they took her." He picked up an old lever-action rifle and rubbed at the scoured metal in remembrance. "I just want to get home Harry."

Harry recognized the desperate tinge to his voice; it was a tune he knew down to the last note. "I kinda want to get home too."

"I just want to get home and see her." He said quietly.

_See her?_ Harry thought, he didn't want to say anything but last he checked Boomer didn't swing that way. "Who?"

"Sariel, AJ's sister. I just want to tell her-" Boomer paused in thought. "He jumped in front of an AK for me. He died for me and I wasted his sacrifice, I've had a lot of time to think about it and if I get out of here things won't be like that anymore. I'm going to make it up to her somehow, to the Master, to Kaden and Karen." Boomer looked up from the knife and a tear leaked from his eye, a crystal tear of hope. "I loved him and when he was gone I was lost, being here I've found a reason. I want to live; I want to live up to AJ's sacrifice and I'll fight for that."

xxxxx

Recon was boring. Recon was imperative.

Those where two statements Harry could live by as he and Boomer skirted the edges of the clearing, Lilith and Urthemniel's base of operations wasn't much to look at. A few ragged shacks around a cliff wall with a pair of double iron doors set in the rock. If Harry squinted he could almost read the markings on the wrought iron.

"That's it," Boomer whispered. "The shack on the far right is their torture Den and they keep anyone they haven't possessed in the other ones all penned up like cattle. There's not that many; most end up crossing the river running from them and don't come back. I don't know how to open the gate."

"We're not going through the gate," Harry muttered to himself. "We have to do things right, any idea where Urthemniel and Lilith hole up?"

Boomer shrugged. "She's been a blonde girl for the last month but she usually changes it up, Urthemniel's always been-"

"-tall, blonde, blue eyes and a giant ass scar along his mouth, only turns up when something important is happening."

"Pretty much, he hangs about with Lilith, barely even looks at the rest of them."

"He's an Angel, they've got nothing on him and Urthemniel hates them more than he hates us. We can use that."

"How?"

"We make sure he's not here when we make our move, we draw them all out and by the time he gets here he'll blow through most of them to get to us. Fucking idiot will do half the job for us."

"Can you take him?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know, he won't have all his powers here but he's still an Angel and he's fought without them for a time on earth. We don't have to kill him, we just need to convince him that us being here isn't worth the trouble then he can send us back properly."

"What about Lilith?"

"We take her the fuck out if we can, she's a sadistic bitch who'll want to cause us as much shit as she can." Harry eyed the knife in Boomer's hand. "If I'm right that'll be able to shank Lilith pretty good."

But Harry wasn't all that confident he could get close in enough to do that. Maybe if he had his TACSAT, Russ and Jack fully loaded; a plethora of Intel to look over and time to plan the Op he'd be happy to swan in and shank Lilith without much thought. But all he had was a battered M9 with two and a half clips of ammunition, his hidden blade which was thankfully still strapped to his arm and Boomer's knife. The lever action shotgun, along with the few other firearms Boomer had acquired had run dry of ammunition.

In short they were underprepared and under-armed, Harry didn't like being underprepared or under-armed.

"We should get back to your place," Harry said, "get a plan together and get ready to move out."

_Click_- "-see that's going to be problem for us. Now turn…slowly."

Harry obliged, his hands raised clear of any weapons; his only ally was in a similar situation as a young teenage girl relived him of his M9 and the knife.

"Fuck," Boomer muttered.

"Yeah fuck little Spence," the demon sniggered as his eyes flickered to black, "we've got you now, not even the river will save you or your little friend."

"Fuck you."

It grinned, "Maybe later. Rope 'em boys," he said to two of his black eyed compatriots.

Harry saw the smoke curling behind them, as it receded, revealing more black eyed monsters. Like a second sight he could see the smoke which seemed to drift from their orifices. Out of almost twenty, two of the more burley variety stepped to secure him, the girl who disarmed Boomer wasn't that far away. Close enough that he could _maybe _incapacitate her and get the knife back. He needed that knife.

Seconds, all he had was seconds and he used them well. Luckily it was his un-bladed wrist the demon grabbed first. He remembered Boomers words well, heal quick _but_ it _still _hurts like hell. Jamming a hidden blade through the eye would do worse than hurt even if the wound healed quickly.

That was exactly what Harry did, he turned before the demon had a true grip on his arm and with a _snick _his blade tore into being and stabbed through an eye socket and into brain matter. The demon dropped like a stone. Twisting quickly, a spinning kick took the other in the stomach and the blade entered the back of a skull. _Crack!_ The bullet clipped his forehead as he turned away from it.

A crash and Boomer levelled the shooter. Two bodies down Harry turned for the girl and where sweet eyes should be where the black pits of a demon with an M9 in hand. Turning just in time, the next bullet whispered by and he turned behind a tree, hearing the shots ring and counting down.

_Click_.

Game over girl.

Harry dived out, traversing the distance between them easily and coming up with his blade out and shanked her beneath the jaw. Harry grasped Boomer's dagger quickly with the other hand but a hand wrapped around his blade wrist and Harry's eyes widened as the girl's eyes turned milky white.

"The rules are different with me honey, you should know that."

With his other hand around the dagger Harry punched it hard into the neck until there was more than just the tip showed at the other side.

"The rules are very different."

"Lil-"

The first punch was so strong staggered him. The second broke his nose. The third smashed teeth and the fourth straight laid him out.

xxxxx

Being strung up again didn't bring back to many fond memories, on the bright side, he wasn't choking on smog and his throat wasn't burning. He was completely healed too, well his teeth where in place and not packed down his throat by Lilith's vicious punches. The bitch could hit hard.

Harry wasn't awake more than a few minutes and a striking blonde came through the door of the ramshackle wooden building he was imprisoned within. His eyes narrowed as she grinned and the milky white obscured her eyes.

"You did some damage to my new meat suit honey," Lilith took a seat; "suppose, you were always a vengeful little soul weren't you."

"Well I was trying to kill you," Harry sniped.

Lilith pulled the dagger from the back of her belt, "With my own dagger? Honey, you should have recognized my handiwork," she moved to within inches of his face, gently resting the tip against his temple and she breathed deeply. "I always wanted you, one of our biggest catches but Nathaniel always sent his lapdog Urthemniel in to turn you. Maybe if he'd used someone with a little more finesse you'd still be on our side."

Harry smirked, looking her right in the milky white orbs. Almost seeing the human that lay behind them; seeing the girl trapped behind them and unable to control her own body. "Where's Bob? I'd rather talk to him, away and have a wank over daddy's cage you miserable little b-"

Lilith snarled and pulled the blade down hard against his face, carving a deep path down to his chin. "Don't speak about my father you disgusting abomination!" She warned, holding the blade threateningly to his eye.

"Abomination, what the fuck does that make you?"

"I'm the First! The First Evil, the First Demon to walk the fires and Earth, created from the loins of the Morning Star, the greatest Fallen." She twisted the knife into his cheek as he hissed in pain, "you are nothing compared to me whelp."

The blood drained down his face, it was warm and damp and the pain burned. It was a magical blade, the charms on it kept the wounds open in her hand it seemed. "Going to cut on me for slagging your poor daddy? Aww…little Lucy all locked up behind all those seals and the horrible bastards he claims for children have no clue how to break them. Fuck you, suck my fucking dick you disgusting excuse for a-" Harry sucked in a breath as the blade stuck in his shoulder.

The knife twisted in the wound, the satisfaction she felt was intoxicating. Feeling him tremble with pain and shudder as her warm breath touch his ear elated her mood. Make no mistake, Lilith _hated_ him with every fibre of her damned being but there was very thin line between hate and lust in her mind. "You don't even know," she whispered to him, "it's wonderful, I get to tell you exactly who started all-"

"Enough!" A deep voice called.

Lilith turned her face to see the figure in the door, keeping close to Harry's side but giving him view of the hulking monster in the doorway. Harry knew the face and the bulky frame of Urthemniel, the only difference to his usual appearance was the tailored suit. If anything it made him look more Angel than Fallen. "Hey Bob, fancy meeting you here…"

"Shut up…Lilith come, we have matters to discuss."

Lilith pouted, planting a rough kiss to Harry's cheek. "I'll be back soon honey, I'll see if I can find a meat suit more to your liking, you like Asian don't you?"

Harry spat a blood at her feet and she turned on her heel. Thousands of years old and she had PMT by the bucket loads and suffered from worse mood-swings that a schizophrenic on speed. Harry hated to admit she _was_ kinda hot, if a murderous sociopath could be classed as hot. If he was right, his wounds were not healing at _all_. Boomer was very wrong, the blood was still running a river down his neck and he'd be lucky to move his arm any with the state of his shoulder. But he had to get out. Testing the bindings he pulled gently, tight and strong and he couldn't feel his Element or his magic, undoubtedly Lilith's doing.

"-YOU CAN'T WE NEED HIM!"

Harry's head snapped to the door and Urthemniel's bulky form filled his view.

"Nathaniel proposes a deal-"

"NO-"

Urthemniel's hand stretched in Lilith's general direction, cutting off her voice as she grasped at her throat. "You will speak when spoken to _Demon_." He addressed Harry. "Abomination, the crude spell cast to bring you to this place between worlds will not be easily broken but can be without cost. However Nathaniel the Cunning is willing to allow the soul of your comrade to leave with you, he asks but for one soul in exchange, to keep the balance of the world."

"Nathaniel doesn't give a fuck about balance, why?"

"A soul may never leave this wretched place; one must be exchanged to satisfy the balance, a penance."

"Who?"

"A soul of Nathaniel's choosing."

"Stop fucking with me Bob; if Nathaniel is screwing me over I want to know."

"You are needed. You are central. The longer you stay in this place, the longer matters will go unresolved. Nathaniel asks a small price from you and presents a gift in turn; you would be wise to accept."

Harry knew he was right, having Boomer back would be a boon and he couldn't leave his friend to rot. He had gifted plenty of souls to Nathaniel, what was one more? "I have your word there is no trick in this?"

"My word should mean little to an oathbreaker."

Harry shrugged as he gazed into the soulless silver eyes. "You betrayed your own Father; don't lecture me on meaningless words."

"ENOUGH!" The calm façade dropped and finally Lilith's host let out a strangled cry as her neck cracked and twisted to the side horribly. "Accept; one soul as price."

Shaking himself Harry tried to clear his mind, it didn't make any sense. He was important in the plans of Heaven and Hell but Nathaniel was never one to give ground unless he was certain to claim it back in a timely fashion. The word of an Angel was binding to a point, words where all which kept the fragile truce of Hell's Kingdoms. Words kept the peace where anarchy should ideally reign. "I'm going to regret this but I accept."

"Done." Urthemniel muttered, moving forward with an outstretched palm.

"-no!" Harry snapped quickly. "I want to see my friend go first."

A click of fingers and a bright, all-encompassing light filled the shack before receding. "It is done."

The fat fingers grasped his hair and searing pain filled the space his scar used to be.

xxxxx

Harry's eyes snapped open almost instantly, his soul being shoved back into his body was not a pleasant experience. Urthemniel could have been touch gentler. His head was fucking killing him. A hand came up to his face and he winced, feeling the wet bandage on the side of his face.

He turned his eyes to the girl in the chair next to his bed; the lumpy old armchair looked like her favourite from the common room back at Hogwarts. He would have smiled if it didn't hurt so damn much. He must have hit his head when the spell forced his soul out. Sitting up he unclipped all the wires and pads connecting him to the machines at the bedside.

"You gave us all a scare." She said, looking at him from her comfy spot.

Harry smiled and paid the price as he hissed in pain and he cradled the aching wound.

"The shoulder was fixed easy enough but Dr Landry wasn't worried about the scarring there. So she stitched you up and wants to take a few days before fixing up your face properly." Cho got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You just like me all scarred up and rough."

Cho rubbed his hand. "I like you alive Harry, I love you alive."

Harry sighed, the girl had a point. "How long was I out?"

"A little over two days."

"Anything happen?"

Cho shook her head slowly, "A few Recon Ops, Jack and Russ have been keeping you company a lot. They're a touch lost without their Captain."

Harry smiled again but it was Cho's hand which cupped his cheek gently. "Help me up?"

Standing Cho took his arm gently and helped him to his feet, steadying him when he swayed slightly.

"You make a not bad nurse Chang," He quipped, leaning on her none too lightly.

She rolled her crimson tinted eyes. "Where do you want to go?"

"Boomer's room."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Cho led him on the small jaunt to the long stay ward and into the calm double room. The window was open and it looked to be a beautiful day out in the grounds, the sun shining and the birds chirping.

"I'm okay," Harry said, moving a little better as Cho let go of his arm and he moved to Boomer's bedside. "Are you going to wake up sometime soon you lazy bastard?" Harry sniped with a grin; Cho was on the other side of the bed looking at him like he was mental. "C'mon," Harry gave him a light slap on the cheek, "don't make me walk all the way back and get my wand." Suddenly it was presented to him. The Holly and Phoenix feather wand, chipped and scraped, scratched and dented, he should look after it a bit better. It felt good to have it in hand again, feeling the instant connection of magic, "_Rennervate_."

Cho sucked in a breath as Boomer's eyes cracked open for the first time in years.

Harry laughed as Boomer's eyes found him; he took his friends hand and gripped it tight. "You're back mate, you're back."

"I'll get Doctor Landry." Cho said quickly, she dropped a lingering kiss on Harry's cheek and was off.

Boomer opened his mouth, trying to speak but Harry quieted him, "not yet."

"-_blade_-" Boomer croaked out before a fit of coughing stopped him.

His hand went to the bedside cabinet and opened the second drawer. Inside was the blade Boomer had lost. Harry lifted it out carefully but a slip of paper fell to the floor. He ignored it and laid the hidden blade on Boomer's chest before taking his hand and laying it on top.

Boomer gripped it as tightly as he could.

Before he knew it Harry was ushered back as Landry and her nurses took over the scene, seemingly stunned by the miraculous recovery of one of their most hopeless causes. Harry fell back into the chair next to the bed with Cho at his side.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Ask me again sometime," he whispered, laying a head against her shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Harry?" Cho asked; a curious tone to her voice. "Who's Jess?"

Eyes snapped open, "what?"

"This note-"

Harry ripped it from her hands and read the stained yellowed paper.

"_You should be back by now. As soon as you read this you need to go home to Hollow Manor as soon as possible. For what it's worth, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but it had to be this way. I had no other choice, it will be hard for you to believe but things have to happen like this, it's the only way. Go home. Now._

_Tell Spencer he owes me one._

_I'm always watching,_

_Jess"_


End file.
